


New Game

by hlhicks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 102,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlhicks/pseuds/hlhicks
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

The sky is full of fluffy white clouds with sunlight breaking through creating a pink tint inside of them. There is a slight haze that looms over the sea, but I can still see for miles. I stand alone on a cliff, high above the Norwegian Sea, looking out at the horizon. In all my years, I don’t remember a sight so beautiful, other than looking at my wife, Frigga. Oh, how I have missed her, I can hear her calling to me now. I will see her soon. I want to remember this place.

I listen to the waves below, crashing against the cliff side, as if the Sea was playing a song that only I could hear. I can’t recall any other song at the moment, but I really don’t try. This is the song that I want to remember for all eternity. In the sky, black headed gulls squawk and wail to each other. It is mating season for them and their calls are nostalgic to the seaside. I know that I will not be around to see the eggs hatch and that saddens me. 

As I look to the horizon, where the blue sky touches the calm Sea, I see large sperm whales cresting. This has become one of my favorite past times, whale watching. I have learned to identify a few different species just by their calls. I start to wonder why I never took the time to enjoy these simple pleasures before. 

In the distance, on an enchanting island, I can hear the distinct pig like grunts of the male puffins. These little birds make me smile and I find myself hoping that the black headed gulls are not hungry at this moment. The gulls are the puffins greatest predator. I would like for my last moments to be peaceful and Norway is so beautiful this time of the year. 

There is a cool breeze hitting my face. I breathe deep, taking in the smell of the salty sea air. I start to wonder how much time I have left and if my sons will be here before I leave this place. I have never really thought about my mortality before. When you have lived as long as I have, you just don’t think about it. But I am thinking about it now. I am Odin, God of Wisdom and the King of Asgard.

So here I stand, in the lush green grass, thinking about how I should have done things differently in my lifetime. No one ever wants to admit that they did something wrong. I breathe deeply again, taking in all the smells and sounds. I can almost taste the salt this time. This pleases me. I feel more alive here than I ever had before. I know that Asgard will fall soon, and here it feels like home. I want to remember all of this. The world is at peace.

I hear footsteps behind me. I am growing weaker and need to sit on a boulder that is close by. My sons are here and sit on each side of me. My time has come. There was so much that I still needed to say to my sons, but there isn’t enough time. Funny, how I always thought that I had more than enough time in the world. So many regrets. So many secrets. _Even a wise King makes mistakes,_ I can still hear her saying that to me like it was yesterday. I would have loved to have seen her one more time, to tell her that I am sorry and that she was right.

And just like that, he disintegrated into pure energy. Thousands of bright golden sparks that floated away in the cool breeze off the cliff, leaving his sons behind to watch in disbelief. Odin is entering Valhalla.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanaheim. One of the Nine Realms and home to the Vanir. The Vanir are Gods and Goddesses that are associated with light and the natural world. They respect and love the forests, animals and plants. They are not concerned with power or the wealth of gold and do not try to conquer other Realms. They live in peace with the land and animals, keeping to themselves most times. They are also masters of magic and sorcery and use it to protect Vanaheim and in times of war when needed. 

Vanaheim is like Asgard in appearance, a flat surfaced realm, but only smaller, about the size of Australia. The realm does not rotate on an axis, revolve around the sun or have moons revolving around it. The Vanir use their magic and sorcery to create a force that keeps Vanaheim in place within Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life. Yggdrasil is an immense, mighty tree that connects the Nine Realms within its branches. The Nine Realms include Vanaheim, Asgard, Midgard (Earth), Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Nidavellir, Niflheim, Muspelheim and Alfheim.

Vanaheim is a lush Garden of Eden, mostly covered with thick rainforests where life within them flourishes. There are breathtaking mountains that line open plains. On those mountains is the abandoned city of the Vanir. Long ago, one of the first Kings instructed his people to build a great city on those mountains. The Vanir built the city so great and magnificent that it was said that it could be seen by all the other realms. In return, some of the realms thought that Vanaheim had great wealth because of the size they made their Kingdom. 

Being that they are a peaceful race, they became tired of having to defend their Kingdom during war and eventually they abandoned their beautiful city and returned to the forests. Creating a smaller city in the middle. Leaving their enormous Kingdom to deteriorate. Nobody goes there now, it is all but a forgotten time. All of the giant pillars have fallen and what is left can no longer be seen from far away.

The sky on Vanaheim is full of feathered creatures called Aves. There are many different sizes and breeds of them. They arrange in all colors with beautiful long feathers on the wings and feathers of the tips of their long tails. Most of the Aves breeds live in the rainforests, but some do call the mountains their homes. Although they are wild, they do not fear the Vanir, and will enter the city. The people enjoy the visits and will hand feed them as pets that come and go at their own will.

Vanaheim is most famous for their herds of the Pegasus. Here, they roam the vast land free along the plains. This is where they were created, fathered by Njord, the God of Wind. The people use the Pegasus often as a means of travel and recreational, but they are never caged or stalled. They remain free and will come when they are called. They form a bond with their Riders, and many have more than one rider. Over thousands of years, the Pegasus have been given as gifts and for peace treaties. Even Odin’s stallion, Sleipnir, was sired by a Pegasus. The eight-legged stallion was not thought to even live, but grew to be very large and strong and envied by other Gods.

Freyr, God of Fertility and King of Vanaheim is a prominent King. He is loved by all of his people and known for his connection with the sun and rain. He is connected with the land, just as his father Njord, God of Wind, was connected to the sea. With his wife Gerd, Goddess of Love, they have three children. His son Fjolnir, God of Harvest, is his first born. He will be the next ruler of Vanaheim. His youngest Mia, Goddess of Illusion, is very spoiled since she is the baby. Though he would not admit it, Sifeen the Goddess of Life, is his favorite child

Sifeen is quite different from his other children. She has a strong will and a fighting spirit and fear is not part of her vocabulary. She was never one to sit around dining and entertaining at garden parties, even as a child. She could never sit still for any amount of time and was never one for following orders. She was always very inquisitive from the time that she learned to speak. Reading the old forgotten books about Vanaheim’s history and the history of all the Nine Realms. Odin had told Freyr that she was special and he was right.

There she was, out in the courtyard, dressed in a white and burnt red plunging v-neck corset, open in the back, with a matching brunt red warrior skirt. Black leggings and thigh high black boots with golden arm gauntlet bands. She was beautiful. Long blond hair styled in a french braid down her back. Thick, long black eyelashes enhanced her deep blue eyes that had a hint of indigo hue. Her olive flawless skin appeared to have been kissed by the sun and red rose petal lips that longed to be kissed. She was tall with long slender legs and a tight bottom. She has curves in all the right places and the clothes she wore held her body tight and left very little to the imagination. Not that any man dared to look at her in that way, for she was betrothed. 

She held white escrima sticks in both hands, she was against twelve. Men and women, but not one of them could get a hit on her. Unlike her siblings, even her brother, she had been training to fight since she could remember. Most of her training had been done by Heimdall on Asgard, but it has been a few years since she had seen him. He was more than just her teacher or mentor, he was her oldest friend and she missed him dearly. As much as she misses him, she still refuses to go back to Asgard.

She moved with grace. Flipping. _Crack! Smack!_ Turning. _Bang! Crack!_ Jumping. _Crack! Crack!_ Then she saw him out of the corner of her eye and she froze, looking at him. It had been years since she saw him and he appeared to have aged, but she would recognize him anywhere. He stood no more than twenty feet from her. Odin.

 _Crack!_ Everything went black. Sifeen woke up an hour or so later. Her maiden, Aris, begging her for forgiveness. Aris had been Sifeen’s maiden since they were sixteen, gifted to her by Odin. Aris’s mother had died giving birth to her and her father, Callum, never remarried. Aris was his only daughter. Callum was a soldier in Odin’s army and died during battle on Vanaheim. Aris was left an orphan since she had no other family. Odin knew she was just a few months younger than Sifeen and it was considered an honor to be chosen as a queen’s maiden and eventually Sifeen would be a queen. Aris was attractive, she was tall with olive skin and long light brown hair. Her eyes were hazel green and full red lips. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to strike you on the head! You never miss a block and I swung too hard! Please forgive me!” Aris pleaded.

Sifeen was really unsure what had happened and was not concerned at all with what Aris was saying. Yes, her head hurt, but she was more concerned why Odin was here. “Where is he? Where is Odin?” Sifeen questioned.

“Odin? Odin is not here.” Aris replied.

“I saw him in the courtyard. He must be here.”

“I’m sorry, your Highness. I must have hit your head harder than I thought. You are seeing things.” 

“I saw him before you struck me. That is why I stopped in the first place, because of his distraction. Is he with my father?”

Aris looked concerned “I’m sorry, but again, he is not here.”

Sifeen sat up, she knew that she had not imagined him. She closed her eyes and silenced everything around her. She reached out through the Nine Realms, feeling and listening for his familiar heartbeat. She opened her eyes. “Odin is no longer. Ragnarok is here.” She said, with concern in her voice.

Ragnarok. The fall of Asgard. Many years ago, Odin was a very different God. He built the Asgard empire by war within the Nine Realms. His first born, Hela the Goddess of Death, at his side. Eventually, he realized that war was not the answer and he brought peace to the Nine Realms. Hela did not agree and tried to take over the throne. Odin could not kill his own daughter, he had made her what she was. He banished her and locked her away using his own life force to hold her back. He knew that upon his death she would be released and would not be satisfied just ruling the Nine Realms. It was then prophesied that Serta, the Fire Giant, would destroy Asgard during Ragnarok, thus putting an end to Hela’s rule. 

Aris couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but she knew that Sifeen couldn’t be wrong. She watched her stand, unsure of what to say to her. Knowing that there wasn't anything that she could say to help. Sifeen knew what she needed to do. She had trained her whole life for this moment.

“Heimdall?...Heimdall? Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” Sifeen pleaded. 

No answer. She knew that he could hear her. He was the Watchman of the Gods. He was not only all seeing, but all hearing as well. He was the protector of Asgard and the Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge that could transport you from where you are to Asgard in a matter of seconds. He has many powers, speed, agility and incredible strength. He also has the ability to let others see through his bright yellow eyes. He is very tall and dark complected. He has black hair that is kept short so he can wear his helmet and a black well groomed beard. 

She closed her eyes again and silenced everything around her. She reached out through the Nine Realms, feeling and listening for his heartbeat. She found him. He was on Asgard. She called out again, pleading this time. “Heimdal, my friend...please answer me. I know that it has been a long time.” She opened her eyes and they were yellow and she stood before him on Asgard as if she was really there.

“I can hear you. I can always hear you.” Heimdall replied.

“Then open the Bifrost for me.”

“There is no way for me to open the Bifrost, as you can see, I’m no longer there. Betrayed by Loki and charged with treason, I have been hiding out for a long time.”

“That explains the long hair and why you are not in your armor.” Sifeen said, with a smirk on her face.

“Hela is here and her powers grow stronger every minute.”

“I know that she is there. You need to find a way to open the Bifrost for me. Where is Thor?”

“He is not here, but on his way.”

“I will be on my way, just hold on and give me time.”

“You will not make it in time.”

And just like that, she was back on Vanaheim, standing before Aris.

“What did you see?” Aris asked.

“Hela is on Asgard and Heimdall can’t open the Bifrost for me.” Sifeen replied.

“What are you going to do?”

“Get a ship.”

In the throne room Sifeen stands before her father, Freyr. He stands almost seven foot tall and slim built. He is not very muscular, but still has superhuman strength as most gods do. Long black hair with strands of silver hang onto his shoulders. Dark, vibrant brown eyes gaze upon his daughter from his slender face. He is sitting upon a throne made from the antlers and horns of the larger game on Vanaheim. The room is large with many steps that lead up to the throne. Columns of marble and ivory line the walls, but still the room is simple. He knows why she has come, he has dreaded this day for many years.

“Odin is dead. I must go to Asgard.” Sifeen said, very confident.

“As head strong as you are, I’m surprised that you are still here.” Answered Freyr.

“Heimdall is not at the Bifrost or I wouldn’t be.”

Freyr stands and walks down some of the steps to where Sifeen is standing. He smiles at her, “Walk with me Sifeen.”

They walked out onto the balcony that overlooked a large open garden. Beautiful, colorful flowers grew all over on trellises and bushes. Orchids, jasmine and star lilies just to mention a few. A sea of color laid out before them. Sifeen picked her favorite flower, a yellow star lily with the five petals lined in red. She held it to her nose and the evocative sweet aroma brought back memories of a time when she was young.

Out a little further from the garden was a large open pasture with Pegasas grazing. Some of the younger foals were running and trying to learn how to fly. This balcony has always been one of Sifeen’s favorite places to play as a little girl. Even as she got older, she would still come here to sit and read books. She always liked the fact that her father was just inside the throne room close by.

Freyr sighed, “Sifeen, Odin has done well protecting you all of these years. I know he has always treated you like his daughter and you look up to him. Maybe even as a second father, although I know that you would never admit it to me.” His eyes were soft and looked concerned. “You are brave, strong and stubborn. I don’t know where you get that from. Even as a small child, you were fearless. You act like an Asgardian more than a Vanir.” He laughed a little.

“Father, I must get to Asgard before it is too late.”

“You will never make it in time, so just hear me out. With Odin dead, all will change.”

“I can make it in time and stop Hela. Nothing will change. Odin always said that Thor and I could defeat her.” Sifeen pleaded.

“Thor is an arrogant Prince who will get you killed.” Freyr said in a stern voice.

“King. Thor is King.” She stated.

“Not until Hela is dead. He is still just a prince and arrogant as ever. So just indulge an old King and hear me out.”

“Yes, Father.”

“As I was saying, everything in the Nine Realms will change. Ragnarok is here, Asgard will fall. Without Odin here to keep peace in the Nine Realms, there will be wars again. You spent all of your time, day after day training to kill Hela. Odin has pushed you harder than he has with his own sons. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he has because it has made you strong and into the woman that stands before me today. But the truth is, you can not stop Ragnarok. No one can, not even Thor. Odin knew this.” He sighed. “I also know that you are upset about your betrothal, I can see in your eyes how much you want to be married. But if he was coming for you, he would have been here by now. I advised you to choose wisely when you became of age. But you didn’t listen to me then, as you will probably not listen to me now.” He turned to look at her, “For thousands of years, I have given the pegasus as gifts of peace and gratitude. Everyone has always chosen the stallion. Your brother and sister chose stallions. Even Odin chose an eight-legged stallion without wings. Do you remember choosing yours?”

“Yes Father, how could I forget? She is very dear to me.” Sifeen responded.

“That is my point, you chose a mare. When I questioned you about your choice, you said that mares were more powerful than the stallions because they have the power of creation. You were wise even at a young age.”

Sifeen smiled, “I remember.”

“That year, your mare learned to fly before any of the stallions. She reminded me of you. Getting your powers at such a young age and learning to fly. You have never had the chance to be yourself. You have always been what was expected of you. You may take a ship and a dozen soldiers with you. Take your maiden, Aris, and your sister.”

“Mia? But why?” Sifeen said surprised.

“You will be able to protect her better than I can. You need to understand and take this seriously. You are an unclaimed Princess with great powers. You will be sought out and so will your sister as brides. The Giant Hrungir as already been at war with us seeking both of your hands for marriage. So what I’m trying to say is, do what is best for you and give up on this betrothal and marry another. Find someone that will love you for who you are. And I know that you don’t think you need it, but someone that can protect you. Please Sifeen, listen to me, take my advice and choose another. So go and don’t be discouraged when you do not stop Ragnarok. Just fix it the best that you can.”

Sifeen hugged her father and a strange feeling came over her. She pulled away and looked up at his face. She never noticed how old he was looking. The lines on his face seemed to appear within minutes of their conversation. It was strange looking into his concerned gray eyes. They had always been a vibrant brown with a blue hue.

Sifeen went to see Keragon, her personal royal guard. “Keragon, I need to speak with you.”

“I will go with you, my Highness” Keragon answered without hesitation.

Sifeen gave a sly look, “I didn’t even ask you my question.”

“It doesn’t take long for news to travel. Aris has already told me about Odin, so I know that you will no doubt head to Asgard.”

“And you would go with me, just like that?”

“Yes. You may not know it, but I was there the day you were born and saw the proud look on your parents faces. And when your powers came in, I felt honored to be asked to be your personal guard, to protect you. I have taken my duty very seriously. I have watched you grow into the exquisite woman that stands before me today and I will be there to see you become Queen. I have always known that I would follow wherever you lead me.”

“Very well then, I couldn’t ask for anyone more loyal. Thank you. I will let you choose eleven more men to go. We will leave as soon as we can.”

It didn’t take long for Keragon to gather soldiers. He merely asked and a couple dozen volunteered, including Keragon’s younger brother, Macom. It was easy for Keragon to choose the eleven soldiers that would accompany them to Asgard. He knew them well and knew which were most loyal to Sifeen. They gathered supplies for the trip while Sifeen got herself around. 

Her sister, Mia, was more than happy to go with her, since she had never even been off of Vanaheim. She was busy packing way more than what was needed. Mia wasn’t anything like Sifeen, she had the princess life down to the letter. She had no interest in learning how to defend herself or anything for that matter. She was only interested in attending the parties and looking at handsome men, hoping that one day she would marry. 

Sifeen’s Maiden, Aris, was eager to return to Asgard, her home Realm. It didn’t take her long to gather what was needed and she packed light. It had been a few years since her last visit. She had lived in Vanaheim for so many years that most thought that she was Vanir. She didn’t mind, Sifeen treated her like a sister and gave her a good life.

Within the hour, the soldiers finished gathering all that was needed. Freyr and Gerd were there to see them off. Mia hugged them both quickly and said her goodbyes. She was just too excited to get on with the trip and dashed for the ship to make herself comfortable and to find the largest room to claim as her own. Sifeen looked to her mother first. She was about six inches shorter than her father with long brunette hair and eyes. She was quite beautiful for her age, very slim. She was wearing a long blue gown trimmed with a silver sequin. She tried to hide her concern, but her eyes gave it away. Sifeen hugged her mother tightly.

“Don’t look so gloomy. I have been waiting and training for this moment since I can remember. I will be alright.” Sifeen said, happily.

“I know you will, but I’m your mother and it is my job to worry.” Gerd said with tears in her eyes.

Sifeen turned to her father and hugged him even tighter. He kissed her on the forehead, there was no need for words. He had said all that needed to be said earlier. He just hoped that she listened. As Sifeen and Aris boarded the ship, Sifeen looked back at her parents one last time. An unusual feeling came over her that she would never see them again, but she shook off the feeling, smiled and waved goodbye. Just like that, they were gone. Headed to Asgard, unknowing what was to come.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The ship was large enough to accommodate the fifteen passengers, but they were in tight quarters. The only one to complain about not having her own room was Mia, but Sifeen quickly put a stop to that. The three girls were going to have to share the main quarters, leaving the twelve men to share four rooms. Everyone else got situated just fine.

Mia was a spoiled Princess, she was always her mother's favorite. She was used to getting her way and always had her servants do everything for her. She was beautiful too, looked just like their mother. Tall and thin. She had a nice figure, but not nearly the curves that Sifeen had. Her brunette hair was curly and hung just past her shoulders. She had a french braid that crossed the top of her head like a headband to keep the curls out of her face. Her deep brown eyes were always lit with excitement and a smile on her face. She was carefree.

Sifeen placed Keragon in charge of the soldiers and let him pilot the ship, his brother, Macom, right beside him. Keragon was the only one that had been at Sifeen’s side longer than Aris. He was tall, well built and very muscular. He had long black hair that he always kept tied back and braided. Aris, on many occasions, had told Sifeen that he was very attractive, but she had never looked at him that way. His brother, Macom, could pass as his twin, only younger looking and not as tall.

The three girls were sitting by themselves in the main quarters. The room was larger than the quarters for the crew members. The walls were grayish white with one blue wall. Sifeen wondered why that wall was blue, since everything else on the ship was the same dull grayish white. There was a bed that was big enough for two of them to sleep on. Sifeen said that she would let Mia and Aris have the bed, she didn’t figure that she would be getting much sleep anyways. 

There were four gray chairs and a small couch in the room that looked like it would be comfortable enough to sleep on. They have been traveling for hours and Sifeen was becoming restless. She could hear Mia and Aris talking and laughing, but she was not focused on them enough to make out what they were saying. Mia always had a way with talking and making the best out of any situation. Mostly by making everything about her. Sifeen was used to it, so it was fine with her that Aris was keeping her busy.

Since Aris and Mia were occupied with themselves, it gave Sifeen time to think. Her mind drifted to her betrothal, which it did most times. She wondered where he was and why he had not come for her. _Did he not want her? Was her father right_ _when saying that if he hadn’t come by now he never was?_ She closed her eyes and silenced everything around her. She listened and felt for the heartbeat that she had come to love. There he was. She sat there in a daze just listening.

_Thump thump...thump thump...thump thump._

“Sifeen!” Mia was yelling.

She opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize where she was.

“I have been trying to talk to you. What were you doing?” Mia asked.

“Nothing, I was just thinking. Lost in my own thoughts I guess.” Sifeen answered.

“I know how you are and you seemed troubled. What were you thinking about?” Aris asked.

Sifeen hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Freyr. Do either of you think it was odd the way he was so silent with his goodbyes?”

“What do you mean? He seemed like himself to me.” Aris responded.

“I don’t know, it’s probably nothing, but it was as if he was telling me bye for the last time. Like he would never see us again or maybe he was trying to tell me or warn me about something. I know I sound strange.” Sifeen stated.

“You know Father, never says what he means and always talks in riddles. Honestly, I have never understood how you can carry on conversations with him. But I guess that's why YOU are his favorite.” Smirked Mia.

Sifeen snapped back, “Really Mia? This is not the time or place to make it about yourself. Besides, you are Mother’s favorite. Anyways, it was different this time, but I can’t quite understand or explain it.”

She needed a quiet place to be alone with her thoughts. She left the room and figured that she would explore the rest of the ship. She walked down a short corridor while motion lights started to illuminate her way. She found the crew quarters and walked into the last room. It was Keragon and Macom’s room, she wasn't sure who else would share it with them. The small room lit up upon her entering inside. The white gray room was very basic. There were two small beds beside a porthole looking out into the Universe. Beside one bed set a desk that also doubled as a dresser with a chair. 

She sat on one of the beds and looked out the porthole. Gazing beyond the stars at the Universe that was unfolding around her. She had never seen it like this, so many stars. It looked like millions of fireflies in an endless window of blues and blacks. She could see planets in the distance. She wondered about the names and what they were like. She thought to herself _One day, perhaps, I will visit those planets._ She closed her eyes and searched for him. Her Betrothed. There he was, she could hear his heartbeat and it soothed her. There were days that his heartbeat was the only constant in her life. The only thing that ever made sense to her. She loved him.

She always knew that her father didn’t approve of her choice of a betrothal. But she never figured that he would have approved of anyone else either. In his eyes, no one was worthy of his daughter. Her mother, on the other hand, was always caught in the middle and would never say much. Except, _Follow your own judgement not your heart, because your heart can mislead you._ She thought about what her father said. _Choose another._ Did he say that because he knew he was never coming for her? He did have the ability to see glimpses of the future, although he never revealed what he saw. He told her one time that the future can change, that nothing is set until it happens. If you know something is to happen, it can affect decisions that you make in the present that can in turn alter what was to be in the future. She hated that he talked in riddles like that.

She had to wonder, was it her heart that kept her loyal to him? Waiting on a love that has never been reciprocated? Or was it her judgment of always knowing that she chose the right King to marry? She was giving herself a headache. She needed to stop thinking so much about it. She had enough to worry about, let alone thinking about marriage. She focused on his heartbeat again, how could she be wrong. It was her heart and judgement that kept her loyal to him she decided. But then, it doesn’t hurt to look. He did.

Sifeen sighed as she sat alone on the bed. She had lost track of time and had been there a few hours and was surprised that Mia and Aris didn’t come looking for her. She was still deep in thought about her father now, puzzled and thinking that maybe she was looking too hard into something that just wasn't there. 

All of a sudden, without warning, she realized that she was surrounded by people that she didn’t know. She turned to each of them in shock as they didn’t seem to even know she was there. Then she turned and saw Heimdall and it all made sense. He nodded in the direction behind her. Instinctively, she turned around and saw Asgard. The whole planet erupted in flames in front of her, exploding and disintegrating right before her eyes. She was too late. She hung her head in disbelief, hurt that it was gone. Asgard was like another home to her, she really thought that she would make it in time. She looked around and saw Thor out of the corner of her eyes. He looked different from what she remembered of him, but she still recognized him. Then she turned back to Heimdall.

“I’m on my way, it’s not too late to undo.” she said.

Heimdall nodded again. Then he was gone.

Sifeen was alone once more in the crew quarters. She got up to leave the room. She needed to talk with Keragon.

“I am too late. Asgard is destroyed. Ragnarok has been fulfilled.” Sifeen spoke to herself as if she couldn’t believe what she was saying. 

Keragon and Macom were in the cockpit on course to Asgard. They were laughing and seemed to be enjoying themselves when she entered. She sat down with them and began to tell Keragon that Asgard had fallen and they would stay on the course as planned. They continued to discuss what would need to be done once they arrived at their location. Sifeen was not in any hurry to return to Mia and Aris. She honestly would have liked to return to the empty crew room that she had been in. Then she would be able to keep her head clear. But she knew that she needed to update Mia and Aris about the fall of Asgard. She made her way out of the cockpit and back to the main quarters.

When Sifeen finally returned, she found Aris and Mia sitting quietly. In all of her years she had never known Mia to sit that long without speaking. She kinda chuckled to herself. Mia looked up when she saw Sifeen enter the room.

“Where have you been?” asked Mia. “You were gone long enough.”

“I just need to be alone. Time to think and plan on what needs to be done.” She replied. “Although, I do need to inform both of you that we are too late, Asgard has already been destroyed.”

Suddenly Sifeen froze. She was no longer on the ship standing with Mia and Aris. She wasn’t sure where she was anymore, but she was standing on green grass and looking out over the Sea. She turned in circles, she could see far in all directions, but there was nothing to see except open clear skies.

“Odin!” She called out. She heard a familiar chuckle behind her and she smiled.

“Behind you my child.” replied Odin.

She turned around and there before her stood Odin. The same Odin that stood before her in the courtyard on Vanaheim. Not the Odin that she remembered. This Odin looked worn, like he had aged. He still wore his eyepatch, but she could still see the troubled look in his eye.

“Where are we?” She asked him, as she looked around.

“Here? This is Earth. I like this place. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yes it is, but why have you brought me here?”

“I need your help. As I’m sure you already know, Ragnarok has been fulfilled. Setra has destroyed Hela along with Asgard.”

“Yes, I know. Heimdall has shown me. We’re heading there now so I can undo what has been done.”

“Good girl. I always knew that you were special. I told your father that the first time I laid eyes on you. But that is not why I brought you here. Loki, my son, is dead. And Thor...well, he is lost to me.”

“Lost to you? What do you mean? Is he dead?” 

“Oh no, not dead, just lost. I can not reach him anymore. I’m afraid that after watching Asgard be destroyed, and then seeing his brother be killed, along with Heimdall, it has pushed him over the edge.”

Sifeen’s heart ached at the loss of her friend. She had just seen him and now she had to fight back the tears.

“There is so much anger and hatred in him. Hatred for me. He blames me for everything and for keeping the truth from him.”

“I told you to tell him a long time ago. I don’t understand how they died, I was just with Heimdall. What happened?”

“I see that you are still mad at me.” He laughed a little. “I know you told me to tell him and you were right. I probably should have told him many things, but no father wants to see their sons look at them with disappointment. Anyways, I have failed him, failed them both. But you, you have the power to save them both.”

Before Sifeen could answer Odin, everything went black. She found herself being rapidly shaken by Aris.

“Sifeen! Sifeen!” Aris was screaming.

“What is wrong with her?” Mia yelled to Aris.

“Sifeen answer us!” Screamed Aris again.

“Stop screaming at me and shaking me so!” Sifeen finally replied.

“You have got to stop doing that, you look dead.” Mia snapped back.

“You two have got to stop waking me from them. I was talking with Odin and I didn’t get to finish.” Sifeen shot back.

“What did Odin say?” Asked Aris.

“Heimdall and Loki are dead. Thor is angry with Odin and Odin wants me to fix it all.” Sifeen figured that covered the basis. “I need to speak with Keragon again.” She was irritated with both of them.

Sifeen left the room. She didn’t really need to speak with Keragon, she just needed to get away from Mia. She knew that Heimdall was just with Thor on the ship. She had seen them all together when Heimdall showed her Asgard being destroyed, but she didn’t recall seeing Loki. She had no idea what had happened and wished Odin would return to her so she would know. 

She closed her eyes and silenced everything and concentrated on Thor. She reached out, feeling and listening for his heartbeat. His heartbeat was faint, but she found him. She opened her eyes, concerned for him. _What had happened?_ She wondered. He was far from where Asgard once stood, in the direction of Earth. She walked around the ship and checked on everyone before making her way to the cockpit. There, Keragon and Macom looked as if they had settled in just fine. Keragon was letting Macom pilot and he was doing a good job.

“You seem troubled, my Highness?” Keragon asked, concerned and looking up to her. He always could tell when she was bothered.

Sifeen sighed, “Odin came to me. Loki and Heimdall are dead. I need to find them, so once we get to Asgard we need to head in the direction of Earth.”

Keragon knew how close Sifeen was to Heimdall, “Are you alright my Highness?” He asked, very concerned.

“I will be fine. Thank you for asking.” She replied, knowing that she wasn’t.

“Very well, my Highness. I will call for you when we reach Asgard.” 

“Thank you Keragon.”

Sifeen headed back to Aris and Mia. She figured that she should lie down for a while and rest. She would need all of her strength for what was needed to be done. To her surprise, Mia and Aris were still quiet when she entered the room. She figured with everything going on it must be stressful to them as well. She sat in a chair and leaned back. Aris quickly moved to a chair next to her, but didn’t say anything. She knew that Aris had moved to be supportive if she wanted to talk about Heimdall. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

“Sifeen, wake up. We are at Asgard.” Aris was shaking her softly.

Sifeen opened her eyes, she didn’t know how much time had passed, but she felt refreshed. She and Aris made their way to the cockpit while Mia stayed behind. They could hardly believe what they were seeing. Where Asgard once stood so mighty, was now a rummage mess of rock and debris floating around in orbit. Sifeen had witnessed the destruction through Heimdall’s eyes, but the aftermath was more than she had anticipated. She found it hard to breathe. She and Aris took seats behind Keragon and Macom.

“Keragon, set a course for Earth.” Sifeen instructed.

“Yes my Highness.” Keragon answered.

Sifeen sat in silence, alone with her thoughts of Odin and her father. She could hear Keragon, Macom and Aris talking, but she never paid enough attention to keep up with their conversations. Even when she noticed that the three were laughing, she returned deep into her own thoughts. She couldn’t escape the fact that she felt that her father was holding something back, but what could it be? She tried to focus on Odin, hoping that he would come to her. Maybe he would have answers. Then she started thinking about her betrothal. She thought again about what her father had told her to do and she wondered if she should. With everything piling up, she was overwhelmed, but did not want to admit it. She could hear the three of them again, this time there seemed to be some concern in their voices.

“What is that up ahead?” Keragon sounded worried.

“What is this?” Sifeen gasped as she turned to look out the windshield.

“It looks like a wreckage of some sort.” said Keragon.

As the spaceship approached closer, they started seeing bodies floating around a spaceship that had been destroyed. Bodies started hitting their ship and Aris turned her head and closed her eyes. She couldn’t bear to watch and Macom was speechless. Sifeen couldn’t turn away, although instinctively she wanted to. Then she saw it and pointed.

“There, that is Heimdall’s sword. Oh dear Odin, what didn’t you tell me?” Sifeen swallowed hard. “Stop the ship! We have to get that sword and look for survivors!”

“My Highness, there are not going to be any survivors I fear.” Keragon spoke softly.

“There has to be, Odin said Thor was alive.” replied Sifeen. “He was with Heimdall, I saw him.”

Aris opened her eyes and looked to Sifeen. She was in disarray, so Aris placed her hand on her shoulder. She tried to be as supportive as she could be in the wake of this tragedy. “You better check to see if Thor is still alive, maybe we didn’t get here in time.” Aris finally spoke.

Sifeen hesitated, she was almost too scared to search for Thor, but she knew that she had to. He has to still be alive. She closed her eyes and it didn’t take her long to hear his heartbeat. At least it sounded stronger this time she thought to herself. 

“He is alive, but he is not here. He is on Nidavellir.” Sifeen sounded relieved.

“Nidavellir? What is he doing there?” Keragon questioned.

“How am I supposed to know, but he is fine. I have enough to worry about here. First things first, we need to get that sword and check for survivors, even if you don’t think there are any. Besides, we still have to find Heimdall and Loki’s bodies. They are gods and their hearts are strong enough to recover. As for everyone else that is out there, there is nothing that I will be able to do for them. I’m going to let Mia know what is going on and we will suit up to go out and search. Aris, come with me.”

Keragon and Macom nodded and Sifeen and Aris left the cockpit to return to Mia. Mia was sleeping in a chair and awoke when she heard Sifeen enter. She stood up and waited for Sifeen to speak. Sifeen was filling her in on all that they had learned and what they intended to do. Mia had a funny look on her face and then finally spoke. 

“I don’t feel right, something is wrong with me.” Mia explained.

“Really Mia? Did you not hear what all needs to be done?” Sifeen said, shaking her head at her. 

“Sifeen, something is not right.” Mia sounded concerned.

Mia held up her hand and it was disintegrating in front of them. Sifeen quickly acted and grabbed her sister. Her eyes glowed golden with the power of life as she wrapped her arms around her. Her hands began to glow as she focused holding onto Mia’s life. Mia’s hand began to return, but Sifeen could still feel some unknown force trying to take Mia away from her.

“Sifeen!” Aris shouted from across the room.

Sifeen turned to look at Aris, she was now disintegrating. Sifeen reached out with one hand screaming. “Run to me!” 

Aris tried to run to her, but it was too late. She was gone in the blink of an eye. Sifeen wrapped her arm back around her Mia, tears filled her glowing eyes and started running down her cheeks. She continued to project life onto Mia until the force pulling at her stopped. Sifeen finally let go of Mia and her eyes returned to normal. Tears still streamed down her cheeks for Aris. Mia became hysterical. 

“What just happened? Where did Aris go?” Mia's voice was frantic.

“I don’t know, but we need to stay calm and together and go check on everyone.”

“Stay calm! Are you kidding? Aris just disappeared and I almost did too! If you hadn’t grabbed me, I would be gone! Can you bring her back?” 

“Mia, you need to calm down.”

“How can you tell me to calm down! We don't know what just happened!”

“I need a moment to focus on Aris.”

Sifeen backed away from Mia. Her eyes turned golden with the power of life and then her hands started to glow the same. She concentrated on Aris with all of her power, willing her to materialize. Harder and harder she focused, she didn’t want to give up. Nothing. Aris did not return.

“What happened? Why is she not back?” 

“I don’t know, it’s like she was never here, never existed.”

“You’re the Goddess of Life, just make her. I have seen you do it with aves. You have created many new species with just your imagination. And I have seen you create atmospheres inside of bubbles for creatures to live in. Just bring her back!” 

“It’s not that simple. Animals and plants are not as complex as people. If I did create her, she wouldn’t be the same. She wouldn’t have the memories of the life she lived. It would be as if she were born today, as an adult. She wouldn’t even know who we were.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We need to check on the others. Stay close to me.”

Sifeen left the room with Mia right behind her. They headed for the cockpit first. When they entered the cockpit they saw Macom sitting quietly, piloting the ship. 

“Macom, where is Keragon?” Sifeen asked.

“He was getting ready to head out and I figured he was with you. Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know.” Sifeen replied hopefully.

“Everything is not okay!” Mia blurted out.

“I need to check on everyone else, stay here and pilot the ship.”

Sifeen gave Mia a look that told her just to shut up. Macom noticed the look and didn’t bother asking what was going on. He knew how Mia was, everyone did, so figured that she was just being over dramatic Mia. Sifeen and Mia left the cockpit, Mia wasn’t about to let Sifeen get too far away from her. Two soldiers were walking toward the cockpit, it was Finn and Rhett. They both had a look of shock on their faces and Sifeen knew that this wasn’t a good sign.

“Are you two okay? Sifeen asked.

“No!” both men blurted.

“We just watched everyone disappear without a trace. We were worried that we were the only two left.” replied Rhett.

“Aris is gone. Macom is in the cockpit. Have either of you seen Keragon?” Sifeen asked.

“No, it is just us.” replied Finn.

Sifeen feared the worst. She closed her eyes and prayed that Keragon was alive before she searched for his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, but there was nothing. How was she going to tell Macom? She continued to reach out in the Nine Realms and she noticed that the Realms were quieter. Half of the Nine Realms were missing and she didn’t understand why. She searched for Thor and found him on Earth. Relieved that he was still alive. She continued to reach out to Vanaheim and she found that half of the people there were gone. She listened for her parents. Gone. Then for her brother. He was alive. She opened her eyes and they were full of despair. Mia noticed.

“Keragon is gone, isn’t he?” Mia asked with concern.

“Yes, but not just Keragon. At least half of the beings in the Nine Realms are missing.” Sifeen choked out the words. “Including our parents.”

Mia dropped to her knees, crying and finally managed to ask, “What are we going to do?”

“I need to speak to Macom, he is unaware of anything that has happened. Finn. Rhett. I need the two of you to stay with Mia. Do not leave her alone.”

“Yes your Majesty.” They said together.

Inside the cockpit, Macom was still sitting and keeping the ship steady. Sifeen sat down in the seat beside him. The seat that had been for Keragon. She wanted to cry. She had lost her three oldest friends. She was trying to find the right words when Macom finally spoke.

“Where is Keragon? I figured that he would be out there already searching for Loki and Heimdall.”

“Macom...something has happened. I really can’t explain it because I’m not really sure myself. Apparently, something or someone with great power, has made half of the beings of the Nine Realms disappear. Like they never even existed. This includes Keragon. There are only five of us remaining on this ship.”

Macon’s eyes widen, “Where is Keragon? I don’t understand.”

“He is gone. I can’t explain it and I can’t bring him back. I already tried with Aris, she is gone too.”

Macom was having a hard time comprehending what Sifeen was saying. Since he was alone, he never witnessed anyone disintegrating. She instructed him to put the ship on auto and come with her to talk with Finn and Rhett. She hoped that they could help him to better understand. 

When they got back to where she had left the three of them, she found that Mia was still sitting on the floor, in shock. Sifeen sat down beside her and asked Finn and Rhett to talk to Macom. They walked away from them and began to talk. Sifeen could see that Macom was arguing with them and gesturing with his hands, he was having a hard time accepting. They all were. She wasn’t sure how to comfort her sister. 

Finally, Mia spoke. “Take me home.”

Shocked, Sifeen replied, “We’re not going home. I’m gonna finish what I have started.”

“I said, take me home! I didn’t sign up for this. If I had known, I wouldn’t have come.” 

“We don’t have a home to go back to Mia. And you didn’t have a choice, Father was making me take you. I just lucked out that you came volunteering.”

“Father would not have sent me.” Mia stood up.

“I told you that he knew something was going to happen. He told me that I had to take you because I could protect you and he was right.” Sifeen stood up next to her.

“You lie! Take me home!”

“Are you not listening to anything that I say? Take a look around. Father knew this. He told me that the Nine Realms wouldn’t be the same after Ragnarok, Odin is not here to restore peace. The Nine Realms will probably end up in war.”

“YOU LIE!” With that, twelve Mia’s circled Sifeen. With a flick of their wrists, swords appeared. Mia was ready for a fight.

Macom, Finn and Rhett grabbed their swords, ready to defend Sifeen. Sifeen held up her hand to them, motioning for them to stand down. The three men did as they were instructed.

“Mia, you don’t want to do this. You can not beat me.” She said as she circled in place looking from Mia to Mia. Deciding which was the real and which were the illusions. “You know that your illusions never work on me. I can see right through them.”

“You lie again. I can tell by the way you look that you are confused. You will take me home.” 

All twelve Mia’s advanced on Sifeen. Sifeen flicked her wrist and a sword emerged in time for her to turn around and raise it to block the real Mia from striking her in the back. Sifeen spun and kicked Mia’s legs out from underneath her and she fell back to the ground, landing hard. Sifeen put the sword to her neck and Mia dropped her sword, making all of the illusions disappear. Mia started to cry. Sifeen lowered her sword.

“So we are just to live here on this ship while all the Realms are at war. Take a look at the ship outside, Sifeen, war is already here.”

“Mia, Hrungir is still alive. It will not take him long before he goes to Vanaheim looking for us. The only thing we have going for us right now, is the possibility that we are dead. And if our brother is smart, he will tell Hrungir that we vanished along with our parents. If Hrungir thinks, for a moment, that we are alive and he is protecting us, he will declare war and he will take over Vanaheim.”

“You’re wrong. Brother will protect us, he can hide us.” 

“He will turn us over to protect the throne and our people. Trust me Mia, I can fix this, just give me time and have patience. We are all that we have and we need to stay together.”

Mia was trembling. Unsure of all that was going on. She nodded to Sifeen. “Alright, I will stay, but you better know what you are doing.”

Sifeen turned to Macom. “Macom, I would like for you to take Keragons place and be my personal guard. You will captain the ship and command Finn and Rhett. You will answer directly to me.”

“It would be my honor to serve you Princess.” Macom said with pride.

“Keragon would be proud of you.” She said, then turned to address everyone. “Now, first things are first. Since I am the only one here that knows what Heimdall and Loki look like, I am going to have to be the one to go out and search for them.”

“You can’t go out there searching for them. Just leave them.” Mia said, very concerned.

“Mia, you can’t keep second guessing my decisions. There is a chain of command to follow, I hate to tell you, but you are on the bottom.”

“Bottom? You have got to be kidding, I should at least be under you.”

“Sorry, I’m not kidding. You are the least experienced. So just stay back, be quiet and let us do what needs to be done.”

“Very well, you will not hear another word out of me.” Mia said, angrily.

“As I was saying, I will go out and search. Macom, you pilot the ship. Finn and Rhett, you both can help me get them inside when I find them.”

Sifeen looked around in the compartments and found a suit and mask that produces oxygen. It did not take her long to get changed. Macom was worried about her going out alone. He was definitely picking up where Keragon left off. This pleased Sifeen to hear him so concerned about her safety, but it really made her miss Keragon. She went to the airlock chamber and then headed on out into the unknown of space. She was worried about so many different things, but could’t let any of them show. 

She checked each body that she came to and tied pieces of rope to their arms so she would know what bodies had been checked. It was Rhett’s idea and a good one, she thought. She collected Heimdall’s sword and returned it to the ship. Then she headed back out to check bodies again. After searching at least twenty bodies, she finally found Heimdall. Tears filled her eyes when she gazed upon him so lifeless. She pulled him back to the ship and once again went out to find Loki. After checking a few more, she found him too and then returned to the ship. 

Rhett and Finn carried both bodies over and laid them on tables. Mia walked over to look at them. She brushed the hair out of Loki’s face and studied him. Sifeen watched her closely.

“Who is this one?” Mia asked.

“Loki.” Sifeen answered grinning.

“He is Thor’s brother then?”

“Yes, he is Prince of Asgard. Why do you concern yourself?”

“Well...he is rather cute.” Mia replied smiling, “Do you really think you can bring them back, they have been dead for some time. There is even a limit to what your powers can do.”

“They are gods. The stronger the heart and will to live, the easier they are to return. Here goes.”

Sifeen examined Heimdall’s body. She only found the stab wound in his chest and knew that was what had killed him. Sifeen’s eyes lit up golden with the power of life. She placed one hand of Heimdall’s wound and the other on his head. Her hands started to glow in the same golden power, healing the wound from the inside out. She leaned over his body, her lips lightly touching his as she breathed life into his body. Moments later his yellow eyes opened and he gasped for air and clutched his chest. She lifted her head away as she continued to keep her hands on him, healing him and helping him build strength.

“Sifeen? Is it really you?” Heimdall spoke softly.

“Yes, but still yourself until you build strength.” She replied. Her eyes still glowing gold as she watched her friend try to grasp onto what he had been through.

“Sifeen...what happened.” 

She hesitates, but there was no easy way to put it to him other than the truth. “I’m sorry my friend, you died. I am not sure how.” 

He grabbed her hand that was on his chest and held it tight as he started remembering the last moments of his life. “We were attacked. We were attacked by Thanos.” He started looking around him. He hadn’t noticed that there were others standing around him. Unfamiliar faces. Then he looked over and saw Loki on the table next to him. “Where is Thor? Is he dead as well?” Heimdall asked, looking back at Sifeen.

“No, Thor is alive. He was already gone by the time we got here. Last time I checked on him, he was on Earth. This Thanos, I do not know him. Do you think that he took Thor?” 

Heimdall tried to sit up. Sifeen held him down. Her hands were still healing him. “Really, I am fine now,” he argued. She helped him sit up. Heimdall continued to say, “I do not think that Thanos would take Thor as a prisoner, he would have killed him. Thanos is a very powerful Titan and seeks out the Infinity Stones to bring stability to the Universe. He thinks that overpopulation will inevitably use up all the resources and condemn the Universe. He destroys everything in his path. We must get to Thor and stop him.” 

Sifeen looked to Finn and Rhett. Neither gave any notion to understanding what they had heard. She understood all too well. She had read about the Infinity Stones in the ancient books on Asgard. Odin had explained the power they held. 

In the beginning of time, before the Universe was created, there were six singularities. When the Universe exploded into existence, the fragments of these singularities were transformed into concentrated energy. Eventually being called Infinity Stones. The Mind Stone, Power Stone, Reality Stone, Space Stone, Soul Stone and the Time Stone. It is said that only Beings with phenomenal powers can wield the stones. Over time, these stones have been hidden to keep them from falling into the wrong hands of such Beings. It was all starting to make sense to her now, the way that everyone had disappeared. It was this Thanos. He was responsible. 

“Heimdall, this is Finn and Rhett.” She motioned to both of them as she introduced them. “They will help you up and take you to get something to eat.”

“Did you not hear me? We need to find Thor and stop Thanos before it is too late.” Heimdall said sternly.

“I am sure that we are already too late. Right now, I need to focus on bringing Loki back.” She said as she walked over to where Loki was laying on the table.

Heimdall stood. “What do you mean that we are already too late? What are you not telling me?”

“You need to understand that I am not sure how long you were dead. It did take us a long time to get here. Before we could get you and Loki inside the ship, something happened. At the time I didn't understand what it was.” She now had the attention of Mia, Finn and Rhett. 

“You understand now? Is that what you are saying?” Mia joined in on the conversation. She was still shook up.

“Heimdall, this is my sister, Mia” Sifeen said, trying to make sure that she wasn’t getting ahead of herself. 

“Nice to finally meet you.” Heimdall said to Mia before turning back to Sifeen. “What happened?” Heimdall questioned.

“What do you understand now?!” Mia was becoming frantic again.

“Mia, I need you to calm back down as I catch Heimdall up to speed and then I will fill you in on what I understand.” Sifeen calmly addressed her. “Now, while we were getting prepared to retrieve yours and Loki's bodies, ten of the passengers on this ship disappeared right in front of us, as if they were never here at all. As I tried to search for them, I realized that half of the entire universe had disappeared as well. So this Thanos must have already gotten all six stones and erased half of the universe.”

“Then we are too late. What is next?” Heimdall inquired.

“I will finish what I started. What Odin asked me to do.” She replied.

“And that is?” Heimdall asked, curiously.

“Save his sons” Sifeen stated.

And with that, her eyes started to glow with power. She leaned over Loki’s body and breathed life into him. One hand on his head and the other over his heart. Mia watched with intensity. Finally, Loki took a breath. His eyes did not open. Sifeen continued to keep her hands on him, healing him and trying to build his strength. Breath after breath, his lungs filled with air causing his chest to rise and fall. Still, his eyes did not open nor did he move. Sifeen finally removed her hands and gazed upon him with a sadness in her eyes. 

“What is wrong with him? Why doesn’t he wake up?” Mia asked with concern. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. There isn’t any reason why he is not waking. But if I had to guess, I would say that he feels like he doesn’t deserve a second chance. He has been hurt and lied to. He has become broken and there is only so much my powers can heal. The rest will be up to him. It’s like his heart and mind are conflicting. Loki has a tendency of not being trustworthy. He is the God of Mischief and it has become his nature to betray for he feels that he has been betrayed. Until he finds peace in all that he has done, he may not wake.”

Mia’s hand brushed his cheek. Sifeen and Heimdall looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.. 

“Mia, he will be yours to look after.” Sifeen said, directed at Mia.

She jerked her hand away. “What? Why me, I’m not a nurse or a handmaiden?” Mia argued. “I don’t know anything about watching over him.”

“Because I have enough to take care of and we are all going to have to pull together if we are going to make things work. So you will stay with him. Use your powers to monitor his dreams, but do not alter any of them for the time being. You can let him be aware of your presence and encourage him to wake, but don't try forcing him too. He needs to want to wake on his own.”

She could tell by the look on Mia’s face that she was less than happy, but was trying to hide it at least. “Very well, but can we at least move him to a more comfortable room so I don't have to spend so much time here?” Mia asked.

“You choose the room and Finn and Rhett will move him for you.” Sifeen replied, smiling.

Mia turned to go stake claim to the room the girls had been in earlier. Thinking, _Well at least I’ll almost have my own room._

Heimdall had a rather funny look of concern on his face. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to let her watch over him? This is Loki we are talking about.”

“I think that Loki will meet his match with her. They are the same. They just don't know it.”

“I hope that you’re right. Are we heading to get Thor?”

“No, we will head to where Asgards once stood.”

“You’re really going to do it.”

“Do you doubt my powers?”

“I have watched your powers grow since they came in. I have never doubted them. It’s just that after the last time you left Asgard, I could never see you returning.”

“I am truly sorry my friend, I was just…”

“No need to explain.” He cut her off. “I saw the fight between you and Odin. I understood your pain and never blamed you. Neither did Odin. Besides, I forgave you before you ever made it to the Bifrost.”

Sifeen had Heimdall follow her around the spaceship to show him around. They found Rhett and Finn sitting in the crew lounge. She instructed them to meet in the cockpit in twenty minutes to discuss as a group what the plan would be. She continued to show Heimdall around. Most of the interior of the ship was grayish white in color. Motion lighting activated every place that they went. She took Heimdall to the crew quarters and gave him the room that she was in earlier. 

From there they went to the mess hall. There were two large tables that had six chairs at each. Plenty of room for all that was left. Before the ship left Vanaheim, they had gathered enough food to last fifteen people a few weeks. Now, since there were only six that were awake, they should be good on food for a while. By now it was time to start making their way to the cockpit to join the others. They stopped by the main quarters to check on Mia and Loki. They found Loki lying on the bed, covered up and looking well. Mia was doing a great job of looking after him.

“Why is Loki in the bed?” Sifeen asked puzzled with a sly look on her face. “Where do you plan on sleeping?”

“On the other side of the bed of course. Where should I have put him, on the floor? He will not be waking up anytime soon so I am safe.” Mia replied.

“Why do you say that?” Heimdall inquired.

“I have seen his dreams and they are quite interesting. He struggles to put it mildly. He blames himself for Odin’s death and his mother’s. He keeps circling back in his dream screaming to be forgiven.”

Sifeen looked to Heimdall. “How did they die? I figured that Frigga died during Ragnarok so how is that Loki’s fault?” 

“Loki banished Odin to Earth, where he was drained of his powers and died. Frigga was already dead before Ragnarok. She died shortly after you left Asgard the last time. The Dark Elves attacked Asgard the day you left. The Aether was inside Jane and they wanted it. They killed Frigga.” Heimdall replied. 

Sifeen dropped down into the closest chair. Her head fell into her hands as she cried. “I should have been there, I should have stayed. I know that I made Odin swear to never call upon me, but I would have returned to bring Frigga back. She was like another mother to me and I didn't even know that she died. It is all my fault.”

Heimdall knelt before Sifeen, looking her in the eyes. “It is not your fault. Odin knew that if he summoned you, you would have returned to save her. He had a difficult choice to make. How would he have explained you to Thor? In the end, he did what was right and let things fall as they would.”

Sifeen wiped the tears from her cheeks. Now was not the time to be weak. She had much to do. She and Heimdall got up to go to the cockpit leaving Mia behind. Sifeen instructed Mia to keep up on Loki’s dreams and let her know if there is anything else. 

Inside the cockpit, Sifeen found Rhett and Finn sitting while Macom piloted the ship. Sifeen introduced Heimdall to Macom, letting him know that he was Keragons younger brother. 

“It is nice to meet you. I have known your brother for a long time, he was a good man.” Heimdall said compassionately.

“Thank you.” Macom replied.

The five of them made plans on what needed to happen. They were all getting tired and needed to rest. Heimdall agreed to pilot the ship back to where Asgard once stood while they all lied down to rest. Sifeen used a cloaking spell to make the spaceship look invisible to anyone that looked upon it. Right now, the only thing that they had going for them was that perhaps everyone thought they were all dead. Macom, Finn and Rhett retired to their rooms to rest leaving Sifeen with Heimdall. 

“You should get some rest also, your Highness.” Heimdall instructed.

“It’s okay, not like I actually have a room anyways. I had planned to sleep with Mia, but Loki has my spot.” She laughed at that. 

“You can have my bed.”

“Honestly, I think that I would feel better just sleeping right here beside you. That is, if you don’t mind?” 

“I would like nothing more than to watch over you.”

She sat down in the seat next to Heimdall, the seat that Keragon had been in the last time she saw him. She looked out into the Universe and wondered if it would all turn out alright. She and Heimdall sat in silence for a long time. _Thump thump...thump thump...thump thump._ She drifted off to sleep while listening to his heartbeat. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Sifeen woke to find Heimdall looking at her with the ship on auto. “We are at Asgard.” He said. 

“How long have we been here?” You were supposed to wake me when we arrived.” She yawned.

“A few hours I think.”

Shocked. “How long was I asleep then?”

“Not long enough. You will need your powers to be at their fullest if you are going to attempt this. I think that you should sleep some more. Everyone else is still sleeping.”

“I am fine and well rested. Speaking of powers, how are yours? How is your power of sight coming.”

“Not in all the way, but I am seeing more and more as time moves on.”

She looked out the windshield in the cockpit. There before them was what was left of Asgard. It seemed so surreal to her looking at it now. Bits and fragments of rock are all that remains. Sifeen goes to wake Mia. Loki still has not awakened. They really could use his help, but she will make due with just Mia and Heimdall, for now. 

Sifeen is planning on recreating Asgard. _Celestial’s have done it many times, how hard could it be?_ She thought. She knew that it would drain her power and she looked to Heimdall to protect her. He would need to keep watch and notify if any approach. Right now, it is still in their best interest if it appears that Asgard has fallen. There are many enemies of Asgard out there that will not like its rebirth. Sifeen will need all of her powers to focus on building the realm, so she will no longer be able to cloak the ship. That is where Mia comes in. She will need to create an illusion around the ship and the new realm, so all that comes will only see the destruction. 

All six of them stand in the main hangar. Sifeen is putting on a suit preparing to venture out. She places Heimdall in charge and instructs him to leave her out there as long as her powers hold up. She will call him when she needs him. Macom will continue to pilot the ship and be an extra lookout, as will Finn and Rhett. Sifeen moved into the airlock and then she was off the ship. Heading to the center of where Asgard once stood so mighty. 

She reached the center. Her eyes started to glow golden with the power of life first. Then her hands and before long her whole body. She looked as bright as the Stars as her powers flickered and sparked around her. Then slowly the fragments of rock started moving towards her. As each piece touched another they bonded. Piece after piece, first creating pebbles and then the pebbles started creating small rocks. She had been at it for hours now, but still her power held strong. 

Hours turned into days. Days turned into a week. Heimdall was starting to worry for her. He had tried to talk to her on more than one occasion, but she refused to answer. Her powers still glowed a bright gold and had not faded. She was determined to make it work.

“I can’t even tell that she has done anything.” Mia said to Heimdall. “At this rate it is going to take years for her to rebuild Asgard.”

“Have faith in her, realms are not built in a day. Besides, if you look just past her you can see a boulder that has formed, that is the foundation started.” Heimdall replied.

“How much longer can she stay out there without eating or drinking? It has been eleven days and she has not rested.”

“She will let me know when she is at her limit.”

 _Heimdall, I need you._ Heimall heard Sifeen calling him. “She is ready to come in. Have Rhett and Finn meet me in the main hangar to help me get her in.

Heimdall ran to the main hangar and put on a suit to go out and help her back to the spaceship. He wasted no time in getting to her. She was exhausted and could hardly hold her head up. Finn and Rhett helped get her inside the ship. By the time they got her in and laid her on the floor she was already in a very deep sleep. Heimdall picked her up to carry her to a bed, with the intent to take her to his room in the crew quarters. Mia insisted that he take her to the main quarters and put her in bed with Loki so she could watch over both of them. Heimdall hesitated but figured that might be for the best. 

Fifteen days later, Sifeen woke to find herself lying next to Loki. She never thought that he would be the first man that she would wake up next too. She sat up and saw that Mia was sitting in a chair while Heimdall stood looking out the porthole. 

“How long was I asleep? And why am I in bed with Loki?” She asked with concern.

“Fifteen days. Mia insisted you be there so she could watch over you both.” Heimdall said to her. “How are you feeling?”

“Rested and ready to go back out. How long was I out there? It is hard to track time while focusing all my powers like that.”

“You were out there eleven days.” Mia chimed in. “Is it really worth it? Doing all of this? It is going to take you years to finish it at the rate you're going.” She said frustrated. 

“It was my first time, I will get the hang of it. It will start going faster. Besides, once I get a foundation started I can start plants and that will help create an atmosphere. I was destined to restore balance after Ragnarok and I will fulfill it. But I will need your help Mia.”

“Fine, what else are we going to be doing since we are presumed dead.” Mia rolled her eyes.

“That is the spirit.” Sifeen said smiling. “So how is Loki, any change?” Sifeen asked.

“There is no change in him. He still screams in his dreams, tormented by guilt. I have tried to get to him, but it is almost as if he can block my presence. Perhaps you should try.” Mia responded.

“Give him some more time, it will be best if he acknowledges what he has done and comes to terms with how to be better on his own.” Sifeen stated.

The three of them went to the mess hall where they joined Rhett, Finn and Macom. Macom was happy to see Sifeen up. He confessed that he had been very worried about her and felt that he was not living up to his brother's expectations. He knew that Heimdall and Mia were taking good care of her, but he still would check on her three to four times a day. He missed his brother and he felt that being close to her was like being close to Keragon.

Rhett brought out some bread and a vegetable based stew. Rhett and Finn had been taking turns preparing food for the others. This was the first time that the six of them had eaten together. They all tried to make small talk so that they were not sitting in silence. Really, not much had happened and that was a good thing compared to everything that had happened before. 

“How are we doing on supplies? Sifeen asked as she looked from Finn to Rhett. 

The two of them kinda look at each other, nodding their heads as if figuring out what they had left and what was used up. Finally, Rhett spoke, “Probably about two weeks worth, maybe even three.”

“Good, that will give me time to go out again. Jotunheim is the closest Realm, but it will not be a good idea to go there. So then, I guess that Earth is going to be the best place to get supplies from. When we go, we will need to gather what all we can to try to minimize trips.” 

Everyone agreed. Finn and Rhett started discussing supplies that they would need and got a list going so as not to forget. Mia had never been to Earth and was excited to get off the ship, even if it was only going to be for a short time. Heimdall pulled Sifeen off to the side. He had much to discuss with her. His full power of sight had returned and he had been watching Thor.

“We are going to get Thor when we go to Earth?” He applied more as a statement than a question.

“No, he is fine right where he is at.” Sifeen answered quickly.

“Why would we not get him? He can help rebuild Asgard and we can use all the help that we can get. He is alone on Earth. I have been watching him and he is broken. He thinks that he has lost everything, failed humanity and is unworthy of being King. He is distraught with guilt. He needs to see that we are alive and rebuilding Asgard.”

“Heimdall, I know that you have always been loyal to Odin and will continue to be to Thor. Odin knew that Thor was going to break when he came to me to save all of you and I will save him in the way that I see fit. He doesn’t need someone to put him back together. He needs to figure it out himself, just like I have said about Loki.. He needs to believe that he is worthy, not have someone tell him he is.” 

Heimdall shook his head, “He never knew. So I hope that your decision to leave him on Earth isn’t based on it.”

Sifeen’s eyes softened some as she thought about what he said. “I have much to take care of, I do not need the distraction from him. As I said, he needs to figure out things for himself and I know that Odin would agree.”

“Very well, my Highness.”

“Promise me that you will not go to him. If you want a strong King, you will leave him there until he is ready.”

“I promise.”

Sifeen was ready to go back out and work on rebuilding the realm again. Everyone had the same instructions as before. She suited up and headed out. Her eyes started glowing and then her whole body. Shining so brightly this time that she almost looked like a small sun. Pieces of rock started moving in, quicker than before. Attaching to the small boulder. It was growing larger in size, faster than before. More pebbles and rocks pulled in. It looked like a landslide in reverse as it all tumbled over and attached. 

Five days later, Heimdall was standing beside Macom in the cockpit watching Sifeen at work. He wondered how long she would stay out this time. The small boulder has grown quite large in size now, bigger than a large horse. Then Heimdall saw a glimpse of Giants heading towards them. He ran to Mia’s room where she stayed most days watching Loki. He rushed in the room, “Giants are coming, we need an illusion.”

Mia rushed out of the room following Heimdall back to the cockpit. She used her powers to cast an illusion that their ship wasn’t there and that Asgard was still just a blackhole of rubble floating in space. Heimall instructed Macom to keep their ship moving out of the way of the other spaceship. The Giants spaceship lingered in orbit for only a moment to verify that Asgard was destroyed. Then it sped off, in the direction of Vanaheim. Mia felt her heart sink and figured that there would be war. 

Seventeen days later, Sifeen called Heimdall. She was ready to come back in and rest. The large boulder had more than quadrupled in size. Once Heimdall got her back aboard the ship, he laid her in bed with Loki again. Macom headed to Earth as planned to get supplies. All was going well for them as planned. 

It had been seven months since Sifeen started rebuilding the realm and she was getting good at it. No one really knows how long it took celestial’s to create planets and she didn’t care. She reassured herself that she was making great progress. The large boulder was really beginning to take shape and look like land. It was at least 300,000 acres and getting that asteroid look as Asgard once had. Sifeen had already started getting the grasses, trees and other plants to grow, creating an atmosphere. 

They now keep the spaceship landed on the realm and are able to get out and walk around. Sifeen was using her magic to keep the realm in place, but soon after she could feel the Odin Force taking over like it had done before. She knew that was Odin’s way of letting her know that he was proud of her and blessed the new Realm. She was even using the Odin Force to keep her powers at peek. Everything was coming into place. 

Clouds formed and rain fell, filling craters that Sifeen left in the ground to create water sources. As the craters filled, she stocked them with fish. Small animals were now scurrying across the land. She was spending more time creating the realm than she was resting her powers, the Odin Force was keeping her strong. She rarely even took the time to eat or drink. Heimdall was starting to worry but knew better than to say anything to her. Even when Macom discussed it with him that she may be overdoing it, Heimdall instructed him to keep quiet. Heimdall knew all too well how stubborn she was and she was very determined to get it done.

Some of the plants and trees started producing fruits, nuts and berries. It had become Macom, Finn and Rhett’s job to gather them. It was also their job to hunt and fish. Rarely did they have to make trips to Earth to get supplies. Sifeen was doing her best to keep them self sustained in the new realm. The four men even started building houses. Nothing fancy, just simple so they didn’t have to spend so much time on the ship. 

Nine months in and the new realm is about the size of five states. Loki still sleeps while Mia seldom leaves his side. Sifeen calls Heimdall and he immediately goes to her thinking it is time for her to rest again. To his surprise, she is still vibrant. 

“I feel an energy source as more fragments are being pulled to create the surface.” Sifeen said.

“What kind of energy source are we talking about?” Heimdall inquired.

“I think that it is fragments from the Bifrost and I think the energy from the tesseract is trapped inside of them.”

“What are you saying? Do you think that you can recreate the tesseract's power to create the Bifrost again?”

“With your help and the Odin Force I think we can. Now that I found the energy source, I think I can focus on it and pull in all the bits and pieces of the old bridge. It may be enough to create a new bridge.”

“It is worth a shot.”

Eighteen months later, the new realm is over half the size of what Asgard was. Sifeen awakes from a twenty day rest and finds that she is still being laid down next to Loki. She doesn't think that she will ever get used to waking up next to him. She really hasn’t been paying much attention to him, being focused on recreating the new realm. She laid there looking at him. _Mia was right, he is rather cute, even handsome._ She thought to herself as she tucked some hair behind his ear. She calls for Mia.

“How long has it been? Since I brought him back to life?” Sifeen asked Mia.

“Over two years now, almost two and a half. Why do you ask?”

“It is time that I wake him, he has had plenty of time to work things out on his own. He needs a push.”

She got out of the bed and walked around to his side. She placed both hands on his head, holding him loosely. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were glowing gold with power. She focused on him and his thoughts. Willing herself to see what he dreamed. She was in.

_Swirls of grays and blacks circled her. At first that was all she could see. She held up her hands as if she were parting the Red Sea and the swirls cleared leaving her so see Loki’s back. Dressed in a black suit trimmed in green with his black hair hanging below his shoulders. He was screaming, but she couldn’t make out the words. She yelled to him “Loki!” He turned, confused by her presence, throwing a hand up and yelling back “YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!”_

_The gray and black swirls engulfed her, circling more fierce this time. He was pushing her out, but she was stronger than he would ever be. She raised her hands again and slammed them down. This time the color didn’t part, it dropped and disappeared. Leaving Loki out in the open, surrounded by a white emptiness. His mother stood in front of him, dressed in a pale blue gown. Her hair braided and twined up in a bun on her head. She was breath-taking as always. Loki was yelling at her. Sifeen could hear him this time. He was crying out that he was sorry and that she was his mother. The more he yelled, the father she drifted from him, not hearing him._

_Sifeen walked to Loki, he was unaware of her. “Loki.” she said again. He turned, angry this time. He tried to throw his hand up but she caught it and placed his hand between her. She asked, “Loki, what did you do?” Even though she gripped his hand tight, it was comforting and warm to the touch. An act of kindness and his eyes softened but still looked confused. “You shouldn’t be here.” He repeated. “Loki, what did you do?” She asked again. He stuttered the words. “The last thing I…” He started to cry. She let go with one hand and placed it on his cheek encouraging him to tell her. “The last thing I said to her was that she wasn't my mother.” “Loki, look at me, it’s okay. Call her back and tell her.” Sifeen encouraged him. “She will not come to me, she will never forgive me.” Tears rolled down his cheeks. “Call her back without yelling, she will come.” Sifeen held his hand while he turned to his mother. She was so far away now. He called her._

_Sifeen started to alter the dream, pulling Frigga close to him until they were standing face to face. “Tell her.” Sifeen encouraged him again. “I am so sorry for what I said, you have always been my mother and you always will. I love you and miss you so much.” Loki spoke softly, almost ashamed. Sifeen continued to alter the dream. Frigga put both her hands on Loki’s cheeks and leaned in “You are my son and I love you dearly. I forgave you the moment you said it.” She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. “You can’t stay here, you need to let me go.” Frigga continued. “I can stay here, I have done so many terrible things. Nobody needs me, but I need you.” Loki pleaded. “You are needed and you must go.” With that Frigga disappeared. Loki turned toward Sifeen. “WAKE UP!” she yelled before disappearing._

Sifeen was out of Loki’s dream. “That was altered enough for one day.” she said aloud. Loki laid peacefully on the bed, Sifeen hoped that he would wake soon. “Let him loop that a few times and he should start feeling better and hopefully he will awake on his own. She turns to Mia and reminds her to get her immediately if he wakes up. 

It had been four days since Sifeen had altered Loki’s dreams. She was hard at work creating the new realm and wasn’t thinking of him. She didn’t even take the time to check on her betrothal anymore and was enjoying the relaxed feeling of not worrying about him or what her father had said. Creating the new realm brought her a sense of serenity she never felt before. Within that serenity she decided on a name for the realm she was creating, _TruAsgard_. She liked the sound of that.

“Sifeen?” She heard Mia called to her. She opened her golden glowing eyes and they slowly turned to normal. _So much for serenity_ she thought to herself. “Yes Mia?”

“Loki, he is looking for you.” Mia said.

“He is awake then?” Sifeen turned to face her sister.

“No, in his dreams he is searching for you.”

“That’s progress I guess, it would be better if he would wake and look for me. Stubborn prince. Are all men like this?” She said laughing, but Mia didn’t find the humor in it.

“How did you do it? I have been trying all this time to become a presence in his dreams and he pushed me out each time.”

“He pushed me too, I just pushed back.”

“So do I, but it never works.”

“Mia, you have to teach yourself how to use your magic and powers. You have never been interested in using either one long enough to master them. What do you expect now?”

“Everything, including magic, came to you so easily.” Mia said frustrated.

Sifeen was shaking her head, half laughing. “No it didn’t, I had to work very hard to get my magic where it is today, nothing was ever easy for me. Everyday I pushed my powers, I practiced and experimented with my magic, learning how to control both. If you want that, then you need to push yourself.”

“You’re right, I have always taken it easy and was just happy being a spoiled princess.” Mia said, tossing her hands in the air.

“I didn’t say or imply that.” 

“You didn’t have to, I know that it is true. I have never tried to do anything and look at me now, I’m useless.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, if you want to make changes in your life, then make them.” Sifeen said, trying to give her confidence.

Back inside Loki’s room, Sifeen stood beside him while he still lay asleep in bed. Mia stood in the far corner and watched as Sifeen worked her magic. Holding his head, her eyes glowed golden with power. She focused on Loki, willing herself to see and entered his dreams once again. 

_Loki was standing in an open field. Golden wheat, not quite knee high could be seen in all directions. The sky was clear and sunny. Loki still wore his black suit trimmed in green. Frigga was there, in a white gown with her hair hanging on her back. She was hugging Loki while he wept. Then, Frigga was gone and Loki was standing alone in the field._

_He began to spin in circles desperately looking around and shouting. “Where are you? I need you? Please come back and help me.” The open field fades away and all that is left is the swirls of blue and black. This time Sifeen was included in the swirls and could see what was going on. Thor stood facing Loki, angrily yelling that it was his fault. He had banished Odin to Earth. He caused Odin to lose his powers. He released Hela. He caused Ragnarok. Loki held his head with both hands looking down. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”_

_Sifeen raised her hand to alter the dream and dismissed Thor, replacing him with Odin. “Loki, my son.” Loki looked up, surprised to see Odin. “Father, I am sorry. I never meant for any of this.” “Of course not, my boy. You are mischievous, nothing more. You can not stay here though. She will guide you the way.” Odin pointed in the direction of Sifeen. Loki turned, a sense of relief fell upon his face. “It’s you. I have been searching for you.” He walked over to her, tears in her eyes. She held his hands in hers. “Loki, you have to wake up.” Sifeen spoke sincerely. “I don’t think I can.” Loki replied, tears filling his eyes. Sifeen smiled, let go of his hands, yelled “Wake UP!” and slapped him across the face before disappearing._

She was back in the room. “That should do it, we just have to wait.” She walked to the foot of the bed and was just about to start talking to Mia. _Gasp_ Loki sat up fast in bed, the covers falling in place. She turned to him, waiting for him to speak.

“Where am I? Who are you?” He was looking all around and then looked under the covers. “And why am I naked?” 

Sifeen smiled a devilish grin. “Mia.” 

Mia walked up beside Sifeen, grinning from ear to ear. Loki never noticed her in the corner. He looked back and forth from the two girls waiting for some answers. They just giggled a little. Loki narrowed his eyes, he was not amused. 

“Care to explain?” Sifeen finally asked Mia.

Smiling mischievously, Mia answered, “What? I have never seen a man naked before. Besides, he is rather cute.” 

Loki was shocked with that answer. His eyes widened and he almost didn’t know what to say. “Thanks...I think.”

“My name is Sifeen. I have a lot to explain to you and you may have a hard time with all of it.” Sifeen spoke to Loki. 

“I am not interested in hearing anything until I get my clothes back.” Loki sternly replied.

“Very well, I will leave the two of you to work that out.” Sifeen turned to Mia, “Let me know when he is ready to listen.” With that she left the room. Mia is still smiling as she looks at Loki, dreamy.

“My clothes now!” Loki demanded.

Mia replied “Not so fast…”

Loki cut her off, “Do you know who I am?”

“Loki, the God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard.” Mia said smug.

Shocked, the only reply he had was, “Then you should know that I am not to be trifled with.” He was getting madder by the minute. 

“If I give you back your clothes. What will you give me in return?”

“Let me get this straight. You want me to give you something for the clothes that are rightfully mine anyways?”

Mia nodded her head, “Yes.” Still grinning devilishly.

“As you can clearly see.” He gestures to himself, annoyed, “I have nothing to offer you.”

“How about a kiss?”

A look of confusion spread across his face, he didn’t know what to make of her. “Very well.” He wrapped the blanket around himself and got out of bed. He made an illusion that walked over to Mia. The illusion leaned in ever so delicately and paused, waiting for Mia to lean in for the kiss. Loki watched in amusement, waiting for Mia to make a fool out of herself. Mia leaned in and started kissing the illusion. The illusion wrapped his hands around Mia and it turned into a deep, passionate kiss. Loki watched in disbelief, his mouth dropped open. How could she kiss an illusion, he wondered?

“They look happy.” Mia said from behind Loki.

Loki spun around in dismay. “How did you do that? How did you know?” He was not used to people not falling for his illusions.

Mia’s face was sober and she was face to face with him, “Is that all you have to say for trying to trick me out of a kiss? Besides, it was not a very good illusion.”

“I beg your pardon.” Loki gave a funny look, still holding the blanket tightly around himself. “Why would you want to kiss me anyways?”

“I think the better question here is, why wouldn’t you want to kiss me?”

Loki held up a finger, pointing it at her. His mouth opened, but no words came out. _She is right,_ he thought to himself, _why wouldn’t I want to kiss her?_ He placed his hand on the back of her neck and leaned it, pulling her towards him. Their lips touched. At first, he was going to just give her a peck on the lips and then pull away. Once he got a taste of her that all changed. He became lost in the kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted of honey. He let go of the blanket to place his other hand around her, pulling her close. The blanket dropped, but he was no longer naked, it had been an illusion. He was fully clothed in his black suit. Mia wrapped her hands around him, enjoying his warm embrace. He pulled her even closer, their bodies touching now. Their lips gently massaged each other, slowly opening and closing. She gently sucked his lower lip and then pulled away, leaving him wanting more. She looked deep into his emerald eyes and smiled. 

Loki was speechless for a moment as she slid out of his embrace. He looked down at his body and saw he was fully dressed. This surprised him. “Was I dressed the whole time?” He asked her, still unsure of so many things.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Mia said smiling.

“You tricked me. You tricked me into kissing you. Why?” 

“Did I? Or did you really want to kiss me?”

He opened his mouth to argue, but again nothing came out so he closed his mouth. Finally, “Who are you?” He managed to get out.

“I am Mia, the Goddess of Illusion, Princess of Vanaheim.”

Mia led Loki out of the house and he got a look at TruAsgard. He noticed that things looked extremely familiar, but yet it didn’t appear that he had been here before. There were just three small houses in a line in a small clearing. The houses all looked the same, like small log cabins roughly built. None of them had doors, just openings for the doors and the same with the windows. 

Each had a small sitting area with tables and chairs all made of wood. From the sitting area, there were two doorways that led to bedrooms. One of the houses had three bedrooms. That is where Macom, Rhett and Finn stayed. The space ship was at the far end of the clearing. In front of the houses there was a fire pit where all the cooking was done. Chairs surrounded the area and a table to the side. “Where exactly are we?” He asked with concern.

“Sifeen will answer your questions, it is best we wait for her.” Mia reassured him as they continued to walk.

“Whom exactly is this Sifeen? And why can’t you tell me?”

“She is my sister, the Goddess of Life. I will not answer any more questions so you might as well not ask.” They walked in silence. 

Loki was taking in all the surroundings. This place looks very uncivilized to him. They just seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere. “Where are all the people?” He couldn’t help but ask. She said nothing.

Before long they were approaching two people with their backs to them. Loki figured that the woman was Sifeen, but he had no idea who this man was and proceeded with caution. Mia announced their presence and the two people turned around. 

“Heimdall?” Loki asked, he could hardly believe his eyes. “I saw you die. On the ship?” Lokie paused as his memories started flowing in. It was all coming back to him like someone turned a light on inside his mind. He looked at each of them in disbelief and started rambling fast, “Did I die? What happened to Thor? Where are we? I think I need to sit down.” He dropped to his knees and set back the rest of the way. He was holding his throat as the memory of Thanos strangling him began to feel real. Seeing him like this almost brought Mia to tears and she had to look away. Sifeen walked over and knelt down in front of him. She put her hand on his cheek, speaking softly, “Loki.”

He looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. He leaned into her hand, it felt warm and comforting to him. “It’s you, I know you. You were there. But how? I don’t understand any of this.” He felt like his head was spinning as he looked from Sifeen to Heimdall.

Sifeen began explaining everything from the beginning. Leaving out the fact that Odin had sent her to save them. She broke it down how she had brought him and Heimdall back to life and how he had been sleeping all this time. She described in detail how she was restoring TruAsgard and how Mia was keeping an illusion around them that it was still destroyed. She made it clear that he would be expected to help out in that area. He had been sitting there unresponsive until then, when he finally nodded that he would help. She understood that this was a lot to take in. She continued to clarify that Thor was on Earth and would remain there until TruAsgard was completed. 

He finally spoke, “Why in the world would you leave Thor on Earth? Granted, I am probably the last person that he would want to see, but he should be here helping. Heimdall, you can’t be okay with this?”

“We made a plan and we are following it. Thor has been needed on Earth.” Heimdall spoke not showing that he really agreed with Loki. 

“Why is he needed on Earth? Seems to me that he would be needed here.” Loki was frustrated. 

Sifeen went on explaining that Thanos had retrieved all six Infinity Stones and that he managed to wipe out half of the Universe. She told him about how her parents and half of their crew had vanished. Loki looked as though he was going to be sick. He felt ashamed of having aligned with Thanos once. Even if he was under the control of the Mind Stone. More memories about all his betrayals started stirring around in his head. He decided that it was probably best that Thor was on Earth, he figured that he may kill him if he saw him. Tears filled his eyes and he fought them back.

It had been five years since Aris had vanished. Sifeen missed her dearly. It was night and she couldn’t sleep. She had been focused on restoring TruAsgard for so long and now that she was finished she felt lost instead of feeling accomplished. She was proud of what she had done. The Realm looked amazing. Full of life, plants, animals and aves. All seven of them had pulled together to achieve their goal. Loki and Mia had really pulled their magic together to keep the Realm under an illusion and no one had discovered their secret. 

For five years she had not had a moment to herself, to be lost in her thoughts, and it was nice. And now, everything was piling back up. Her betrothed and her father, she was really missing Aris. She would always confide in her, Aris knew all of her secrets, just as she knew all of hers. 

She decided to take a walk and found herself on the Bifrost Bridge. She and Heimdall had been working on it since she found the tesseract power in the fragments of the destroyed bridge. It was not working, but was looking as nice as it always had. It's a colorful bridge that stretches over the water to the edge of the realm. She was surprised that Heimdall wasn’t there. She figured that he was getting rested up for what needed to be done tomorrow with sending her to Earth.

She stood on the edge looking out in the universe and found herself thinking of him, her betrothal. She closed her eyes and reached out for him. _Thump thump...thump thump...thump thump_ It had been so long since she thought of him or had listened to his heartbeat, but it felt good to hear it now. She thought of him, wondering how he was. She thought back to her last conversation with her father. “What do I do?” She said to herself. 

From behind her she heard, “Am I intruding?” It was Loki. He was standing right behind her when she turned around. 

“Not at all Loki. I take it you can not sleep either?”

“No.” There was a pause as he walked up beside her. Now they both were looking out into the Universe. It looked like an explosion of stars, very brightly lit. “I couldn't help but overhear, what are you worried about?”

“It's nothing really.” 

“I get it, you don’t want to tell me. I understand.” Loki said in a hurt tone.

“It’s not that. It’s just that I’m betrothed and he has never come to claim me. One of the last things my father told me was to choose another. I guess that I am just confused by it all.”

“Well if you ask me, it sounds like he is stupid if he has not come for you. Only a fool would pass you up. He must not be worthy of your love.” Loki said, smiling.

It made Sifeen laugh. She needed a good laugh, it had been so long since she had.

“So, do you still plan on going to Earth tomorrow to get Thor?”

“Yes.” She noticed that he looked down, troubled maybe. “Is that a problem?”

He looked at her, “No not really. I knew that eventually he would come home. It’s just that I don’t think that he will be happy to see me. I have done some things that I am not proud of. Betrayed him many times.”

“I know you have. But none of that matters now, he will be happy to see you.”

Loki smiled, almost laughing, “You do not know my brother very well.”

“Perhaps I know him better than you think.” Sifeen said, smiling back.

“One of the last conversations that I had with him, he told me that I would always be the God of Mischief, but I could be so much more. I’m afraid that I haven’t amounted to anything.”

She turned to face him and he hesitated to even look at her. She held up her hand and placed it on his cheek, turning his face to meet hers. Her hand felt warm and soothing to the touch. He leaned into her hand, accepting the affection. “I wouldn’t say that. You have proven yourself useful and resourceful here. We couldn’t have achieved everything without you.” 

“You are too kind. I do want to be so much more, to make him proud of me.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” There was a long pause before she removed her hand from his cheek. Then they both looked outward into the Universe again. Sifeen was enjoying his company.

“You know, I actually wanted to talk to you before you left. I have been trying for some time to do it, but it has been hard to catch you alone and not creating TruAsgard.” 

Sifeen turned her head to look at him, but he didn’t meet her gaze.

“Your sister, Mia. I have grown fond of her. We spend a lot of time together.” He started smiling, blushing a little. “She is quite lovely.” He glanced at Sifeen and turned to look outward again.

Sifeen could tell he was nervous and she tried to lighten the conversation. “Lovely? My sister? Are you sure you're talking about Mia?”

He started laughing, “Yes I am sure.” He was still having trouble looking at her. He took a deep breath and they locked eyes. “I would like your blessing to marry her.” 

She smiled and tried to act surprised, although she had already seen it coming. She actually had hoped that they would be together. “This is a surprise! Does she feel the same?” 

“I would like to think so.” Blushing even more.

“Loki, I would love more than anything for you to marry my sister. Just don’t do it before I get back.”

He smiled, relieved that she had said yes. 

“You will need to ask your King for his blessing as well.”

“I was afraid that you were going to say that. Will you ask him for me?”

“No, that is something that you need to do on your own.”

“Will you at least tell him when you see him that I am trying to be more than just the God of Mischief?”

“No, you can tell him yourself when I bring him back.” 

“You are really not helping me much.” He said, smiling wide.

The next day, Heimdall walked Sifeen down the Bifrost Bridge. They walked in silence for most of the way. The time had come for her to retrieve Thor and bring him home to be King of TruAsgard. The Bifrost Bridge was still not working and Heimdall wasn’t sure if or when it would be. They planned on using his dark magic to send her to Earth. To return, she and Thor would need to take a ship, that is if the Bifrost was still not working. She was ready. They said their goodbyes and hugged. 

“I will be watching.” Heimdall told her.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She replied.

Heimdall called upon his dark magic and in a flash of blue and white light, she zipped away towards Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

She landed on Earth gracefully, with a superhero landing. Traveling by dark magic was different from using the Bifrost. Traveling through the Bifrost was fast and smooth. This way of travel was still fast, but jagged and seemed unpredictable. She stood up and looked around. She had never been to Earth and wasn’t sure what to expect. The scenery looked tranquil for the most part, except for the large building that was past the gate in front of her. The Avengers Headquarters. Heimdall had landed her right at the front gate. She closed her eyes and listened for Thor’s heartbeat. “Yep, he is in there.” she said. 

She walked to the gate and tried to open it. It was locked. She really didn’t want to draw attention to herself by breaking in, so she looked around. The place was bigger than how she had pictured it in her mind. The entire property was fenced and she thought that was odd too. In Vanaheim, they didn’t use fences. She seen something flashing at her and she stepped closer to look at it. It was a camera focusing on her but she wasn’t sure what it was. She continued to look at it puzzled.

Inside the Avengers Headquarters, Natalie saw her pop up on the screen for the front gate. She yelled over to Steve, “Hey come look at this. She looks confused as all get out, like she has never seen a camera before.”

Steve walked over to look at the screen, he was instantly attracted to her. “What is she doing?” Leaning down to get a better look at her. 

Natalie picked up the microphone “Can I help you?”

Sifeen almost jumped, amazed that the thing had spoken to her. “I am looking for Thor.”

“Of course you are.” Steve said. Natalie laughed. They figured that she was a fan that was just looking for an autograph or something. “Is he even out of bed yet?” Steve went on, kinda rolling his eyes. 

“He is not here. So if there isn’t anything else, have a nice day.” Natalie spoke back to her through the mic. “That should get rid of her.” Natalie said to Steve.

“Listen, I don’t have time for this.” Sifeen was getting aggravated. “I am really trying not to make a scene by letting myself in. I know that he is here. So if you would be so kind as to just tell him that Sifeen, the Goddess of Life, is outside waiting on him, I would appreciate it. I will give you ten minutes and then I’m coming in for him.”

Natalie gave Steve a funny look. “How many Gods are out there?”

“How am I supposed to know, there is only one as far as I’m concerned.” Steve replied.

“What should we do?” Natalie questioned. 

“I’ll go out and talk with her while you wake Thor.” Steve replied. 

Sifeen was pacing in front of the gate. She examined the building and looked around at the vehicles and jets that were there. She was unsure what she was really getting herself into. “Do they really think that this fence could hold me out?” She said to herself and shook her head. She was running out of patience while waiting on Thor. _Who do they think they are, lying to me?_ She thought. 

Finally, she heard a door shut and she turned to see a handsome man walking towards here down the long drive. For a brief moment she thought it was Thor, but realized it was not. As the man got closer, she could see more of his features. He was tall with long blonde hair that was cut short on the sides. He wore a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his biceps bulging from underneath. He was thin with a broad chest. _Yes, very handsome indeed, for a human._ She thought to herself again. 

Steve reached the gate and opened it allowing her to come in. She walked in without any hesitation. “Hello, I’m Steve Rogers. You said your name was?” He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Her long, wavy blonde hair laid perfectly off her shoulders and half way down her back. Her eyes were a shade of blue with an indigo hue unlike any he had never seen before. Her lips were full and red, beckoning him to kiss them. She wore a long white gown, open in the back, that attached around her neck and plunging v-neck down the front showing just the right amount of cleavage of her plump breasts. The gown had slits up the sides at her legs. Showing that her legs went on for miles, as she stood there in calf high heeled beige boots. He took a deep breath, she smelled like a field of wildflowers.

“Hello Steve Rogers. My name is Sifeen and I asked for Thor.” Sifeen said sternly as she locked eyes with him and couldn’t turn away. His eyes were such an enchanting blue, like the sea. She could swim in those eyes all day. She shook her head a little to break the trance she found herself in. That had never happened to her before.

“Hi Sifeen. You said you were a Goddess?”

“That is correct. The Goddess of Life, Princess of Vanaheim. It is urgent that I see Thor, is he coming out?”

“So, a Princess too? Listen, I mean no disrespect, but we get a lot of crazy people that come here and try to get in since the Snap when half of the Universe disappeared. Some are looking for protection, and others, they just want an autograph. So I am going to need a little proof that you are who you say you are, whether that be Princess or Goddess.” 

“You have some nerve, Steve Rogers.” She said, irritated. “You lie to me and then presume that I would lie to you. You humans are something else.” 

“Wait, I didn’t lie to you, I don’t even know what you are talking about.”

“You said that Thor was not here and I know that he is.”

“Again, we only said that to see how serious you are about actually needing him. I am sorry for the lie, no hard feelings. Okay? Besides, what makes you so sure that he is here?”

“I can clearly tell he is in here just as I can clearly see you.” She gave him a sly grin, knowing that he had no clue what she meant.

“Well he is here, but I am still going to need proof.”

“Very well, how is this for proof?” Her eyes started to glow golden with power.

Steve couldn’t look away, he was lost for words. She was beautiful, her eyes even more intriguing than before. He fumbled, “Good enough for me.” Smiling as he turned to shut the gate. “You can follow me inside.”

They started walking up the drive. “Thank you for welcoming me. This is some place you have here and this planet. I have never been to Earth before, but have read about it in books.”

“About that, how did you get here anyways?”

“Dark magic.” She replied as if it were a common thing and nothing to worry about.

Steve on the other had looked concerned and wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. He was expecting her to say a spaceship or that she had flown in like Carol had when she returned from space with Tony. Never did he think that dark magic could get you across the Universe. They continued small talk all the way inside.

They entered the facility through the main entrance. It was large and in neutral colors of whites and grays. It reminded her of the ship she traveled in. She followed Steve, passing many doors. She tried to peer into each one. Library, conference room and game room to name a few. She saw a staircase and an elevator, both went up and down. To where? She didn’t know. 

Arriving at a large room that Steve called the main sitting room, telling her that Thor should be there now. One wall had many bookshelves containing some books and different artifacts that she didn’t recognize. Windows lined the far wall and looked out over the river. There were lots of dark colored furniture scattered through the room, laid out in different seating areas. Along with a small table with six chairs around it. 

She glanced around the room looking for Thor. He was not there. There were beings sitting around, but not all appeared to be human. An attractive man sat at the table in the corner, he was dressed in all black. It was Clint Barton, he met her eyes and quickly turned away. Refusing to look at her. She found that odd. There was a blue woman sitting in a chair, watching television. Nebula looked up and showed no emotion on her face at seeing Sifeen. _Who are these people?_ She thought to herself.

“Where is Thor?” She asked concerned, directing the question to Steve as she turned back to him. 

“Rocket, where is Thor?” Steve inquired.

A small creature popped his head up from the couch, but didn’t take his eyes off of his phone. “He is in the kitchen with Natalie talking about some visitors that he is supposed to be getting.” Rocket turned to look at Steve, “Woo, who’s the Babe?” He asked when he noticed Sifeen.

“I’ll explain later.” Steve gave Rocked a scouring look telling him to use some manners. “On to the kitchen then.” He said to Sifeen.

They turned to walk out of the room, Rocket hot on their heels. He was a small furry creature with a tail, truthfully, he is a genetically enhanced raccoon. Sifeen had never seen anything like him before and she was amazed by him. 

He ran up beside her, “Hi, I’m Rocket. And you are?”

Before Sifeen could answer, Steve chimed in, “Not now Rocket. She is here for Thor.”

“What? I can’t talk to the pretty Lady?” Rocket asked Steve.

She smiled, flattered. “It’s okay, Steve. I would like to talk with him.” She knelt down beside him, “My name is Princess Sifeen and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Wow, a Princess you say. The pleasure is all mine.” Rocket kissed her hand.

Steve left them to talk and headed to the Kitchen to get Thor. She stood and continued to the kitchen after Steve, Rocket staying right with her “So Princess, what planet are you from?”

Before Sifeen could answer Rocket, she heard Steve say, “Thor, you have a visitor.” 

Her heart began to race, she could feel it beating faster and faster, almost as if it was going to jump out of her chest. She began to breathe heavier and realized that she needed to calm herself. Rocket’s ears twitched, he could hear her heartbeat pick up and he noticed a change in her breathing. He grinned, he knew what she was thinking. He remembered how Gamora reacted the first time she saw Thor. Massaging his bicep and referring to his muscles as Cotati metal fibers. Hell, even Drax had a man crush on Thor. But that was five years ago, when Thor had his godly, chiseled body. _He doesn’t have that body anymore. This is going to be good._ Rocket thought to himself.

Sifeen stepped into the kitchen expecting to find Thor. Instead she saw a lady, dressed in all black too, sitting on a stool at the counter. She had red hair with white bleached out ends. It was Natalie Romanoff. Sifeen had no idea who she was, but thought that she was giving her an unpleasant look as if trying to size her up. She continued to look around and saw the back of a very large man. His hair was long, stringy and didn’t look like it had been washed in a while. He wore a dingy white shirt and worn out blue pajama pants. 

She turned back to Steve, “I’m sorry, I should have been more clear. I meant Thor, the God of Thunder, is whom I needed to see.” 

Steve gave a weary grin and shrugged his shoulders. Natalie was giggling and Rocket was just bursting at the seams.

The man turned around, he was eating a sandwich and chewing with his mouth open while talking, “I am Thor, the God of Thunder.” A tomato fell out of his sandwich and landed on his beard that appeared to be a rats nest. He was smiling rather big as he continued to chew the food in his mouth. He picked up the tomato and put it back on his sandwich. 

Sifeen couldn’t believe her eyes, but she knew by the voice that it was Thor. _Damn you Heimdall, I bet you’re having a good laugh over this._ _I guess I shouldn’t have left him here so long, this may take longer than what I intended._ She thought to herself. Rocket could see the look of disappointment on her face and he knew that he was missing something, but wasn’t sure what. 

Sifeen finally spoke, very elegantly, “I’m sorry my King, I didn’t recognize you.”

“I am not the King and I don’t recognize you either. Who are you?” He was still eating his sandwich and talking at the same time. 

She ignored his remark about not being the King. “I am Sifeen, the Goddess of Life, Princess of… wait, where is Mjolnir?” She was looking around, she had never known him to be far from his hammer. 

“Destroyed.” He said as he continued to eat as if it was no big deal. 

“Wait, what? I am having a hard time with all of this.” She used her hand making a circle to jester her confusion at him. 

Steve, Natalie and Rocket were enjoying the conversation. Looking back and forth between them almost laughing. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Thor said.

“Yes, I am Princess of Vanaheim. Daughter of…”

“Let me stop you right there.” He cut her off sharply. “I know Freyr, the King of Vanaheim and he has no daughter, only a son. Prince Fjolnir.”

“I assure you that…” 

She was cut off again. “Thor, move your hammer so I can sit down!” A voice that she didn’t recognize coming from the main sitting room. Thor laughed and continued to eat. Nothing seemed to faze him.

“I thought you said that Mjolnir was destroyed?” Sifeen asked.

“It was. I got another.” Thor said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. She didn’t seem to be getting anywhere with him. “Anyways, I assure you that King Freyr had two…”

“Thor, move your damn hammer!” The voice from the main sitting room called cutting her off again. 

“Move it yourself, Scott.” Thor yelled back and was laughing. There were not too many people here in the Headquarters that could pick up his hammer.

“Do you really use the hammer to hold your seat?” She asked, ashamed that he would.

“Yes, it’s kinda funny. No one around her has the strength to pick it up.” Thor was smiling big again, not ashamed at all. “As you were saying, he had two what?”

Sifeen looked to Steve and Natalie hoping for a sign that he was joking. “It is a big hammer.” Natalie said, shaking her head as if saying _Yep, he does it all the time._

“Daughters, King Freyr had two…” Sifeen was no longer speaking elegantly.

“THOR!” The voice from the main sitting room had cut her off for the last time.

She had enough at this point. She held up her hand and wielded the new hammer. Just as she knew it would, it came soaring through the rooms and into her hand. Bigger than what she had expected, but still she wielded it without any problems.

“Holy Shit!” Rocked blurted out as it went flying past his head.

Steve and Natalie were speechless as it went flying past their heads. They both instinctly ducked to get out of the way. They had never seen anyone else control the hammer like that. Thor’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he froze.

“How did you do that?” Rocket inquired. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, none of them could.

Suddenly, Thor remembered. _Asgard. Thor was eight years old. Back to a time long ago that he had forgotten. He was playing with Loki. A game that they played often, trying to pick up Mjolnir to see who would be king. They got tired of playing with it and ran off to play something new. Then he saw a young blonde haired girl, it was Sifeen. She picked up Mjolnir._

Thor still couldn’t believe his eyes, he was in shock. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was beautiful, how did he not see it before? “Sifeen...is it really you?” He asked, unsure if it was all a dream.

“Wait, you know her now? Rocked looking back and forth between them.

“This is getting good.” Natalie elbowed Steve.

Thor put down his sandwich and awkwardly ran to her, waddling from side to side, his belly jiggled around. Picking her up and hugging her as he swirled her around. He didn’t notice at first, but then the erotic smell of jasmine after a warm spring rain consumed him. He had never smelled anything like her before and he didn’t want to let her go. He breathed deep, taking her all in. “I remember, you came to Asgard with your parents when we were eight years old. I remember that you wielded Mjolnir then too.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn’t sure what to say. Thor finally released her and stepped back waiting on a response from her. He was smiling from ear to ear, like she was a long lost friend, but only seeing her for the first time. Rocket started to put the pieces together as he continued to look at each of them. Then it all made sense to him.

“Hold up a minute.” Rocket had both of his hands out in front of him. “Let me get this straight. You know him.” He pointed to Thor. “He knows you.” He pointed to Sifeen. “You both are royalty and a God and Goddess to boot.” He pointed to both of them. “To top it all off, you two met when you were eight years old. Am I the only one that gets this?” He looked to Steve and Natalie. Both of them shrugged and said they had no idea what he was talking about. Thor had a blank look on his face. Rocked turned back to Sifeen, “Are you two betrothed?”

Natalie and Steve both gasped at the same time, as if it finally clicked where Rocket was going with it all. “This is like a soap opera.” Natalie rattled off. 

“Of course not.” Thor said, half laughing. “I would know if I had a betrothal.” 

“My, you are a perceptive little creature.” Sifeen said to Rocket.

“Wait, are we?” Thor turned to Sifeen giving a sly devilish look. “Is that why you are here?” He stepped closer to her, close enough that he could smell jasmine and rain. He looked at her intensely, with a charming grin and said “So, you’re here for a husband?” He excitedly winked at her, still grinning.

Sifeen squinted her eyes and glared at him in disgust. Her father was right, he was arrogant. 

_THUNK! CRASH!_

She smacked Thor upside his head with his own hammer, knocking him out cold. He fell hard to the kitchen floor. Natalie jumped up, grabbing her gun from her side and pointed it right at Sifeen. Steve jumped up yelling, “Hold on Nat.” He was trying to diffuse the situation.

“Yeah, hold on, Natalie. Even Groot would have seen that coming.” Rocked said half laughing.

Natalie lowered her gun. They all looked at Sifeen in disbelief while Thor was laid out on the floor. Sifeen looked at the new hammer and turned it around examining it. “It’s not bad, but I liked the old one better.” She finally said as she put the hammer down beside Thor. “What?” She asked them. 

“Is it true? Are you betrothed to Thor?” Steve asked, almost in a heart broken voice. Natalie turned to look at him, giving a disbelief look.

“We were meant to be betrothed. That is why I was on Asgard those many years ago. As Thor had said, I did pick up Mjolnir. What he didn’t tell you is that he became so incredibly jealous that I picked it up before he ever could. Anyways, he hit us both with a lightning bolt. My father, seeing that he couldn’t control his powers, refused the betrothal. Does that answer your question?” 

Sifeen looked pleased with her answer. They all nodded and mumbled to themselves that it makes sense. Natalie noticed that Steve seemed relieved. She didn’t like it and that made her start to not like Sifeen. Sifeen was now looking down at Thor, tilting her head from side to side. _What had he let himself become?_ She was deep in thought wondering what needed to be done first and finally looked back to Natalie.

“Surely none of you like seeing him like this? The stringy, unwashed hair and beard?” Sifeen asked.

“No, not overly. He has really let himself go over the last five years and has gotten shaggy.” Natalie replied.

Steve shrugged his shoulders again, “What can anyone do?”

“Lets go, there is nothing more to see and I need to talk to you.” Natalie said to Steve.

Steve hesitated, but Natalie got up and tugged at him, headed back to the main sitting room. Natalie was telling Steve something but Sifeen was too busy with Thor to pay any attention to her. Sifeen grabbed Thor by his shirt and propped him up against the wall. Rocked was right there beside her trying to figure out what she was up to. Sifeen held out her hand and flicked her wrist. A small blade appeared. 

“Woo, you can’t kill him!” Rocked bellowed, holding up his hands to stop her.

“I’m not going to kill him.” She replied, giving a funny look. “I’m just going to cut his hair and beard.”

“You can't do that either. He is really particular about his hair.” Rocked said trying to stop her, but it was no use.

“Too bad, it's got to go...and the beard.”

“I got to record this!” Rocked said excitedly as he pulled out his phone and started to record everything.

When she was finally done cutting his hair and beard she held his head with both hands looking at his face. She was trying to find the Thor that she remembered. All the while, Rocked kept holding up the phone, recording everything. She didn’t care what he was doing, she didn’t even know what he was talking about. She just kept looking at Thor’s face. Then she noticed the scar on his right eye and wondered how she didn’t notice it before. His eye was brown instead of the blue that matched the other. She took her fingers and touched it, tracing the scar that was left behind, her heart ached.

“What did Hela do to you?” She said aloud.

“Hela...was that his sister?” Rocked stopped the recording and looked at her. He realized that she was sad.

“Yes she was.” She said as she pulled the fake eye out of his socket.

“Wait a minute, he needs that!” 

“Not anymore.” She replied as she hands the eye to Rocket. 

He puts the eye in his pocket. Sifeen places one hand over his eye and the other over his heart. Her eyes begin to glow golden with life and so does her hands. Rocket starts recording without missing a beat. He is amazed at what is happening. 

“Hey guys, you have got to see this.” Rocked yelled into the next room.

She didn’t care. She leans in, pressing her lips to his, and begins to blow life into him. Healing the damage that has been done. She was not counting on the sensation she got when her lips touched his. They were warm and she found herself longing to kiss him. She needed to stay focused to heal him, but in the end she was giving him soft kisses instead. It only took moments and she felt that he was healed. She pressed her lips a little harder into his before pulling away, her eyes and hands had returned to normal. She removed her hands from his body and pulled back. She could see that his eye had healed and the scar was gone. 

Rocket was smiling, “Incredible, how did you do that?” He was still holding up the phone and had recorded all of it. 

She was looking at Rocket, and had no idea what that phone was and figured that she really needed to learn what things are on Earth. “I am the Goddess of Life. I can heal.” She turned back to Thor, admiring her work. Not just with his new eye, but his hair and beard as well. “Much better.”

She looked up to see Steve, Natalie and some other attractive man standing before them. She wasn’t sure how long they had been standing there either, but she didn’t care. She did what needed to be done. 

“You healed his eye?” Steve asked, impressed.

“It looked to me like she was just kissing him.” Natalie spat out.

“Wow, who is she?” The man said. It was Scott Lang. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Her beauty was overwhelming. He looked starstruck. He stood there in aw, wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. 

Sifeen stood up, wondering what Natalie’s problem was. “I was blowing life into him, that is how I heal. I do not need to explain myself to you.” She said sharply. 

She walks out of the kitchen, leaving Thor propped up against the wall. Rocket was still at her side laughing and looking at the video on his phone. She was happy that he was following her around, at least someone liked her. She was making her way back to the main entrance. 

“Wait until Thor sees this. He is going to be so mad at you when he wakes.” Rocket said to her, still laughing.

“He will get over it, what's done is done.” Sifeen replied.

“You must not know Thor, he is very picky about his hair.” 

“I’m not worried.” She said laughing back.

They hear yelling from behind them. It was Steve running to catch up with them. He looks at Rocket and tells him that he is needed by Nebula. Rocket tells Sifeen that he will see her later and heads back from where they had just come from, leaving Steve standing with Sifeen. 

“Are you leaving?” Steve asked her.

“No, just thought that I would walk around and explore Earth until Thor wakes. I never really even got to talk with him.”

“May I walk with you?” Steve’s eyes were soft.

She smiled, “You may.”

They went outside, walking the driveway and then started walking the fence that enclosed the property. Making their way to the back where it overlooked the Hudson River. Steve was pointing out stuff, like the hangar and talking about what was kept inside. Mostly just trying to clear the silence. He just wanted to be near her, he was drawn to her, he couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. “If you don’t mind me asking, what powers do you have? Being the Goddess of Life.” 

She smiled at him and realized that she had been doing that a lot since she got here. She couldn't help herself, she had never felt this way before. Men had talked to her before, but none looked upon her the way he did, with such intensity. She liked the way it made her feel. “I don’t mind you asking. Honestly, I have many powers. As you can see, I can heal and I can also give life.”

“What do you mean, give life?” He looked baffled.

“I can restore life.” 

“So you can bring people back from the dead?”

“Yes, sometimes. If they haven't been dead for very long and if they have a strong heart.

“Can you bring back all the people that Thanos wiped from existence?” 

“Unfortunately no. First off, it’s been five years. Second, there are no bodies for me to put life back into. I already tried to bring back those that I lost. It was like they never even existed to begin with.”

“I’m sorry, did you lose someone close to you?

“Yes. I think that everybody out there did.”

Steve wanted to change the subject, talk about something more positive. “So, tell me about yourself.”

The small talk went on for a while. Sifeen found him to be very charming and polite. Sifeen had never been around humans before. There were times when she didn’t even understand what he was talking about. She just kept smiling and he didn’t seem to notice. He talked about his life, how it was to be Captain America. Explaining how he had been asleep for seventy years and when he woke everything had changed. This was his way of letting her know that there was a time when he didn’t understand everything about Earth either. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked. “We could go on into New York City and get something to eat. It’s not much to look at now since the Snap, but it used to be a sight. I could show you around, maybe see the Statue of Liberty, that is, if you want.”

“I would like that. I could use something to eat.”

“Great, I’ll drive.” 

They turned and headed back to the hangar. Steve mentioned that they would just take one of Tony’s cars, that Tony was out getting supplies and tending to some things. She had no idea what one of Tony’s cars was, but she shook her head to let him know that it was okay. He walked her over to a sleek Audi E-Tron GT. She had to admit that it was nice looking even if she was unsure about it. He guided her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her, he motioned for her to climb in. She did and he shut her door. Then she watched him walk around to the other side. Before she knew it, he was sitting next to her.

“You ready?” He inquired.

“As ready as I will ever be.” She said, smiling widely.

“Then let's get going.” Steve said, smiling.

Steve drove the Audi out of the hangar and off they went. Sifeen was amazed with how fast the car went and watched him intently as he drove. Natalie watched them leave from the foyer with a sober look on her face. Thor was still knocked out on the kitchen floor leaning up against the wall. Natalie couldn’t wait for him to wake. She knew that he would be furious about his hair. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

An hour or so after Steve left with Sifeen, Thor woke with a gasp. He was disoriented for a moment not understanding why he was on the kitchen floor, he couldn’t remember. His head was pounding, and she reached up to hold it with one hand. He rubbed the side of his head trying to remember what happened to him. His eyes widened and he started feeling all around on the top of his head, using both hands now. “Not again!” He yelled as he fumbled up to run to a mirror. 

He ran into the main sitting room to where the closest mirror was. Natalie was sitting on the couch reading _Zoo by James Patterson_. Rocket was sitting in a chair messing around on his phone. He had already watched the video of Thor and Sifeen five times. He couldn’t get enough of watching her cut off his hair, laughing each time. Thor ran past them both without saying a word, straight to look in the mirror. 

“It’s about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you were dead.” Rocket said sarcastically.

“Hey sleepy head. We were starting to wonder if we would have to make breakfast around you.” Natalie looked up from her book.

Thor was looking at himself, not only was his hair cut, but now he realized that his beard was gone too. His hair was now short and choppy. Sifeen had done a good job at cutting it and keeping it even, short on the sides and back and longer on the top. His beard however was nothing but stubble. He rubbed his head with both hands and then ran one hand over his chin where his long beard used to be. “What the hell happened?” He turned around to look at Natalie and Rocket. Rocket shrugged his shoulders, hesitant to say.

“Sifeen cut it off.” Natalie blurted looking up from her book finally.

“It didn’t take you long to rat her out.” Rocket said, looking irritated with her.

“What? Why did she? And why didn’t anyone stop her?” Thor questioned.

“She is a Royal Goddess, we’re not telling her no.” Rocket replied.

Thor’s head was still throbbing and he held up his hand rubbing it again. “I will deal with her treachery later. She will feel my wrath when I get my hands on her” He said, angrily. 

Natalie smiled.

“Why does my head hurt so much?” Thor continued.

“Don’t you remember? You pissed off Sifeen and she hit you with Stormbreaker. You really don’t know how to talk to women, do you? It’s no wonder why Whats Her Name dumped you.” Rocket said pointing a finger at Thor. “By the way, I got your haircut on video. It is hilarious, you should watch it.”

“She didn’t dump me, it was a mutual dumping.” Thor was aggravated. He turned back to the mirror to look at his loss again. He was starting to remember what led up to being hit in the head, but that didn’t give her the right to mangle his hair. He was very bitter over the whole thing. He continued to look at his hair, disgusted with her. He was so focused on his hair that he didn’t pay attention to his actual face. 

Finally, he stared at his reflection, as if seeing himself for the first time. He held up his hand and traced where the scar used to be over his right eye. It was gone. He looked closer at his right eye, it was blue now. He then poked it with his finger realizing that it was his eye. The fake eye was gone. He was shocked. His face softened and he continued to look at himself in amazement. “What happened to my eye?”

“Oh yeah, she fixed that too.” Rocket said, lavishing.

Thor turned around and looked at Rocket before turning to Natalie. “What, I don’t understand?”

“Yeah she healed you. Apparently she is the greatest.” Natalie said, rolling her eyes. “Just ask Rocket, he hasn’t stopped talking about her.”

“I got that on video too, want to see.” Rocket said, holding up the phone.

“Show me this video.” Thor said sternly and sat down beside Rocket.

Rocket handed Thor the phone and started the video from the beginning. Rocket wanted to watch it again, just for amusement. Thor watched as Sifeen started cutting off his hair. “My poor hair. I do not wish to see this. Show me where she heals my eye.” Thor said, handing the phone to Rocket.

Rocket was laughing, “Are you sure? Because this starts to get great!” 

“Yes I’m sure. Just show me what I want to see.” Thor was getting frustrated.

Rocket forwards the video ahead to when she starts looking at Thor’s face. “This is when she does it.” Rocket said handing the phone to Thor.

“What is she doing?” Thor askes, looking at Rocket.

“Just wait a moment.” Rocket said slyly, “It’s going to get really good.”

Thor’s mouth drops and his eyes widen. “Is she kissing me?”

“She said she was not. That she was blowing life into you or something like that, but whatever, looks like she is kissing you to me.” Rocket said, serious.

Thor needed a second opinion and turned to Natalie. “What do you think?”

Natalie looked up from her book again. “I think that it is all overrated. But yes, she is definitely kissing you.”

Thor gave a cocky grin and kinda strutted like he was proud of himself. Even if he had slept through the whole thing. 

“Really? You keep doing that and she is going to knock you out again.” Rocket said smacking his head. 

“What was that for?” Thor asked innocently. 

Rocket finally got Thor to watch the video of the haircut. Although Thor didn’t find it nearly as funny as Rocket did, he was over being so mad at her. He took the phone from Rocket to watch the video with the kiss. Thor watched the video more intensely this time. The way her eyes softened before turning golden. Her lips softly kissing his, massaging them ever so delicately. The moment she pressed hard before she pulled away. He would have given anything to have awakened during that kiss, to grab her. Embrace her. Returning the affection he sees before him. After watching about three more times, each more profoundly, and six beers later he finally noticed that Sifeen wasn’t around. 

“Where is Sifeen anyways?” Thor said.

“She is out with Steve.” Rocket replied

“Out? Out where?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not her babysitter.”

“You must know something.”

“Ask Natalie, she saw them leave.”

Thor turned to Natalie. “You saw them leave and you didn’t think to say something? Where did they go?”

She looked up from her book, yet again and annoyed. “All I know is that I saw them get into Tony’s Audi and drive off.”

“Wait, that is Stark’s _I’m going out for a good night on the town, kind of fun_ vehicle!” Thor's voice was getting high and he jumped up.

“Yep it is.” Natalie said smiling seeing that Thor was getting worked up again.

“How long have they been gone? We have to go after them!” Thor was pacing the room, going over to look out the windows.

“Wow, aren’t we a little jealous?” Rocket said, smirking.

Thor whipped back around from the windows. “I’m not jealous, just concerned. She is a royal Goddess. On a new planet and she doesn’t know how things work around here. She is out for a night on the town with a human. A good looking human at that. And she shouldn’t be!” Thor was pointing a finger at Rocket.

“Oh yeah, you're jealous.” Rocket said laughing.

“I am not!” Thor said defensively.

Natalie got up. “All I wanted to do was read my book!” She said angrily as she stormed out of the room, slamming any door in her way. 

“What’s her problem? Thor asked Rocket.

“Is it just me or does she seem like she is annoyed or aggravated?” Rocket answered with a question.

“Who can tell what goes on in a woman's mind?” 

Rocket shook his head. “Definitely not you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Thor, when it comes to women, you are as clueless as they come. Think about it. Sifeen is a smoking hot Goddess that came here to see you. Where is she now? Out with Steve. Tall, muscular, handsome Steve, doing who knows what. You, my friend, blew it.”

“They are not out doing the _Who Knows What,_ she wouldn’t.” Thor replies, shaking his head while saying who knows what.

“I don’t know, he is an attractive man, she is an attractive Goddess and they are out on the town. Oh yeah, they are doing it.” Rocket was laughing.

“You’re wrong.”

“Accept the facts, you blew it tonight just like you blew it when you were eight.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Rocket was laughing even harder now. “Didn’t I tell you, here is the real kicker. The two of you were supposed to be betrothed to each other. You had a tantrum and her dad refused. How does that make you feel knowing that you could have been married to her.”

“What are you talking about?” Thor asked sternly. He was becoming confused, nothing that Rocket was saying made sense.

“Sifeen, she told us the story after she knocked you out. She picked up the hammer, you got mad and hit her with a lightning bolt. Bet you regret that now?”

“Impossible, I didn’t get my powers until I was like fourteen. Besides, I would remember that.”

“Would you? You didn’t even remember her.” Rocket said, pointing a finger at Thor.

Meanwhile, Steve drove Sifeen into New York City. They had a nice drive, chatting all the way. Sifeen asked Steve lots of things about Earth and Steve asked her lots of things about Vanaheim. They talked quite a bit about how Thanos had changed the Universe and the impact that it made, not only on Earth, but out in the Universe as well. Steve enlightened her on how the Avengers had tracked down Thanos, how Thor killed him and are still trying to fix what was done. He told her they had a plan and that the more Tech. guys were working on it. They were going to pull a time heist, but he didn’t go into details with her. 

Sifeen found it all very interesting. She hung onto every word that Steve said. She had never talked to a man this long before. He was so passionate about everything that he said. Especially when he talks about his life during World War II. He has done so much in his short lifetime compared to hers. 

They drove around New York City for a while. Steve let her know again that the city has changed dramatically. Not as many people live here anymore and the streets are becoming grown up with weeds and sapling. Most of the residential apartments and houses were empty, with broken windows and boarded up. Ivy clings to the building. It almost looks like a ghost town down most streets, but then some streets never changed, like Fifth Avenue.

Steve parked the car and told her to sit still for a moment. He got out, shut his door and hurried around to open the door for her. She smiled as he took her hand and helped her out. They began to walk down Fifth Avenue, starting just past 48th street. Sifeen eyes lit up, she had never seen anything like this before. There were lavish window displays in many of the stores, like SAK’s. There were many people walking up and down the street looking in the windows. They were walking uptown and the farther they walked, the fancier the stores became. 

When they got past 51st street, Sifeen stopped to look in the window of Victoria's Secret. Steve was almost blushing. Sifeen looked intently at the barely dressed manacons with wings. 

“Some women walk around wearing only this? And men find this attractive, even with the wings?” Sifeen inquired.

“No, these clothes go under the regular clothes, for the most part.” Now Steve was blushing and trying not to look directly into her eyes. “And yes, most men...some men do find clothing like this attractive. As for the wings, they are just for fantasy.” 

Sifeen turned to Steve, and curiously asked, “Men fantasize about wings? Do you?” 

Steve was turning all shades of red now, smiling from ear to ear not knowing how to answer that question. “Boy, it’s getting hot. Maybe we should keep going.” He started to walk motioning for her to follow. “There is this nice little Italian restaurant around the corner up here, are you hungry?”

Sifeen giggled to herself, realizing that she had made him uncomfortable and decided not to push the question any further. “That sounds nice, I am kind of hungry.”

They turned the corner and walked a couple more blocks, stopping at a very decorative restaurant with a beautiful sign that read _San Marzano’s._ There was a pergola at the entrance that was covered in wisteria vines. Although the flowers were not in bloom, the vines were extravagant. Steve opened the door for Sifeen and gestured to her inside. She walked into the restaurant and could have sworn that she had stepped back outside. 

The ceiling was painted to look like the sky with blues and white fluffy clouds. Lights lined the back edges of the molding, shining light across the ceiling, illuminating the ceiling. The walls were painted to look like Venice, Italy. Painted shops and stores like you were walking down the street. The room was brightly lit with elegant wooden tables scattered around on the cobble stone floor. It was like eating outdoors. 

The place was not that busy, but Steve told her that it usually wasn’t. It was kinda like a hidden gem. Most people nowadays just want fast food. The host sat them at a small table in the corner where Sifeen could get a good look around the place. There was soft music playing by a man with a violin that was walking from table to table, serenading all the guests. Some of the guests would get up and dance while the man played. Sifeen found this to be exciting, the way the man held the woman close and spun her around.

The waiter came over promptly, pouring them water and handing them menus. Steve ordered them glasses of chardonnay. Sifeen looked over the menu but had no idea what to order. 

“Why don’t you order for me?” She said to Steve. “I’m not familiar with Earth food.” She laughed a little.

When the waiter came back with the wine, Steve ordered. “We will both have the Coq Au Vin Blanc.”

“Excellent choice, Sir.” The waiter said.

Sifeen laughed, “So what is that?”

Steve grinned. “Chicken in white wine sauce.”

They sat there laughing and talking like they had known each other for years. Then the man with the violin approached their table and started playing for them. 

“Care to dance?” Steve looked to Sifeen with hope.

She smiled and accepted. She could feel her heart start racing as soon as he took her hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back. He pulled her in close, swaying back and forth. Her dress was completely open in the back and his hand felt good on her bare skin. She could feel him rubbing her back with his thumb and it made her tremble. They locked eyes. She moved her hand from his shoulder down onto his chest. She could feel his heart beating faster than hers. He let her go, holding her hand up and twirling her around. Then pulling her close again. She was becoming lost in the moment, confused by feelings she had never felt before.

Then she heard the waiter. “Here are your meals.” 

Steve turned her loose and pulled her chair back out so she could sit down. The man with the violin walked off to another table. 

“This looks very delicious.” Sifeen said, looking at her plate.

“Hope you like it.” Steve responded.

They ate their meals while continuing to laugh and talk. Staying there a couple hours, drinking more glasses of wine and having vanilla panna cotta for dessert. Sweetened vanilla cream thickened with gelatin, drizzled with chocolate and topped with raspberries. Sifeen could have sat there all night looking into Steve’s blue eyes. She was hypnotized by them, finding it hard to turn away. Steve was thinking the same thing, but knew that he should take her back.

Hours later back at the Headquarters, Thor was still pacing throughout the facility. He did take time to change out of his pajama pants and put on black sweat pants and a gray shirt. He had been drinking since he woke from being knocked out. Rocket was no longer at his side. He had become tired of hearing Thor go on about how Sifeen should not be out with Steve. And Thor was tired of hearing Rocket laughing that he could have been her husband. Thor was pacing from window to window, looking for any sight of the Audi. When he finally saw it approaching, he headed for the hangar. 

Thor was standing there waiting when they pulled in. His arms were crossed above his belly and he looked really annoyed at how long they had been gone. Steve got out first, not really paying attention to Thor. As he walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Sifeen. He heard Thor.

“Where the hell have you been?” Thor said angrily.

“Last time I checked I didn't answer to you.” Steve said, not even looking at Thor and helping Sifeen out of the car by holding her hand. She smiled at Steve, never glancing to Thor.

Thor walked over to them, pointed a finger at Steve saying, “I’ll deal with you later.” Turning to Sifeen and taking her hand. “We need to talk.”

“Really Thor, enough about the hair!” Steve said, grabbing Thor by the shoulder so he would release Sifeen. “We were all tired of it looking like a mop anyways.”

Thor shook him off of his shoulder and went face to face with Steve. “This is not about my hair!” 

Sifeen got in between them, facing Thor with her hand on his chest, but turning her head to face Steve. “Thank you for the wonderful evening Steve. I look forward to doing it again.” She turned back to face Thor. “Very well, walk with me, my King.”

“I’m not the king.” Thor said but keeping his eyes on Steve.

She ignored the remark and took Thor by the hand and started leading him away. Once he started following her, she released it. They walked in silence to an open area in the back overlooking the Hudson River. It was where she and Steve had stood earlier getting acquainted. They stood there speechless, looking out over the river, neither facing the other. 

“For someone that wanted to talk and sounded so angry, sure doesn’t have anything to say.” She turned to face Thor.

“I’m not angry. I am just searching for the right words.” Thor said without looking at her.

“I didn’t know that you could lose words.” She said, with a playful smile.

Thor turned to face her. “Why did you leave with Steve?”

“Because he asked me to.”

“So you will just leave with anyone that asks?” 

She continued to smile. “If it fancies me.”

“You're a royal Goddess, it shouldn’t fancy you. You know that you are not supposed to be without a royal escort.”

“What do you care? You're not the King, is what you keep telling me.” 

He glared at her, narrowing his eyes. She was using his own words against him. He thought hard, trying to choose his next words. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak she started talking again.

“Besides, he is your friend. Do you not think his intentions were honest?”

Thor chose his words carefully. “Steve is a good man, but still a man. Where is your royal guard anyways?”

“He is dead. Died at the hands of Thanos. Along with my parents” Sifeen said sadly.

Thor could see the sadness in her eyes. He too knows the loss of his parents. “I am sorry. So you are alone?”

“I am alone here on Earth, but I am not alone.”

They stood in silence again. Thor didn’t want to upset her. He saw how she looked when she talked about her parents and personal guard. He still gets the same when he thinks about Loki. “Thank you.” He finally replied.

She was smiling “Thank me? For what, cutting off your hair? You’re welcome.” 

“Not for my hair. For my eye.”

“You’re welcome for that too.” 

He turned to face her. “I’d just wished that I would have been awake for it.” He said with a sly smile.

“Oh, why is that?” She replied with the same smile.

“For the kiss that made it all happen.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about or what you think you have been told.”

Thor moved closer to her. “Oh, I think I do.”

She held her ground. “I must have hit your head harder than what I thought, you’re imagining things.”

He moved a little more towards her. “No, I saw you. In that video that Rocket took.”

She took a step closer to him, her eyes were wild. “I don’t know what this video is, but you’re mistaken.” 

Thor could smell her again. Jasmine and rain. It was intoxicating for him. He breathed deep. “I’m not mistaken.”

“Your eye is healed, what more do you want?” Her eyes were locked with his.

Thor moved closer, the aroma of jasmine and rain became stronger. Sifeen still didn’t move back, she was holding her ground. “I’m just saying, that when someone as beautiful as you kisses me, I would like to be awake to remember it.”

He saw something flash in her eyes. She moved towards him again. They were face to face. “It wasn’t a kiss.” She said, mischievously.

All he could do was breathe her in. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and return the kiss she gave to him. He moved closer yet. Now they were just inches apart. So close that they could feel the heat from each other's breath. Eyes still locked. “It was.” He replied.

He knew that she was going to kiss him. He wanted it. The anticipation was almost too much for him. The smell of jasmine and rain were overwhelming him and he started to lean in. Eyes still locked.

“Very well” she said as she turned away before their lips could touch. 

Thor stumbled some and quickly straightened up as if he didn’t lean in for a kiss. She thought that it was rather cute.

“If it is a kiss that you want, you can win it.” She said, playfully. 

“Sounds easy enough. What do I have to do?” He said, almost too confident. 

With a wild smile on her face she locked eyes with him again. “It's been awhile since I had a sparring match and I need someone to do it with.”

“That's it. All I have to do is have a sparring match with you. Done.” His ego got the better of him.

“No, you have to beat me at the sparring match. If you lose, you continue to be my partner. If you win, you may claim your kiss.” 

“I accept.” 

“Good” She flicked her wrists and two white escrima sticks appeared. She tosses them to Thor. He is surprised, but catches them with ease.

He looks at the escrima sticks and then back to her. “You want to start now?”

“Are you scared and changing your mind?”

“I’m not scared of anything. I would just think that you had a long day of traveling here and that maybe you would want to rest or at least change your clothes.”

She tilted her head and her eyes flashed again, different from before but still a flash. Like magic, her clothes changed. She no longer wore the white gown. She was wearing her white and burnt red corset with matching skirt, black leggings and thigh high boots. “I’m good in this, besides I don’t have any clothes to change into.”

Thor was mesmerized by how she looked. So sexy. He had never been so turned on in his life than looking at how that corset hugged her body. “Then I shall take you shopping for clothes tomorrow.”

“Are you stalling?”

“No. It’s just that, well it doesn’t seem like a fair fight, me against you. I am Thor.” He said in an arrogant voice and nodded.

 _Spoken like the Thor she remembered,_ she thought to herself. “You’re right, it’s not a fair fight.” She took her hands and wiped them across her eyes. A white blindfold appeared over her eyes blinding her. She flicked her wrists again and two more white escrima sticks appeared. 

_SMACK! CRACK!_

She advanced on Thor. He wasn’t quite ready, but he blocked both hits. She spun and swiped at his legs.

 _Thud!_ He fell hard to the ground on his back.

He bounced up smiling. “I wasn’t ready!”

“Very well. Are you ready now?”

_SMACK! CRACK!_

Only this time when she spun for his legs he jumped. “Aw ha!” He yelled.

Too cocky, too soon. She spun up and had her legs locked around his neck, flipping him to the ground. He hit harder this time, but still bounced up. “I have underestimated you.” He said. They continued to spar, Thor on the ground every time.

Back inside the Headquarters, Natalie watched them from out of the window. Steve approached her and she could sense him coming.

“Where have you been?” She asked without even looking to see that it was him.

“I went to New York City and showed Sifeen around. Then we grabbed a bite to eat. What are they doing out there?”

“Looks to me like Thor is getting his ass kicked.”

“Good, he deserves it. He was acting like a complete ass when we got back.” 

She turns to face him. “Steve, I know you and I see the way you look at her. We don’t know anything about her, where she has been or what her intentions are. I think you should be careful. How do we know that she is who she says she is? Thor didn’t even know her at first. Don’t you find that strange?”

“I get that you are concerned, but there is no reason to be. I just spent the evening with her and she is great. She has no intentions, she is just here to help.”

“You are blinded by her. She is up to something and I’m going to find out what.”

“You’re paranoid. You never had a problem with Nebula and she was Thanos’ daughter.”

Outside, Thor and Sifeen were still at it. This continued for an hour or so, Sifeen was holding back some. She wasn’t going to let him win, but she didn’t want to beat him too badly either. Thor still was ending up on the ground. He was starting to huff from being out of breath and was sweating. He finally admitted that he couldn’t go on and that he wasn’t in as good of shape as he had thought. He didn’t even bother getting up from being knocked down the last time. The sun was just starting to set and darkness was approaching. Sifeen removed the blindfold and smiled at Thor sprawled out on the ground. She tilted her head and her eyes flashed, she was wearing her gown again. She sat down beside Thor.

Thor was breathing hard, still laying down looking at her. “I never did ask, why did you come here?

She laid back beside him and turned to face him. “To find you. And I thought that I could help. It is known across the Nine Realms about you and this team. Standing up against Thanos and all the other things you have done.”

“You give me too much credit.”

“No, you don’t give yourself enough credit, my King.”

He sat up and she sat up with him. He looked at her very seriously. “I am not the King.”

“You are the son of Odin. That makes you the King.”

“Asgard is destroyed, only a handful of Asgardians survived Thanos. I am not the King.”

“You can say all you want, but you can not run from who you are.”

“I’m not running. I’ve been drinking.”

“I have noticed.

He continued to look deep in her eyes. He didn’t want to argue with her. “How did you get to Earth anyways?

“Dark magic.” 

“Dark magic?” He repeated. “You have dark magic.”

She looked at him and thought for a moment. “Actually, I have never tried to use dark magic, but I guess it’s possible that I have it. But to answer your question, I healed a man and in return, he used his dark magic to send me here.”

“How do you plan to get back to Vanaheim?” 

She smiled. “I do believe it’s my turn to ask some questions. Why do you stay on Earth? It is clear that you are not happy here.”

Thor thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t say that I’m not happy. It’s just...well...this is where Odin said it could be home. So I brought the people here.”

“Spoken like a King.”

“How many times do I have to say that I’m not the King?”

“See that is another thing. You say you don’t want to be King, but yet you have your people's best interest in mind. Why didn’t you just go to Vanaheim? You would not have been the King there, but you could have been a general and built a great army. You could have still helped protect the Nine Realms. But instead, you are here on Earth. These people, these humans, they do not deserve you.”

“If I went to Vanaheim now, would you go with me?” His eyes were soft.

“I will not go back to Vanaheim.” 

Thor looked shocked. “But you just said all of that?”

“And I meant it. Vanaheim has never had a strong army. We have always been protected by Asgard and you could have continued that protection. If I am there it will cause another war so I cannot go back.”

“What do you mean, there will be another war?

“With The Giant Hrungnir, he seeks my hand in marriage.”

“You mean to tell me that the war I fought hundreds of years ago, was to keep that Giant from marrying you? But yet I was never even introduced to you or your sister.”

“First, yes the war was over me. Second, you were never introduced to me because my Father doesn't like you. And third, I wasn’t even on Vanaheim when the war was going on, I was on Asgard.” 

“Why doesn't he like me? And why were you on Asgard?”

She was laughing. “He always said you were an arrogant Prince and I think he thought that you would corrupt his favorite daughter, so he sent me to Asgard for protection.”

Thor smirked like he was proud. “Yeah, I probably would have.”

“It’s not a compliment. She said rolling her eyes.

“It is to me.”

Dusk had set in. It was a clear night and you could see the stars. They continued to talk for a while longer before Thor asked her where she planned on staying. In her mind, she had figured that they would be flying back to TruAsgard by now. So she had no idea where she would stay. Thor offered up a room in the Headquarters and she accepted. 

Inside, it appeared to her that everyone was in bed. She didn’t see anyone out as Thor was showing her around. He was taking his time and making small talk along the way. He ended the tour by showing her to a bedroom that she could use. 

Thor walked into the room first and turned on the lights for her. The room was large, and well decorated. There were paintings of flowers on the creamy beige walls. A queen size bed that was covered with a white down comforter in the middle of the room. Above the bed was a picture of a girl wearing a yellow flowered sundress, her backside was showing as she glanced over her shoulder. Sifeen wondered what secrets the girl knew. Night stands on both sides of the bed with a small lamp sitting on one, Thor turned on the lamp and it let out a soft glow. There was a 60” TV mounted on the wall across from the bed with an oblong six drawer dresser under it. Large windows looked out over the yard. Two sitting chairs over in the corner with a pale blue silk robe draped over the back of one.

There were two doors in the room. Thor opened the first door and it let into a large walk-in closet. He told her that this was Wanda’s room and went on to say she was lost in the Snap. Telling her she could use the clothes, if they fit, until he could take her shopping. Then he opened the other door to a bathroom with two vanities with an opened shower. The room was very lovely. She walked Thor to the door and he stepped out of her room, turning back to her.

“You should be comfortable here and can stay as long as you like. My room is next door, just in case you need me.” He gave a dashing grin playing around. 

“And why would I need you?”

He fumbled for words. “Well it’s a big place, you might get thirsty and can’t find the kitchen.”

She stepped into the room, he was standing there waiting on a response. “I will not get thirsty.” She starts to shut the door. 

“Never know, you might get hungry. Just saying.” Thor started for his room.

She opened back up her door before he even took a step. He quickly turned around to see her. She was smiling. “Who’s room is that over there?” She pointed to a room down the hall. She already knew who’s room it was, she had listened to his heartbeat. She just wanted to mess with Thor.

“It’s Steve’s. Why do you ask?”

“Then I know where everything is at that I might need.” And she quickly shut the door. Leaving Thor standing there wondering what she meant by that as he glared at her door.

Thor stood there looking at the closed door for a minute before retiring to his room. The room was set up the same as the one he just left, creamy beige walls with pictures here and there. He had rearranged the room by turning his bed around and putting it in a corner. He never slept in the bed so he put a recliner in its place. He was haunted by his dreams, he usually wakes screaming, so he preferred to sleep as little as he could. 

He got a beer out of the small refrigerator beside the dresser and plopped down in the recliner. His muscles were sore and so was his back. He had not realized how out of shape he was or maybe it was that he didn’t care. Reaching around inside the cushions for the remote before turning on _Ridiculousness._ He liked to watch all the stupid things that humans do, it made him laugh. This is what he did every night, try to drown out his pain with beer until he passes out.

Next door, Sifeen was standing at the large windows. She had already looked around the room to familiarize herself and glanced at some of the clothes in the closet. She was looking towards the sky. The stars shone brightly. It was such a different view than what she was used to but just as beautiful. She realized that this was the first time she had been alone all day and she missed the company. For five years she had practically been in solitude creating TruAsgard or sleeping to strengthen her powers. Now she knows that she longs for companionship.

“Heimdall? Heimdall?” She smiled. She knew what he was doing, making a point that she left Thor on Earth too long. “I know you can hear me. Very well if you don’t want to talk, but you will listen. I bet you got a good laugh at my reaction today. You should have warned me about his change in appearance. I can admit my mistakes and I should have come to him sooner. Thor is not broken upon repair. This will make him stronger, you will see.” _It may just take longer than expected._ She thought to herself.

She waited, but Heimdall remained silent. She undressed and slid into bed. It was very comfortable. She closed her eyes and listened to Him, her betrothal. _Thump thump...thump thump...thump thump._ She wanted to be held in arms, to feel an embrace and be kissed. She drifted off to sleep while listening to his heartbeat.

A few hours later she woke to the screams of “NO!” At first she wasn’t sure what she heard until she heard it again. “NO...NO...NO!!!” It was Thor screaming each word louder than the first. She got out of bed, naked, and slipped on the silk robe that was draped on the chair. It felt good on her body. _I need one of these._ She thought as she was heading out of her room to go next door. _Knock knock_ She taped on the door softly. “Thor...are you alright?” 

No answer. She proceeded to open the door and go on into his room. She found him sleeping in his chair with the TV still on. A marathon of _Ridiculousness_ is still going strong. He is still crying out “No!” She crosses the room quietly and stands behind the chair and places both hands on the sides of his head. Her heart aches for him. She knows that she has to heal the pain that is causing the nightmare. Her eyes and hands start glowing golden with power. She listens and feels what Thor is feeling, to see what he is dreaming. 

_Thor is on a spaceship, alone. Darkness all around him. He is spinning in circles as if he is trying to find something or someone. He stops and sees a window but doesn’t want to walk to it. He doesn’t want to see, but he can not turn away anymore. Then he is standing in front of the window, but he never walked towards it. The window grows and now looks like a large glass door. He looks out and there is Asgard in all of its glory. “Asgard is beautiful.” He says. Then it explodes. Thor starts crying out “NOO!” Tears stream down his face. Sifeen alters the dream._

_Odin is now standing beside him. He places his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Hello my son.” Thor turns to Odin, puzzled, knowing that he shouldn’t be there. “It’s okay, my son. It had to be done. There was no stopping Ragnarok. But you saved the people and I am proud of you. There was a moment of relief on Thor’s face but it didn’t last._

_Odin is gone and Heimdall is laying on the floor. Thanos standing above him swinging a sword. Thor tries to run to his friend, but the faster he runs, the farther he is away from Heimdall. Thor is screaming “NOO!” Knowing that he will never make it in time. Thanos strikes, plunging the sword into Heimdalls chest. Heimdall is dying. Sifeen alters the dream._

_Thanos is gone. She allows Thor to run to Heimdall and he quickly pulls Heimdall onto his lap trying to save his friend. Thor is telling him how sorry he is and that it is all his fault. Heimdall looks to Thor. “It’s okay my friend. I am alright.” Heimdall dies in Thor’s arms as he cries for his friend. Thor wipes the tears from his face. It doesn't look as tortured as it did, but then despair quickly sets in._

_Heimdall is gone and Thanos stands with his back towards Thor. His arm is extended out holding something. Not something, but someone. Thanos slowly turns to look at Thor. He is holding Loki by the neck. Sifeen turned to look away, tears have now found their way down her check. Thor is trying to scream, but can not. He is trying to move, but is trapped in place. Sifeen alters the dream again._

_Loki is able to look at Thor. “It’s okay, Brother. We will see each other again, soon. I promise.” Loki and Thanos are gone. Thor is able to stand up. He is standing alone in darkness on the ship, tears on his cheeks. He is spinning in circles as if trying to find something or someone._

Sifeen lets go of Thor’s head, her eyes and hands are normal again. She wipes the tears from her cheeks and quickly leaves the room. She hears Thor mumble, “Rain and jasmine.” She shuts the door behind her.

Thor is still dreaming. _He is no longer on a ship surrounded by darkness. He is in a large field with a sea of white jasmine all around him. He is looking for something or someone. Sifeen stands in front of him wearing the same white gown she arrived in. They do not speak. Thor moves to her and places his hands on her face. He looks deep into her blue eyes before pressing his lips to hers. She embraces him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer._

Thor awakes, almost jumping out of his chair. “Son of a bitch! Now I’m kissing her in my sleep.” He says smiling. He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. He falls back asleep, still smiling.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Sifeen woke before the sun was up. She felt good and rested. She slid out of bed and wrapped the silk robe around her, thinking again how good it felt against her naked body. She headed into the bathroom to freshen up and from there she went into the closet. She looked around again at the clothes that were hanging and tried on a few things. Nothing seemed to fit very well so she decided just to put back on her gown. 

In the kitchen, Steve was up making breakfast for everyone. Something that he had never done before. A few pounds of bacon and a few pounds of sausage was already made. He had waffles going and was frying up eggs. Natalie entered the kitchen, everything was smelling delicious to her. 

“Everything smells good. You wouldn’t be cooking for everyone trying to impress a certain Princess, would you?” Natalie asked sarcastically.

“No. Me and the guys were hungry so we started to make breakfast. Besides, Scott is helping me cook.” 

Scott was standing at the counter making a plate and looked up while eating a piece of bacon. “I am?”

Steve gave him a look suggesting that he play along with him.

“Yes I am. Helping Steve cook.” Scott said as if he had been helping the whole time. 

Natalie wasn’t buying into it, but hey breakfast was made and she was going to eat. She put a waffle on her plate and smothered it with butter and syrup. Grabbing a piece of bacon and sausage before sitting down at the table beside Clint. He was almost done eating his eggs and bacon and offered her orange juice. She declined, saying that she would get some coffee in a minute. Across the table, Nebula sat between Rhodey and Rocket. Nebula was not eating, but Rocket was eating bacon, eggs and toast. Rhodey had a plate of waffles, sausage and eggs. Bruce was sitting on the end, with three plates piled high of his own. 

Sifeen walked in and everyone stopped eating to look up, except for Natalie. Clint looked up and quickly turned away. He got up and excused himself from the room. Natalie looked at him with concern. Sifeen did too, but her concerns were different than Natalie’s. 

“Good morning.” Sifeen gestured to everyone. “Something smells good.” She said turning towards Steve. 

“Good morning and thanks.” Steve quickly replied. 

Scott stepped up to Sifeen rather fast. “We haven’t been properly introduced. I am Scott Lang. I saw you fix Thor’s eye yesterday. That was so amazing.”

Sifeen smiled, “Nice to meet you.”

Steve stepped in. “Actually, I should introduce you to everyone that is here.” He went on to introduce her to everyone that she hadn’t met around the table. First telling her that it was Clint Barton that left the room. He started with the blue and purple skinned woman, “This is Nebula.” Nebula looked up and nodded. “This is Jim Rhodes, but everyone calls him Rhodey.”

Rhodey looked up smiling, “It is nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you.”

“All good, I hope.” Sifeen replied.

“And this big, green guy is Burce” Steve continued.

Bruce waved, “Hi, how are you doing?” He held out his large hand to shake hers.

“Good, thanks for asking. I have never met anyone like you, what realm are you from?” Sifeen said, as she placed her hand into Bruce’s.

Bruce smiled, “Earth.”

“Really, I have never learned of humans that are like you?” Sifeen questioned.

“Yeah, I didn’t always look like this, I was experimenting with gamma rays and this was the result.” Bruce explained.

“Are you hungry? I bet you would like the waffles.” Steve asked, interrupting Sifeen and Bruce. She accepted and he made her a plate, but instead of smothering it with butter and syrup, he poured on fresh peaches.

“This looks almost too good to eat.” She said, taking the plate from his hands. She went over and sat beside Natalie, in the chair that Clint no longer occupied. She took a bite of the waffle, turning to Steve telling him how good it was.

Everyone went on with their conversations that they were having before she walked in and they continued to eat. Most of the guys were discussing the time heist. Sifeen ate about a quarter of her waffle before she asked, “Where is Thor?” 

“He usually stays up all night drinking and sleeps until after noon sometime.” Rocket spoke up. “I wouldn’t wake him if I was you, he gets moody.”

Sifeen turned to Natalie. “He was supposed to take me shopping for clothes today. Would you go with me?” 

Natalie was caught off guard and really didn’t want to. “Sorry, I can’t. I am very busy today. Maybe some other time.”

“I can take you.” Steve and Scott said at the same time.

Everyone looked up surprised at them as Steve and Scott looked at each other. Bruce spoke up to Scott telling him that he was needed to work on the time machine. Scott looked disappointed but before he could argue that he wasn’t needed, Steve spoke up. “Great, it’s settled. I’ll take you shopping.” He said to Sifeen. Everyone finished eating and one by one left the kitchen to do their own things. Sifeen stayed and helped Steve clean up. Once they were done, they headed to Staten Island in the Audi. 

Sifeen was amazed when they started crossing the Verrazzano Bridge to get to Staten Island. Steve, being from Brooklyn, gave her all the history about it. It has a span of 4,260 feet with two levels for driving. Seven lanes on the upper level and six lanes on the lower level. The upper level opened in 1964 but the lower level didn’t open until 1969, five years later. He went on to say that he would have loved to have been awake to watch it being built.

Steve pointed out a pod of whales that were swimming by the bridge. Sifeen looked out the window in amazement. She had never seen anything like a whale before. There seemed to be about seven humpback’s, Steve explained that they didn’t come to this area, but since the snap the water was cleaner. Most of the boats in the harbor were just docked and no longer used. He continued to explain that there is only one Ferry that goes out now.

Steve took her to a nice clothing store, telling her to get anything that she would like. It was an experience for her, seeing such a variety of clothes in one place. So many styles and colors to choose from. She told Steve that she would like dresses with open backs and he offered to help her choose them. They walked around the store close to each other picking from different racks. 

Sifeen held up a burgundy dress and Steve nodded that he liked it. Steve held up a black and white dress, but she shook her head in distaste. He held up a solid black one and she smiled with delight. This continued until they had ten dresses and then Steve guided her to the fitting room to try them on.

The first dress she tried on was a black one that Steve had picked. It was a sleeveless bodice with a plunging v-neck and opened in the back. Adjustable sheer spaghetti strap that reaches around the neck. A double layered A-line sweeping silhouette that hung to the ground. Top layer was silk with caviar beaded detailing and the lining had two high slits to show some revealing legs. She stepped out of the fitting room, seeing that Steve had his back to her. “What do you think?” She innocently asked him. 

He turned around, his eyes lit up in a way that she could have sworn that they sparkled. “Breathtaking” Was all that he could say. “You definitely have to get that one.”

She went back into the fitting room and changed again. This was a square neckline dress that tappers low in the back. Short, midway on her thighs and very form hugging. Bungee spaghetti strap around the neck. It had a flocked floral pattern of burgundy and silver. She stepped out again, this time Steve was watching for her. 

“That's a keeper too!” He realized that he may have said that too excitedly. 

Again, she tried on another dress. This one had a high neckline bodice with an open back scalloped trim. Fitted long sleeved lace with floral detailing. Form hugging, indigo blue mini dress that was shorter than the last. She stepped out to find him holding a pair of sleek black heels. A band goes across the foot, just under the toes and the rest of the foot is uncovered, with an adjustable strap that goes around the ankle. 

He was smiling. “I thought that these would look good with the last dress, but clearly they will look good with this one too. Try them on.”

She slid on the shoes, they were rather comfortable she thought. 

“Yep, got to get those too.” He said with a smile. “That dress really makes your eyes pop.”

This went on for a while. There were a couple dresses that she tried on and just didn’t like how they looked or how they felt, even if he said that she looked ravishing in them. She was having fun modeling the dresses for Steve, she liked the way that his face lit up with each dress. He even picked out a pair of knee high black boots and a pair of flat white sandals for her. She insisted that she didn’t need so many pairs of shoes, but he insisted that some women had hundreds of them. She found that funny. 

She chose a few more dresses to get. A royal blue elegant looking backless dress. Plunging V-neck with pleating detail at bodice, bungee braided strap around the neck and an A-line skirt. A cream open back sundress with pink and teal floral print. An apron neckline with princess seamed bodice with adjustable rope style strap around the neck. A blush maxi dress with lovely purple and green floral print. Princess bodice that tapers to backless with spaghetti straps and ruffled high-low skirt. And she even found a silk robe that she liked. Gorgeous light rose quartz color with darker cherry blossoms. French seam finish removable waist tie closure and matching backless nightgown. 

She decided on six dresses, three pairs of shoes and a robe. Steve wanted to get her two more dresses, but she knew that this was more than enough. They headed for the counter and were third in line to pay. Steve noticed that the young clerk and the lady at the checkout were whispering among themselves and that slowly they all turned to look at him. Finally, the clerk asked, “Are you Captain America?” 

Steve blushed a little and looked to Sifeen mouthing sorry. “Yes I am.” He said to the clerk. Before long, he was autographing things for them. Sifeen stood back and giggled at what a fuss they were making over him. One girl even wrote her phone number on his hand and pointed at Sifeen saying “If things don’t work, give me a call.”

Steve responded embarrassed, “We’re not together like that.” 

The girl replied, “Great, I’ll await your call!” 

Sifeen’s face hardened a little and her smile turned to a straight line. It wasn’t that she was jealous. She could read the girl's heart like a book, and knew what she was feeling. Another power that she had learned to master. The girl was not pure and the intentions with Steve were not either. Sifeen started to look around to the other women in the store. Reading them one by one as they looked at Steve practically undressing him with their eyes. Lust, desire, hunger and sensualism. All of them craving his body. _Is that all that human women think about?_ She wondered. 

It was finally their turn to check out and Steve paid for everything. They walked out of the store and Steve put the bags in the car. “Are you hungry? We could grab a couple hotdogs or something from the food court and take the Ferry out to the Statue of Liberty?” Sifeen thought that sounded fun. He walked her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her, letting her get in before he shut the door for her. 

They drove over to the Ferry Terminal and he got them tickets. They had twenty-five minutes before people could board the Ferry so they went to the food court inside. They each got a slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza, a soft pretzel with cheddar cheese for dipping and a Pepsi. They went back outside to eat along the rail looking out at the river. By the time they were done eating it was time to board the Ferry.

They went up to the top deck on the Ferry and took seats on the open balcony. It didn’t take them long before they were passing the Statue of Liberty. As Sifeen expected, Steve started giving her the history about it. It was a gift of friendship from France and a symbol of freedom. It was dedicated in 1886 and sits on Liberty Island. 

“Who is she?” Sifeen asked.

“No one really knows if she was modeled after someone, but it's been said that the sculptor was inspired by something that he saw in a tomb.” Steve answered. He went on telling her that she is 305 feet tall and that on the pedestal she is 879 feet tall. 

They stayed on the Ferry until it went back to Staten Island. Once again, Steve opened her car door and allowed her to get in before shutting the door. They drove back to the Avengers Headquarters talking about whatever came to mind. She was finding it very easy to open up to him.

Meanwhile, Thor woke up just after noon as Rocket figured that he would. He felt refreshed for actually getting some sleep. That was the first night in five years that he didn’t wake himself up screaming. He remembered his dream about Sifeen and smiled. He gets up and stretches, looking around at the beer cans on the floor. He picked them up and put them in the trash. He debates on changing his clothes and decides that he should shower and change them.

He goes next door to Sifeen’s room to look for her, but she is not there. He makes his way to the main sitting room, but it is empty. So he goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. He pulls out a dish with bacon and decides to make a B.L.T. and gets out everything that he needs. He sits on one of the bar stools at the counter and eats his sandwich, alone. 

He looks around for her outside, but no luck. Then he heads to the hangar where he finds Bruce, Scott, Rhodey and Rocket. They are all still discussing and planning the Time Heist within the Quantum Realm to go back in time to change the Snap. Thor strolls in eating another sandwich and smiling at them. “Where is everyone?” He asks.

“Natalie and Clint were in the shooting range last time I knew. It’s untelling what Nebula is doing. Oh, and Steve and Sifeen are out shopping.” Rocket replied.

“What! I was supposed to take her!” Thor said angrily.

“Yeah, she said that. I guess you shouldn't have drank so much and actually got out of bed.” Rhodey said.

Rocket started laughing. “You do realize that if you’re competing with Steve, you're losing. Hell, even Scott here has a better chance than you do.” He knotted towards Scott.

Scott lit up, “You think so?” 

Thor narrowed his eyes at him.

“No dummy, it was a figure of speech. You don’t have a chance in hell with her.” Rocket said, shaking his head.

“Thanks a lot, that does so much for my self esteem.” Scottt said, almost sad.

“I’m not competing for anything.” Thor snapped.

“Good, because we would hate for you to have a tantrum and hit her with a bolt of lightning again.” Bruce said laughing. They all started to laugh, except Thor.

“Did you have to tell them everything?” Thor said, annoyed by Rocket.

“What? It’s a good story.” Rocket replied.

Thor found himself in the gym. He knew that he was going to be sparring with Sifeen later, that was the deal. If he lost, he had to keep being her sparring partner. He wanted to work out some so he could beat her. _That kiss is as good as mine in no time at all._ He thought to himself. He started with free weights, using the select tech dumbbells adjusted to 60 lbs. First seated bicep curls doing both arms at the same time. He eventually started rotating them. 

Clint walked into the gym and was going to work out himself. He walked over to Thor. “I’m surprised to see you here. What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion. It’s just that I am helping Sifeen with sparring and I didn’t do so well yesterday. So I figured that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to tone up some.” Thor replied.

“I think that it is great that you are wanting to tone back up. As long as you’re doing it for yourself and not her.” 

“Of course it is for myself. It’s embarrassing getting beaten by a girl.”

“If you would like, I could help, kinda like a coach.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Besides, I could use the company down here.”

Clint had Thor doing all kinds of exercises. Deadlifts, seated shoulder press, chest press and lying tricep extensions just to name a few. Thor could hardly keep up and it was becoming very clear to him how much he had let himself go. Clint even got him on the treadmill with a nice jogging pace. Clint got on another one and had the same pace going. Thor had to hold on to the rails and was huffing the whole time. Clint on the other hand was hands free jogging in place, barely breaking a sweat. Thor was determined and it impressed Clint. Thor agreed to come down daily with Clint and work out but was under the impression that he would be back to his godly self in just a few days. Clint forewarned him that he didn’t think so, that this was going to take some time, results don't happen overnight. “It also wouldn’t be a bad idea to lay off the beer some.” Clint suggested to Thor.

It was getting late in the evening before Steve returned with Sifeen. Thor had been pacing around again, but not as intensely. When he saw the car coming, he returned to the main sitting room and sat down beside Rocket, trying to act casual. They were the only two in the room and Rocket was watching a wrestling match on TV. Rocket snickered at him. “Face it, you're jealous.”

“I'm not jealous.” Thor replied in a sassy voice and then started to watch the match.

Steve and Sifeen walked in saying “Hello”. Thor ignored them both. Rocket immediately replied back and asked Sifeen if she had a good time and what all they did. Sifeen went on and on about her shopping experience and how Steve helped choose what to get after she tried them on. She continued about the Ferry ride out to see the Statue of Liberty and all the other things that she and Steve had done today. Rocket kept glancing at Thor, chuckling at how his blood was starting to boil, his face turning red, but Thor still said nothing. 

Sifeen turned to Steve after she was done talking with Rocket. “I’m going to put my stuff away. Thanks again for everything today.”

“It was my pleasure. I’ll help you so you don’t have to carry everything yourself.”

Sifeen accepted with a smile and Steve walked her to her bedroom. Both of them laughing and carrying on as they walk down the hall.

Rocket and Thor sat there a moment in silence, Roket looking to Thor for some kind of reaction. Thor was on to him and wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. 

“You don’t have anything to say?” Rocket inquired.

“I am not jealous.” Thor said calmly.

“Okay, but you do realize that Steve is taking Sifeen back to HER bedroom.” Rocket snickered.

Thor’s eyes got big. He still didn’t say anything, but got up and walked to the doorway, before he started to run down the hall. Rocket started laughing. “That was way too easy.”

When Thor approached Sifeen’s room, he found the door was open. He walked on in and didn’t see either of them. He heard them talking and realized that they were in the closet. He stepped in to find Steve helping her make room for her belongings. Steve was moving all of Wanda’s clothes to one side, leaving Sifeen the other. Sifeen was hanging up her dresses. 

“Did you still want to spar this evening?” Thor asked only looking at Sifeen. 

“Yeah I had planned on it, that was our agreement. Let me get this all arranged and I will be good to go.” Sifeen replied.

“I can wait.” Thor said leaning up against the doorway to the closet. 

Things started to feel awkward to Steve, although he didn’t want to leave. “I should probably leave you two, besides I have some things that I need to get done.” 

Sifeen stopped him before he could push past Thor. “Thank you again for another wonderful evening and for everything that you did for me today.”

“As I said, it was my pleasure.” Steve gave her one last dashing smile before turning to Thor to leave the closet. “Do you mind?” 

Thor moved on into the closet to allow Steve to leave. Thor watched him go and when he thought that he was out of ear shot he turned back to Sifeen. “I thought I was supposed to take you shopping?”

“You didn’t get out of bed, my King.” She replied, hanging up another dress.

“I am not the King. You could have waited on me or woke me up even.”

“I wait for no one.” She said walking past him and into her room, Thor following her. She walked over and draped her robe and gown over the chair, picking up Wanda’s and returning it to the closet. 

“I will try to make myself more available. But just for the record, I am the one waiting on you now and you don’t hear me complaining.” He moved in close to her.

“I have never known someone so eager to get their ass kicked.” She said, grinning at him deviously. She didn’t move.

He moved in closer, there was only about a foot in between them. “There will be no kicking my ass today, I worked out.”

Their eyes locked and she moved in, only inches between them now. “We shall see.” 

They could feel each other's hot breath, both of them frozen waiting to see what the other did. Eyes still locked, excited with anticipation. Thor glanced at her lush lips, beckoning to be kissed. She turned away from him before he could even think to steal a kiss. “What are you waiting for? Let's go.” She said as she was walking out of the room. 

Thor stood there for a moment in an erotic daze smiling. He was liking this game that they played.

In the backyard, Sifeen tilted her head and her eyes flashed. She was wearing her warrior outfit, the same as before. Thor was in pajama pants and a tee shirt. She gave him escrima sticks before blindfolding herself. Thor advanced on her before she even had a chance to get her own escrima sticks. She was fast and had them up defending herself. _CRACK!_

“How very unjust my King. I like it.” She stated.

“I am not the King.” He said knowing that it was pointless, but liked the fact that she said that she liked his moves.

They continued sparing for over an hour. Thor never gets a hit on her. However, he was hit and knocked to the ground many times. Each time he bounced up ready for more. Although he thought that he would do better today, he was still enjoying being there with her. Knowing that he would not get that kiss tonight, but there was always tomorrow.

Inside, Steve was watching them out the windows. Rocket stepped beside him and watched in amusement. Natalie walked into the room. “What are you guys looking at?” As she approached them. Before either had a chance to respond to her she was already watching. “So they are at it again.” She stated.

“What is this agreement between them for sparring?” Steve asked, looking at both of them. 

“I don’t know anything about an agreement, but at least it’s getting Thor up and moving. He could use some exercise.” Natalie said.

“What are you even talking about?” Rocket said.

“Thor asked her if she wanted to spar and she said that was the agreement.” Steve continued to say.

“Aw, you’re reading too much into it. She probably just asked him to be her partner and he agreed.” Rocket said, shaking his head.

“Well, if she needs a partner, she needs one better than Thor. Someone that can give her a challenge.” Steve observed.

“And I suppose that partner should be you?” Natalie snickered.

“Yes.” Steve said with confidence. “Look at him. He can’t even hold his own.”

“Go ahead, I will love watching her kick your ass too.” Rocket said laughing.

Eventually, Thor was too sore and tired to go on. It was another good workout but he was on his back sprawled out on the ground again. She removed her blindfold and offered him a hand this time. Pulling him up. He allowed himself to stumble into her, smiling a devilish grin as she caught him. He caught her scent of jasmine and rain. He breathed her in. “You want to take a walk down by the river?” He asked. 

They were walking along the riverbank, listening to the frogs make all kinds of sounds from grunts to croaks. They were not really talking about any particular topic. Mostly, discussing how different Earth is from Vanaheim and even Asgard. Occasionally, Thor would stop and pick up a rock to toss in, letting it skip over the water. It really tore him up thinking of Asgard, but he didn’t want to let on to her. Thor had so many questions for her, but he didn’t know where to start. Then there was a loud roar.

“What was that?” Sifeen looked to the distance.

“I’m not sure.” Thor said looking in the same direction. “But some animal rights groups let a bunch of animals loose from the local zoo. It’s probably one of them.”

_ROAR!_

“There it is again! It sounds amazing, let’s go find it.” Sifeen turned to Thor with excited eyes.

“Now?”

“Is the Mighty Thor afraid of what could be lurking in the dark?”

“Are you making fun of me? I told you that I am not afraid of anything.” 

“Then what is the problem?”

“Fine. Let’s go get Clint, he is good at tracking and he can kill it. He is supposed to be hunting them down anyways to keep people safe.”

“I can track it myself and I have no intentions of killing it.” She said annoyed since it would be killed for no reason.

She started heading down the riverbank towards the direction of the sound. Thor was following her, but she could tell he didn’t want to go. “You don’t have to accompany me, I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I’m not letting you go alone, but just for the record this is a bad idea. At least let’s go get some flashlights and Stormbreaker.”

She agreed to getting flashlights but insisted that Stormbreaker was not needed.

They had been walking over a mile and started to make their way into the woods. Thor was uneasy and seemed to be lost. “I should have brought Stormbreaker.” He mumbled to himself. It had been a while since they heard it but Sifeen seemed like she was going in the right direction. “How can you track something when you don’t even know what you're tracking?” Thor finally asked.

“I don’t track in the sense that others do. If I quiet my mind, I can pinpoint who I want, by heartbeat. I just follow that.”

“You mean to tell me that you could hear this thing’s heartbeat back at the facility and you’re just following the sound?”

“Precisely.” She turns to sand in front of Thor, placing her hand on his chest over his heart and looking deep into his eyes. “To me, heartbeats are like fingerprints. No two are the same. When I quiet my mind, I can not only hear but feel the person’s heartbeat. And with that, I know where they are within the Nine Realms or further if needed.” She removed her hand from his chest and started walking again.

“That’s amazing!” He said, then he thought for a moment. “So do you know my heartbeat?” Slyly asking.

She stopped and turned to him, “Of course, I would know your heartbeat anywhere. That is how I found you on Earth.” She turns from him and starts walking again. 

_ROAR!_

“We are getting close.” She said.

They continued deeper into the woods. It was getting late and they lost all light from the moon from the dense forest. The flashlights were their only light. They walked another half mile, the animal was on the move. Sifeen was leading the way, Thor was close behind her. The dense underbrush was full of copse and thickets, some of them with thorns. Sifeen was getting tangled in the brush but still kept moving forward. Until she stumbled.

Thor tried to react fast enough to catch her, but he was tangled as well. They both fell to the ground, though Thor managed to grab her and get turned so that she would fall on him instead of the ground. They fell with a _Thud._ Both of them were laughing. “Are you okay?” She asked with concern. The light from the flashlights were enough to illuminate the area and she could see his face.

“Yes, my pride is a little hurt, but at least you had a soft landing.” He was smiling. Their eyes lock. “This isn’t exactly how I pictured you laying on top of me.” Thor said half joking.

“You are unbelievable.” She attempted to get off of him but her legs were still entwined with the brush and she ended up falling back on top of him. Thor was not prepared and it knocked the wind out of him.

“And yet, here you are again, on top of me. Twice in one night, how did I get so lucky?” 

Their eyes were locked again, only she narrowed hers. “You are very overconfident.” she stated.

I like to think of it as playful.” Thor smiled big. “Besides, you are still on top of me.” 

And she was on top of him, she realized that she hadn’t even tried to move again. Her hand was on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat beating faster. Her eyes softened and for a brief moment she felt like she belonged there. Thor could see the look in her eyes and he awaited the kiss he knew was coming. 

_ROAR!_

They both turned their heads to see a large male lion standing just a few yards from them. Sifeen had been so focused on Thor that she had forgotten to keep up on its whereabouts. 

“Oh shit! It’s a lion!” Thor said rather loudly. He held out his hand and wielded Stormbreaker. He hoped that it wouldn’t do too much damage as it left the facility. Tony has yelled at him before about leaving his hammer behind and the destruction it has caused. 

Sifeen grabbed his hand, never taking her eyes off of the lion. “No, do not summon Stormbreaker and do not move.” She said sharply, and Thor listened. “It is so remarkable.” She said with a softer voice. 

The lion lowered its head, growling and shifting its weight from pad to pad, moving closer. Sifeen slowly moved off of Thor sitting up and trying to free her legs, still watching the lion. She got herself free and stood up, started edging herself towards the lion. Thor tried to stop her but she averted his hands before he could get a tight grip on her leg. “Sifeen, don’t. You don’t know what it is capable of.” He was begging her to stop.

Sifeen stopped about three feet from the lion and knelt down. The lion roared, bearing its massive teeth. Even though she told him not to, Thor held out his hand and wielded Stormbreaker, he too was keeping his eyes on the lion as he untangled his legs. Sifeen held out her hand, palm facing the lion. Her eyes were soft. Thor watched intently, it was almost like she was speaking to the lion without words. The lion shifted its weight again and started walking toward her. The lion was no longer growling, it was making silly noises like hums and puffs. 

The lion pushed his head into her palm and she started to run her hands through its massive mane. Just as the lion nestled into her, Sifeen heard what was coming in disbelief.

 _“CRACK! SNAP! CRACK!_ Stormbreaker was crashing through the woods.

The lion roared and jumped towards Thor just as Stormbreaker settled in his hand. Standing, ready to defend her. Sifeen quickly got between Thor and the lion. “Are you mad!” She screamed as she placed her hand on the lion's head to calm him.

“Am I mad? You’re the one that just walked up to a wild lion and started petting it like a dog. He is a predator!” He yelled back at her. “Besides, I thought that you might need some protection.”

The lion shifted again, placing himself between Sifeen and Thor. As if he was trying to protect her from Thor. He eyed Thor as if he was ready to attack and was just waiting for the orders. 

“Do I look like I need protecting?” 

“Well, not now you don’t” He said sarcastically. 

Sifeen instructed Thor to put Stormbreaker down, saying that it was making the lion uneasy. Thor did and the lion seemed to relax some. Sifeen knelt down again and the lion nestled against her making the silly puffs and hums again. Thor tried to walk up and pet it too, but the lion turned, roared and swatted at him with his gigantic paw. He was not about to let Thor touch him. 

“What is his problem?” Thor asked like he was shocked.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed and it was becoming the same routine. Thor was sleeping better and getting up earlier, but Sifeen would already be out with Steve. Thor no longer seemed to mind. He took this time to go down to the gym to workout with Clint. He was getting stronger, his stamina and endurance were up, but he had not lost any of the weight. His belly still hung and he was flabby. Clint told him again that it will take some time and to try to eat healthier. Thor was not discouraged. He always knew that later he would get to spar with Sifeen and he looked forward to it. Even if he still lost.

Today was different though. Steve needed to go into Brooklyn to a Self Help meeting that he headed. Sifeen walked into the room, wearing the burgundy and silver floral pattern dress and white sandals. Steve couldn’t take his eyes off how that dress hugged her body. He asked Sifeen if she would like to attend and help inspire people, afterwards they could grab a bite to eat and find something to do. Sifeen was about to accept when Rocket intervened. “I was hoping that we could hang out today. There is this movie that I have been wanting to see and no one will go with me. Since I’m technically an animal, those idiots at the theatre will not let me in to watch it without a person. Go figure.”

Steve gave Rocket an uneasy look, but Rocket didn’t care. Sifeen told Steve that maybe next time she would attend, that a movie sounded nice. Steve was disappointed and Sifeen could tell, but he left anyway without her. 

“So what movie are we going to see?” She asked Rocket.

“Oh, there is no movie. Those Self Help meetings are the worst, you would not like it so I saved you from going. A thank you would be nice and we can still hang out.”

“Thank you.” 

They made their way to the sitting room. “You look really nice in that dress, almost human.” Rocket said.

Sifeen didn’t know how to take that compliment. Rocket went on, “Don’t get me wrong, you look fabulous in it, very sexy. It’s a different look from the elegant dress you came in. You don’t look like a Goddess in that or some of the other dresses I have seen you in lately, but that is not a bad thing.” 

Sifeen looked in the mirror. She had not noticed before, but he was right, she no longer looked like a Goddess. She still really liked the clothes and ignored the remark. 

“You want to play some cards?” Rocket said holding up a deck. They sat at the table and Rocket began explaining how to play poker. Telling her that usually people play for money, but they would use chips to get her started. They had been playing for some time, Sifeen caught on quickly to the rules and had won many of his chips. At first he was telling her that it was beginners luck then later changed to telling her that she was a natural. They continued playing and Rocket was asking her many questions about her life and what all she had been doing for the last five years. She answered truthfully, but still left out certain details. 

It got to be later than lunch time before she was getting hungry. They headed to the kitchen and she started making them sandwiches. There was an assortment of lunch meats, ham, turkey and roast beef. Rocket wanted each on his sandwich so she made hers the same. Cheese, lettuce, tomato and mayo on top. They sat at the counter eating and sharing a bag of chips. 

“How come not everybody comes up to eat? Why do they stay working all the time?” Sifeen questioned.

“They are all geeks and they are working on time travel. I go to help out sometimes, but it gets boring. They have a refrigerator in the hangar with lots of food and drinks, it saves them time, I guess. They eat all the time anyways.” Rocket answered the best he could.

“Why do you think that Natalie doesn’t like me?”

That question caught him off guard. “It’s her nature not to trust, don’t take it personally. She will come around.” 

They were almost finished with the sandwiches when Thor and Clint walked in. Thor was surprised to see her, he figured that she was out with Steve again. Clint saw her and patted Thor on the shoulder saying nice workout before he left the room. Sifeen got up and offered to make Thor a sandwich and got down another plate to start. 

“Is that another dress that Steve got you? It looks good on you.” Thor said.

She handed him his plate, scooping a handful of chips out of the bag and dumping them next to the sandwich. “Thank you my King.” She was smiling and knew what he would say next.

“I’m not the King.” Thor had lost count of how many times he had told her.

Later on in the backyard, Rocket was watching Sifeen and Thor spar. He was cheering Thor on even though he knew that he didn’t have a chance. Thor was doing better, at least he wasn’t on the ground so much. Not once had Thor even got a hit on her or caught her off guard. Even blindfolded, she knew exactly where he was and what moves he was going to make. Sifeen was still holding back, just enough to let him think that he might be gaining the upper hand, even if he wasn’t. 

Steve walked out, he was back from Brooklyn. He saw them from the sitting room and decided that he wanted to give it a go. “How about I take a turn?” 

Thor and Sifeen stopped, and they all turned to look at Steve. Rocket was shaking his head, knowing that this was a bad idea. 

“You want a turn with me?” Thor asked confused.

“No, I want a turn with her.” Steve pointed to Sifeen, she was still blindfolded. 

“Steve, I don’t think that is a good idea, maybe you should rethink your request.” Thor tried to reason with him. 

“I know what I’m doing, she needs more of a challenge.” Steve replied.

Sifeen could detect the arrogance in his voice and she didn’t like it. She started swirling her escrima stick ready to cut loose. 

Thor smiled, he was going to enjoy watching this. “If you insist.” He handed Steve his escrima sticks and went to sit by Rocket. “This is gonna be good!” 

Sifeen looked relaxed, blindfolded and looking away from Steve to confuse him. She started circling him, swirling her escrima stick and not looking in his direction. Steve stood quietly for a moment, thinking that she had no idea where he was. He was wrong. She advanced, with incredible speed. He was almost not ready. 

_CRACK! SMACK! CRACK!_

He was blocking the hits but didn’t have enough time in between to try to swing back. He was backing up and she never let up. She spun and hit him on the back and knocked his legs out from under him. Steve fell hard to the ground, arching holding his back. Thor and Rocket were laughing. “Had enough?” She asked.

“I’m just getting started, I can do this all day.” He replied.

He was up walking off the pain in his back. She gave him time to gather a strategy. He advanced on her, thinking that this would give him the upper hand. He was wrong again. The harder and faster he came at her, the harder and faster she gave back. She hit him in the back again, only this time he stopped her from knocking him down. She spun up with her legs, wrapped his neck and flung him to the ground anyways. Again, he arched holding his back and crying out in pain. He clearly had underestimated her. 

This went on for a while. There were times when he even tried to grab her from the back and she would just bring her elbow up to his face or flip him over her shoulders. He finally wised up and stopped trying to trap her. He was wearing down, he could taste blood in his mouth and he spit it out. His ribs were hurting with every breath he took, but still he refused to give up. Thor and Rocket were starting to feel sorry for him and tried to get him to yield. He refused. Sifeen realized that his pride would not let him give up, and she knew that she needed to end it. “We are done.” She said, pointing an escrima stick right at him.

“We are not, not until I say we are done!” He yelled back, charging at her with everything he had left, she blocked, ducked and swung around, catching him in the back of his head. _CRACK!_ He was out cold. 

She removed her blindfold and stood over him looking down. His face was bloody, she felt bad. She knew that she had let it go on too long, he was only human. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Rocket and Thor were no longer laughing. Thor realized how easy she had actually been taking it with him. 

Thor carried Steve inside and was making his way to Steve’s room. Sifeen and Rocket were behind him. Natalie was walking down the hall and realized that something was wrong and ran towards them. “What the hell happened to Steve?” Her voice was full of concern. Everyone was quiet as Natalie looked to the three of them for answers. Thor pushed past her, still heading to Steve’s room. “Someone answer me.” She demanded.

“We were sparring and things may have gotten carried away.” Sifeen finally spoke with regret in her voice. 

“You did this! I knew you were not to be trusted” She got up in Sifeen’s face. Sifeen didn’t back down and was prepared to defend herself if needed. 

Thor spun around with Steve still in his arms. “It is not all her fault, Steve refused to back down.” 

“You would take her side.” Natalie spat at Thor.

“It’s true, I was there and witnessed the whole thing.” Rocked stated. 

The four of them made their way to Steve’s room and Thor laid him on the bed. Sifeen got a bowl of warm water and a rag to clean his face. Natalie snatched it from her saying that she had done enough to get out. She tried to argue, but again Natalie told her to leave. She left the room. Thor looked to Natalie as if saying give her a break, before turning to go after Sifeen. “You can’t just blame her, Steve knew what he was doing.” Rocket said before leaving the room. Natalie stayed and cleaned up Steve’s face.

Thor looked in Sifeen’s room for her, but she was not there. He walked around the building looking for her, but couldn’t find her. He passed Rocket in the hall. “Have you seen Sifeen?” Rocket hadn’t and he went to the main sitting room, still no Sifeen. He looked out the window and saw her walking down to the river. The place they talked that first night. When he approached, “Are you okay?” He asked sincerely.

“Yes.” She turned towards Thor, regret on her face. “Will Steve be?” 

Thor chuckled, “Yes, he has some sort of regenerative healing abilities, so he will be fine.” He was trying to lighten the severity of things. 

They stood there in silence for a moment, both looking out over the Hudson River. He finally asked, “You take it easy on me, why?”

She turned to him again, it hadn’t crossed her mind that he would realize it. “I don’t do this to be competitive, I do it to stay alert. This thing between you and I, it’s for fun. So I give what is necessary to stay ahead of you and keep it interesting. Steve on the other hand was coming at me hard towards the end, I guess trying to make a point, I don’t know. You have never come at me like that, with the intent to actually hurt me.”

“I don’t think he was trying to hurt you.”

“He was not himself at the end, something changed in him and I could feel it.”

They got quiet again and both turned back to the river. “So what you’re saying is, that I can never beat you?” He turned to her, “I’ll never win that kiss?” He was grinning.

She smiled playfully at him. “I didn’t say that. The truth is, you are stronger than me and you can beat me. You’re just weakened from being on Earth and not channeling your powers to keep them at their fullest.”

“But my powers are drawn from Asgard, without it, there is no way to gain strength.” 

“You’re wrong. Odin gave so much of his life force to protect Asgard.”

“The Odin Force, everyone knows that.” Thor remarked.

“Correct. So in turn, he drew his powers back from it to keep him strong. You started to rely on that force instead of using your own.”

“How do I do that?”

“They are your powers. Use them and learn how to channel them.”

“How do you know so much?

“How do you know so little? Besides, the Odin Force is still out there, you can use it. Even claim it, since it can only be claimed by an heir and his blessing.”

“I want nothing from Odin.” There was a long pause again. “So just so I’m clear, there is a chance that I can win that kiss?”

“You are still stuck on that kiss?” She turned to him, laughing some.

“Of course, why else would I be getting my ass kicked everyday.” He moved in, inches from her. “I will have my kiss.”

She leaned in, their noses almost touching. “Then I look forward to you winning.” 

He could smell jasmine and rain, he was being pulled in. He closed his eyes and leaned in, waiting for her touch. He could almost taste her.

_ROAR!_

Sifeen turned and Thor got a mouthful of hair. “Damn that lion.” He said.

Sure enough, on the other side of the fence stood the same lion from before, only he looked thinner. “What is he doing here? Thor questioned.

“I think he is looking for me.” She said as she walked to the fence where he stood. She held out her hand against the fence, he rubbed the fence just to feel her. He was hungry and scared. She could feel his confusion. She started walking towards the front entrance. 

“Where are you going?” Thor already knew the answer.

“To let him in.” She said it like it was no big deal.

He was afraid of that. “You can’t keep him.” 

“Why not? It will be fine, he is not going to hurt anyone.”

Thor pointed a finger at her. “Fine, but if Rocket gets eaten, it is on you.” He opened the gate and the lion cautiously walked it, eyeing Thor. “I think he wants to eat me.”

“No, he just doesn’t like you.” She grinned

“Why not, I’m a likeable person.” 

She knelt down and he nudged into her, rubbing his head into her chest, making the puff noises. _Lucky lion._ Thor thought to himself.

“He considers me a part of his own and he looks to you as another alpha that is trying to take me away.” 

Thor narrows his eyes at the lion. “Smart animal.” He said to himself.

“What was that?” She looked up quickly. She had clearly heard him but wanted to see if he would repeat it.

“Nothing.” 

“I think I will call you Rosk. Who’s a good Rosk?” As she rubbed his mane and leaned her head onto the lion's great head. He puffed and hummed some more. 

“You know that you are going to have to hide him until you can figure out what you’re going to do with him.”

“This place is huge, that will be easy. I can just have him stay out of sight and keep him far away from the main part of the Headquarters.”

The lion took off down the fence running to the backyard. Thor and Sifeen followed. They were all headed to the river. “What does he eat?” Sifeen asked.

“From the looks of those teeth, I would say meat.”

“Can we go to town and get some?”

“Sure, I will have to see if one of the guys will drive us in the morning.”

“You can’t drive?” She looked confused.

“Yes, but this planet will not give me a license and Tony will not let me drive his cars anyways.” 

Sifeen started laughing. He argued that it wasn’t funny, but she couldn’t stop laughing.

Later that night, Steve was still out cold, laying in his bed. Natalie had never left his side. Sifeen had tried to return to his room and sit with him too, but Natalie refused to allow her to stay. It had been hours and Natalie was starting to worry. Finally, he woke, almost leaping off the bed. Natalie caught him and had him lay back down. He was disoriented for a moment, asking her what had happened.

“You were sparring with Sifeen. You lost.” Natalie told him.

His memory of what had happened started to return and a look of despair swept over his face. “What have I done?”

“Are you kidding? She tried to kill you!” Natalie sounded aggravated.

“She didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t ask for.”

“You are blinded by your feelings for her. You need to wake up and see her for what she is.”

“What exactly is she, Natalie” 

“I don’t know, but it’s not good. She shows up here out of the blue and none of us know why. She is up to something and she has all of you blinded.” 

“Look, we started out sparring for fun and I made it competitive. Then, I’m not sure why, but I started thinking of Thanos and how we failed. It got to me. I couldn’t even beat her and I started trying harder and harder. The harder I tried, the angrier I got. There are beings out there that are so much stronger than us and we are losing the war. We failed and there is no going back. We are trying to fix it but we may fail at that too. So yea Natalie, I did this! Not her. So whatever this thing is that you have against her you need to let it go.” 

Natalie sat there listening to Steve. She was shocked at the way he was talking to her. “Okay.” Was all she said. Steve got up and walked out of his room to find Sifeen, leaving Natalie sitting alone.

Steve found Rocket sitting in the main living room with Nebula, they were playing poker. Nebula was winning and Rocket wasn’t taking his losses very well. 

“Hey, you’re alive!” Rocket said playfully.

“Thanks. Have you seen Sifeen?” Steve asked.

“I haven’t seen her or Thor in a while, but they were down by the river.”

“Thanks.” He said again. He was out the door.

Sifeen and Thor were sitting on the ground at the river, side by side. Rosk was busy running around checking out his new territory. The lion noticed how close Thor was sitting next to Sifeen and he pushed his body in between them, letting himself fall onto Thor. Thor was not amused, but Sifeen couldn't stop laughing. Thor pushed the lion off and got up, sitting down on her other side. Rosk just moaned at Thor and eventually got up to chase a rabbit that caught his eye. It didn’t take Rosk long to catch it, then laying down a few yards away to eat. 

They were too busy talking to realize that Steve was approaching them. Unfortunately, Rosk saw him coming and he let out a ferocious roar. It startled everyone, especially Steve. “Holy Shit! A Lion!” Steve yelled, stumbling around not knowing where exactly to go and almost falling over. The lion never moved, but from the look on his face, he may have been laughing. 

Sifeen jumped up. “You’re awake! Don’t worry, he will not harm you.” 

“So much for keeping him a secret.” Thor said.

Steve was dumbfounded. He had come down to talk to her about the sparring match and now he was face to face with a lion. “How long was I out?”

Sifeen explained everything there was to explain about the lion. Steve was finding the whole story almost unbelievable and would look from her to Thor and back, and occasionally looking to the lion. Thor joined the conversation to let it be known that the lion was like a really big dog. “Fine, he can stay. But he is your responsibility.” Steve said pointing at Sifeen. “Now that we got that settled, can you and I go somewhere to talk.”

They walked away, leaving Thor standing alone. He sat back down, looking at the river and waited for Sifeen to return. When Steve thought that they were out of earshot, he turned to make sure that Thor wasn’t watching before turning to Sifeen. 

“I am so sorry for everything that happened.” Sifeen said before Steve could talk.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It was me, I found myself in a dark place and I let it get the better of me. You did nothing wrong and I am sorry that I did that to you. So are we still good?”

She placed her hand on his cheek, relief swept over her. She looked deep into his eyes, almost becoming lost. “We will always be good.” She said, reassuring him in a soft voice.

The next morning, Sifeen woke to a knock on her door. She was surprised to see it was Thor, he was never out of bed before her.

“Steve and I found a butcher shop that has intact quarters of beef for sale. Do you want to go with us to pick it up?” 

Sifeen hurried to get around and slipped on the sundress. She twisted her hair up into a bun with curly strands escaping the bun around her face. It didn’t take her no time at all to get ready. She found the guys in the kitchen and the three of them headed off into the hangar. Natalie watched them pull away in Scott’s van. She was still suspicious of Sifeen, no matter what Steve said. 

Natalie found herself heading to the hangar. She wanted to know why they needed Scott’s van and why the three of them left together? Scott was no help, “Really Natalie, they asked me if they could use the van and I said yes. I didn’t ask them what they needed it for.”

“Well, did they say when they would be back?”

“They said they wouldn’t be gone long, whatever that means.”

A couple hours went by before Steve, Sifeen and Thor returned. Thor carried the beef to the backyard and Sifeen followed him. Steve went inside the Headquarters and asked for everyone to come out back. He had instructed Thor and Sifeen to allow him to do the talking. Everyone gathered around, looking at the beef funny and wondering what was going on. “Why is there a dead cow laying back here?” Natalie asked sarcastically.

“It’s a quarter of beef.” Steve answered her question.

“Okay, why is there a quarter of beef laying in the yard?” Rhodey asked.

“Is that what you used my van for? To haul meat?” Scott sounded annoyed.

“Yes, actually. Here is the thing.” Steve looked to Sifeen and then Thor. “We got a pet.”

“What kind of pet eats a quarter of beef? A velociraptor?” Bruce asked with concern, but laughing.

“Not exactly...it’s a lion.” Steve stated.

At first everyone thought that it was a joke and started laughing and carrying on how they were called out there or nothing. Asking what the catch was and so on. It was obvious to Steve that no one was taking it seriously. He told Sifeen to call Rosk. She did. 

The lion came running from the back. Bruce was the first to see it and his mouth dropped. He smacked Rhodey to look. “Oh my, a lion.” By then they all saw him coming. Rosk didn’t make much out of everyone, just calmly walked over, laid down and started eating, he was very hungry. 

“We can’t keep a lion here.” Clint argued.

“I thought that too at first, but really look at him, he is like a big dog.” Steve stated.

“That thing is going to eat Rocket!” Natalie blurted out.

“I said the same thing!” Thor smiled big and pointed to Natalie. Sifeen hit him on the arm.

“No one is eating me!” Rocket shouted, pointing both thumbs at himself.

“Let me guess, this was her doing.” Natalie narrowed her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter. I just wanted to let everyone know that for the time being, he is back here. None of you come out here anyways so just pretend that he is not here.”

They all argued for a while, most of them not liking the idea that there was a lion loose in the backyard. Rocket was the first to walk up and pet it. Even while he ate, there was no aggression towards Rocket and he even leaned into his hand. Thor reached to touch him and Rosk swatted at him. Thor quickly pulled back, he was mad. “Listen here, I carried you food around.” Eventually, everyone went their separate ways and there was no more discussion about the lion.

Steve asked Sifeen if she would like to go to town with him, that he had some errands to run. She declined thinking that it would be a good idea to stick around the Headquarters a few days and make sure that Rosk is settling in without any problems. “Once I know that everything is fine with him, I would love to pick up where we left off.” Sifeen said, letting him down as gently as possible. 

Thor headed inside for the gym to get in his daily workout. Sifeen and Rocket were left out back with Rosk. They sat down together beside a tree. “Are there lions on that Realm you’re from?” Rocket asked.

“You mean Vanaheim? No, there are not. I have never seen anything like him before.”

“So you don’t know anything about them?”

“Nope.”

“Well, they like to eat zebras. That is his natural food. And he comes from Africa. Granted, he was probably born in captivity, but Africa is where he belongs.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because this backyard is no place for him. You should take him home, it would be for the best.”

“Well, I was kinda hoping to take him with me when I leave. I would very much like to have animals like him in my realm.” 

“So you do plan on leaving?”

“Earth is not my home, I am just here to help.”

“Same here, I’m just sticking around to see if they can actually fix it. I hope that I get my team back.”

“Your team?”

“Yeah, we were a bunch of miscreants, but we were like a family. I really miss them. I lost them all because of Thanos. I was the only one that survived, except for Nebula, but she doesn’t really count. She kinda came in at the end.” 

Rocket continued to talk about how they called themselves the _Guardians of the Galaxy_. Telling her about each one of them and how they all met by chance. Peter Quill calling himself Star-Lord and how all of them laugh at that name behind his back. Going on and on about Groot and how he died, leaving him to raise his son. Only then to lose Baby Groot too because of Thanos. “I am so alone here.” He said.

Sifeen felt moved by the way that he opened up to her. He was fighting back the tears. She put her arm around him and pulled him close to her. She said, “I know how you feel to be alone.” They sat there for a long time and she told him about her friends that she had lost from Thanos. Rocket was feeling better, telling her that he has never really had anyone to talk to. 

Sifeen and Rocket were in the kitchen. Rocket was teaching her how to make spaghetti. She had never cooked before and was having fun doing it. Rocket chopped up some onion and had her chopping some green peppers. They fried onions and peppers with the hamburger. When it was all nice and brown, it was rinsed and placed in with the sauce. He told her that the sauce from the jar tastes fine if you just let it simmer for a while. 

They were just starting to cut up Italian bread, to make garlic bread, when Thor walked in. He gave Sifeen a funny grin. “So you cook now?”

“I can cook, I have just never had to.” She said playfully.

“Can I help?” Thor asked.

Sifeen and Rocket continued to cut the bread and Thor started buttering it and putting it on a baking sheet. Rocket sprinkled on garlic powder and grated parmesan cheese. Thor then topped it with an Italian blend cheese. They were laughing and having fun. Steve walked in, “What are all of you doing?”

The three of them looked up simultaneously, “Making spaghetti, want to help?” Sifeen asked.

At first he felt like the odd man out, but quickly relaxed and joined in on the fun. He opened a bottle of Chardonnay and poured everyone a drink. Thor was hesitant at first, wine is not his kind of drink, but accepted. Rocket instructed Sifeen to get a pot of water boiling for the pasta. Steve got out lettuce, tomato, cheese and some other assorted vegetables. They all started chopping up everything to make a salad while they laughed and drank their wine. Once the water started boiling, Sifeen put in the pasta.

It wasn’t long before the pasta was done and placed in with the sauce. The garlic bread was in the oven and Sifeen was watching it. Steve radioed everyone that they had made spaghetti, to come up and grab a plate. Everyone started making plates and putting salad in bowls before sitting down at the table. Steve opened more wine and everyone took a glass. “I would like to make a toast.” Steve held up his glass and everyone followed. “To Friends!” They all repeated and started to _CLINK_ eachothers glasses. This was the first time since Sifeen had been there that they all sat down together. Even Clint was eating with them, although he never made eye contact with Sifeen. 

After everyone was done eating, they all went their separate ways. Most headed back to the hangar to work like always. Thor, Rocket, Sifeen and Steve cleaned up the kitchen. It didn’t take them long and it was like they had never been in the kitchen cooking. “Would you like to take a walk with me?” Steve asked Sifeen.

She looked at him, his eyes were hopeful. She could see Thor standing behind him putting plates away, not looking towards them but clearly listening. She really didn’t want to tell Steve no twice in one day. “I am sorry, Steve. Thor and I will be sparing in a bit. He has held up his end of the agreement and I shall hold up mine.” Steve looked disappointed again. Thor was smiling, but still didn’t look at them. 

Outside Thor and Sifeen were sparring as they always do. Although, Thor was a little nervous having Rosk out there now. He figured that the lion would try to protect Sifeen and attack him. Rosk just laid there watching, as if he knew that Thor couldn’t win. They had been at it for over an hour, Rocket watching the whole time laying up against Rosk thinking that he makes a good pillow. Thor was getting better, not being put on his back anymore, but still no match for her. But at least now when he advanced, she backed up. 

When they finished, she excused herself to go inside. She had worked up a sweat tonight and wanted to shower. She left Thor with Rocket. Rosk was sleeping with Rocket still laying up against him all cozy. Thor walked past and tried to pat his head, but before he could even touch him the lion woke and swatted at him with a roar. 

“Damn lion, what did I ever do to you? How is it you can lay on him and I can’t even touch him?” Thor questioned.

“What can I say, he knows who he likes.” Rocket said laughing.

Thor sat down on the ground. “You know, we really should get some chairs out here.” 

“I was thinking the same thing. We have been spending a lot of time out here. It’s kinda nice, not being stuck in the Headquarters all the time. Getting fresh air.”

“I don’t know why we didn’t before. I used to always be outside. I guess Earth has changed me more than I thought.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, we have all changed since Thanos.” 

“I guess you’re right.”

“Can I ask you something? What is the deal with this agreement you and Sifeen have for sparing?” 

Thor grinned slyly. “I agreed to be her sparring partner until I can beat her.”

“Okay...so what happens if you win?”

“I get to kiss her.” He smiled wide.

Rocket started laughing. That is the craziest thing I have heard you say. Let me get this straight. You are getting your ass kicked every night, just for a kiss?”

He was still smiling, “Yep.”

“Why not just kiss her? Just take her in your arms and give it to her?”

“Where is the fun in that?” 

“Well if you do it right, there is lots of fun!”

Rosk jumped up like he heard something. Rocket fell back to the ground surprised. Rosk’s ears were twitching and he was looking off in the distance. “What is he doing?” Thor asked.

“How am I supposed to know? I don’t speak lion.”

Rosk ran over to the fence and started moaning and making soft roars. Thor had never heard those sounds. “I better get Sifeen.” He said, as he headed for the Headquarters.

Thor knocked on her bedroom door, yelling her name and asking to come in. No answer. Thor opened the door and peered in, still calling her name and letting her know that he was coming in. Still no answer. He walked on in, closing the door some behind him. Just as he got a few feet in the room, she came out of the restroom in nothing but a towel. “My King?” she sounded surprised. 

He quickly turned away from her, but not before he could see how incredibly sexy she looked in a towel, her hair wet and wavy, hanging off of her shoulders. “I am so sorry, I knocked and yelled for you, you must not have heard. I’ll let you get dressed.” He said very fast as he headed for the door. “And I’m not the King.” He said, sternly.

“Wait!” She said, almost too eager, smiling. She knew she could use this situation to her advantage. 

Thor froze, but still didn’t turn around. He folded his hands together in front of himself and waited for her to continue talking. She walked over to him, standing at his side and faced him. He still looked forward, never flexing a muscle, refusing to meet her gaze. She moved close to him. “Very well, if you’re not the King, then as a Princess I out rank you. I could have your head for barging into my chamber and looking upon me.” She was still smiling.

He turned his head, eyes narrowed, locking with hers and glared. His facial expression changed almost immediately and he smiled ever so slyly thinking _Two can play this game._ He would get her to admit that he wasn’t the King, “Since I am your King...I command you to drop your towel.”

She did without hesitation. He was shocked, but hid it from her well. He had thought for sure that she would retract him being the King. His face was sober. There she stood, arms to her sides, naked before him. He didn’t move, his eyes were still locked with hers. He knew she was testing him and he was not about to fail. For a moment they stood in silence, waiting to see what the other would do next. She leaned even closer, their lips almost touching, eyes still locked and she whispered. “Will that be all my King or is there something else you command of me?”

He was having a hard time holding his composure. The intoxicating scent of jasmine and rain filled him. His heart was racing and he could feel his knees weakening. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. He wanted to hold her, embrace her naked wet body and kiss her passionately, but still he held firm. 

Rocket blurted in “What’s keeping...Wow is your body spectacular! What exactly am I interrupting here?”

They both turned to Rocket at the same time, saying, “Nothing.”

Rocket continued looking at her and smiling with pleasure. She never tried to hide her body. “Damn, you are hot!” He said, never looking away from her. “How are you not looking at her?” He said to Thor, but looking at her still.

“Have some respect!” Thor told him, still not moving.

“I’m giving her all my best compliments.” He said innocently.

“Turn away.” Thor instructed him.

“I’m not turning away, if she didn’t want me to look, she would cover up or tell me to leave.”

By now, she had walked over and slipped on the dress that she wore the first day she came to Earth. She was giggling to herself for the way that they were carrying on.

“Look at her! It’s no wonder why she is called a Goddess, that is the most perfect body that I have ever seen! Seriously, how are you not looking? Did she damage your head when she hit you with Stormbreaker?”

Sifeen finally asked, “What do you need Rocket?”

“Oh yeah, you need to check on your lion.” Rocket said.

“Thank you Rocket, I’ll meet you outside.” Sifeen replied.

Rocket turned and left, shaking his head at Thor. Thor still had not moved. She stopped beside him, still smiling as if she had won. “Are you coming, my King?” She winked at him before leaving her room. Thor stood there for a moment, thinking _Almost._ He situated himself in his pants before following her.

Outside, Rosk was still pacing the gate, moaning and making soft roars. His ears keep twitching as if he was trying to hear something. Sifeen and Thor walked up to Rocket. “I think he is looking for his pride.” Rocket said.

“His what?” Sifeen and Thor said at the same time.

“Don’t you two know anything about lions?” Rocket asked.

They looked at each other before turning back to Rocket. “No.” They said again.

“A pride is like his family and I’m guessing that they found him.” Rocket stated.

“How many are in a pride?” Sifeen asked.

“It depends, but I’m guessing not many in his case because he was from a zoo.” Rocket said.

“I’ll take him out and find them.” Sifeen said.

Thor opened the gate and Sifeen went out with Rosk by her side. The lion didn’t run, but walked ahead of her showing her the way. Rosk kept making soft roars. Sifeen realized that he was calling them. Thor and Rocket followed. 

It didn’t take them long before they found two female lions. They were very skinny and looked malnourished. They were very leery as they watched the three of them walk behind Rosk. Sifeen stopped and allowed Rosk to approach them on his own. He nuzzled them both before turning back to Sifeen. 

Sifeen knelt down, just as she had done to greet Rosk, and the larger female walked up to her and pressed her head into her palm. The smaller female followed suit. Sifeen stood up and walked back over to Rocket and Thor. “It’s done, lets go back.”

“We can’t take back two more lions.” Thor said, shaking his head.

“Well, we are.” Sifeen replied back. “What makes the difference, one lion or three lions.”

“It’s a big difference.” Rocket said.

“I’ll figure out something. She replied.

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Early in the morning, Sifeen wakes to the sound of Rosk roaring outside. She has grown to love that sound. She gets dressed and heads to the kitchen to get out chucks of beef for him and his pride. She has them staying at the far end of the property, close to the river, out of sight. Rosk is happy to see her, getting up and greeting her, the females don’t move. She knows that they would rather be hunting their own food than being fed. 

She heads back up to the Headquarters to make her way to the shooting range. She knows that Clint is there and she needs to speak with him. She is just not sure if he will give her that chance. She still has no idea why he will not speak to her, but assumes that it has something to do with Natalie. 

She walked into the shooting range. His back was to her and she wasn’t even sure if he heard her come in. He was shooting his bow, making a bullseye every shot. 

“Good morning.” Sifeen says as pleasant as she could.

He turned around and saw it was her, then quickly turned away. He started to gather his belongings to leave. 

“Have I offended you in some way?” She asked, concerned.

He stopped and without looking towards her, “No.” He started walking towards the door. 

“Then why do you always walk away from me? Even when I enter a room, you get up and leave. Why is that? I understand that I am new here, but would still like a chance before you decide that you don’t like me.”

“I’m sorry, it’s not you. Things are just hard and we are all dealing with it the best we can since Thanos.”

“You miss them. Laura and your children.” 

He turned around to look at her. “Who told you about them? He sounded irritated. “But yes...I do.”

“No one told me. Now that I am actually talking with you, I can feel your loss and other things.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am the Goddess of Life, you can not hide what is in your heart. You jump from anger to regret to hatred and so on, but that doesn't explain what you have against me.”

Clint took a deep breath. He really wanted to just walk away, but there was a pull in her eyes that he had been trying so hard to avoid. He has been shut down for so long, he found himself wanting to talk to her. Sifeen could see the tears forming in his eyes.

“I have always been faithful to my wife. I have loved her more than anyone. Then in one brief moment, she was just gone and so were my children. I have continued to be faithful since then, I don’t even notice women anymore. I guess I do it out of respect for her and hope that she will return to me. Then you showed up. And I found myself looking at you, thinking how beautiful you are. I betrayed her. I betrayed my Laura. So if I don’t talk or look at you, it is because I feel ashamed.”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of. You are only human.”

“Thanks, but it’s no help.” He turns to walk away. 

She knew that she needed his help and had to keep his attention. “Will you show me how to use that?”

Clint turned back, intrigued, and held up his bow. “You mean my bow?”

“Is that what it is called? Funny name, but yes, I have never seen a weapon like that before.

He hesitated, but the chance to show someone how to shoot drew him in. He explained all that she needed to know, including how the elastic device projectiles the arrows. He showed her the proper stance that she would need to shoot and how to hold the bow properly. 

Then, without warning, he became distracted and seemed a million miles away. Sifeen could see the distraught look on his face and could feel his heart breaking. “I am sorry that this is bringing back memories of your daughter.” Sifeen said

“This was the last thing that I did with her before she disappeared.” He handed Sifeen an arrow and showed her how to place it. “When you’re ready, draw it back. Do you see your target? Sifeen nodded. “Good, I’ll show you how to get it there.” He made sure her stance was good, using his foot to move hers into the right position. “Release when you are ready.”

Sifeen released the arrow. _THUCK-THUNK!_ A perfect bullseye. Clint was impressed. “You’re a natural. Try again.” 

She fired off a half dozen more, with him instructing her each time. He would make suggestions, having her move her elbow higher and then other times lower. She had good form and got a bullseye every time. “This has been nice. No one around here has ever taken any interest in archery.” He said, almost smiling. 

“Great! I think that I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” He looked confused.

“Hunting. Rocket is going to fly me to Africa to hunt zebras. Apparently lions like to eat them. He said he would shoot it for me, but this seems better.”

“You can’t go hunting in Africa by yourself!”

“I’m not going alone silly, I’m going with Rocket.”

“There is more to hunting than just hitting a target a handful of times. I am going with you.” 

“You really don’t need to go. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable and I have imposed on you too much.”

“Actually, this might be just what I need, a hunting trip. I have all the gear that we will need. I will get it and meet the two of you at the Quinjet. Wait, is that what you are wearing?”

She had on her warrior clothes. They seemed like the best thing that she had to hunt in. “Yes, is this a problem?”

“Yep, I’ll grab you something different.”

Sifeen and Rocket were standing at the Quinjet when Clint approached. He was carrying two bags of gear over his shoulder and a bow in each hand. They boarded the Quinjet and took off for Africa. Once in the air, they all started talking. Clint seemed to be more relaxed and she wondered why it took her so long to approach him. 

Thor woke up and headed to the gym to do his morning routine. When he didn’t see Clint, he just figured that he beat him there. He started working out on his own, he had it down what he needed to be doing. His reps had been increasing daily. By the end of the workout he was wondering where Clint could be. 

On the main floor, heading to his room to shower, he ran into Steve. 

“Have you seen Sifeen?” Steve asked.

“Honestly, I figured that she was with you.” Thor replied.

“I haven’t seen her all morning?” 

“She is probably out back with the lions. I mean lion.” Thor knew that he fumbled that up.

Steve gave him a funny look. “What do you mean lions?”

“Not lions.” Thor was shaking his head. “I said lion, as in one lion.”

“No, you said lions first.”

“Did I? Are you sure? Because I am sure that I just said one lion.” 

“How many lions are there Thor?” Steve demanded.

Thor hesitated, but knew Steve wasn’t going to give it up and would find out anyways. “Three, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

Steve shook his head in disbelief. He headed outside to find Sifeen. Thor went to his room to shower.

Thor was out of the shower and he heard a knock at his door. He yelled for them to come in, kinda hoping that it was Sifeen, but it was Steve. Steve couldn’t find Sifeen anywhere and let him know that Rocket was gone too. Thor didn’t seem nearly concerned as Steve did. She was quite capable of taking care of herself and besides, Rocket was with her, they were probably just taking a walk. 

Natalie had heard them from out in the hall and she stepped into Thor’s room. “Have either of you seen Clint? He was supposed to go to town with me today.” 

Thor looked to Steve with wide eyes. This could not be good. 

“We can’t find Sifeen or Rocket either.” Steve said.

“Impossible. Clint will not even look at her so there is no way that they are together.” Natalie rattled off.

“Unless.” Thor said. “Sifeen said something about needing a zebra to feed the lions.”

“You mean lion, don’t you?” Natalie asked.

“Nope, there are three of them now.” Steve replied.

Natalie and Steve were in the hangar. The Quinjet was gone. Thor came walking up. The three of them started arguing. Natalie was beside herself that Clint could actually be with them. She was down right refusing to accept it. “Just call him Natalie and ask him where he is?” Steve told her.

“I did and he is not answering.” Natalie replied.

“Well did anyone try to call Rocket?” Thor asked.

“He is not answering either.” Steve replied.

“This is just great.” Natalie yelled.

The Quinjet landed in Africa four hours after they left. It had been a nice flight and went by fast the way they were all talking. Sifeen changed into the clothes that Clint picked out for her. She stepped off the Quinjet feeling silly. “I look like Natalie.” She said awkwardly. She was wearing tight black pants, a long sleeve black shirt and calf high black boots. “I feel bunched, can I at least cut the back out of the shirt?”

“No, you look fine. That was all I could get, next time give me some notice.” Clint replied.

“Trust me, you look great. That outfit leaves little to the imagination. Good thing I don’t have to use mine anymore.” Rocket said smiling and nudging Clint in the leg. 

Clint looked to Sifeen with a puzzled look on his face.

“I’ll tell you later.” Sifeen said.

“Do I even want to know?” Clint replied. 

“It’s a good story, I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” Rocket said laughing.

Rocket stayed with the ship while Clint and Sifeen went out to hunt. Each of them was carrying a bow. Clint explained that since the Snap, animals have become over populated in areas. So most places allow open hunting all year, so taking a couple zebras should be fine. As they walked across the plains, Clint was telling Sifeen that she needed to hit the animal in the heart with the arrow. She let him know that wouldn’t be a problem since she could pinpoint the heart. 

It didn’t take long to find the zebras, they were overpopulated. The zebras didn’t even seem to mind that humans were near. They have grown accustomed to not being hunted. “Are you ready?” Clint asked eagerly. 

“Good to go.” Sifeen replied, eagerly.

They both pulled back in unison to a perfect stance, as if they had been practicing all of their lives together. Then, on the count of three, they both released their arrows. _THUCK-THUNK! THUCK-THUNK!_ Two zebras fell, dead before they even hit the ground. The rest of the herd ran, unsure of what happened. Clint radioed Rocket to tell him their coordinates so he could pick them up.

It wasn’t long before the zebra’s were loaded and they were heading back to New York. Rocket was flying as he was before, but this time Clint and Sifeen sat in the back talking. Sifeen thanked him for everything that he had done for her today, telling him that she couldn't have done it without him. He knew that she could have, but he liked that she included him. 

“Clint, I hope that I am not overstepping my boundaries, but there is something that I need to say.” Sifeen said sincerely.

Clint looked up. “Go ahead.”

“I understand that you have been through so much and are having a hard time dealing. But, I can help you. I can not take away your pain, but can ease it by healing your heart.” 

“My heart is fine, it cannot be fixed.” His eyes were tearing up again.

“It will not take away any memories of your family, it will project them more, because those memories are good. It will not change you at all, it will just help you stay focused on the good. Think about it.”

Clint sat there quietly. He was deep in thought about everything that had gone on for the past five years. All the vengeance that he had taken out on the people that he thought should have died during the Snap. He still had not found peace with losing his family and he probably never would. But he knew deep down he couldn't continue living this way. The pain and guilt were too much for him to handle. He turned to Sifeen. “Do it.”

She moved over to sit close to him and explained what she was about to do. She placed one hand over his heart and the other on the side of his head. “Close your eyes.” As soon as he did, her eyes started glowing golden with power and it spread to her hands. She leaned in and gently touched her lips to his. His first instinct was to pull away, but then he felt the warm sensation of power flowing into him, surging through his body. He stayed still, letting her blow life into him. It was an overwhelming sensation of tranquility. Like all of his hatred and anger seemed to pass. He could feel love from Laura, he had forgotten what that felt like, to be loved. 

Sifeen pulled away, her eyes and hands returning to normal. Her hands were still on him. He opened his eyes, they were no longer dark and gray, but full of hope. He smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. “Thank you. You gave me back my Laura.”

It was just after 5:00 p.m. as they approached New York City. Clint had packed some food in one of the gear bags and they had snacked along the way home, but they were still hungry. They decided to stop for pizza, figuring that they could land in Central Park. Rocket stayed with the Quinjet again, and Clint and Sifeen walked to the nearest pizza place. 

Back in the air, they were enjoying pepperoni pizza with a six pack of beer. They were having a great time when the Quinjet landed and they came strolling off, each with a beer in hand. Clint was holding the pizza box, Rocket was carrying what was left of the six pack and Sifeen was holding another piece of pizza. They had a great day, Clint couldn’t remember the last time he laughed. 

They were met by an angry Natalie who came storming out the door yelling at Clint. “Where the hell have you been? I have been calling you all day, worried. I know how you get and figured that you might have gone dark again.”

“Calm down Nat, we were in Africa. We each got a zebra!” He said with a smile. 

Steve and Thor walked outside. Sifeen stood by Rocket, still eating her pizza slice and didn’t say anything.

“What has gotten into you. You seem happier than usual?”

“I am happy, I had a great day and it felt good. I seriously don’t know why you don’t like Sifeen. She is really great if you would just give her a change.” He leaned in and kissed Sifeen on the cheek. “Thank you for everything. I’m going to put the pizza in the house and then I’ll help with the zebras.” 

Steve and Thor didn’t know what to think about the kiss on the cheek. 

Natalie was furious about the kiss, “Are you drunk?” Natalie asked, concerned. “And why is she dressed like me?”

“No, Natalie. This is my first.” He said holding up the can and taking the last drink from it. 

He walked past her and then Thor and Steve, on his way inside.

Natalie turned to Sifeen. “What did you do to him?”

Sifeen swallowed her last bite and took the remaining six-pack from Rocket figuring that she was going to need them. “What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything to him.” Sifeen said defensively.

“Yeah Natalie, what’s your problem?” Rocket demanded. 

Natalie stormed off to go inside and find out what was going on with Clint. Steve and Thor stood beside each other with their arms crossed. Rocket looked to Sifeen. “Looks like you’re still in trouble.” Rocket said almost laughing.

She stepped up to them smiling, “Yes?” Rocket was still at her side. She was starting to see how loyal he was to her.

“It would have been nice if you would have at least told us where you were going.” Steve said, looking relieved that she was back.

“We have all been worried.” Thor said, almost cutting Steve off. “And why are you dressed like Natalie?”

“First off, you two look like you need a beer.” She handed each of them one. “I am sorry, it will not happen again.” She had such a good day she really didn’t want to argue that she was fine without them. “Second, this is how Clint dressed me to hunt.”

“What? He dressed you?” Thor asked as he looked shocked.

“He didn’t literally dress me, he gave them to me to put on.” She clarified. “I kinda like them, I have never worn pants before. They are rather comfortable.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m still the only one that has seen her naked.” Rocket said giggling.

Thor narrowed his eyes at Rocket for even bringing it up. Steve looked at Thor, “What is he talking about?” 

“I’m gonna check on the lions. I’ll catch you all in a few.” Sifeen said.

“Thor, what is Rocket talking about?” Steve asked again.

“I’ll tell you later.” Thor said sternly, still glaring at Rocket.

“It’s a great story. I’ll tell you. I walked in on her and Thor, still not sure what they were doing. She was naked and he wouldn’t even look at her. Seriously, what is wrong with you?” Rocket said as he smacked Thor on the leg.

“You really didn’t look? Steve asked Thor. Thor said nothing.

“I know, but boy I did.” Rocket replied.

“Fine, what would you have done Steve?” Thor finally asked.

“I don’t know. I probably wouldn’t have looked either, but I would have guessed that you would have looked!” Steve replied.

“What do you know, you weren't there. I did the right thing.” Thor said respectfully.

Steve patted him on the shoulder. “I guess you are a better man than I thought.” 

Thor smiled.

Sifeen walked back up to the three of them. “Why don’t we all just sit outside under the stars and have a nice night for once and enjoy everyone's company like we did eating spaghetti. If we need to, we will get more pizza and beer. I do like that combination.”

They agreed that it sounded like a good idea. Thor and Rocket went to get chairs. Steve went in to see if everyone else wanted to take a break. Rocket found some mixed matched lawn chairs in one of the buildings that no one ever goes in. He yelled for Thor and they started carrying them over, putting them in a large circle. Sifeen sat in one that looked comfortable, while they went for more chairs.

Inside, Natalie was still hounding Clint, but she was getting nowhere. She had enough and went storming back outside. Sifeen saw her coming and stood up to face her. “What did you do?” Natalie was in Sifeen’s face.

Sifeen didn’t back away, she held her ground. “Are you still on that? I didn’t do anything to him. Get over yourself?”

Natalie threw a punch at Sifeen, but she caught her hand. Natalie tried to spin and swing her leg up to catch her off guard, but Sifeen caught her leg too, tossing her back. Natalie landed, and jumped up intending on going at her again. Clint was running and tried to grab Natalie, but she fought him off and attacked Sifeen again. Sifeen was faster and blocked every move that Natalie threw at her. Clint was yelling for Thor. He came running over and the two of them got a hold of Natalie, trying to calm her down. “Calm down, you are acting like a fool.” Clint said to her. 

When Natalie seemed better, Thor let her go and he walked over to Sifeen, grabbing her arm and pulling her away some. “Thank you for not hurting her. I don’t know what has gotten into her.” Thor said concerned. A thrown knife zipped past Thor, Sifeen caught it by the handle a quarter inch before it struck her in the face. Her eyes flashed. Thor tried to grab her, “Sifeen...No!” She grabbed his arm and threw him like a bag of feathers, far enough away that he couldn’t run back fast enough.

Natalie had a scared look on her face, she realized that she had gone too far and the only one that could stop Sifeen was flying through the air. Sifeen’s eyes narrowed as she made her way to Natalie. Clint stepped in front of Natalie, hoping to stop Sifeen. “Step aside Clint!” Sifeen said in a sharp voice. Clint did without hesitation. Natalie looked to him as if she couldn’t believe he would abandon her. She was terrified at what was to happen. 

Thor landed and immediately jumped up running, yelling to Sifeen not to kill her. He knew he wouldn’t make it in time. Sifeen stepped up to Natalie, pointing the knife at her face. She flipped the knife in her hand so that the handle was facing Natalie. “I have misjudged you, just as you have misjudged me.” Sifeen said very calmly. Natalie took the knife with a puzzled look on her face. Sifeen walked away.

“Wait, what just happened?” Natalie asked Clint. He shrugged his shoulders. 

Thor ran up asking what happened. Natalie told him what was said. Thor was going to go after Sifeen, but Natalie insisted that she should. That she needed to apologize and get things out in the open.

Everyone had come outside with Steve and gathered around taking a chair. Thor, Rocket and Clint had finished getting out lawn chairs. There wasn't enough for everyone, so Scott, Clint and Rhodey grabbed some of the kitchen chairs. Clint had Bruce carry the zebra’s back to the lions. Bruce didn’t like the idea of carrying dead zebras, but he did it anyways.

Sifeen was halfway across the yard, heading back to the lions when Natalie caught up to her. “Thank you.” Natalie said. 

Sifeen kept walking, “For what?” 

“For not killing me.” 

“I am not this monster that you think I am. I have no interest in harming anyone on this planet. I would have thought that I made that clear as many times as I have said that I am here to help.”

“You’re right. I am sorry. I have misjudged you. But how have you misjudged me?” 

Sifeen stopped and turned to her. “You truly are a great assassin and highly skilled at what you do. That includes concealing your emotions. I have not been able to read your heart since I arrived and that troubled me. You are the only one that I have met that can hide from my powers. But, as soon as you threw that knife, all your emotions were freed and I can see what is in your heart.”

“What does all of that mean?”

“You care a great deal for all of them. They are your family. All of you have lost so much, that the thought of losing anyone else scares you. And I see that you love him.” 

“I do not love Clint, we have just been through so much together, he is just a friend.”

“I’m not talking about Clint, I am talking about Bruce.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You may be able to lie to all of them, and maybe even lie to yourself. But I have seen your heart and it doesn’t lie to me. Here he comes now. We can talk more later if you would like.”

“Hey girls! I heard that you two might actually be getting along now. That is good.” Bruce said.

“Yeah, I think we got some stuff worked out.” Natalie replied.

The three of them walked on back to the lions and Bruce laid the zebras down. The lions instantly got up to go eat. One of the females walked up to Bruce and rubbed up against him, like a cat saying _Thank you._ Bruce softly petted her before she trailed off to eat. “They really are like big dogs.” Bruce remarked before they headed back.

Everyone was gathered around having fun when the three of them walked up. Natalie noticed that Clint was not there and was informed that he and Rocket took the Quinjet back into New York to get pizza and beer. Steve was getting a fire going in the middle of the circle thinking that would make it a nice night and Scott had brought out marshmallows and two roasting sticks. 

“There were marshmallows in the Headquarters?” Natalie asked him.

“I keep a couple bags around to snack on and the roasting sticks were in my van.” He said defensively. 

Sifeen sat down beside Thor and scooted the chair closer to his. He had a very sober look on his face. She smiled hoping for a reaction, but nothing. Not even a glance. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I am sorry for throwing you.” 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then he turned to her. Their lips almost touch. “I am not mad. It is just that being around you makes me realize how weak I am.” His face looked somber.

“You are not weak my King. You just need to use your powers.” 

“That is the thing, I don’t even think I have them anymore. It has been so long since I have used them.”

“We can work on that together if you would like.” 

Thor smiled. “You know, you still owe me a match tonight.”

“And a match you shall receive.”

It didn’t take long for Clint and Rocket to get back with the pizza and beer. Ten pizzas, with assorted toppings, were laid out on the yard in a line behind everyone. Rocket handed beers to everyone after they grabbed their pizza and headed back to their seats. There was a lot of talk about how things were going with the quantum realm and the time heist. Sifeen didn’t understand any of it and still didn’t care. 

“Hey Clint. What’s this that I hear that Sifeen can out shoot you?” Bruce blurted out. 

Clint and Sifeen looked at each other. She waited to see what he would say. 

“She is a natural with a bow, being her first day.” Then he shrugged his shoulders and refused to answer. 

“I think that we should get a friendly match going.” Rhodey said.

“I don’t think so.” Sifeen spoke up. 

Clint had an unexpected look on his face, “You heard her.”

“Of course she is going to say no, she doesn't want to embarrass you.” Scott chimed in. 

“Are you scared of a little competition, Clint?” Rhodey asked.

Clint was put on the spot, but all he could do was smile and look to Sifeen. “I am not scared.”

“How about it Sifeen? It is all on you now, you heard him, he is not scared of you.” Scott asked.

Sifeen looked at Clint, he only smiled at her. She looked to Thor, he had a quick shake of the head signaling _No._ But before she could answer.

“Come on, we have been stuck working on the time heist for weeks now trying to save the world. Give us something exciting to watch.” Bruce pleading.

She was put on the spot and finally agreed.

Clint set up two targets, 100 yards away from where everyone was sitting. The sun was going down and it was going to make it more difficult, he told her. He handed her a bow and they both stood side by side while everyone watched. 

“My money is on Sifeen.” Rhodey said.

“I’ll take that bet!” Scott replied. “Anyone else wants in.” 

“How much are we talking?” Rocket inquired.

Rhodey and Scott talked it over. “$50.00, winners split.”

“I got Sifeen.” Rocket said

“I got Clint.” Natalie spoke up.

“Sifeen.” Steve said.

“Sifeen.” Bruce said.

“I got to say, I’m disappointed that you all don’t have faith in me.” Clint said joking around.

“Well, she is a Goddess.” Bruce said, trying to defend his reasoning.

“What about you, Thor?” Steve asked.

“I’m staying out of this.” Thor responded.

“Nebula, are you getting in on it.” Scott asked.

“Nope, I’ll pass. I have never seen either of you shoot.” Nebula replied.

“Okay, that is two for Clint and four for Sifeen. Let's get started.” Scott said.

“Here are the rules. We shoot until we miss and they must be bullseye's. But the other person has to make the next shot to win. For instance, if I miss, Sifeen has to make the next shot to win. If she misses that shot, I get to shoot again. If I make it, I win. Everyone understands?” Everyone nodded. “Good I’ll start.”

Clint released. _THUCK-THUNK_ Nebula could see the target, “Bullseye.” Sifeen stepped up and released. _THUCK-THUNK_ “Another bullseye.” Nebula said. Clint was up again and winked at Sifeen before releasing. _THUCK-THUNK_ “He split his arrow.” Nebula said. Natalie and Scott cheered. 

“So this is how it goes? Well played.” Sifeen said before she winked back at Clint and released. _THUCK-THUNK_

“She split her arrow too.” Nebula said. Clint looked fascinated. Thor smiled. Everyone cheered except Natalie and Scott.

This went on, back and forth each taking a turn. They had split twenty arrows each and it was Clint's turn. The sun was down and they were losing what little bit of light was left. Clint was having a harder time seeing the target, but he was not going to let it show. Sifeen, on the other hand, could still see the target just fine. Clint stepped up, drew back and released. _THUCK-THUNK_ “Another split arrow.” Nebula said. It was Sifeen’s turn again. She stepped up, drew back and released. _THUCK-THUNK_ “She didn’t split the arrow, it is no good.” Nebula said. 

“Aw!” Half of them yelled in disappointment. While Natalie and Scott were screaming “Woo!” “Wait, Clint still has to make the next shot to win.” Rhodey realized. 

Clint stepped up and he looked to Sifeen, “No matter what happens next, you were fantastic.” He gave her a dashing smile, drew back and released. _THUCK-THUNK_ “He split the arrow.” Nebula said. 

Natalie and Scott jumped up and ran to Clint, cheering and telling him that they knew that he could do it! The rest of them were all disappointed, but it was all in good fun. Rocket went up to Sifeen, “I can’t believe you lost, you owe me $50 bucks.”

“Now Rocket, it was for fun, let's not ruin it.” Clint said. 

Rocket shook his head in disbelief. Natalie and Scott each got $150.00.

Slowly, one by one, people headed back inside. It was dark now. Sifeen looked to Thor, “Are you ready my King or do you want to call it a night?”

“You know I wouldn’t miss my chance at winning that kiss.” Thor replied.

“I was hoping that you would say that.” She gave him a sly look as they walked out to where they always spar. Thor stepped in close to her and whispered, “That was a really nice thing you did tonight.” 

Her eyes lit up, “I don’t know what you are referring to.”

“Come now, I know what you did. You can not fool me.”

“I assure you that I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Thor started laughing, “We have had this conversation before. You’re denying letting Clint win just as you denied kissing me.”

She laughed, she knew that she was caught, “Fine, I let him win. It meant more to him than what it would have to me. Funny how humans think that only one thing defines them and that without it, they are nothing.” She was directing that remark to Thor, but wasn’t sure if he realized it. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, humans are funny creatures.” Thor replied.

“He is very good with that bow and it was not a kiss.” 

Two hours later, Thor finally said that was enough, but only because it was after midnight. He was sleeping well at night, getting up earlier and he didn’t want to mess that up. He had done good at sparring with her, even in the dark. He was still able to get her to retreat some and he never got knocked down tonight. 

They were walking back towards Headquarters, so close that every other step their shoulders would brush against each other. They were talking and not paying attention to their surroundings. Sifeen stumbled. She grabbed Thor for support, but instead she pulled him down with her. He was quick enough again to get turned and pull her on top. They landed with a hard _THUD!_

She was laughing. “This is very familiar.” Thor said laughing. He could smell jasmine and rain. _Very familiar._ He thought.

“Is this how you pictured us?” She was trying to be funny since that was what he had said before.

“Actually, it's close.” He said smiling big, “At least we're not in the woods. But yes, I have pictured us laying outside under the stars, just like now.” He gave a faint smile and continued. “We are both laying on our backs looking at those stars and enjoying the time together, hand in hand. Though your beauty exceeds any way that I have pictured you.” He brushed strands of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She slid off of him onto her back, still very close to him and took his hand in hers. She turned her head to look at him and he met her gaze. They stayed like for moments, no words were needed. Then, both looked to the stars. “Do you miss Vanaheim?” Thor asked, still looking up.

“No.” 

He turned to her in surprise, “Really?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Vanaheim.” She looked at him, “But I never felt like I belonged there. What about you, do you miss Asgard?”

“Very much. Never in all my years, did I ever think that it would not be there. I took for granted that no matter where I was in the Universe, I could always go home.”

“Asgard was always more of a home to me. I loved it there. Even as a child, I would call for Heimdall every chance I could. He was my oldest friend. I would stand on the Bifrost with him for hours and he would show me the Universe.”

“I can’t believe you spent so much time on Asgard. I don’t remember you being there except that first day we met. Why is that?”

“I told you, my father refused to even allow us to be around each other.”

He rolled over onto his side, leaning over her some and letting go of her hand to support his head. “Then why did he allow you to spend so much time on Asgard?”

“Odin and Freyr had an agreement. I could spend time on Asgard, learning and training, without being around you. And Asgard would protect Vanaheim. 

“Odin knew how powerful you would become, didn’t he? That is why he kept you close.”

“Maybe, but I never thought of it that way.” 

“All that time that you were on Asgard and I was on Vanaheim fighting the war, what did you do?”

“Well, at first I didn’t realize that the war was over me. My father never said, he just sent me away and said it was for my protection. Oh, and I slept in your bed.” She said laughing and nudging him with her elbow.

“What? Why did you sleep in my bed?” He was laughing back, but still shocked. “I had a fight with Loki because my bed smelled of flowers when I returned. I figured that he did it to be mischievous.”

“Nope, it was me. A couple months in, Odin enlightened me about the war. I only ever thought of you as the arrogant Prince that I couldn’t talk to. Thanks to my father. But after learning that you were fighting a war to protect me, even if you didn’t know me, made me look at you differently. I felt safe sleeping in your bed. Keragon didn’t like it at all. He would stay up all night, guarding the door, just in case you came home.”

“Believe me, if I would have known you were in my bed, I would have come home every night and slipped in without him even noticing.”

She was laughing hard, “You would not have gotten past Keragon.”

“It would have been fun trying.”

Thor rolled over onto his back and looked up at the sky. Sifeen took a hold of his hand again. He smiled when he felt her grip on it. “Do you miss him? Loki?” Sifeen asked as she turned her head to Thor.

Thor Took a deep breath. Unsure if he really wanted to answer. “Do I miss all the lies and trickery? His mischievous ways, like trying to take over Earth? The way he deceived everyone and all the times that he betrayed me?” He took another deep breath and exhaled loudly. He turned to look at her. “Yes. I miss him very much. No matter what, he was my brother and I loved him dearly. I miss him so much sometimes that it hurts.” Tears filled his eyes.

“It’s okay to cry and mourn his loss.” She said very sincerely and she rolled to her side, taking her free hand to wipe his tears. 

“I know, it’s just that I don’t have anyone that I can talk to about him. Everyone here only sees Loki as the God that tried to rule Earth and teamed up with Thanos. They never knew Loki, so none of them understood my loss.”

“I do. I know it all too well.”

Thor tried to laugh through tears, “I shouldn’t let you see me like this.” He said embarrassed. 

“Why? Tears do not make you weak. They show that you are compassionate and make you stronger.”

“I have been lost and alone for so long. I don’t know what I am doing anymore.”

“The thing about being lost, is that you can always be found. And sometimes, most times, it can make you stronger.” 

He tried to smile through tears again. It felt good to talk about Loki. He rolled back to his side facing her. “ It’s probably getting late and we should go in.” He said, even if he could have laid out there all night in her company. 

“Or, we could just stay here for a little longer.” 

It intrigued him. A devilish grin crept across his lips. _What is she up to?_ He thought to himself. He leaned in closer to her and their eyes locked. “I wasn’t tired anyways.” He stated. She leaned in a little, tilting her head slightly and leaned in more. Thor closed his eyes and waited for the anticipated kiss that he had been longing for. Then a massive weight dropped on him and wedged itself between them. Sifeen was startled, but started laughing. Thor knew right away what happened. “This lion has got to go!” He said in a very sexually frustrated voice. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Sifeen woke the next morning feeling rather refreshed. The sun was just starting to come up. She laid there thinking of what she should do today. She heard “Good morning.” and it startled her. She rolled over in bed to see Natalie sitting in a chair. 

“Why are you watching me sleep?” Sifeen asked, concerned.

“Because I can’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you. You said we could talk later, and guess what? It’s later. I figured if I didn’t get to you first, they guys would be fighting over who would get you.” 

Sifeen giggled, “I guess that makes sense. Will you toss me that robe?”

“Why?”

Sifeen wasn’t about to let Natalie think that she had the upper hand. Sifeen was used to being naked around her Maidens, especially Aris. They would always help her get dressed. This was no different. She slid out of bed, walked past Natalie and headed for the closet.

“Wow, Rocket was right about your body!” 

Sifeen came out of the closet wearing a long sleeved, indigo blue mini dress. “What exactly do you want Natalie?” She wasn’t tired, but was already sounding exhausted.”

“I said to talk.”

“Okay, let's talk.”

At first Natalie wanted to talk about Clint and Africa. She wanted details of what all went on. She was still very worried about Clint. So, Sifeen told her everything, right down to the last detail. From there, they started to talk about Bruce. Natalie was rather open about everything that had corresponded with the two of them. Sifeen caught on to what she was up to. She is a spy, a very good one, and she is working her way into finding out something. She was trying to get Sifeen to let down her guard. 

This continued for a while. Sifeen was enjoying the _girl talk,_ it was like talking to Aris again. She was waiting for the ball to drop. Then it did. “So what is up with your love triangle.” Natalie asked nonchalantly.

“I have no love triangle.”

“Sure you do. You have two incredible handsome men, well one incredible handsome man and one overweight God, rivaling for your affection.”

“Do not criticize Thor.” She said in a stern voice. “I know what you are doing. You are a master of manipulation and infiltrating to get the information that you desire. So stop playing this game that you are trying to be my friend and just ask what you want to know.”

“Alright, why are you stringing Steve along and what do you want with Thor?”

“I am not stringing Steve along. He is in love with Peggy, not me. He does like the idea of being with someone, but his heart is and always will be with her. I enjoy his company because I know that it will never be anything more than friends. Deep down, he knows that too.”

“Okay, let's say I buy into your Peggy theory. That still doesn’t answer what you want with Thor.”

“If you want to discuss Thor, you will have to do something for me.”

“And what would that be?”

Sifeen held out her hand, palm up, and swirls of gold started swirling above her hand. It was like golden fireflies with long tails, glowing and swirling together. Becoming tighter and tighter, until all that remained was a glowing small ball in her palm. 

“What is that?”

“I like to call this a memory keeper. I use them when I think that someone might be disloyal to me, it is perfectly harmless.”

“What exactly does it do?”

“Here is how it works, you take the ball and I will tell you anything you want to know. So long as you keep my secrets, you will keep all the memories of what I have told you. If you even start to mention anything that we discuss, it will take those memories back from you. You will still have memories of this conversation we are having now, you will remember taking the ball and you will remember betraying me. And I will know that you did.”

“All I have to do is take that ball and you will tell me everything I want to know?”

“That is the price.”

Natalie sat hesitantly for a moment, looking at the small glowing ball in Sifeen’s hand. Natalie finally took it, but as soon as it was in her palm, it absorbed into her hand, leaving it glowing golden for a moment and then fading. “Where did it go?” Natalie sounded concerned.

It is in you, waiting to hold all the memories that I want it to.”

Sifeen proceeded to start from the beginning of Ragnarok. Natalie had no idea what that was even and Sifeen questioned her if she was even Thor’s friend. She now had to explain Ragnarok and Hela, that only seemed to confuse her, but Sifeen kept on going. When she got to the part about Odin sending her to save his son’s, Natalie butted in, “Odin is dead, how did he ask you to help?” Sifeen was growing tiresome of having to explain in so much detail, but she still continued. 

Asgard was destroyed, Heimdall and Lokie were brought back to life. 

“What! You brought Loki back to life? Are you crazy?” Natalie was furious. 

“You do not know Loki, not the way us Gods do and you do not get to judge him. He is still Thor’s brother and Odin’s son. So if you don’t mind, save all your comments and questions until the end, I have a lot more to tell.”

For over an hour, Sifeen continued to talk to Natalie uninterrupted. Finishing her story with how it took her five years to create TruAsgard, Thor is the rightful King but he has to want it. So she has come to Earth to get him to realize that he is worthy of being King and the protector of the Nine Realms.

For once, Natalie was speechless, well almost. It took her a moment to absorb everything that Sifeen said. “You recreated Asgard? Are you really that powerful?” Was the first word that she managed to say.

“Yes, I am.” She said without trying to sound too proud. “Odin always believed that Thor and I could defeat Hela, I have trained my whole life to kill her. I do think that if the pieces would have fell correctly as planned, Thor and I could have prevented Ragnarok. Recreating Asgard was always a contingency plan.”

“Then why doesn’t Thor know any of this.”

“Odin was a proud King. He kept many secrets from his sons, even created many lies to hide the truth. Believe me, I tried to get Odin to tell Thor, even Loki. He refused and in the end, he broke both of them. Loki broke and sought out how to prove his worth, making some bad decisions and creating many enemies. Thor broke and went the opposite way, he fell into a downward spiral becoming lost in self pity with regrets and depression. He has lost faith in himself and his powers.”

“Yeah, he got fat, but at least he has been working out and trying.”

“His body does not defy him. He is still a God, no matter what he looks like. Do you think all Gods have a chiseled body? Odid didn’t as he got older and he never lost his powers. No matter what his appearance is, he is still Might Thor, he must restore his own confidence and know that he is still worthy, even in his current form.”

“Why not just tell him everything and come clean, that will snap him out of his depression.”

“Odin always told him he was his first born and worthy of being King. It hit him hard finding out that was all a lie. If he comes to terms on his own, it will make him stronger and a greater King. That is why it is so important that you do not say anything.”

“What if he never regains his confidence?”

“Of course he will. He is a God and he is mighty.” She said with confidence.

They continued to discuss Thor. Sifeen answered every question and concern that Natalie had honestly. With Sifeen being so forthcoming, Natalie was starting to like her. Now that she knew what she was doing. Natalie still had her concerns with Loki being alive. Sifeen was determined to get through to her that Loki was not evil, just misunderstood.

“All of you have been through so much, this includes Loki. Although, Loki’s is not the same. Everyone has their breaking point and when some break, they go very dark. Just as Clint did. You can say that he didn’t go as dark as Loki, but are you saying that because he is your friend? Would you feel the same way about Clint if the two of you didn’t share a past? It is the same with Loki, Thor is his brother and loves him. He deserves his chance of redemption.”

Natalie acted like she understood where Sifeen was coming from with Loki, but Sifeet had her doubts if she really did. It didn’t bother Sifeen, Loki was already alive and doing his best. It didn’t matter what the people of Earth thought of his resurrection. It only mattered that it would make Thor happy.

_Knock knock_

Sifeen and Natalie both looked up turning to the door. “I wonder which one of you admirers it is?” Natalie said laughing.

“Come in Steve.” Sifeen said with a smirk as she looked at Natalie.

Steve walked in and saw both of them sitting in chairs. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“No, just some girl talk.” Natalie said with a smile.

“I’m glad to see the two of you are finally getting along.” Steve replied.

“I think we are going to end up being great friends.” Natalie said.

Sifeen smiled at her, “I would like that.”

Natalie excused herself out of the room, letting Sifeen know that they could talk again later. Steve was there to inquire if Sifeen would like to go into Brooklyn with him. Just to get lunch and hang out together. Sifeen accepted, they had not been out together since their sparring incident and she thought it would be nice to spend some time with him again. 

Steve pulled into the parking lot of a Japanese Hibachi Steakhouse. The kind that cooks right in front of you. They were seated at a grill that seats eight people. There was another couple sitting there with their daughter. The man was thicker with a round face and nose. He wasn’t bald, but not much hair on top. His wife was thinner with long brown hair, round face and thin nose. The daughter appeared to be around nine. She was very cute. Long brown hair in a double french braid. She had a round face, like her parents and a round nose like her father. 

Sifeen sat next to the child with Steve sitting on her other side. A small, thin Japanese waitress came over and took everyone's drinks. Steve ordered beers for them. The little girl started to talk to Sifeen, “My name is Kenna, what is yours?”

“Sifeen and this is Steve.” Sifeen replied. Steve looked over to Kenna and said hello. 

Kenna kept on talking, “Do you like Elsa? I love Elsa. I want to be her when I grow up.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who Elsa is.” Sifeen replied.

“Really, everybody knows who Elsa is.” Kenna said.

“I’m sorry that she is bothering you, I’ll trade her seats.” Kenna’s mother said, getting up and having her move.

“She is okay, no need to move her.” Sifeen tried to stop the mother but she insisted on the move. 

The waitress returned with everyone's drinks and took orders. Steve and Sifeen ordered the steak, chicken and shrimp hibachi. The waitress served them a green salad with cucumber and topped with a ginger dressing. Steve and Sifeen no more than finished the salad, when they were served a clear soup. The soup consists of chicken broth with mushrooms, green onions and tempura crunch. 

A man dressed in all black with a tall black hat came over pushing a cart full of food. He introduced himself as Mark. He was Japanese, but born in the states. He proceeded to tell a little about himself, that hibachi cooking had been passed down from his Grandpa to his father and now to him, saying that he was already teaching it to his son. He was a very chatty cook as he started to prepare the grill. 

Mark started chopping vegetables and tossing them on the grill. He took a large vidalia onion and stacked the rings up. He doused vodka inside the onion rings and took a long-reach lighter to ignite the vodka. It flamed up like a volcano. Sifeen had never seen anything like it. Mark continued to flip the vegetables around with two hibachi spatulas. 

Mark dumped a bowl of rice on the grill and started flipping it around and squirting on some soy sauce from a bottle. He took an egg and started flipping it in the air using his spatulas, catching it and then flipping it again. This time, letting it come down on the side of the spatula cracking the egg. He quickly moved the spatula around, creating a heart on the grill before scrambling the egg into the rice. 

Mark was now going back and forth between the vegetables and rice. Then he started cooking the steak, chicken and shrimp. When all the meat was done, he divided everything up on five plates, based on what everyone had ordered. Setting the plates in front of them. 

Mark then started offering up different sauces. Yum-yum sauce, ginger sauce and wasabi were placed in small dipping bowls for each of them. Mark then started with Steve and was asking if he would like some soy sauce on his rice. Steve accepted and Mark grabbed a squeeze bottle to put some on the rice. Mark squeezed the bottle and it shot out like it was going to get on Steve’s shirt. Steve jumped to avoid the sauce, almost falling out of his chair and Mark started laughing and so did Sifeen and the family after they realized what had happened. It wasn’t soy sauce, but a piece of yarn that shot out to look like it.

Mark left them to eat their meals. The other family ate theirs very quietly, even Kenna. Steve and Sifeen talked softly to each other, mostly about how good the food was and how she enjoyed the show. She tried each sauce, dipping her vegetables into them. She found that all were good, but the yum-yum sauce was her favorite.

They left the restaurant and headed to a large Aquarium. Steve had surprised her with tickets. He figured since she likes the lions so well that she would enjoy some more wildlife. They entered the conservation hall and started looking at the Reefs. The aquarium was full of an assortment of colorful fish and coral reefs. 

Blue tangs and yellow tang fish swam in and out of the reefs. There was a large emperor angelfish with yellow and blue horizontal stripes down to its yellow tail. There was a tank with percula clownfish hiding out in an anemone. And Zebra moray eels all over the place. 

One tank was full of lionfish. Sifeen found them to be her favorite with their long brown and white fins. They stood there for a long time watching them swim. Then they came to the clown triggerfish, Sifeen found them to be fascinating with their yellow mouths full of teeth. They too are very colorful with the blue and yellow fins on their brown bodies.

They continued on, stopping at each exhibit to gaze upon the beauty that it had to offer. Moon jellyfish were in a round aquarium. There was a current in it to keep them moving in a circle. There was a large reef exhibit full of damselfish, butterflyfish, chromis of all colors, clownfish and dwarf angelfish.

In a large room, there was an open exhibit that was only a couple feet deep, with viewing windows. It was full of cownose rays, atlantic rays and epaulette sharks that you could reach over and touch. Once Sifeen put her hand in the water, all of them swam to her as if trying to touch her instead of the other way around. She made sure to run her hand down all of their backs. 

Along the sides of the walls were more tanks with bluespotted ribbontail rays, brightly colored with yellow and electric blue speckles on their backs. Southern stingrays, blacktip reef sharks and zebra sharks swimming all over. Sifeen was having the time of her life looking at all the magnificent species that Earth had to offer. Steve was enjoying watching her.

As they moved through the conversation hall, they started coming upon larger animals. Port jackson shark, giant octopus, sea turtles, Japanese spider crabs and west coast sea nettles to name a few. With each tank, Sifeen was more and more amazed. Her eyes, always lighting up and smiling towards Steve. This would be a day that she would never forget.

They ended the outing with a walk down the beach on Coney Island. Sifeen took her sandals off to walk in the sand, letting the waves wash up on her feet. There were a couple dozen people or so on the beach. Some were swimming and others were laying out enjoying the sun. She saw all the rides at Luna Park and questioned what they were. Steve explained that they were rides and it was fun to get on them. “They are only open on the weekends since the Snap, but if you would like, I promise to bring you back sometime.” Steve said to her crossing his heart with his finger. 

They walked the beach to Pat Auletta Steeplechase Pier and then down the pier. They stood there watching a couple sailboats pass by. “So you and Natalie seemed to be hitting it off this morning? Steve finally got around to asking.

“Is that even a question?” Sifeen said giggling.

“You’re right, that wasn’t a question. So what happened last night? Thor and Clint are not saying anything. And Natalie, well, she never does.”

“There is not much to say. I think that we both came to an understanding that we are probably more alike than either of us would like to admit.”

“So you are both good?”

“Yes, I think so.” She said with confidence.

This place reminded her of the last time she saw Odin. Standing on a cliff overlooking the sea. It was no wonder why he liked it there. Standing here on the pier was very comforting. They continued to talk and look out at the horizon. Neither one paying attention to their surroundings or the three men approaching them from behind.

_CLICK_ “Give us your money and no one will get hurt!” One of the men said as he held up and cocked his gun. He seemed to be in charge of the other two.

Steve and Sifeen turned around slowly. The three men were ruff looking and in their early thirties. They all looked like they hadn’t bathed in days, with greasy, stringy hair and torn up, worn clothes. “Tell you what, if you three walk away now, no one will get hurt.” Steve replied.

“I’ll tell you what! You’re going to give us your money and we are going to take that pretty little thing there and show her what real men are.” The man in charge said. He was getting angry and impatient. The other two men stood quietly but all three held their guns pointed at Steve. 

One of the men was really looking at Steve, almost like he recognized him. “Hold on, are you Steve Rogers?” The guy asked.

“Yes I am. Do you want to put those guns away now?” Steve replied.

“Dude, you know who he is?” The man said to the one in charge, with fear in his voice. “It’s Captain America!”

“No it's not! Where is his shield?” The man in charge replied back.

“I don’t actually carry it all the time.” Steve replied. 

“Well if you’re Captain America, then I’m Ironman. This here is Thor and over there is the Hulk. And I suppose she is the Black Widow.” The man in charge said as he pointed to everyone as he said who they were.

Sifeen looked confused and turned to Steve. “Who is the Black Widow?”

“Natalie.” Steve said.

“Oh, that makes sense. Being a deadly assassin and all.” Sifeen said as if it was all coming together.

“Hey, enough! You're coming with us and if you know what is good for you, you will hand over that money!” The man in charge said, as he pointed to each of them.

Steve looked like he was getting ready to let loose and fight. “It’s Okay Steve, I’ll go with them.” She said winking at him. He understood what she was getting to. “Please Sir, do not hurt him, I will do as you ask.” Sifeen said as she stepped forward allowing two of them men to grab her by each arm and start walking down the pier. 

Just as they got past the man in charge, she grabbed them and flipped them, slamming them on the pier. She made two white necroswords and held them at the men's throats. The man in charge turned around to see what the commotion was and Steve knocked him out cold from behind. Sifeen had the two men toss their guns over the side of the pier. “That was fun.” Sifeen said.

“Man, I told you guys that was Captain America.” The man said.

Steve called the police and reported the crime. Two officers came and arrested them. They thanked Steve for catching them, saying that they had been after them for some time. Steve let them know that not all the credit was his, that he had help.

Then one officer turned to Sifeen, “So are you the Black Widow?”

Sifeen smiled, “No, I’m just Sifeen.”

It was early in the evening when they returned to Headquarters. Sifeen thanked Steve for a wonderful time and leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. She turned from him to walk away. “Wait!” Steve said eagerly. “I volunteer to help out with some children, read to them and stuff like that. Would you like to go with me? It’s in a few weeks?” Steve asked.

“I would love to.” Sifeen said with a smile.

Sifeen and Thor are out back sparring, while Rocket sat in a chair to watch. Thor is still losing, but Rocket cheered him on anyways. Rosk was laying on the ground close by, minding his own business. 

“So Sifeen, what is this I hear that you were attacked today while out with Steve?” Rocket asked with some concerns.

Thor turned to Rocket, forgetting that he was sparring. “What are you talking about?”

Sifeen took advantage of Thor being absent minded and she swung her leg around and knocked him off balance. He fell hard onto the ground. It had been a long time since she got him on his back and she was laughing. Thor didn’t find any humor in being on the ground or the fact that she was attacked.

“What is Rocket talking about?” He jumped up and resumed his stance.

“It’s nothing.” Sifeen said as she continued to spar.

“That is not what I overheard Steve telling Natalie. Three guys pulled guns on them and she took out two of them.” Rocket blurted out.

“Is that so, they had guns?” Thor asked, concerned as he blocked another hit.

They continued to argue over her being out with Steve. Thor didn’t like the fact that she kept leaving with Steve and now that he found out she was almost shot, he really didn’t like it. Sifeen just insisted that it was no big deal. That everything was under control.

Inside, Steve was watching them out of the windows in the main sitting room. Natalie was sitting there reading _Zoo by James Patterson_. Steve started talking to her without looking away from Sifeen. “Sifeen says that you two have come to an understanding and that all is good.” 

“She said that?” Natalie said looking over her book.

“Well, I asked her and couldn’t get anything more from her.” 

“Yep, we are good.” 

“Really? So what is this understanding?”

Tony popped into the room. “Hey guys, what's shaking.” 

“Tony! It's great to see you!” Natalie got up and gave him a hug, avoiding Steve's question. “Did Pepper come with Morgan?”

“No they stayed home, figured that would be best. But I got everything done and I’m back. How is everything coming with the time heist?” Tony said walking over to Steve. They shook hands. “Cap.”

“I’m glad that you are back. We have missed you around here.” Steve said

Tony looked out the window and saw Sifeen. He pulled his glasses down on his nose to get a better look at her. “Who is she? And why is she kicking Thor’s ass? I didn’t know we were recruiting, but she is definitely in. Man, she is something to look at, where did you find her.”

Steve looked at Natalie and she shrugged her shoulders. “That is Sifeen and she found us.” 

“If she is training, she needs someone better than the God of Blubber. Why aren't one of you out there with her? Anyways, what is her story and why is she here?”

“She is the Goddess of Life and she came to help.” Steve answered. “She has who she wants to spar with so don’t get any ideas of trading places with Thor.”

“Well, I have never met a Goddess, I better go introduce myself.” Tony said and he made his way to the door.

“How is Pepper doing, Tony?” Natalie said.

Tony turned around, “Huh...Pepper?”

“Yeah, Pepper. Your wife, how is she?”

“Oh, she is great!” Tony said stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

Natalie turned to Steve, “You didn’t tell him about the lions.”

“Neither did you.” Steve said.

“This is going to be good!” Natalie said as they both looked out the window and waited.

Tony went strolling across the yard to introduce himself, not noticing Rosk that set no more than ten feet from him. The lion lifted his head and let out a ferocious roar. Tony was startled and turned to see it was a lion, he started fumbling backwards, tripping over himself and falling. He activated his Ironman Suit and it started forming around him, but he still fell. He held up his hand to shoot. 

Natalie and Steve were laughing inside. “We should have recorded that!” Natalie said.”

Thor and Sifeen went running over to Tony, yelling for him not to shoot. By the time that Thor got to him, Tony was standing. He was still holding out his hand, ready to shoot if needed. He lifted his helmet to see, “What the hell is Simba doing here?”

Neither Thor or Sifeen got the reference. “Are you talking about the lion?” Thor asked. 

“Yes I’m talking about the lion! Why is there a lion here?” Tony questioned again.

“Well his name is Rosk. Who is this Simba that you speak of?” Sifeen asked, looking puzzled.

“I don’t care what his name is! Why is there a lion here?” Tony was still wanting an answer.

“Well, actually there are three lions and they are mine. Steve said they could stay until I leave.” Sifeen replied. “They will not hurt you.”

Thor looked at her funny, he had not heard her say before that she was going to be leaving.

Tony took off the Ironman suit. He seemed to calm down some once Sifeen kept talking to him. “So they are yours, you say. And he acts like a big dog and you can pet him.”

Rocket walked over to Rosk. “Check this out Tony.” Rocket sat down and leaned on Rosk, using him as a back rest. Rosk lifted his head and licked Rocket. “Well you didn’t have to do that!” Rocket said to Rosk. 

“Amazing, may I?” Tony asked Sifeen and gestured to the lion. He placed his hand on the small of Sifeen’s back and escorted her over to the lion so that he might pet it. 

Thor glared seeing Tony touch Sifeen in that way. He was waiting for the lion to growl or swat at Tony, as the lion had done to him many times. Unfortunately, Rosk allowed Tony to pet him. Now Thor was really glaring. _Useless lion._ He thought.

After Tony was done talking about the lion, he put his hand back on the small of Sifeen’s back and proceeded to escort her to the house. Leaving Thor standing alone. Thor was not about to let this happen. “Sifeen, we are still sparring.” Thor said.

Tony turned around, “It will be fine. Why don’t you go grab a bite to eat, you look hungry. And I will entertain Sifeen, I have so many questions for her.”

Sifeen did not like how Tony talked to Thor. She found him to be rude. “I’m sorry Tony, maybe some other time. I have plans with Thor. I’m sure that you can find your way back inside.” She said politely. 

Thor cracked a smile. Tony seemed shocked at the way she spoke to him, but he headed on inside anyways. Sifeen and Thor continued sparing.

Later on, when they stopped sparing, Thor was not ready to call it a night. He looked forward to them talking afterwards. “You know.” He gave her his most charming look. “You said you would help me with my powers?” 

Sifeen returned the charming look. “Are you asking for my help so that you can win that kiss, my King?”

“And who is obsessed with the kiss now?” 

“Very funny.” 

“You said you would help me, so I just thought that I could use the help.”

“Are you wanting to work on your powers or work on your magic?”

“I don’t have any magic.”

“Of course you have magic. All Gods and Goddesses have some magical abilities. You have just never been taught how to use yours.” 

“You can teach me magic too then?”

“Well, you are old, but yes. It will take a lot of self control and practice, but you can learn.”

“I am the same age as you.”

“You are too funny, my King. Let's start simple, make a lightning bolt.”

“Let me get Stormbreaker.”

“No, you do not need Strombreaker to make a simple bolt of lightning.” 

They started arguing back and forth whether he needed Stormbreaker or not. Thor was refusing to even try to do it without the hammer. Sifeen was getting tired of his excuses and finally she just punched him in the jaw, catching him off guard. A lightning bolt flashed yards away from them.

“There, that is what you need to focus on. You need to learn how to control your emotions, that feeling that you just had. Harness it and call upon it. Do it again.” Sifeen said.

There was a small flicker of lightning in Thor’s eyes. Another bolt of lightning landed in the same spot as before. Thor smiled. 

“Very good. Just keep that feeling harnessed and use it. Just don’t overdo it until your powers build back up.”

They continued to talk. Thor finally got around to asking her about her leaving and taking the lions with her. “Where are you going to go when you leave?” He asked.

She looked at him and could see concern in his eyes, “I don’t know. Why do you ask?” She replied.

“I might want to come and visit you sometime.” He replied rather charmingly. “I guess I honestly thought that you would stay on Earth.”

“Earth is not my home. I have no intentions of staying here.” 

“Vanaheim is your home and you made it clear that you weren't returning there.”

“And I am not returning to Vanaheim.”

“Are you deliberately not going to tell me where you are going?” He asked dumbfounded.

She started laughing, “I don’t know. Maybe I will create my own Realm and live there.” She replied.

“I am being serious.” Thor said sternly.

“So am I.” She replied laughing. “If it means that much to you, I will let you know when I figure it out for myself. Enough about that. Let’s just enjoy the night.” 

Sifeen woke the next morning and found herself in the embrace of someone’s arms. She rolled to look and saw Steve laying awake beside her. He moved in and pressed his lips to hers, hard. The kiss was intense, he was hungry for her. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to find hers. She wrapped her arms around his naked body. He moved from her mouth and made his way down her neckline. She moaned with pleasure, her hands in his hair.

He leaned into her, moving her onto her back as he pulled himself on top of her. He continued his way down, hands on her breast, squeezing and pinching her nipples. She moaned again, feeling his warm mouth start kissing and sucking them. He started to move back up to her lips, drawing a line of kisses all the way there.

She opened her mouth, inviting him in again and he pressed his lips to hers, plunging his tongue inside. He ran his hand down her side, sending shivers down her spine. He squeezed her thigh as he pulled her leg upward, allowing himself between her legs. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure as he thrust himself inside of her.

She woke up alone, panting heavily. Her heart was racing. Her sheets were wet. She had never had a dream like that before. It was just after 2:00 a.m., she needed a cold drink of water after that. She slid out of bed and slipped on her robe, tying it tight. 

In the kitchen, she found Thor in the fridge getting out a guacamole dip. “Hello my King.” She startled him. He turned, shocked to see her or anybody for that matter. He was wearing black checkered pajama pants and some sort of red robe that was opened, revealing his large, shirtless belly that hung over his pants. 

“What are you doing awake? Couldn’t sleep either?” He asked as he sat the dip on the counter.

“Something like that. Will you hand me a water?” She replied.

Thor got a water out and shut the fridge. She reached for the water and took a drink. It felt cool on her throat, just what she needed. 

“You want to watch some TV in the sitting room?” 

“No.” She said as she took another drink. She watched him wrap the robe around himself, like he was embarrassed. Like she only said no, so not to have to look at him. She swallowed her water, “You misunderstood me, I don’t want to watch in the sitting room, how about my chamber.” He was lost for words, but nodded in acceptance.

He followed her into her room and took a seat in one of the chairs. Sifeen slipped into bed and gave him a funny look. “If we are going to be watching TV at this hour, we might as well be comfortable.” She said as she patted the bed beside her. 

Thor returned a concerned look, “That seems inappropriate for the two of us to be in bed together.”

“If we were on Vanaheim, it would be considered very inappropriate for you to even be in my chamber, but we are not on Vanaheim and we are only watching TV. Nothing more.” She patted the bed again.

He was reluctant, but slid in beside her, chips and dip in hand. She handed him the remote and he offered her some dip. “So what are we going to watch?” She asked as she took a bite and started crunching as she chewed. “This is good!”

“Well, I usually watch this show that has humans doing all kinds of stupid stuff and getting hurt. It’s funny, but we can watch something different.”

“No, that sounds fine, I could use a good laugh.”

Thor put on _Ridiculousness_ and they had some good laughs while they ate the chips and dip. They were almost done with a second episode when he realized she was no longer laughing. He turned and found that she was asleep. He smiled thinking she looked beautiful even sleeping. He leaned in to brush some hair out of her face and the smell of jasmine and rain filled him. It was her smell and he had come to love it. He tucked the hair behind her ear before he caressed her cheek. It was soft in his hand. He could have laid there all night watching her sleep and breathing her in, but he knew he should go. He whispered, “Goodnight Sifeen.” He turned off the TV and slipped out of bed, gathering his bowl and chips. He quietly left the room, but not before turning to look at her one more time.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Days turned into weeks. Everything was going great for everyone. Tony was back working with everyone and things were coming together. They thought it would be soon that they could go forward with the plan. 

Sifeen spent her mornings differently each day. She and Natalie went shopping a couple times and bought her some jeans and open-back shirts. They even got Nebula to go with them once. Rocket took her to the movie theater to watch an action film. She had thought that the movie could have been better, but Rocket loved it. So she agreed to please him. She really did enjoy eating the buttery popcorn with a soda and would go again just for that. 

Other mornings, she and Clint would go out to hunt deer for the lions. It was easy food to get for the lions since it was year round open season on deer to try to keep the population down. Those were the mornings that she liked best. There was just something about getting up early and going out and sitting along the woods that she found tranquil. Her and Clint sitting quietly, enjoying each other’s company without ever saying a word. Watching the sun come up, listening to the birds sing while smaller animals scurry around the ground or up in the trees. Sometimes she would listen to Clint's heart, this was a time when he was truly at peace. 

Then there was Steve. She seemed to be spending more time with him. She really did enjoy his company. He continued to always do different things with her. Always making the day fun and interesting. 

He took her back to Coney Island for a day of fun at Luna Park as soon as he could. They rode all the bigger rides more than once. Coney Island Cyclone, Endeavor Thunderbolt and Zenobio. They played some games, Steve even won her a teddy bear at the bottle toss. They ate all the unhealthy fair food, like cotton candy and elephant ears. They even ate coney dogs. “You can’t go to Coney Island without eating a coney dog.” Steve told her. 

They spent four different days going to Washington D.C. in the Quinjet to check out all the museums and monuments and they very easily could have spent more days there. They saw the White House, Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial. They went to many of the Smithsonian museums, like the American Art Museum, American History Museum and the Smithsonian Castle. The Smithsonian Gardens and the National Zoo were her favorite. She enjoyed seeing other species of big cats like the lynx, clouded leopard and the tiger. She enjoyed all the different monkeys like the golden-headed lion tamarin. The pandas, elephants, gorillas, all the different lizards and birds, she couldn’t choose a favorite.

He finally even got her to go to one of his self-help meetings. Rocket had told her that they were boring, but she didn’t mind. She thought it was wonderful that Steve would give his time to try to help others. He introduced her to the group as his friend Sifeen, telling her that they didn’t need to know she was a Goddess. He started the meeting off, talking about Thanos and the Snap. Then people took turns talking about what a hard time they are having. 

Sifeen took the opportunity to get some feelings out too. “I was with fourteen people when the Snap happened. My sister, my best friend Aris, who was like a sister to me. My oldest friend Keragon, his brother Macom and ten other men. Out of the fifteen of us, only five of us remained after the Snap, including myself. 

I held onto my sister for dear life and I screamed for Aris to get to us. I watched her disappear and I couldn’t get to her, couldn’t help her. My sister had a breakdown after watching the whole thing. Keargon also disappeared that day and I had to be the one to tell his younger brother that he was gone too. Keargon and Aris were more than just my oldest friends, they were my family and I always thought that we would be together. I also lost both of my parents that day. I loved them dearly and never imagined my life without them, and now, I can never go home.” 

Sifeen had tears in her eyes. All the people there gave their condolences. A woman even got up and gave her a hug, telling her that the pain does get better and that you can always go home. Steve looked at her bewildered, because he had never heard the story, but then, he never asked.

Thor spent his morning working out. He was determined but was starting to give up. He had not lost any weight and he still had not beat Sifeen at sparring. Although, he did not intend on giving up on beating her. Usually, when he was done working out, he would spend his days waiting for her to return to spar. Some days he made his way to the hangar to offer some help, but they mostly just made fun of him. He tried not to let it bother him, but some days it did. Other days, he would spend it with Rocket, watching TV. Rocket always managed to cheer him up.

It was getting late in the afternoon and Thor was expecting Sifeen anytime. She had been out all day with Steve again. He had no idea where they were, but then he never did. That was starting to take its toll on him. He was sitting out back with Rocket in lawn chairs, drinking beers and talking. He had drunk many beers and the cans were piling up beside his chair. 

“Hello my King, are you ready?” Sifeen asked as she approached.

“No.” Thor snapped. 

Even Rocket looked dumbfounded with that response. Sifeen sat down beside Rocket. “So, how was your day?” Rocket asked her. 

She started to tell him what all her and Steve had done, but Thor cut her off, “No one cares about how great your day was with Steve! Now, I want to sit here and enjoy my beer quietly and you can wait on me for once.” 

Sifeen could clearly tell that he was aggravated with her. “How much have you had to drink?” She asked leaning forward to look at him and all the empty cans around his chair.

“Not nearly enough, Princess.” He said kinda snobby, refusing to look at her.

She glared at him with cold eyes. “I don’t know what has gotten into you tonight, but I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that. So you sit here as long as you need, and when you’re ready, come find me. And if you don’t want to, that is fine too, it’s not like you’re going to win that kiss tonight anyways.” She walked off, leaving him glaring at her. 

“What is wrong with you? You need to go after her. She didn’t deserve that.” Rocket told him.

Thor sat there debating for a moment and then got up to follow her. He noticed that she made some kind of jester with her hand. Before he knew it, Rosk was between them roaring and baring his massive teeth, a warning to stay away. Thor sat back down. “Did you see that?” He said, “She controls him.”

“Yeah I know, you're just now figuring that out?” Rocket replied.

Thor smiled.

Rosk paced in front of them for ten minutes, growling and roaring. “Man, you really made her mad.” Rocket said.

Thor shot him a _shut up_ look. Finally, Rosk laid down a few yards away and Thor was able to go after her.

“Good luck, I’ll be inside if she kicks your ass.” Rocket said as he headed inside.

She was standing by the fence at the river. The same spot they have had so many other conversations. He stood beside her, looking at the river and said nothing. She did not look upon him. “My King.” 

He tried not to smile. “I am ready.” He said with a semi-eager voice.

“There will be no sparring tonight.” She replied.

He turned to her. “Come on, I’m having a bad day. I’m truly sorry for taking it out on you. I was acting…” 

She cut him off, “Childish!” As she looked at him.

“Well, I was going to say foolish.” 

“Yes, that too.” She turned away.

“Come now, let’s spar. I said I’m sorry.”

“You are not yourself tonight and I will not have what happened to Steve happen again.”

“I am not Steve.” He said sternly.

“I am aware.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just acknowledging there is a difference between the two of you. Do not read so much into it.”

“Then let us spar.” He was looking at her with needy eyes.

“I said no.” She turned to him.

“I don’t know why you are being stubborn about it. You know you want me to win.” He said with a devilish smile.

“Excuse me?”

“He stepped closer to her, “You heard me, you want me to kiss you.”

She took a step back, “You are something else.”

“I am on to you, all those times we almost kissed.” He moved towards her and she moved back again. “The lion is always getting in the way and it was you that called him. Why? Why not just kiss me?”

He continued to step towards her and she continued to step away. “You don’t know what you’re saying, you're drunk.” She said.

“Don’t play coy with me.” He was still smiling. “Look at you now, not once have you ever backed down from me. What are you so scared of?” He stepped closer again.

This time she held firm, narrowing her eyes. “Listen here, my King, I do not control that lion and if I wanted to kiss you, I would.” She moved in close to him looking deep into his eyes.

He looked at her lips and moved closer yet, stopping before they touched. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. He looked into her eyes, they had softened and now looked intense with desire. He could smell jasmine and rain, the intoxication smell started to overwhelm him, but he stayed focused, gazing into her eyes. Their lips were so close that only a single flower petal could fit between them. “What are you waiting for?” He asked intensely.

Her lips brushed his. Ever so slightly. Ever so softly that he almost didn’t know it happened. But the warm sensation that started at his lips and coursed through his body told him otherwise. It was like lightning flowing through his veins. Lightening that he had no control of. That first kiss ignited something deep within him and he wanted more. It excited him.

His eyes flashed with lightning. She smiled. There was the fire she had been trying to get to ignite. Smiling, she slowly turned from him to walk away.

“Give me the escrima sticks.” He said sternly.

She did not turn back to him, “No.”

“Your King commands you.” He said forcefully.

She stopped, still smiling, “As you wish my King.” She turned around, his eyes still engulfed in lightning. She was in awe, tossing him the escrima sticks. When he caught them in his hands, lightning sparked from his fingers. She put on her blindfold and flicked her wrists. Thor didn’t wait, he advanced, striking her hard. She blocked, but was caught off guard. He continued without letting up, knocking her sticks back further with every hit. She was moving back, having a hard time holding her own.

He swung again, catching her hand, she cried out and dropped one of her escrima sticks. He still didn’t let up, this was his chance. He advanced again, she blocked and he swung at her legs. She jumped. He was stronger than her, but she was still faster. He realized that he would have to pin her to beat her.

He kept moving in, forcing her back, maneuvering her to where he needed her. When he had her close to a tree, he made his move. He rushed her, dropping one of his escrima sticks to grab her hand that was still holding an escrima stick. He pinned her to the tree, placing his last escrima stick at her throat. “Yield!” He demanded.

Her body was tense and she tried to push him off, he pushed her back into the tree, pushing his body onto hers to hold her in place. “I said yield!” He demanded again.

Her body relaxed into his. Her blindfold disappeared. His eyes were still full of power. “Well done, my King, you may claim what is yours.” She said calmly as she dropped her last escrima stick. Her eyes were soft and when he gazed into them, his eyes returned to normal. He loosened his grip on her wrist and slowly caressed her arm as he moved his hand part way up. 

He removed his escrima stick from her throat and tossed it to the ground, sliding his hand at the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation that he was giving her. He looked intensely at her lips, wanting to taste her. Their bodies still pressed together, allowing them to feel the other’s heart racing faster and faster, awaiting the moment when their lips found each other. 

She opened her eyes and gazed upon his, there was still a fire burning within them. He leaned in, his lips parted. He rested his head on hers and gently allowed their noses to touch. He swayed his head from side to side, slowly, beckoning her lips to find his. Her lips parted and she tilted her head to find them. He whispered, “I will not kiss someone that does not wish to be kissed.”

His body loosened from hers and he stepped back. She had relaxed into him so much that he had been supporting her, she had to quickly catch herself. “But...my King…”

He cut her off, “It’s alright Sifeen, you said so yourself, if you wanted to kiss me you would. I’m not going to force a kiss.”

“But…”

He cut her off again, “But what?” He was smiling.

“But you won and if it is not a kiss you seek, then choose another.” It was all she could think to say.

He didn’t expect that, so he said what came to mind first. “A date.”

“A date? What kind of date?”

“You know, like what humans do when they want to get to know one another.”

“You mean like courting?” 

“Is that what you want to call it?”

“Very well, the date is yours.”

“Good, it's settled, tomorrow, just the two of us.” He couldn’t help but smile.

“It is still early, what would you like to do tonight?” She returned the smile.

“Nothing, I have a date to plan.” He reached for her hand and pulled it to his lips and gently kissed it, never taking his eyes off of her. He knew that he wanted her, he needed to know if she wanted him.

He found Natalie alone in the sitting room. “I need your help, I have a date with Sifeen.”

Rocked popped up from the couch, “You have a date with Sifeen? How did you manage that?”

“I beat her.” He said proudly.

“So you got to kiss her?” Rocked inquired.

“Nope, I traded the kiss for a date.” 

“Seriously, what is wrong with you?” Rocket was shaking his head. 

“We’re getting off topic.” He turned to Natalie, “What is a good zoo to take her too?” 

Before Natalie could answer, Rocket replied. “You can’t take her to the zoo!”

“He is right, no zoo.” Natalie said.

“Why not, she likes animals?” Thor asked.

“That is beside the point. First off, not a good first date place. And second, Steve already took her to the zoo.” Rocket stated.

“When?...Oh never mind. Then where is a good first date place?”

Tony walked in, “You have a date? With who, the fat lady?”

“Any other time, there is no one around and who is this fat lady you’re speaking about?” Thor asked, irritated.

“It’s a joke, you didn’t get it.” Tony replied.

“I did.” Rocket said. “And it wasn’t funny.” Natalie couldn’t get a word in.

“So then, who is the date with?” Tony inquired.

“Sifeen!” Rocked replied.

Tony looked at Thor, “Wow, how did you manage that?”

“It’s not important, can we focus on where I should take her?” Thor was getting frustrated.

“That’s easy, take her to a five star restaurant and then the opera afterwards. That always seals the deal and lands them in bed.” Tony stated with confidence.

Rocket shook his head and Thor looked discussed saying, “I’m not trying to seal the deal or land her in my bed.”

“You’re lying to yourself then.” Tony stated. 

“No, I don't think he is, if he wanted he would have had sex with her when she stood beside him naked.” Rocket said trying to defend Thor, but not really helping much.

“Wait, she was naked with you and you didn’t sleep with her? You know they make a pill for that?” Tony questioned Thor. Then he turned to Rocket, “How do you know about it?

“I was there.” Rocket said smiling and shaking his head.

“You saw her naked?” Tony was really getting into the story.

“Oh yeah I did! I’ll never forget that.” Rocket was smiling bigger now.

Thor yelled, “You all are no help!”

“Man, I would like to see her naked.” Tony was thinking about what she looked like.

“I did.” Natalie said, finally getting a word in.

All three guys looked at Natalie. “When?” Thor asked.

Natalie nonchalantly said, “The other morning, I was in her bedroom before she got out of bed. And she …”

“Sleeps naked.” Thor cut her off.

Rocket and Tony looked at Thor. “He is not wrong.” Natalie said. Thor smiled big.

“Seriously.” Tony said. “Get the pill.”

“Don’t listen to them, I know where you need to take her. I just need to make a call.” Natalie said.

The three guys continued to argue. 

Natalie made the call. “Hey it’s me...Yeah I know it’s been a while...Yes almost a year...Listen, I have a favor to ask. I have a friend that would like to go there tomorrow if you don’t mind?...Oh no, I’m not going, he couldn’t handle me…”

Tony and Rocket turned to Thor laughing.

“It's not like the two of you could handle her either!” Thor said.

Tony looked at Rocket as if realizing it for the first time. 

“He’s not wrong.” Rocket said to Tony.

“I know.” Tony replied, almost embarrassed.

Thor just smiled big.

Natalie hung up the phone. “There, you have your destination. Let’s go shopping?

“Why?” Thor asked. 

“You’ll need a swimsuit.” Natalie said.

Natalie and Thor drove the Audi into New York City. Natalie told him all about where he was going to be taking Sifeen. 

“My friend owns a private beach in Montego Bay, in the Caribbean Sea. She will love it. He has a huge house that you can use. I will give you the access code to get in. It should only take an hour to get there in the Quinjet and there is plenty of room on the beach to land. I will give you the coordinates. You two can relax on the beach and swim in the ocean. Pack some food and have a picnic on the beach with her.”

“It sounds lovely. Thank you for your help.” Thor said.

“You’re my friend and I know that the last five years have been really hard on you. It’s good to see you smile.” Natalie said, smiling at him.

It didn’t take Natalie long to pick out a swimsuit for Sifeen. It was a sexy, very revealing red string bikini. Thor was hesitant and thought it would give her the wrong impression thinking that he picked it. Natalie stated, “She walks around naked, she will love it. If she questions it, say I picked it. Trust me, you will thank me later. Now, let’s shop for you.”

Thor picked out blue shorts with pineapples on them. Natalie looked skeptical. Thor said, “What? They are tropical and they are comfy.” 

They got everything they would need for the beach from sunscreen to portable lounge chairs. Including two extra large beach towels and an outdoor blanket to have the picnic on. Then they went to a deli to get meat and cheeses for sandwiches, along with a fruit salad and some other food.

Back at Headquarters, Thor loaded everything that he could into the Quinjet. Natalie took all the food inside, telling him that she would help him get it all around in the morning. He was very appreciative for everything that she had done and couldn’t wait until morning. He was going to have a whole day alone with Sifeen and the thought of it made him smile.

Thor found Sifeen sitting in the main sitting room. He looked around to make sure it was just her and not anyone else. He sat down beside her but before he could say anything. “My King.” Sifeen said, acknowledging him.

“Hello Sifeen.” He replied. 

“Where did you go?” She questioned.

“I went into the city with Natalie, she helped me get everything that we will need tomorrow for our date.” He replied.

“So where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise. But we are going to leave in the morning, on the Quinjet. It will take us an hour to get there and we can have breakfast together once we land and get situated. We can spend the day together and fly back at night.”

“I’m impressed, my King. Sounds like you got it all planned.”

“I can’t take all the credit, Natalie helped me out.” 

She smiled, “I’m still impressed.” 

“So what are you watching?” Thor asked as he looked at the TV.

“This is what came on when I turned the TV on, it just started and looked interesting. I think it is called _Sherlock Holmes._ Looks like it might be funny. Would you like to watch it with me?”

“I wouldn’t want to be doing anything else.”

“Good, how about we get some of that dip with chips and grab a couple of beers?”

Thor smiled, “Now you're talking.”

They returned to the sitting room, Thor was carrying a bowl of guacamole, Sifeen was carrying a bag of tortilla chips and they both had a beer in hand. They sat down beside each other to watch the movie. Neither one really watched the movie, they were too busy talking and eating. Sifeen was trying to get Thor to tell her where they were going in the morning, but Thor kept it a surprise.

Eventually all the dip and chips were gone, they were each on their second beer. Sifeen was paying attention to the movie, but had missed what was really going on. Thor was busy watching Sifeen out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't stop watching her lips. Every time there was something intense in the movie she gently bit her lower lip. He had never noticed her doing that before, and now, it was getting him fired up. He had to force himself to start watching the movie, before it got too much for him.

“Hey, who is that guy?” Thor asked Sifeen, pointing at the TV.

“Have you been watching? That is Sherlock.” She replied.

Thor watched a little more intensely, really looking at Sherlock. “Do you think Tony looks like him?”

Sifeen looked at Thor and then back to the TV, “I don’t know, maybe a little.”

“It’s more than a little. What is his name again?”

“Sherlock Holmes.” 

“I’m going to have to remember that.”

When the movie was over, Sifeen and Thor walked together to their room. Thor stopped at Sifeen’s to tell her goodnight. She had just stepped into the room and was getting ready to shut the door. “Sifeen?” Thor called.

She stepped back up to him, so close that their bodies were almost touching. She looked deep into his eyes, “Yes?”

“I look forward to seeing you in the morning.” He smiled and turned to go to his room. 

She smiled back, “Good night, my King.”

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Thor was wide awake all night, he was too excited to sleep. He showered and then changed into a gray t-shirt and black shorts. He made his way to the kitchen and found Natalie and Rocket eating donuts. “Good morning.” Thor said rather cheerfully. “Can I have one?” As he reached for the bag.

“No, they are for you to eat on the beach.” Natalie replied. 

“Boy, you can tell that you are in a good mood over this date.” Rocket stated.

“I am in a good mood.” Thor said smiling. He turned to Natalie, “Are you still going to help me get everything around?”

“Of course, I have actually already got most of it around. Only thing left is packing the food in the cooler, once you get there you should be able to use the fridge.” Natalie replied as she started gathering the food that needed to go.

Thor started helping her. “Do we really need all of this? We are only going to be there for the day.” 

“Trust me, you need it all.” Natalie replied.

Thor got out some beers to take. 

“What are you doing with those?” Natalie asked. “You can't take beer if you’re trying to be romantic. Do you know anything about women?”

Thor smiled big, “I like to think that I do!”

“It’s no wonder why Jane dumped you.” Natalie replied.

“It was a mutual dumping. Why do I have to keep telling everyone that?” Thor said frustrated.

Rocket spoke up, “Whatever makes you feel better.”

Natalie was laughing as she was looking around on the wine rack. She pulled out two bottles she thought that they would enjoy, Moscato D’asti. She handed the bottles to Thor as she went for wine glasses and a bottle opener. “The wine needs to be chilled, so keep it in the cooler or in the fridge. I already packed strawberries, so take a berry and cut it half way to place on the rim of the glass. It is also good to swirl the berries around in wine before you eat them.” Natalie explained.

Thor started looking through some of the bags and cooler. “We need some guacamole dip and chips to take.” He said since he didn’t see any.

“I know that you really like guacamole, but it's not good for you to eat so much of it everyday. I think you can do without it.” Natalie said, trying to convince him.

“I have you know, that she likes it too.” Thor replied.

“How do you know?” Natalie asked, “I have never seen her eat it.”

“We had some in bed the other night.” Thor said.

Natalie and Rocket looked at each other smiling, but before either of them could make a remark Thor said, “We were just watching a movie. Is sex the only thing that everyone thinks about around here?”

“Well not everything.” Natalie spoke up.

Sifeen entered just as they had finished getting everything packed. She was wearing her blush maxi dress with a ruffled high-low skirt. Her hair was braided on the sides and looped back behind her head very elegantly, while the rest of her hair hung down her back. She wore a necklace that Thor had never seen her wear before either. Thor smiled, unable to take his eyes off of her.

“You look amazing.” Thor told Sifeen.

“Thank you, my King.” She replied. “Is there anything that I can help with?”

“Nope, all packed.” Natalie said, since Thor seemed to be lost in Sifeen. “You two better get going.” Natalie said to Thor as she patted him on the back to get his attention. 

“Right.” Thor said.

An hour later, Thor was landing the Quinjet on the beach at Montego Bay. Sifeen had tried many times to get him to tell her where they were going, but Thor still refused to give in. They stepped off the Quinjet together, each carrying bags. Thor watched as Sifeen’s eyes lit up at the magnificent beach that laid out before them. 

The beach house was rather large, and the side facing the beach was all glass. They started walking the cobblestone sidewalk leading to the house. Passing an in-ground pool and attached hot tube. Thor found the keyless entry box, right where Natalie had said it would be. It took him two tries to get the door to unlock and then he held the door open and allowed her to enter first.

The living room had very high ceilings with fans in the shapes of large leaves that started spinning slowly when Thor turned on the switch looking for the lights. The walls were a creamy taupe color with beautiful artwork scattered throughout the room. The large sectional couch was white with blue throw pillows. A marble topped coffee table sat in the middle of the room with matching end tables on both sides of the sectional. There was a bar on one wall with a variety of different alcohol bottles behind the counter, like you would see at a restaurant. 

The kitchen was just as beautiful. The walls were the same color as the living room with all white appliances. The granite countertops were a sandalwood color and there was an island in the middle with six barstools. Thor put their food in the fridge and then turned to Sifeen with a bag of donuts and orange juice. “Are you hungry? We can eat out on the patio if you would like?” He asked. Sifeen smiled.

On the patio, there was an assortment of black wicker furniture with white cushions and blue throw pillows. Single seats, double seats, tables, couches and chaise chairs placed all around on the patio circling the pool and hot tub. Some seats were placed under large blue umbrellas while others were out in the sun.

Sifeen, carried the bag of donuts and chose a double seat, Thor sat down beside her with glasses of orange juice. Sifeen pulled out a fluffy glazed donut and handed it to Thor and then pulled one out for herself. “Have you had a donut yet?” Thor asked her.

“No.” She took a bite, “These are delicious.” 

“Yeah, Natalie and Rocket took the Quinjet into the city this morning to get some and they got us some too. Glazed is my favorite.” Thor said.

“So my King, what do you have planned?” she asked after she ate her second donut and finished her orange juice.

“Well, for starters, I thought that we could walk to the waterfall. Natalie said that it was in walking distance and to follow the signs. The wildlife here is supposed to be amazing, with all the different species of birds, butterflies, lizards and snakes.”

“That sounds perfect.” Sifeen stated excitedly.

The waterfall was breathtaking! Very majestic, over 120 feet emptying into a spring large enough to swim in before emptying out into the sea. Some sea turtles had found their way into the spring, swimming around gracefully. It was truly a living phenomenon because there are not too many waterfalls that empty into the sea. 

The waterfall was surrounded by lush plants and tropical flowers. There were hundreds of different birds flying around, including the, black-billed parrot. The mostly green parrot had small patches of red on its wings and was very beautiful when flying. Sifeen was able to get different birds to land on her arm and even got some to land on Thors. 

“You really do have a way with animals, don’t you?” Thor said. He smiled as a swallowtail hummingbird landed on him. It was beautiful, the feathers were emerald green and black in color with two distinctive long tails. “He reminds me of Loki.” Thor was smiling when he said it but Sifeen could see the sadness in his eyes. “It is amazing that you can control animals.”

“I told you, I can not control them.” Sifeen remarked.

“Then how do you explain this? The way that they flock to you? And with Rosk?”

“I simply can calm them. Make them feel safe, that we are not a threat. But yes, I have always had a way with animals. As for Rosk, he is quite unique. It takes up a lot of my powers to keep him and the others in such a calm state. If it wasn’t for me, they would eat Rocket.”

“I knew it!” 

“So with all the power that I use, it connects us in some way. He seems to understand my feelings and reacts with them.”

“Huh, so exactly what feelings is he reacting to when he always comes between us?” Thor asked with a sly grin.

Sifeen laughed, trying to think of a way to change the conversation and fumbling for words. “He is responding to mixed feelings.” She walked away and sat on a large rock and continued to look at the falls and let different birds come sit with her. 

Thor walked over and sat beside her. He wanted her to explain her answer, but figured he shouldn’t ask “Are you having a good time?”

“I’m having a great time. I love birds. We called them Aves on Vanaheim. I miss them most, other than the Pegasus.”

“Yes, I know. There were some very unique ones there, I wish now that I would have taken the time to admire them.”

“Did you know that I created a few of the more exotic ones?”

“What do you mean that you created them?”

“Just as I said. I imagined them, I used my powers to form them and then I gave them life.”

“You can do that?” His eyes widened, “Can you show me?” 

She smiled and turned on the rock to face him, “One day I will, but today is not that day. It takes a lot of power to create life from nothing and sometimes leaves me drained.” 

Thor got a good look at the necklace that she was wearing. “What is that around your neck? It is very pretty and I have never seen you wear it before.”

“It is a necklace of an internal lightning bolt, see the double lightning bolts are connected.” She lifted it off of her skin and leaned close to him so he could see it. 

Rain and jasmine filled him, “It’s exquisite, why don’t you wear it more often.”

“I always wear it, I just always have it cloaked so it is not visible. The thing is...it was a gift from my Maiden Aris. She gave it to me on what should have been one of the happiest days of my life. I promised her that I would never take it off, so I don’t. Unfortunately, that day did not go as planned. This necklace is a constant reminder that things don’t always go the way you think they will, so I don’t always like to look upon it. But this morning, something just told me to make it visible.”

“Where is Aris now?” 

Sifeen eyes became sad. Thor quickly said, “I understand, there is no need to say anymore.”

“I want to, it’s good to talk about it. We were all aboard a ship, Aris, my sister Mia and twelve guards when the Snap happened. I was with Aris and Mia when it happened and I didn’t know what it was, but Mia started to disintegrate. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her and used my powers to keep her alive. Then Aris started to disintegrate, I couldn't let go of Mia, so I yelled for Aris to run to me, but she never made it. Only five of us survived the Snap out of fifteen.” Tears were trailing down her face. “I tried to bring her back afterwards, but it was like she was never born.”

“That must have been hard on you.”

“It was, I saved my sister, but Aris was just like a sister too and I miss her dearly.”

“I understand, I still miss Loki.”

“It’s good to remember them and talk about them. But, today is a happy day.”

By the time they got back to the house it was getting to be lunch time. Thor let her know that he was planning a picnic on the beach but understood if she would rather eat at a table on the patio. Sifeen wanted the picnic, so they carried all that was needed down to the beach. Thor spread out the large red and black checkered blanket to sit on. Then he started making sandwiches on their paper plates. Rye bread with turkey, roast beef, cheese, tomato, lettuce and mayo. Sifeen spooned out fruit salad on each of their plates, along with some broccoli salad. 

Thor got out the wine and poured two glasses. Then he got out the strawberries and cut the fruit so that it would sit on the rim of the glass. “Look at you.” Sifeen said as she took her glass from him and took a sip. “This is very tasty and sweet. Nice choice.” 

Thor took another strawberry and swirled it around in his glass, he held it up for her to try. “Take a bite of this, the wine is supposed to enhance the strawberry.”

She leaned in and took a bite of the strawberry in his hand. Her lips brushed his fingers and it sent a surge through his body again. He wondered if it would do that everytime her lips touched his body.  _ I hope so!  _ He thought.

They finished eating and were standing putting away the food. Thor asked, “Would you like to go swimming in the ocean?”

“What is swimming?” She asked.

“It’s kinda like taking a bath. Humans do it all the time and seem to enjoy themselves.” He turned to head back to the house saying, “I’ll go get our suits and towels.”

“No need to, my King.” 

Thor turned back to her and she was naked before him. He quickly turned back around. “And you're naked again. I said that I would get our suits.” 

“You also said that it was like taking a bath, and I bathe naked. Do I not please you my King.” She was playfully smiling and was enjoying herself, putting him on the spot, listening to him fumble his words.

“Uh, no, I mean yes...you are quite pleasing. That is the problem. I just don’t think I should gaze upon such beauty that is not mine to gaze upon.”  _ It’s very pleasing!  _ He thought to himself again. His back was still to her. 

“Very well, spoken like a proper King. I was hoping that you would join me.” She started walking towards the water, the sand was warm on her feet.

Thor looked over his shoulder before turning around. _She is incredible even from_ _behind_. He thought to himself as he debated whether he should go get his suit. 

Sifeen yelled over her shoulder, “Are you coming my King or are you afraid of what I might gaze upon?”

“I’m not afraid of anything!” He yelled back to her and then started to undress. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk away. Her skin glistened like the sun was kissing her body. Her hips swayed, beckoning him to follow. He knew at that moment that he would follow her anywhere.

By the time Thor got to the water, she was waist deep and still wading out further. It didn’t take him long to get beside her, the water was deep enough that it covered her breast. She leaned back to get all of her hair wet and then took her hands to wring it out some. Sunlight sparkled in her wet hair. Thor couldn't take his eyes off of her, so he splashed her with water to take his mind off of her body. 

She screamed with excitement, “I can’t believe you did that.” Then she took her hands and cupped them together, scooping up some water. She was using her magic and he had no idea.

Thor laughed, “What do you think that is going to do?” 

Just then, about twenty gallons of water fell on Thor’s head as she let the water spill out of her hands. He stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, wondering what just happened, before smiling. “It is on now!” 

Sifeen screamed with excitement and dove under the water as Thor chased her. They were like two children having a water fight to see who could splash the biggest. Of course it was Sifeen, because she was using magic. They were getting deeper in the water and as the waves came in, it was lifting them off the ocean floor. 

They had been at it for a while, chasing each other, laughing and carrying on. They were having a great time and were both getting out of breath from fighting the waves as they played. Thor called a truce, telling her that she won as he walked up to her. She was still laughing. A large wave caught her off guard and pushed her into Thor. Thor instinctively caught her to keep her from going under.

Their naked bodies touching each other for the first time. His hands were on her arms from catching her. One of her hands was on his chest, the other on his arm. She did not look at him, nor did she pull away. She was mesmerized by how it felt to be held by him, she started to rub his arm and could feel how muscular he was. Mesmerized by the water drops glistened off of his chest. She did not see the overweight body of Thor in front of her. His appearance wasn’t important to her, she knew the God that lies beneath. The God that was worthy of being King. 

She glided her hand across his chest. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her hand and she realized that hers was pounding just the same. Her head was tilted down, looking at his chest, knowing that if she met his eyes she couldn’t resist him. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his eyes, they were an intense deep blue. She could see the longing look of lust in them and briefly wondered if he could see the same in her eyes.

She leaned into him, their naked bodies brushed and it sent shivers down her spine. She had never been in the arms of a man before and she knew that she shouldn’t be now. But she was drawn to him and could no longer resist the urge to touch him as she lightly pressed her lips to his. She gently sucked his bottom lip, massaging it between hers before pressing her lips into both of his ever so softly. The kiss lasted for only a moment, and she relished in his moan of surprised pleasure. Then she pulled away, giving him a devilish smile. 

He appeared to be speechless. She turned to move away from him, but not before he grabbed her and pulled her back into his body. He held her tightly, one hand resting perfectly on the small of her back as if the arch was made for his hand only. The other hand on her warm neck, pulling her in passionately. He slid his hand around and cupped her cheek. He guided her closer to him, tilting her head ever so slightly and leaned in. His lips were on hers pressing firmly. She opened her mouth, inviting him inside her. His tongue moved in without hesitation, tracing her tongue as though trying to memorize its shape. 

He could taste the white wine they had been drinking earlier and he wondered how it could taste so much sweeter on her lips than is his own glass. He breathed deep and the smell of jasmine and rain filled him, causing him to become lost in their kiss. He never wanted to stop kissing her.

She could feel the heat from their bodies. Her hands made their way across his back as if searching for something that had already been found. They were both mesmerized by each other's embrace that they became lost in the kiss. Unaware of what was going on around them. Another big wave crashed down on them and this time they both lost their balance and fell into the water. They came up for air laughing, both still reminiscing about their embrace.

“We are out pretty far and the waves are starting to get rough. We should go back to the beach.” Thor said.

Sifeen was wringing out her hair and smiled in agreement. They waded side by side to the shore. Walking so close to each other that a couple times his hand brushed against her hand, causing a sensation of electricity to flow through both of them. It took everything she had to throw herself back into his arms. 

The sand felt warm under her feet again as they walked back to where they were picnicking. They still walked side by side, both reluctant to reach for the other’s hand. Sifeen slipped on her dress as Thor pulled on his shorts. “Thank you, my King. I mean, for this date. I have had a wonderful time with you.” She replied.

“You are most welcome.” He replied not wanting the date to end. He looked around while he pulled his shirt over his head, trying to think of something else to do. A short distance away, there was a cliff, overlooking the beach. “I have heard that it is nice watching the sun set on this planet. It doesn't appear that we can land the Quinjet up there.” He motioned with his head and she looked at the cliff. “But we could look for a trail that will lead us there. It is times like these that I really do miss my old hammer. I could fly us both up there.” He made a spinning motion with his hand before he shot his hand up in the air, mimicking his hammer. “I do miss that hammer...and flying.” He smiled at her waiting on a response.

Sifeen bit her lower lip, hesitating on what to say. She finally stepped closer to him. “Do you trust me?” She asked with concern.

_ What an odd question?  _ He thought. “With my life.” He answered, still smiling.

She moved even closer to him, she could feel the heat off of his body. She took his hands and placed them around her. She looked up to meet his eyes. Before she could say anything, his eyes closed and he leaned in for another kiss. She kissed him back, giggling a little. 

He stopped kissing her, “What’s so funny?” He asked concerned if he had done something wrong.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly going in for a kiss, but kissing is nice.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. 

_ WHOOSH! _

He didn’t want to stop kissing her a second time, so he opened his eyes to see if he could tell what that sound was. His eyes widened with shock of what he was seeing. He stopped the kiss, “You have wiingsss!!”

Before he could even get it all the way out, they were up in the air, high above the cloud line. Hovering in the air, her large wings beat strong, freely with ease. Her wings were elegant, white and pure as snow-capped mountains that have never been touched by man. Scalloped edges of long feathers lined each wing with smaller downy feathers underneath. They spread out and up, thick and feathery. 

Thor looked to the ocean below them, it looked like a sleek, silver blanket from how high they were. Then he looked to her wings and tried to size them up and figured that each wing was over ten feet long. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and fumbled with words. “You have...how long have...they are amazing. You are amazing.” 

“Do you want to have some fun?” She asked with a teasing look.

“Do I?” Thor was excited.

“Hold on tight!”

And with that, her wings closed some and they turned over in the air, head first, straight for the ground. They held each other tight. They started spinning, Thor crying out in excitement. As tight as they held each other, Thor's legs were still wanting to flare out away from hers. She wrapped one of her legs around his to pull him back into her. 

Closer and closer, they were plummeting to the ground. She expected him to get nervous and tell her to pull up, but he never lost faith in her. Her wings opened up and they shot back up into the air, twirling and flipping. Now both were laughing and he still continued to scream out in joy.

Sifeen finally leveled out, flying upside down over the ocean. High above the clouds, letting his body rest on hers. This way, they could loosen their grips and relax. Her wings were beating effortlessly against the sky, arms looped around each other. Her head was tilted so she could see where she was flying.

“This is incredible, I could never fly like this with my hammer.” He said with a look of amazement.

She glanced at him saying, “I’m glad you're having so much fun.” She started swaying back and forth, as she was looking to where she was going. The wind felt good on her skin, cooling her off. With him laying on her, she felt as though her skin was on fire. She had the sensation that he was watching her, so she turned to see him staring at her smiling with the warmest blue eyes. She smiled playfully back, “What?”

“Just enjoying the ride.” He replied.

They circle back to the cliff that Thor had pointed out. When they were over it, she turned them upright and landed gracefully. 

He circled her in astonishment. “Is it magic?” He asked as he looked upon her wings that would drag the ground when she walked. They started at the base of her shoulders, unfurled out above her head. Beautiful scalloped edges that he admired.

“No, I have had them since my powers came in, but I do use magic to conceal them.” She replied, standing there almost feeling self-conscious. 

“Why would you hide them? You should be proud of them. May I?” He gestured with his hand to touch them. She nodded in approval, saying nothing. He reached out and stroked one, they were soft in his hands, almost velvety. The only thing he could think of that was softer was her skin. They were truly impressive. “I have never seen anyone in the Nine Realms with wings.” He had circled back in front of her with a look of fascination.

“To my knowledge, I’m the only one. That is why I conceal them. People look at me differently. I hated having them when I was younger, other children didn’t want to be around me. Unless, of course, they were hurt, then everyone wanted me. I could always hear them whispering when I would walk by. Eventually, I learned how to cloak them.”

“Well, you don't need to hide them around me, I think they are remarkable.” He gave her a big smile. “Please don’t ever feel like you have to hide anything from me.”

It was obvious that the look out had not been used in many years, because of the way it was overgrown. But at one time, it must have been a favorite spot for someone. There was a dirt road that led there and enough room for parking two small cars, maybe three. There were many large, flat rocks that were placed in a half circle that must have been used as seats. Everything was facing the ocean and it was a spectacular view. It would still be a while before the sun set.

She sat down on one of the rocks, letting her wings drape and lay on the ground. She rubbed her arms and then allowed her wings to fold around her some for warmth. The air was cool up there, she hadn’t noticed before with having his body heat on hers.

Thor noticed that she was cold and offered, “I can see what is around here to make a fire for you.” He glanced around looking for branches or anything that would make a fire.

“Actually.” She said, she placed her hand over her other hand, as if holding a ball. When she removed her top hand, there was a small fire in her bottom palm. She placed the flame on the ground a few feet from where she sat. Kneeling down, she blew into it and the flame grew. Flames of oranges, blues and greens danced around like they were free. Flickers of reds and purples shot up occasionally, as if saying _look_ _at me!_ The fire was warm and mesmerizing. Thor was in awe. 

“Is there anything that you can’t do?” He questioned.

“This is just simple magic. You could do it too.” 

“I don’t have magic like that.”

“Of course you do, all Gods and Goddesses have some magical abilities. I told you that you have just never been taught how to use yours. Besides, lightning can be made from fire and air. You should be able to control both to some extent.” 

“Can you teach me?” He questioned eagerly.

“I can try, but it takes a lot of self control and practice to learn how to use your magic. Sit down and we will see what you can do.” She patted the rock beside her.

She turned to face him on her rock, their knees were laced together to make room for their legs between the rocks. She reached for his hands, holding each of them in one of hers. “Now, think of fire. Feel the flames. Feel the heat. Keep it a small fire, controlled, in the palm of your hands.” She placed his hand over his other, cupped like he was holding a ball. 

Thor focused on a fire in his palm. Nothing seemed to be happening. After a few minutes, he opened his hands to look. Nothing, he was discouraged.

“Keep trying, you broke your concentration to look and you don’t need to. Feel the fire, let it flow through you. Don’t try to look for it, feel it. You will know when it is there. And don’t fear it, you control it. It can not burn you.” Sifeen instructed.

Thor started focusing again, eyes closed, so there would not be temptation to look. He was almost chanting  _ fire...fire… _ in his head. Then he felt the warmth of the fire in his hands, it almost tickled a little the way the flame darted around, trying to get air. He opened his hand and there was a small fire in his palm. “I did it!” He was proud and shocked all at the same time.

“I’m impressed. You are a fast learner. Now sit it down and blow on it, telling it to grow.” 

He knelt down and placed the fire on the ground. He leaned in and puckered his lips and started to blow on it, willing it to grow. But, he blew the flame out. Sifeen started laughing. He didn't look as amused, but eventually laughed with her. He sat back down on the rock and faced her. Looking disappointed.

“Do you want to try it again?” She asked.

“No, my teacher laughed at me.” He was grinning.

“She promises not to laugh anymore.” 

“That is enough for tonight, I don't want my fire getting bigger than yours.” He smiled playfully.

They sat there in silence for a moment watching the fire and waiting for the sun to start setting. “I’m sorry.” Thor finally said.

“For what?” She looked at him confused.

“For hitting you with a bolt of lightning.” He looked at her with regret in his eyes.

She almost didn’t know how to respond to him, “I didn’t think that you believed me?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t remember it, but I always knew your name.” 

“What do you mean?”

“That day that I hit you, you said your powers came in. Earlier you said that your wings came in with your powers. I saw your wings that day, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. Do you remember seeing them?”

He shook his head, “No, and I know how that must sound. But, when I was a boy, I thought that the name Sif was the most beautiful name I ever heard.”

“Seriously, the name you used to tease me?” She looked aggravated, but was laughing.

“I know, but hear me out. I never remembered teasing you until I saw you holding Stormbreaker. When I was younger, I loved to catch snakes and other animals.” He grabbed at the air. “And every time I caught one, I named it Sif. I loved that name. Hell, I even named my horse Sif when I got older. And since I used that name so much, one of Odin’s generals named his daughter that.”

“I always wondered how she got that name.”

“Really, you knew Lady Sif?” He looked surprised.

“I never talked with her, but I knew who she was.”

“Huh...I’m getting off track. So finally one day, Odin asked me why I named everything Sif. I told him I did because that was the name of the angel that I saw in my dreams. Odin asked me what the angel looked like and I told him that she was a blur of gold, but had the most beautiful white wings. When I saw your wings, those memories came rushing back to me. I dreamed of you every night for years.” He looked at her very intently, “So I ask you, why is it that I have no memories of you, but have always dreamed of you? What really happened that day and why can’t I remember it?” 

She turned away from him, “I already told you what happened, you got mad that I picked up Mjolnir.” 

He cut her off, “I want to hear the whole story including why you were on Asgard. Is it true, we were to be betrothed?” He was still looking at her intently for answers.

She looked back at him, debating on what to tell him. “Yes, we were to be betrothed and that is why I was on Asgard. Our parents thought that it would unite the two realms. They also thought that we should spend time together to make our bond stronger to create a strong union later. We were to go back and forth between the two realms, living with each other and learning each other's history.”

“How do you know all of this and I know nothing?” Thor asked.

“I heard the story many times from Odin and from my parents when I could get them to talk about it. Anyways, our parents left Loki and us to play. That is when you two started teasing me about my name. All because I wanted a turn to try to lift the hammer. You told me that girls can’t be King.”

“That does sound like something I would have said.” He laughed. 

“After you and Loki ran off to play alone, without me. I walked back to the hammer and picked it up. You were furious with me. I watched as the rage built up in you. Your eyes started to flash. Loki saw it too and ran off, but I stayed.”  
“Loki always was a coward.” He laughed again, missing his brother.

“You couldn’t control what was happening and you didn’t know what you were doing. The bold shot out of you and hit me. As for my powers, I think they came in to protect me. My father was beyond furious with all of it, he said that you had no control over your powers. And you didn’t. He called off the betrothal and demanded that our memories, including Loki’s, be altered so we would forget. Odin and our mothers tried to change his mind, but he held strong. In the end, Odin had Freyr alter them.”

“But then how do you still have yours?”

“My powers kept Freyr from altering mine, I tried my best to do the same for you. I think that might be why you dreamed of me.”

“You mean to tell me that at eight years old, your powers were strong enough to stop my mothers?”

“It shocked our parents too. Odin realized how powerful I was and agreed to protect me and honor the treaty even without the betrothal. As long as I continued to come to Asgard and learn the history. My father agreed, as long as you and Loki were nowhere near me. Odin agreed.”

“I can’t believe that I don’t remember any of this?” He was getting upset.

“The spell that your mother put on you was a strong one. There were times when we were older, that I would walk right past you. You never looked my way. It was as though you couldn’t even see me. I always wanted to talk with you, but it was forbidden.”

“This is just another reason for me to hate Odin, my whole life is a lie.” 

“Do not blame Odin for this, it was all my father’s doing. I told you, you couldn’t control it.”

He looked to her again, “Our lives could be so different now, especially mine, if I never got angry with you.” 

“Like what? We would be married.” She was laughing, but he was not.

“Exactly! Would anything in my life be the same if you were at my side all this time?”

“Probably not, but you can’t think like that.” She was looking at him, but he wouldn’t look at her. She tried to lighten the mood and cheer him up. “You know, when we were younger, I didn’t understand why we couldn’t play together. So I figured out a way to play with you. Sometimes, I would take Mjolnir and hide it from you. Then I would laugh as you tried to find it and it would take forever for you to wield it back to you.” She was giggling.

He started to laugh, “No you didn’t. Is that why it always took so long to return? You know, Odin yelled at me a few times for losing it.”

She was laughing harder, “One day, Odin caught me with it. I really thought that I was in trouble. He asked me how far away I was hiding it and I told him just around the palace and in the garden. He laughed and said let's have some fun. He took me to the stable and saddled up Sleipnir, telling me to ride him to the far end of Asgard and leave Mjolnir there. It became a joke between us.”

“I can’t believe that Odin would help you. And you must really have a knack with animals to ride Sleipnir. That horse never let anyone ride him other than Odin.”

“Odin said the same thing when I walked up and started petting Sleipnir. Odin was actually going to saddle up another horse for me.”

“I remember pleading to Odin not to yell at me because it was talking so long to come back.” Thor grinned and said, “My boy, stop leaving that hammer laying around and you wouldn’t have this problem.” He did his best to impersonate Odin’s voice.

They were both laughing now, but soon they got quiet.

There was a long silent moment between them. Thor wasn’t sure how he felt, so many emotions stirred within him. Hurt, confusion and betrayal, just to name a few. He finally spoke, “The sun is starting to set.” 

She could hear the sadness in his voice, but didn’t know what to say to ease his pain. She turned away to watch the sun set and give him time. The sun setting wasn’t like anything she had ever seen. An overwhelming sense of calm came over her. She wasn’t sure if it was the view of the sun setting over the ocean or the fact that they had opened up so much to each other today. Either way, it didn’t matter to her. She was happy. 

The sky was bright orange with hints of red. The large sun was golden yellow, reflecting itself over the water. The ripples seemed to dance in the reflection. The sun kissed the horizon and she felt a sense of tranquility. As the sun slipped lower below the horizon, the night sky crept in, chasing the bright colors away. She took a deep breath when she felt Thor take her hand in his and hold it. “This really is wonderful!” She said to him without taking her eyes off the sun.

“I have never seen incomparable beauty until tonight.” He spoke softly.

“Yes, the sunset is beautiful.” She replied.

“I wasn’t talking about the sun.”

She turned to him and realized that he was looking at her and not the sunset. Flattered, she spoke, “Thank you Thor.” They continued to watch the sunset hand in hand.

Back at the Headquarters, everyone was already in bed. Thor and Sifeen walked quietly into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. Thor turned on the TV, “How about a movie?” He asked.

“Actually, how about that show that we watched the other night in my room?”

“ _ Ridiculousness _ ? Sure, we can watch that.” He said, changing the channel. “Are you hungry?”

“No, but I could drink more of that wine that we had earlier, I really liked it.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He headed for the kitchen, hoping that there was more Moscato D’asti because he had no idea what other kind to pick. Luckily, there was. He grabbed two glasses and popped the cork. He poured the wine and headed for the sitting room, a glass in each hand. He handed her a glass and then sat down beside her.

“Thank you, my King. Not just for the wine, but for the memorable evening. I really did enjoy it.” She said sincerely.

Thor grinned, “It was my pleasure. Maybe we can do it again sometime?”

“I would really like that.” She took a sip of her wine, her lips pressed to the glass.

Thor almost couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He thought about how she tasted after drinking the wine earlier and he longed to taste her lips again. He realized that he was staring and quickly focused on the TV. It wasn’t long before they were both laughing. 

“I’m a little cold, I’m going to get a blanket from my room, I’ll be right back.” She stated.

He got up and headed for the closet, “There are some in here, it is cold in here tonight.” He covered her up and then sat beside her.

“We can share.” She offered as she kicked off her sandals.

He smiled and she slid over close to him, covering him up. Without a second thought, she snuggled against him, leaning on his arm as if telling him to move it. He did just that and put his arm around her, feeling her drawing herself closer to him. He laid his head on hers and the smell of jasmine and rain filled him. He thought,  _ this is perfect. _

Thor woke. He was still holding Sifeen tight as she slept nuzzled against him. The TV was still on and he couldn’t remember either of them falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was laughing together over the show.  _ Oh well.  _ He thought as he gently stroked her arm, feeling how soft her skin was again.  _ I’ll just go back to sleep.  _ He thought as he closed his eyes.

“Ahem!”

Thor’s eyes shot opened in surprise as he turned to see Natalie sitting in a chair to the side watching them.

“What are you doing?” He asked, whispering in a concerned voice.

“Watching the cute couple sleep.” She whispered back.

“Were not a couple.” He said in a stern voice that quickly changed into a higher pitch, “Why, do we look like one?”

Clearly, she could see how happy he was and asked, “I take it that you had a good time today?”

“We did! We walked to that waterfall, swam after we ate and watched the sun set.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

“You really like her, don’t you?”

Thor’s look became sober. “No...I love her.” The words came out before he knew what he was saying. Maybe even before he knew himself that he loved her.

“Wow, Thor...have you told her?”

“No and I would appreciate it if you didn't either.” He said sternly.

“It’s not my place to tell her, but you should.”

“There is no point in telling her, it will not make a difference.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” She questioned him.

“Nothing, forget that I even said it.” 

“Fine, but that may or may not be true. Look at where she is and who she is with. That should tell you something.”  
Before Thor could process how to respond to her, she was already up and moving towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance. “Think about what I said and tell her.” She was gone. Leaving Thor to struggle with his thoughts. 

He knew that he wouldn’t fall back asleep now.  _ Damn it, Natalie!  _ He thought to himself. As much as he didn’t want to leave her side, he knew that he had to get up. He decided that he would carry her back to her room. 

Searching for the remote at his side, he held it up and shut off the TV, before replacing the remote on the arm of the couch. He slipped his arm under her legs and lifted her close to his chest as he stood. Carefully, so not to wake her. Her free hand came up and rested on his chest as she nuzzled into him. For a moment he thought she was awake. “Sifeen?” He whispered, but she didn't answer him.

He proceeded to carry her to her room. Luckily, the door wasn’t latched when he got there so he pushed it open and walked in. The lamp beside her bed was on and was casting soft light across the bed and into the room, enough light so he could see. He made his way to the bed and leaned down to grab the corner of the blankets. He pulled them down and lowered her into the bed. 

He brushed the hair from her face and softly touched her cheek. A whirlwind of emotions poured through him, like a storm moving in. Her red lips were inviting and he longed for one more kiss. He pulled the blankets over her and turned to let himself out.

She caught his hand and he turned back to see that her eyes were open. “Thor.” She said, almost a whisper.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Stay with me.” 

He wanted to. “I should go.” He tried to walk away again, but she held him tight.

“Please.” She whispered, almost pleading.

With that one word, the storm inside him with all the conflicting thoughts and emotions seemed to pass. For how could he say no to  _ please. _ “Very well, maybe just for a while.”

She slid over in the bed, lifting the covers and inviting him to join her. He slipped off his shoes and slid in beside her. He rolled onto his side to face her, as she slipped into his arms. She placed one hand on his chest while the other wrapped around him and gently moved up and down on his back. He pulled her close, holding her embrace. Jasmine and rain filled him, just as he knew it would happen.

Her face was buried in his neck. She became lost in him, breathing him deep. A pleasant sweet smell. _Vanilla or citrusy like the beer he drinks or_ _maybe both?_ She thought, but couldn’t decide. They both could feel heat coursing through their bodies. She slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment. Hungry eyes.

His heart was pounding in his chest. The anticipation of another kiss was almost too much for him. He turned his gaze to her red lips, they were lush and calling to him, begging to be kissed. Luring him in. He could smell the sweet wine on her lips and he knew that he had to taste her one more time. He could no longer resist the temptations. 

His hand moved to her cheek, she tilted her head into his palm. Closing her eyes as she embraced his touch and exposing her neck. He slowly moved in, lightly kissing her neck. She lightly moaned. His tongue gently brushed against her skin with every kiss. He could taste the salt from swimming earlier. He continued to kiss moving upward across the jawline and then to her chin.

Her head turned towards him and their lips found each other. Slow and passionate, their mouths open and closed in rhythm. They held steady, breathing in each other. She could feel his excitement building in him as he pressed against her. He was breathing heavily now and she matched him breath to breath. 

She was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Unable to pull away, though she knew that she needed to. It took everything in her to break the kiss and she pulled away. Their eyes met, she could see the intensity and longing in his. He moved back into her. Their lips meeting again. She found herself returning the kiss, pressing hard against him excitedly. She could feel his excitement hardened against her. Then she started wondering if she had it in her to stop again. 

She pressed her lips hard against him one last time before lowering her head, still breathing hard and buried herself back into his neck. Back into that pleasant, sweet smell that continued to fill her with excitement. She knew if she looked back into his eyes, they would draw her back into another passionate kiss. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her head, unsure if he would ever breathe normal again.

Natalie’s words burned in his mind.  _ Look at where she is and who she is with.  _ He couldn’t stop thinking about it, _ maybe she is right  _ he thought. He rested his head on hers, breathing her in. He opened his mouth, but those three little words would not come out. He took another deep breath. Rain and Jasmine. He realized that he had no intention of leaving her tonight.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, he woke up realizing that it was the first time in five years that he had slept that well. He felt refreshed and strong. She was still nestled up against him, making him smile. He was lying on his back with his arms still around her, holding her tight. Her head rested on his shoulder, he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

Her hand was laying on his chest and half of her body was laying on him. One leg bent across over his legs. He smiled, happily thinking how nice this is. Everything was peaceful, as he took in the moment. Instinctively, he started rubbing her back. His eyes widened, unsure of what he was feeling. To be more exact, unsure of what he wasn’t feeling. He moved his hand lower onto her butt and creased her cheek.  _ Yep, she was naked,  _ he thought to himself. 

He started thinking back to last night, he was sure that they fell asleep with her clothes on. He moved his hand upward and continued to rub her back. Her skin was so soft. There was a spot on her back, just above the small, that he figured was ticklish. Every time he ran his fingers across it, he could feel her body arch some.

She started giggling. “Have you been awake?” He questioned playfully.

She turned up to look at him, kissing a good morning peck on his lips. “For a while, just waiting on you to wake.” She replied.

He smiled and started tickling her some more. She laughed and twisted over to her back to get him to stop. He just rolled with her. Now, he was leaning over her, pinning her to the bed. “So, I’m very curious, when did you undress?” He asked very playfully.

“Well, my King, I became very hot curled up next to you. So I got up, shut the door and removed my clothes before crawling back in bed with you. Being that you saw me naked yesterday, I really didn't think that you would mind.” She said very mischievous and smiling just the same.

“Make no mistake Princess, I do not mind. I too found it to be very hot as well, but thought it would be best if I left my clothes on.” He said, very frisky.

She smiled devilishly, “Still the proper King, but I don’t recall ever telling you that you had to stay dressed.”

“I’ll remember that for the next time.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

“My, you are a presumptuous King.” She was still smiling devilishly.

“You know what I mean…I was just saying.”

She cut him off, “I would like that very much.” She spoke softly. 

“Which part, me staying or being naked?” His playful smile dared her to answer.

She pulled him in for a kiss. It was unexpected but welcomed. He returned it, but still wanted her to answer his question, even if he was only playing. This time, he pulled back, giving a devious smile to prompt an answer, “I’m waiting for my answer.”

She was on to him and decided to play along, “You know, there is only one way to find out.”

“Then find out, I shall.” He pressed his lips to hers again and she welcomed him.

Things started to become heated again and she could feel his excitement as he pressed against her. She squirmed to get away from him. He really didn't want her to get up so he made no effort to move to let her. She managed to get out from under him and sat on the edge of the bed. He rolled to his back with his hands behind his head, elevated on the pillow behind him. 

He admired her back, her soft flawless skin. He pictured her wings there while she sat. Her beautiful wings that she kept hidden, he wished she didn’t. She stood and strolled across the room. He didn’t look away. She did not try to hide her body with a sheet or her clothes that laid at the foot of the bed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, the way her hips swayed with each step. He took in every curve, he could have sketched her flawlessly. 

He could feel a fire burning inside of him, longing to touch her. Her body was like a blank canvas and he wanted to fill it with kisses, every part from head to toes. He wanted her. To hold her. To taste her. He rose from the bed and headed towards her. He knew what he wanted. He knew what he wanted to say

_ Knock, Knock _

She turned towards him, gown in hands. Her breasts were voluptuous. She was utterly beautiful. “Will you get that?” She smiled innocently. 

He almost couldn’t move, he was in a trance, memorized by her body. “Sure.” He said as he headed for the door. He opened it and before him stood a dumbfounded Steve. Thor gave a big smile as Steve looked from him to the hallway and back fumbling.

“I’m sorry, I thought this was Sifeen’s room?” Steve said, confused.

“It is.” He replied, still smiling as he stepped aside looking over his shoulder at her. Her back was to them and she had already slipped the gown over her head and was now pulling it down over her naked body when Steve caught a glimpse of her. He was speechless and his jaw almost hit the floor. Thor turned back to him, smiling as big as ever, as if saying  _ Yep, I’m with her. _

Sifeen turned to see Steve at the door and walked over cheerily. “Hello, Steve.”

Steve was still speechless. Looking at her, then to Thor, who was still smiling from ear to ear, and then back to her. He could not wrap his mind around what was happening. 

“Steve? Are you okay?” She asked with concern.

He snapped back, shaking his head a little. “Yeah...I was just checking to see if we were still on for today?”

“Of course.” Sifeen answered.

Thor quickly turned to Sifeen, his smile now replaced with a somber look of disappointment. He figured they would spend the day together, at least he wanted to. He turned to Steve, he was now smiling from ear to ear. Thor squinted his eyes at him in disgust. 

“Great! I know that I said that we would leave at noon, but it’s such a nice day, let's make it 9:00.” Steve said excitedly.

“That’s in an hour!” Thor said irritated and he glared at Steve.

“I know.” Steve smiled back at Thor. 

“That doesn’t give me much time. I’ll need to shower and freshen up before we go. I’ll see you in an hour.” She said nodding to Steve. “I’ll see you sometime this evening.” She said to Thor as she pushed him out the door beside Steve.

“But?” Thor tried to say, but it was too late, she already shut the door. There he stood, looking like he just lost his best friend. Jaw hanging in shock. He wasn’t ready to go. He wanted to hold her again. He didn’t want to say goodbye, he didn’t even get a goodbye kiss. He turned to Steve and found that he was still smiling. Thor glared, madly.

“Well, my friend, I have to get ready myself.” Steve patted Thor on the back and with that Steve walked away leaving Thor at Sifeen’s door. 

Thor looked around, “What the hell just happened!?” He yelled.

An hour later, Steve and Sifeen were on the road to Brooklyn. Steve let her know that they were going to volunteer at a children's hospital. He was dressed in his Captain America uniform. Dark navy blue pants and the same color shirt with a star on his chest. He said, “The children want to see Captain America, not Steve Rogers.”

He has been going once a month for the last two years. He has never been able to get another member to go and he understood why they all refused. He was just happy that Sifeen was going. He knew that the children would love her, even if she wasn’t an Avenger. 

They walked into a large room with sick children sitting all around. Some in wheelchairs, one was in a bed that was wheeled in and others were sitting in regular chairs or on the floor. All the children started cheering when Steve walked. Screaming, “Yeah, Captain America!” The nurses had a hard time quieting them down. 

Steve introduced Sifeen as a friend, leaving out that she was the Goddess of Life. One of the older girls spoke up, “Do you mean your girlfriend?” There was a loud “Ooh” from all the other children. Steve blushed and Sifeen just smiled. Steve finally spoke up as he looked to her, “We are just friends.” Sifeen could tell that he was embarrassed. 

Sifeen sat in a chair in front of the children and a nurse gave her some books to read. Steve went into a different room to play board games with some of the older children. She had only read a few pages about a very hungry and very fat caterpillar, when a small girl approached her. The girl looked to be six years old. Although sick, she was still very cute. She had blonde hair, it was stringy and looked like much had fallen out. Baby blue eyes and rosy cheeks looked up at Sifeen as the girl crawled up on her lap. A nurse walked over to get her, but Sifeen insisted on letting her stay on her lap. “Are you an angel?” The girl asked.

Sifeen smiled, “No, but I bet you are. What is your name?” 

“Charlotte and I’m not an angel, angels don’t get sick.” She replied. 

It broke Sifeen’s heart. Charlotte laid her head on Sifeen’s chest and watched as she finished reading the book and started another. Somewhere reading the second book, Charlotte fell asleep and once again the nurse tried to take her, but Sifeen refused to let her. She held Charlotte while she read book after book. This was her first time holding a child other than Mia when she was born, but then, Sifeen was just a child herself.

When Sifeen finished all the book, again the same nurse walked over and tried to take Charlotte again. Sifeen spoke up, “Why do you insist on taking this child, when I have made it very clear that I am happy to hold her?”

“What few people that come, do not want to hold them. I am just trying to make you comfortable so that maybe you will return again with Steve.” The nurse replied.

“I am not most people.” Sifeen stated. “If you have more books, I will keep reading.” 

The nurse returned with more books and the children cheered. Sifeen continued to read, Charlotte still on her lap. Steve approached smiling. “I can’t believe that you are still reading.” He had already changed out of his uniform and put on jeans and a black tee-shirt.

“I am enjoying myself so the nurse brought me more books.” 

“We have been here almost three hours, are you wanting to go?” Steve questioned.

“We can stay if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind, let me check with the nurses to see if it is alright.”

Steve returned letting her know that they could stay for another hour. He sat down beside her and listened to her finish the book that she was reading. He smiled when he realized that she was holding a little girl. When Sifeen finished her book, Steve started reading the next. 

Sifeen sat there listening to Steve read his book, but she was paying more attention to Charlotte. She was looking at her, stoking her arm lightly. She brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Steve was still reading the book, mostly by memory because he had read it many times before. He watched Sifeen intensely look at the girl. 

Sifeen placed her hand on the girl's head and her hands began to glow golden and soon her eyes lit up the same. Steve stopped reading and was in Awe. All of a sudden, some of the other children noticed and began screaming in fright. The nurses came running in to see what all the commotion was. Steve was trying to calm everyone, unsuccessfully. Some of the children that could move on their own got up and ran away.

One Nurse was yelling at Steve as he was trying to explain that she was being healed. Everyone was in a panic, not understanding what Sifeen was doing and not taking the time to listen to Steve. Then Sifeen was done, her eyes and hands returned to normal. Charlotte woke up.

Charlotte's hair was now lush, thick and full of curls. Her baby blue eyes were bright and full of life. She looked up at Sifeen, “I knew that you were an angel.” She was smiling bigger than ever. She hugged Sifeen and got off of her lap to play, she was no longer tired. 

That same nurse ran over and started to examine Charlotte. “What did you do?” She sounded more panicked than grateful.

“I healed her.” Sifeen responded.

“What do you mean?” The nurse questioned, looking from Steve to Sifeen. 

“How can I be more clear?” Sifeen questioned. 

“I thought that you could only heal injuries, I didn’t know that you could cure cancer?” Steve asked.

“Do you want to tell me what is going on here Steve?” The nurse asked.

Steve hesitated but then finally spoke, “Sifeen is the Goddess of Life.”

It took the nurse a moment to process what Steve said. She looked to Sifeen, her eyes were wide. “Can you heal all the children?”

“Yes. I just don’t know if I can heal them all in one day, there are limits to my powers. They will drain.” 

“You can really do it, you can heal them?” Steve asked excitedly.

“Let's start with the children in this room and go from there.” Sifeen said to Steve and the nurse.

There were fourteen children in the room, not including Charlotte. One by one the children were healed by Sifeen. Steve started to notice that the more children she healed, the longer it was taking to heal them. He wondered how many more that she could heal. Sifeen healed every child in that room, fifteen children total. It took a lot out of her, but she was pleased that she could help. All the children hugged her and were calling her their Guardian Angel. 

They left the hospital and headed to a Mexican restaurant. They were seated right away and were served chips and salsa. Steve couldn’t stop talking about her healing the children, he was very impressed. He ordered them each a margarita to celebrate. Sifeen loved the drink and so they ordered another each.

Steve ordered chicken and steak fajitas for both of them. They continued to talk and were doing so much of it that it took them a long time to finish their meals. Every time they finished a margarita, Steve would order them another and eventually forgot how many they had drank. They were having a good time like they always do, and for a moment, not a care in the world.

Meanwhile, at the Headquarters, Thor was not having a good day. He was hurt, confused and depressed. He started drinking shortly after Sifeen left with Steve. At first he was moping all around inside, walking around from room to room drinking. Eventually, he made his way outside and set with a six pack. When he finished drinking those six, he went inside to get another six. 

Natalie finally joined him outside. “I haven't seen you drink this much in some time. Do you want to talk about it?” She was looking at him, but he never looked back.

“Nope.” He answered fast. 

“Okay, do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Nope.”

“Can I have a beer?”

“Nope.” 

“Well give me one anyways, because I really wasn’t asking.” She demanded.

Thor handed her a beer and looked forward again. “Why do women do the things that they do?” He turned to look at her.

She laughed so hard that she spit out the swig of beer that she just took. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” She stated.

“Sifeen. I don’t get her. We had such a great time yesterday, or at least I did. She said she did, but then she is right back to spending the day with Steve. I don’t know...I don’t know what I’m doing.” He looked away from her, “I don’t know what I want. I don’t even know why it bothers me.”

“You’re lying to yourself. You know the answers to all of those questions. You should just tell her how you feel. Women like that.” 

“What am I supposed to say? She is destined to be a Queen. I am nothing. I have nothing. Even if I wanted to be King, I have no throne and I have no kingdom to even offer her. She is worthy of that life and she deserves it. She deserves someone that can give her all those things and more.” He looked to Natalie, “That someone is not me.”

“You're selling yourself short. What makes you think that you are not worthy of her or worthy of being the King?”

“A worthy King would not have destroyed his kingdom. That is how I know.” He was looking right at her.

“You destroyed your kingdom to save your people. Sounds to me like that makes you a worthy King. Listen to me very closely. Stop this self pity that you have going on right now. Stop drinking and clean up before she gets back. Then, just talk to her, get it all out and you will feel better.”

Thor turned away and didn’t say anything. He knew that she was right.

Steve and Sifeen left the restaurant, with the intention of heading to the car. Sifeen stopped, “Do you hear that?”

Steve looked at her funny, not sure what she was hearing, “Hear what?”

“I think I hear music, lets see where it is coming from.”

Sifeen followed the sound of the music and eventually, Steve could hear it too. They walked a couple blocks to a park and found that there was a wedding reception going on. There was a large white tent and people were dancing to music. Everyone there looked happy and were celebrating the young couples' nuptials. 

Sifeen stood there smiling, watching everyone dance. A feeling of bliss swept over her. “Would you like to dance?” Steve asked.

She turned to him, “Here?” She found it odd since they were standing across the street from the park. 

“Why not, we can hear the music and no one is watching us anyway.” 

She smiled as he took her hand, pulled her in tight and started swaying. At first they were laughing at the fact that they were dancing on a sidewalk, but then things started slowing down. She could feel herself giving into the music as he held her tighter. He had one hand on the small of her back again and the other in her hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder and it wasn’t long before he leaned his head onto hers. 

She could feel his heart racing, but she knew it was not racing for her. She looked up to him and their eyes locked, such dreamy eyes she thought. She was just about to ask him about Peggy, when she realized that he was leaning in for a kiss. She pulled away quickly.

“You can’t kiss me.” She said comely.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried. I just thought that maybe you and I...” Steve stopped, he was embarrassed. “I don’t know what I was thinking?”

“That is not what I was getting to, you can’t kiss me while you're thinking of another woman.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Peggy. I know your heart aches for her.”

“Who told you about Peggy? Thor?” 

“No one told me, I can feel your heart. From that first time we danced together, you thought of Peggy then and you are thinking of her now.”

Steve’s face was blank. Sifeen could feel his heart aching. “Peggy is gone, I missed my shot and I do think of her often. But I want something more in my life.” He finally replied.

“I understand, but your heart is and always will be with her, so that something can’t be me. I have walked that path before and will not walk it again. I enjoy being your friend and love the time we spend together, but it will never be anything more. Deep down, you know it’s true.” 

“So, I’m never supposed to move on with my life, never find happiness? Is that what you are saying?” Steve questioned.

“I’m not saying that at all. I’m saying that you don’t love me, you're in love with the idea.” She moved back into him and placed both hands on his cheeks, lifting his head to meet her eyes. She looked deep into them, even sad they were still dreamy. “You are a good man Steve. To be honest, I could have fallen hard for you, but I can’t be with someone that is thinking of another. I believe that when a love is as strong as yours and Peggy’s, it will find a way.”

They drove in silence all the way back to the Headquarters. Sifeen wanted to talk, but she didn’t know what else to say and Steve wasn’t even looking at her. She knew that he was hurt, but she also knew that he understood and knew that she was right. He parked the Audi and walked around to help her out like always, but he said nothing and refused to meet her eyes. They walked side by side to the door and he opened it for her to walk in. She stopped and looked at him, he was looking down. She thanked him for the evening and walked on in. Steve still didn’t say anything to her.

Sifeen went to her room and Steve went to the main sitting room. When he walked in, he only saw Natalie reading a new book,  _ A Beginning at the End by Mike Chem.  _ He thought to himself,  _ Why does she always read those apocalyptic books? We are living it.  _ He figured that she would leave him alone, he didn’t want to be bothered. He sat in a chair away from her, never noticing Rocket on the couch.

Steve sat there for a long time, lost in his own thoughts. “I haven’t seen you look that depressed in a long time, did you and Sifeen have a fight?” Rocket asked.

Natalie looked up, she was so into her book that she didn’t realize that Steve had walked in.

“No we didn’t have a fight.” Steve said somberly.

“Well it’s obvious that you had something.” Rocket continued.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Steve was still somber.

“So something did happen. Come on, out with it.” Rocket wouldn't drop it.

“Rocket, leave him alone.” Natalie spoke up.

“It’s fine Natalie, we didn’t have a fight. I don’t even know what you would call it. I tried to kiss her and she pulled away telling me that she can’t be with someone that is thinking of another. Now I can’t stop thinking of Peggy.”

Rocket started laughing, “That and because she is betrothed.”

Natalie started shaking her head at Rocket to shut up, but he didn’t.

Steve quickly looked to Rocket, “She is not betrothed? And how would you know?”

“Of course she is and she told me?” Rocket responded.

Natalie was still shaking her head at Rocket to shut up and Steve caught her.

“Wait, do you know too?” Steve asked Natalie.

Natalie didn’t answer. 

“Am I the only one that doesn’t know? Does Thor know?” Steve asked Rocket.

“Does Thor know what?” Thor asked as he entered the room. 

“That Sifeen has a betrothal?” Rocket blurted out.

“Oh, that. Yep I know. He is dead.” Thor said as if it was no big deal.

“What?” Steve asked.

“He’s not dead.” Rocket said.

“Sure he is.” Thor responded. 

“What makes you think he is dead?” Rocket asked

“She told me.” Thor said.

Steve and Rocket turned to Natalie. “Don’t look at me, she didn’t tell me either way.” Natalie said.

Rocket looked to Thor with an inquiring look on his face, “Exactly what did she tell you?”

“She said that he has been lost since Thanos. Therefore, he is dead. It’s simple really.” Thor said, smiling since he knew something that they didn’t.

“And this doesn’t bother you?” Rocket questioned.

“Why should it, he is dead?” Thor stated.

Rocket looked to Steve, “You want to take this one?”

“You really don’t think ahead do you?” Steve asked Thor.

“Sometimes I do, what are you getting at?” Thor was sounding confused.

“Steve, don’t!” Natalie said. 

“We are going to bring everyone back tomorrow after the time heist.” Steve said.

“Steve, shut up.” Natalie yelled.

“This will include her betrothal. This is why she is here, to get him back.” Steve was angry.

A look of despair swept over Thor’s face. Natalie walked over to him. “Thor, look at me. Don’t listen to them, they don’t know what they are talking about.” 

“Sure I do, it all makes sense now.” Steve said.

“Would you shut up!” Natalie snapped. “Thor, you don’t know that is true.” 

Thor didn’t move. Then he broke and that despair look turned to anger. He went storming out of the room.

“You guys are idiots!” Natalie yelled to Steve and Rocket as she took off after Thor yelling, “Thor wait! Would you just stop and listen to me for a minute?” 

“Not now Natalie.” Thor yelled back.

Natalie did the only thing she could think of, she ran towards him, jumped at the wall and kicked off onto him, knocking him to the floor. She quickly grabbed his arm and put it behind his back, trying to pin him. 

Thor struggled to get up, he didn’t want to hurt her. “Get off of me!” He yelled.

“Not until you calm down and listen to me for a minute!”

“Fine, I’m calm! Now let me up before you regret it!” He demanded.

“I will let you up if you give me time to talk.” Natalie tried to reason with him.

“Fine!”

“Give me your word.” Natalie demanded.

“You have my word.” Thor finally said.

Natalie let him up, “Come with me.” She pushed him through the Headquarters to her room and shut the door behind them so they could talk. “If you want to talk to her about this, go ahead, but you can not go yelling and accusing her of things that you know nothing about.”

“I suppose you know all about it too?” Thor was angry.

“I don’t know anything! But I have been telling you to talk with her and if you would have done it, you would already know the answers. So you need to calm down, take a deep breath and go talk with her. Yelling at her, or any woman, is not the way to handle it. Get your temper under control.” 

“Okay, you have made some good points. I am calm. I will go and talk to her.” Thor said calmly.

“Good, I think she is in her room because she didn’t come in the sitting room with Steve.” Natalie said as she opened the door for Thor to leave.

Thor paced in front of Sifeen’s bedroom door. He wanted to talk with her. He wanted to stay calm, but he had no idea what to say or ask. He had just knocked on her door when Tony stepped around the corner. Sifeen yelled, “Come in.” 

Tony smiled a devilish  _ go get her  _ kind of smile. It made Thor uneasy. 

“It’s not what you think.” Thor said to Tony.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” He said as he walked by.

Thor hesitated as he opened the door. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him and turned to face Sifeen. “Hello, my King.” She walked over to him, “I am not up to sparring tonight, so we can just say that you won again.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around him. 

Thor returned the unexpected kiss, forgetting why he came there. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. Their mouths opened and closed, tongues taking turns finding each other. She finally pulled away and walked away from him. “I didn’t come here to spar with you. I came to...” Thor froze, he was lost for words.

“You came to what? Sifeen asked playfully.

“Came to see if you would like to watch a movie or some TV?” Thor asked, he figured he could work his way up to talking to her.

“I would love to.” She said smiling. “But I was about to take a shower.”

“I can come back.” He said as he was about to turn to leave.

“That is not necessary. You can wait for me here. Or you can join me in the shower?” 

She already turned away from him before he turned around to face her. He couldn’t see what kind of expression was on her face. He looked surprised,  _ did I hear her right?  _ He wondered. “Excuse me?”

She turned back around to him, “What, we have already seen each other naked. We swam together and you said that it was like a bath. What makes the difference if we shower together. I know I could use a shower and I’m sure that you could too.” She appeared to be serious with her answer.

“That’s okay, I’ll just wait here and shower later.” Thor said, still surprised. 

Sifeen walked into the bathroom, but didn't shut the door. He could hear the sound of the water being turned on. He sat on the bed and turned on the TV. He glanced at the bathroom door and he could see her reflection in the steamed up mirror. She was undressing. He looked away, but couldn’t help looking back. She was naked now, stepping into the large open shower, her body getting wet. Before he knew it, he was up undressing, dropping his clothes on the floor at the foot of the bed.  _ She was right, we swam naked together. Why not shower together? _ He thought to himself. 

He made his way into the bathroom. Not saying a word. He was sure that she knew he was there, but didn’t acknowledge his presence until he stepped into the shower. His eyes poured over her wet, naked body. The hot water felt pleasing on his skin. The shower heads were in the ceiling so it was like being out in the warm rain. 

She turned to him, “I see that you changed your mind.” She said playfully.

“I did. I thought about it and it made sense to shower now.” He tried to sound serious.

“Good.” She handed him a loofah. “These loofahs are the greatest. Will you be so kind as to wash my back?” 

She turned her back to him. She pulled her hair on top of her head and held it with her left hand, leaning her head slightly to the left, exposing her neck. Thor hesitated and then stepped closer to her. Loofah in his right hand, he started lathering at her shoulders. He placed his left hand on her waist to steady her and started making soft, small circles lathering up her back. The soap she was using smelled good. Lavender and vanilla maybe, he couldn’t tell. He just hoped that it wouldn't cover up the jasmine and rain that he loved. 

He felt something on his left hand. He realized that it was her free hand rubbing his. Her hand was soft. Her fingers interlocked with his and started pulling his hand upward, around the front of her body, until his hand was cupping her breast. She unlocked their fingers, leaving his hand gently squeezing and massaging her breast. Thor continued to wash her back, stepping in closer to her. When her back was completely lathered, he dropped the loofah and put his right hand on her waist. He was still massaging her breast with his left. 

He stepped into her and started kissing the nape of her neck. The stubble bristles from his beard brushed against her cheek as he moved along drawing kisses on her neck. She could feel herself melting into him, giving in to every pull without the urge to resist as he pulled her body into him. Her back pressed to his chest, his head over her shoulders kissing her sensually. Their bodies pressed so tight that there was no space between them.

She placed her hand on his cheek and ran it up into his hair. The hot water continued to bathe them, but he wasn’t sure if it was the water or them that was steaming up the room. She could feel him kissing her harder and more passionately. Then she could feel his excitement growing into her back. His right hand found her other breast and started to massage in rhythm as the other. She let out a soft moan of pleasure.

She let go of her hair and turned into him. He pushed her up against the shower wall, kissing her mouth passionately. Then he started moving back to her neck and on to her breast. Her hands were in his wet hair, then on his arms. Squeezing and feeling his muscles tense with excitement. She was breathing harder now, her heart beating faster. The hot water was still beating down on them.

Suddenly, Thor stopped and took a few steps back. He looked confused. Taking his hands and rubbing the water back out of his face. “What are you doing here?” He sternly demanded.

“Taking a shower.” She said playfully and still breathing hard.

“Why? Why are you here in a shower with me?”

“I’m pretty sure I was in the shower and you got in with me.” She was still trying to be playful.

“You know what I mean, but you’re right. I shouldn’t have gotten in. I should not be here with you . You are not mine. You belong to another.” 

“Thor, believe me when I say this. Right here, at this moment. I am exactly where I want to be and with whom I want to be with.”

“Don’t play games!” He demanded.

“Very well. Are you sure this is where you want to have this discussion?” 

“Seems as good of a place as any.” He responded. “If you were my betrothal, I would be furious knowing that you were with another. How do you think that yours will feel tomorrow when he is brought back to life?”

Her look hardened. “My betrothal is not dead, I never said that.” She responded, no longer playful.

“Sure you did. You said he has been lost since Thanos.” Thor replied.

“Lost not dead.” She was looking rather irritated.

“What? Wait, you can track his heart, so how is he lost?” Thor was confused.

“He is not lost to me. He is lost in his own little world and too stupid to know it.” 

“Then why aren't you with him?” Thor demanded.

Her look hardened even more. “Let me tell you something about my betrothal. Years ago, the day he was to be crowned King. Our wedding day. What was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I was dressed in the most beautiful, elegant gown waiting to be presented to him. And he fell in love with another.”

Thor’s anger faded, “I’m soo...”

“I’m not done!” She cut him off angrily. “Heartbroken, I said he could have his mistress. I figured it wouldn’t last long. I was to be summoned when he was ready and done with the mistress. Then, a few years later, I was. Once again, I waited to be presented. Only to find out he was still with her.” She glared cold at Thor for a moment. He didn’t know if he should speak or not. “I swore then, that I would never go to be presented to him again. I will not marry someone whose heart belongs to another. He is supposed to present himself to me and ask for forgiveness, but he has never come. So I ask you, my King, am I not to know love?”

Thor swallowed hard, debating on if he should speak, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“I don’t need your sympathy.” She responded cold.

Thor gave a grin, “So, you love me?” He tried to lighten the mood. It was a mistake.

White lightning continuously flashed in her cold eyes. “DO NOT flatter yourself!” She was out of the shower faster than he could grasp what had happened, leaving him alone.  _ What have I done?  _ He thought. He had no idea how to fix it. He really blew it. 

Out of the shower, he remembered he left his clothes in the bedroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out the door, cautiously. A candle flickered in the room, causing shadows to dance on the walls around her. She was standing motionless in front of the window looking out. 

She wore her loose, rose quartz gown that hung high on her thighs. The gown was backless as usual and even though it was loose, he could still see every curve. Looking at the arche in the small of her back, he remembered how his hand had fit perfectly there just moments ago. Her hair was still damp from the shower, but laid perfectly in place, causing beads of water to trickle down her back. Even without being able to see her wings, she looked like an angel.

He approached, standing directly behind her and just inches apart. He took a deep breath. There it was, jasmine and rain. “I know that you don’t want to see me or even hear me, but I truly am sorry. I should have talked to you before. I just...I didn’t…”

She started to turn around towards him. He put both hands on her arms to stop her. They didn’t feel soft and warm like he was used to, instead they felt cold and almost like stone. He thought to himself,  _ I did this to her. _

Thor said, “Please don’t turn around. What I need to say is hard enough without looking into your eyes.” He signed, placing his head onto hers and still holding her arms. “The thing is, before you got here I was so lost and alone. I have lost everyone in my life, my mother and Odin. Then I was forced to destroy Asgard and kill my sister, that I never even knew I had. I watched Heimdall and Loki be murdered. Everything and everyone that I have loved has been taken from me. Then, here you came and I started to feel like myself again. I wasn’t lonely anymore. I didn’t know that I could feel this way again. I have nothing to offer you. You deserve so much more than me. You deserve to be a Queen. And knowing all of this, I still fell in love with you, even though you are not mine to love. Now, the thought of losing you, scares me.”

She tried to turn around towards him again, this time, he did not stop her. Their eyes locked. He looked deep into her eyes, they were not the warm sea of indigo he was used to seeing. They were cold and gray. She was hurting and he could see the pain in her eyes, the pain that he had caused her. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. “Sifeen, I am so sorry. I am just scared of losing you.” He hesitated, still holding her gaze, “I love you.” 

He watched the waves of indigo come in like the tides and wash away the gray. Her eyes became soft and warm, as if saying  _ I love you  _ without a sound. She pressed her lips to his. Soft at first and then harder. His arms wrapped around her body and hers did the same. 

She stopped kissing him and pulled away some. He didn’t want to let her go but he was not going to push his luck. Her eyes looked at him intensively and she reached up behind her neck, under her wet hair and untied her gown. She let the gown slide down her body and fall to the floor. She stood naked before him and then was back in his arms kissing him again. 

Her hands were on his waist, just above his towel, holding him tight. He felt her tugging his body as she moved, still kissing him, towards the bed. He didn’t hesitate as he let her lead him there. He was her shadow moving in sync with her, kissing her intensely. She slid into the bed, him right with her. He ran his hands over her soft body, memorizing every curve, as he lowered himself on her, pressing his lips harder into hers. Every touch was like a new experience for her as he glides his hands over her body.

Her hands were rubbing deep into his back as she moved from his lips to his neck, kissing every inch along the way, then finding his lips again. Her hands moved lower on his back until she found the towel. It was the only thing between them. She tugged and he lifted his body, allowing her to remove it from him. His eyes lifted up and held hers for a moment. Their bodies were heated, hungry for what was to come. He lowered himself onto her and placed himself deep inside her. Both of their eyes flashed continuously with lightning as she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades and moaned. Her head tilted back as she breathed deep with excitement, “Oh Thor!”

Outside, lightning flashed across the sky. The thunder rumbled with every flash. The winds swirled above the Headquarters as clouds rolled in. The lightning cracked again and again, in and out of the clouds. 

Most everyone was in the lower level and was not aware of the storm that was going on outside. Upstairs, Tony walked over to a window and peered out into the night sky. Lightning flashed in all directions within the clouds, never striking the ground. All different colors, blue, green, red, violet, yellow and orange flashed in the clouds. It was unlike anything that Tony had ever seen. He walked outside to get a better look, there was no rain. The lightning continued to flash in all the colors and thunder echoed across the sky. The clouds rolled in all the colors as they were being lit up by the lightning within. He had been outside for a while alone, unable to stop watching.

Natalie walked outside, “Some storm. I have never seen lightning like this before. Never all these colors at the same time. It is actually kind of beautiful.” 

“Yeah, it is something to watch.” Tony replied in amazement.

“What is causing all the colors? I have never seen so many. It’s like the aurora borealis.”

“Well usually the colors of lightning depend on the presence of water vapor and other things in the air, such as dust or pollution. But I don’t think that is what is going on tonight.”

“Huh, is it just me or is it hard to look away? I feel like I’m being drawn to it.” Natalie questioned.

“It is something special, hypnotizing almost.” Tony replied looking to Natalie.

“Yeah, you’re right. She smiled back. “Well, I’ll get Thor to see if he can stop it before it gets out of control.”

“Yeah...that is not a good idea, just let it be.” He smiled big.

“Why not? What’s the point of being friends with the God of Thunder if he can’t stop a storm for us?”

“That’s the thing.” Tony pointed towards the sky, “I’m pretty sure Thor is causing the storm.”

“What are you talking about? Why would Thor have a storm come in like this?”

“Jeez Nat, do I have to spell it out for you? He is with Sifeen and I’m pretty sure she is playing with his hammer.” Tony said sarcastically. 

“NO...What makes you think that?” She was laughing.

“I saw him go into her room a couple hours ago and haven't seen him since. And we all know how Thor is, letting his emotions control his powers. I’m no genius, actually I am but that is besides the point, so I think this strange colorful storm is the result of their little roundayvough.”

Natalie was still chuckling, “So are we going to have to hear this storm all night?”

“I wouldn’t think all night, probably until they are done.” He stated.

“I don’t know Tony, he is a God.”

“True, but an out of shape one.”

“You’re so mean!” She was laughing.

“What can I say?”

Tony pulled seats around for him and Natalie, while she went and got them some beers. They sat down and continued to watch the storm for hours. It was very mesmerizing. They talked a lot of what was going to happen tomorrow with the time heist. Both had faith that it would all work out. 

“I got to say Natalie, if this storm is any indication of what he is like in the sack, I don’t think that you could have handled him.” He gave her a sly grin.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing.” She smiled back playfully.

“Is it weird that we are watching the storm, knowing what’s going on?” Tony asked.

“No. Is it weird that I’m getting turned on by the storm.” Natalie replied.

He looked at her surprised, “Really, you too? Man, there must be something in the air.” Tony said, laughing.

“You could always fly home to Pepper.” Natalie said seriously.

“Yeah...maybe. You could always take out some frustration on Cap.” He was smiling deviously.

“Yeah...maybe.

They continued to watch the storm and drank their beers. After a while, Steve walked outside, “What are you two doing out here? Wow, look at that sky!”

“We're watching the storm. Pull up a chair, Steve and have a drink. Tony replied, handing him a beer.

“How long has that storm been going on, I have never seen anything like it?” Steve said, as he sat down. “Should we have Thor make it stop?”

“NO!” Tony and Natalie answered at the same time.

“Fine, I’ll watch the storm.” Steve replied. 

The three of them sat there in silence watching the storm. It had not let up any, if anything the colors became more intent and included pink, purple and cyan. Steve was on his second beer when he finally started cocking his head as he watched the storm. He finally asked, “Is it just me or is this storm kind of...I don’t know...intoxicating?

Tony snickered. Natalie giggled with a smile. Both of them are looking at each other grinning. 

Steve noticed the look between them. “Am I missing something?”

Natalie stood up, “Take a walk with me Steve.” She pulled him out of his chair and looped her arm around him and gave him a pull.”

Steve was unsure, “Okay, where are we going?”

Natalie grinned seductively, “You’ll see.”

Tony yelled, “You two kids have fun!” He sat there for a few more minutes. He stood up and suited into Ironman and flew home for the night.

The storm continued on throughout the night, never letting up. Lightning ripped through the clouds along with the rumble of the thunder. It was as if the lightning met the northern lights. The storm finally broke and started to clear around 4:00 a.m. Thor and Sifeen were sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Thor woke up to find that they were still naked, tangled up into each other in the sheets. Sifeen was lying beside him with her head and arm on his chest. His arm was around her, holding her close. He smiled as he thought about the night before. He could trace her body in his mind, every curve. He could still feel the way their bodies moved together in the same perfect rhythm. Legs tangled and hips pressed tightly together passionately. She allowed him to ravish her body. He was unable to get his fill and she met his hunger equally.

He thought about how she said his name moaning every time he entered her and the way she said excitedly, “My King!” at every climax. He tried to remember how many times they had made love. Five, six, seven...he gave up and figured it didn’t matter. The more that he thought about it, the more excited he became.

He started to rub her back, gliding his hands over her soft skin. He tilted his head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was happy. Worried that it wouldn’t last, but happy. The smell of jasmine and rain filled him. He knew that he could never get enough of that smell. Her eyes lifted up and held his eyes for a moment. They were soft yet intent. She knew that he wanted her again.

“Good morning, Princess.” He said smiling.

“Good morning, my King.” She said smiling back.

His mouth was on hers as he shifted to place himself on top of her. She resisted, holding him down as she placed herself on top of him. Straddling him. Her mouth was on his and she could already feel his heart pounding in his chest. She moved from his mouth to his neck, feeling the bristles from his beard on her cheek once again as she rubbed her head into him passionately. She moved on to his chest, drawing a line all the way down with kisses. The lower she went on him, the louder his moans became. She filled her mouth with him, sucking and eager to delight him. He cried out in excitement as he placed his hands on her head to hold her hair back as he watched her. 

She stopped and started kissing her way back up his chest. She sat up, straddling him again. He was aroused and thrilled for what was to come. She lowered herself onto him, allowing him to fill her. And just as he knew she would, “Oh Thor!” She moaned passionately. 

He let her take control and she started rocking her hips back and forth. Her back was arched and her breast bouncing in sync as she grinded on him. Thor couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The way that she moved, rocking herself on his body. The way she was moaning and filling her needs. He was taken by the way she pleasured herself on top of him. He grabbed her hips firmly and helped guide her on him, letting him get deeper inside her, causing her to moan louder. She placed her hands on his, massaging and squeezing them, lacing their fingers together and letting him know not to stop. She continued to pump her hips forward and back grinding into him faster.

She looked at him, he was looking at her with pleasure. They were both breathing hard and hearts pounding. She wanted to give all of herself to him. She stopped cloaking her wings and let them unfurl out around her. Thor’s eyes widened with pleasure as he watched her wings arch over her head as they spread out, filling the room. Their eyes never left each other.  _ Her beauty is unsurpassed,  _ he thought.

He sat up and wrapped his hands around her, pulling her into him. He kissed her hard and deep, as if it had been a lifetime that his lips had found hers. Kissing her as if she belonged to him and he never wanted to let her go. The kiss was long, her arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back. Her white wings wrapped around him, their hearts beating close together from their embrace. He felt unconditional love from her.

He flipped her over, never allowing himself to leave from inside of her. Her wings spread out before him as he placed her on the bed, continuing to drive himself into her. Sifeen cries out his name in pleasure again and wraps her legs around him, pulling him into her, hips pressed tight. She couldn’t get enough of him and didn’t want him to stop. She was panting hard and close to climaxing. She dug her fingers into his shoulder blades and then moved one hand to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair before she pulled him in for a passionate lip lock, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to find hers. Then crying out, “My King!”

Thor and Sifeen are laying on their sides looking deep into each other's eyes. Neither wanting to leave the bed, although they both know that they need to. There was a loud knock on the door. They both smiled and neither answered, they were not ready to start the day. Not ready to leave each other. There was another loud knock followed by Tony yelling, “Thor, you two need to stop playing hide the hammer and get out here. We have work to do, today is the day.”

Thor shifted and moved on top of Sifeen, whispering, “I don’t know where he comes up with these things, but I would like to play this hide the hammer game.” He growls and starts kissing her neck.

Sifeen starts giggling. Thor continues to growl and kisses her neck harder and more passionately. She starts laughing louder than expected.

Tony yelled, “I hear you Sifeen, tell Point Break to get out here!”

“Point Break?” Sifeen said, giggling still.

“Oh no, I’m going to put a stop to this right now.” Thor said sternly.

Thor gets out of bed, he doesn’t bother wrapping a sheet around himself or grabbing pants. He walks to the door and opens it enough to face Tony, letting the door keep him covered as he peered around it. “Listen here Sherlock!”

There was a surprised look on Tony’s face. He started talking fast, “Sherlock? Like Sherlock Holmes? I’ll take that as a complement. Pepper really has a thing for that guy. Besides, Sherlock is a genius in those movies. Just like me! And he is a good guy that saves the day. Just like me! Unlike Bodhi, who is the bad guy that dies at the end. You really didn’t think that insult through, did you?” Tony was smiling.

Thor narrowed his eyes at Tony. “Damn you, Stark!” He slammed the door shut.

“Seriously, we need you, both of you! You can let Sifeen play with the hammer later.” Tony was laughing.

“Yeah, yeah. We will be out!” Thor yelled back.

Everyone was gathered around the time machine, ready to pull off the time heist that they had been preparing for. There were four teams that were going to retrieve six stones. Tony, Steve, Scott and Bruce were going back to New York City in 2012. They were going to retrieve the Mind Stone, Space Stone and Time Stone. Thor and Rocket needed to retrieve the Reality Stone from Asgard in 2013. Rhodey and Nebula were tasked with going to Morag in 2014 to retrieve the Power Stone. And Clint and Natalie head to Vormir in 2014 to collect the Soul Stone.

Thor had wanted Sifeen to accompany him and Rocket to Asgard. She refused to go with them or to go back in time at all for that matter. She let everyone know that her father could see the future and always believed that no future is set in stone, knowing things can change what was to be. She left the same about going into the past. The smallest detail that is altered can change a great deal in what is to come. “There is always a price.” She told all of them. 

Ten of them dressed in matching red, black and white time suit’s, with the Avenger logo on the arms and chest. Tony walked over to Sifeen and handed her a suit. “We all talked and decided that you needed a suit, you’re one of us now. It’s not to make you feel pressured to go or anything, we understand your reasoning. We just want you to know that you are part of the team and we may need you.” Tony turned to walk away and then turned back to her. “Oh, and we left the back open per Thor’s instructions. Don’t you ever get cold?” Tony asked, smiling.

She looked at the suit and didn’t know what to say. They were all looking at her and smiling. For the first time, she felt like she was a part of something. She understood why Thor chose Earth. She went back to her room to change into the time suit. It hugged her body tightly, showing off all of her curves.

Meanwhile, Rocket pulled Thor off to the side so they could talk without everyone else listening. “You’re taking things rather good today, with Sifeen leaving and all.” 

“She is not leaving.” Thor said with confidence.

“Sure she will. She has been saying all along that she will leave after we fix everything.” Rocket replied. “She will go find her betrothal once he is back.”

“Nope, he is not dead. I asked her last night. She will not go to him because he has a mistress.” Thor said, smiling.

“Okay, that doesn't make sense, but whatever. So what makes you think that she will stay here? She has still always said that she is leaving.” 

Thor smiled big, looking dreamy and drifted to last night and this morning. He had a look that Rocket understood.

“Wait a minute. You two didn’t?” Rocket questioned.

“I didn’t say that we had sex.” Thor tried to cover up the fact. 

_ Gasp!  _ “You did! Do you know what you have done? She has a betrothal! You have committed the highest form of treason. He will have her head and yours too when he finds out.” Rocket was hysterical, pointing at Thor. “Don’t you ever think?”

“Actually, I have committed treason many times last night and this morning.” Thor proudly said with a smile.

“This is no laughing matter! Wait, how many times are we talking?” Rocket was curious.

“I don’t know, I lost count.” Thor was smiling bigger.

“Whatever, I hope you know what you have done. Because I’m telling you, she is leaving, so you need to be prepared.” Rocket stated before walking away.

Thor stood there. He no longer was smiling and a sober look appeared on his.  _ Rocket is wrong, she is going to stay. _ He thought to himself.  _ But what if she doesn’t?  _ He had a look of fear on his face.

Sifeen watched as Thor and the other nine stepped onto the time machine. Ready to risk their own lives to save half of the Universe. She watched as they all disappeared into the Quantum Realm. She did not worry, she knew they would return in just minutes.

Thor was home on Asgard with Rocket by his side. He was nervous about being there. Not to mention that he was worried about what Rocket had told him. He started to have a panic attack, but Rocket helped him through it. Rocket went to get the Aether out of Jane and Thor disappeared on him.

Thor needed to see his mother, Frigga, one last time, because today was the day that she would die. He missed her dearly and blames himself for her death. If he had never brought Jane to Asgard, she may still be alive. He found her walking and hid behind a pillar. She was as beautiful as he had remembered. 

Frigga was wearing a red gown, red was her favorite color. She snuck up on him from behind and surprised him. He tried to cover himself up, but she could clearly see he was not the son that she knew. “What happened to your hair?” She questioned.

“I cut it, do you like it?” Thor tried to play it off. 

She was as insightful as ever. She knew that he was from the future. A future that had not been kind to Thor. She took him to a room where they could talk. Thor was happy to be sitting with his mother, even if he didn’t have long. It felt good to him to get everything off of his chest. Everything that had given him grief over the last five years. Including how he feels like a failure. 

She counseled him wisely, “Everyone fails at who they’re supposed to be. A measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeed at being who they are.”

And with that little insightful wisdom that she had given him, he was already feeling better about himself. He stood up and walked over by the open window and looked out on the once beautiful Asgard. This would be the last time that he would see its glory. That is when he saw her. She was walking alone and looked angry. She glanced his way and then looked forward. Then she turned and met his eyes. The look of anger softened, and she gave a faint smile to him. Just as quick as her face had softened, it hardened again and she turned away. She never stopped walking. In amazement, he turned to his mom, “Why is Sifeen here?

Frigga was surprised and excited, “You know Sifeen? Are you together in the future?”

“We were together last night and this morning.” He replied with a devilish grin. As he briefly thought about last night and this morning.

“Do I have grandchildren?” She asked, her eyes lit up with excitement.

Surprised and taken off guard that she understood what he had said, he shook his head trying to get back on his topic. “Wait, what?” He shook his head again, “Why is she here?” 

“She didn’t tell you?” Frigga asked, concerned.

“She said that she has spent lots of time on Asgard, but why is she here at this time? This moment?”

She hesitated, “Oh dear.” And she turned away from him. 

Thor rushed to Frigga and turned her to face him, holding her by the shoulders. His eyes pleaded to her, “Please mother, please tell me. I must know the truth. I am tired of all the lies and secrets that Asgard holds.”

“It is forbidden by Odin that I speak of this.”

“Please mother, Odin will never know you told me. I need to know why she is here at this very moment.”

“Very well. She came here to be presented to you again. She is your betrothal.” 

Thor was shocked. He let go of her. He needed to sit back down. “It can’t be.” He was shaking his head and fumbling words. “Why then? Why wasn’t she presented to me then?”

Frigga sighed, “You brought home Jane. She wouldn’t marry you, knowing that you loved Jane.”

Thor was in shock. He was having a hard time breathing and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But...but... when was the first time that she was to be presented to me?”

“The day Odin was going to crown you King. The Frost Giants came and spoiled the day, but we still had all intentions of presenting her. Then Odin banished you to Earth and we were just going to postpone the ceremony until you returned. Unfortunately...”

He cut her off, “But I met Jane.” He choked out the words.

“Yes.” Frigga said softly.

“I am a fool.” He looked distraught, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sifeen forbade it. Odin could have forced you to marry her, since you were betrothed and all, but Sifeen wouldn't have it. She made it clear that...”

He cut her off again, “She wouldn’t marry someone whose heart belonged to another.”

“So she told you?” Frigga asked.

“She did, but I didn’t know she was talking about me. I am such a fool.” Then he smiled as if he realized something. “I can fix this.” He kissed his mother and gave her a big hug, “There will be grandchildren!”

Rocker busted in, “We have got to go!”

Everyone returned from the Quantum Realm at the same time, just moments after they had left. Thor returned, wielding Mjolnir, still smiling and feeling proud. He knew he was worthy. Worthy to be wielding Mjolnir again. Worthy of Sifeen’s love and worthy of presenting himself to her as her betrothed. He was feeling like himself again. He rushed to her, “We need to talk.” 

She could see the change in his eyes. “Very well, my King.” She knew that he had found what he needed, to no longer be so lost. 

“Somewhere private, not here.” He took her by the hand to lead her into her room. That is when they heard Bruce.

“Clint, where’s Nat?” Bruce said with concern.

Clint had tears in his eyes. Sifeen turns away from Thor and lets go of his hand. Bruce is devastated, as is everyone in the room. Sifeen looks around from Bruce to Clint. She couldn’t hardly process what had happened. “Where’s her body? Clint, why didn't you bring her back?”

“I had no way to get to her. It all happened so fast. It wasn’t supposed to be her, it should have been me?” Clint said as he cried.

“We have to get her back! I can’t restore her life if I don't have a body.” Sifeen was in a panic.

“You can bring her back?” Bruce asked.

“I will not know until I try.” Sifeen stated.

“The Red Skull said it couldn't be done, a life for the stone.” Clint replied.

“Then I will try after you all have restored balance.” Sifeen was determined.

“I’ll go back for her.” Bruce said, as he was getting prepared.

“You can’t, she is at the bottom of a cliff. You will need to be able to fly.” Clint stated.

“Then I’ll go, I can fly.” Tony stepped up to get ready.

“No, I’ll go.” Sifeen got on the time machine. Thor looked shocked.

“Didn’t you just hear Clint? You have to be able to fly. So unless you grow a pair of wings or something, it’s going to be me.” Tony said snarky.

_ FLWUMP!  _

Sifeen’s wings were spread out, as beautiful as ever.

“Well, I didn’t see that one coming!” Tony said dumbfounded.

“So that is why your clothes are always open-back.” Scott said, as he made sense of it all.

Steve looked in disbelief, not saying a word. They had not spoken since he tried to kiss her. He looked around as everyone was surprised that she had wings, everyone except Thor. Thor looked at her in admiration. Steve could tell that he had seen them before. He realized that all that time he had spent with her, he didn’t know her like he thought.

“I’m going with you.” Thor demanded as he got back on the time machine.

“I’m going alone. Sifeen argued.

“No, you said that going back in time was a bad idea and that there would be a price to pay. That is why you refused to go the first time.” Thor argued back.

“I stand by what I said. Natalie is the one that paid the price. The more times and more people that go back will just lead to more price’s to be paid and more consequences in the future. I am going alone.” Sifeen was still arguing with Thor.

Thor turned to Scott and pointed a finger at him. “You send me back with her!” Thor demanded yelling.

Sifeen pulled Thor close and looked deeply into his eyes. “Listen to me, I got this. I can handle whatever may come and I will bring her back. If you go, we will be focused on each other and not the task at hand. Please, let me do this.” 

Thor understood what she was saying, even though he didn’t agree. He knew that he should go, but he shook his head. “Very well, Princess.”

Everyone got off of the time machine except Sifeen. She was ready to go. She was nervous, but knew that all would be fine. And if a price needed to be paid for Natalie’s return, she would pay it, no matter what the cost. She turned to Thor, “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Wait!” Thor cried and ran to her. When he got to her he fumbled around for a moment. He placed his hands on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and passionate.

“It’s about time!” Tony said laughing.

Sifeen and Thor stopped kissing and smiled at each other. “Real mature Stark.” Thor said, turning towards Tony. He turned back to Sifeen, hands still holding her face. He leaned in letting their foreheads touch. “Come back to me.” He pleaded.

She smiled, “I will always come back to you.” She whispered and kissed him goodbye.

While Sifeen was in the Quantum Realm, everyone was talking and arguing about whether Sifeen could actually bring Natalie back to life. 

“You are all talking like she is gone, we have the stones and we have Sifeen. Between them, we will get her back. Bruce, I know you want her back. Have faith.” Thor was worked up.

“Clint already said that the Red Skull said it couldn’t be done.” Steve stated.

“To hell with this Red Skull!” Thor yelled.

“Sifeen has said many times that her powers have limits and that she cannot always bring people back, especially if they have been dead long.” Steve replied.

Thor was about to argue more, but Sifeen returned from the Quantum Realm carrying Natalie’s body. Everyone was relieved to see Natalie. Bruce took Natalie from Sifeen, with tears in his eyes he asked, “Can you really bring her back?”

“I plan on trying, as soon as you fix the Snap. I don’t want to do it before, not knowing how the Soul Stone will react. Natalie has a strong heart, I think she can make it.”

Bruce carried Natalie into the other room and laid her on the couch. “I’ll be right behind you Bruce and I will stay with her.” Sifeen called.

Thor walked to Sifeen smiling, “You came back.”

“I said I would always.” Sifeen smiled back.

“We still need to talk. Can we go to your room?” Thor asked.

“Thor, let’s go!” Tony yelled to Thor.

“Seriously? Give me a break!” Thor yelled back.

“We need you. We gotta get these stones figured out. It will take us all!” Tony yelled.

“Go save the world. We will talk later.” Sifeen said softly and proud. She could see the Thor that she always knew looking at her through his eyes.

“But it’s really important that I speak to you.” Thor pleaded.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She said laughing.

“Thor come on!” Tony yelled again.

“Fine! I’m coming!” Thor yelled.

Thor gave Sifeen a quick kiss and off he went. Sifeen headed to where Natalie’s body lay. She sat on the couch beside her. It was hard for her to look at her, she worried that she couldn’t bring her back and that she would lose another friend. Sifeen brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face. She thought about Aris, how she missed her. Natalie had filled that emptiness, if only for a short time, but she felt as close to her as she did for Aris. Sifeen placed her hands on Natalie, they started glowing golden with power. She was not trying to bring her back, just keep her in a state that she possibly could.

The guys are all in another room, working on attaching the stones to a nano gauntlet. Once all the stones are attached they try to decide who will be the one to wear it and perform the Snap to return everyone to the Universe. Thor desperately wants to be the one, thinking that it would mean that he would no longer be a failure if he did something that great. Tony talks him down, letting him know that his body is just not strong enough. Bruce realized that he should be the one, that the stones were just a bunch of gamma rays. “It’s like I was made to do this.” Bruce said, and then continued, “And if it kills me, at least I will get to be with Nat.”

Bruce puts on the glove and is instantly in pain. He screams, trying to withstand the power and focus on what he needs to do. Others are yelling for him to take it off, but he pushes through. He focuses. He snaps his fingers. He falls to the floor and takes the glove off, in agonizing pain. He looks up and asks, “Did it work?” But at the moment nobody knows. Clint’s phone starts ringing. He is leary, but goes to answer it. It is his wife, Laura. Bruce did it. He returned everyone that was lost.

_ BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! CRASH! BANG! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

Thanos’ ship was firing on the Headquarters and the explosion sound was extreme. Shots tore through the Headquarters, destroying all in the path. Everyone inside was separated, under what was left of the building. Clint was alone, somewhere on one of the lower levels. He was unsure what had happened and stumbled through the rubble looking to get out. He found the glove and picked it up, carrying it with him along the way. 

Bruce, Rhodey and Rocket fell to the lower level and were trapped. Water was rising and they had no way out, they were all going to drown. They radioed for help, unsure if anyone else was even alive. Scott answered the call and said he was coming. They hoped that he would make it in time.

Thor was the first to emerge out of the mangled mess. The Headquarters was destroyed and he was a wreck himself. He is yelling for anybody that could hear, unsure if anyone survived the attack. He was starting to panic. “Anybody alive? Sifeen! Tony! Steve! Can anybody hear me?” He kept looking for signs of life and calling out names, hoping for the best. Then he froze, knowing what had caused the explosion. Thanos. He was sitting on a rock.

Tony finds Steve and wakes him, they are both alright. They walk out and stand with Thor, seeing that Thanos has come to the future. They know that he doesn’t have the stones because they are buried somewhere under the Headquarters. They know what they have to do. “Kill him properly this time.” Thor states.

All three of them attack Thanos. Each putting up a great fight. Unfortunately, none of them could defeat him, even working together as a team. They needed help, especially now that Thaons’ arm was on the ground. Then, Steve heard someone come across the radio and the next thing they knew, Sling Rings were appearing. 

Sling Rings started opening up all over, creating portals to allow everyone to pass through onto the battlefield. Black Panther and his army, Dr. Strange, all of the Guardians of the Galaxy and Spiderman. One by one, everyone from Antman to Wong assembled to fight Thanos. Thanos was looking nervous.

Tony, Thor and Steve regrouped to try to come up with a new strategy. They had given about all that they had, Thanos was just too strong. 

“We need to find Sifeen. She can even the odds, maybe even defeat him.” Thor suggests.

“Now is not the time to be bragging about your girlfriend.” Tony replies.

“She is not my girlfriend, but she will soon be my wife” Thor states rather cocky.

“Does she know this?” Tony and Steve ask at the same time, both are shocked.

“I’m telling her later.” Thor replies, very confident. “We need to find her.” Thor is looking around, but it was going to be hard to find her. He realized that she still must be somewhere under the Headquarters. He didn’t even know where to start looking . In the distance, he spots Rosk, the lion, circling an area. “There, I bet she is trapped. I’ll go and get her.” Thor was getting ready to go help her.

“No, we need you here. Have someone else help her.” Tony replied. 

Thor yells for Bruce. He is strong enough to get her out. “Banner, Sifeen is trapped, the lion has found her. Can you give her a hand?” Thor said, as he points to where Rosk was. 

Bruce takes off to help Sifeen. A couple leaps and he was next to the lion. He began tossing debris out of the way, letting Rosk lead the way. Deeper and deeper they go. He is yelling, “Sifeen? Can you hear me?” He continues to move large chunks of the building, searching for her. 

“I am here!” She finally responded after hearing him.

Bruce kept digging and he finally found her. She was trapped under a huge chunk of concrete. She didn’t look good. He reached to move it.

“Wait! Don’t move it yet! I have been trying to heal myself, but I can’t” Sifeen stated. 

Bruce stepped in front of her and bent down to take a better look and saw lots of blood. She had been impaled a couple times through her chest and stomach. “You’re bleeding out, we have to hurry!” Bruce was frantic.

“No, wait.” She was calm. 

Bruce couldn’t understand why she wanted to wait, he was so distraught.

“Sit with me a minute, I need to say something just in case I don’t make it.” Sifeen said, still very calm.

“No, no, don’t talk like that. You’re the Goddess of Life, you will be fine. Just let me help you.” Bruce said, trying to stay calm himself.

“Let me talk and then you can help me. I need you to do something for me.” 

“Anything.”

“Promise me you will.” 

“I promise, but let me help you before it’s too late.”

She shook her head and pleaded for him to listen, “Thor is everything to me. All that I have done, it has all been for him. He needs to know this. He has been lost these past years, having no one to turn to for help. Promise me that you will be there for him. All of you will need to be there for him. I have been trying to get him to remember he is worthy and I think that he finally has. He came back from Asgard today knowing this. I think this was what he was trying to tell me and I should have listened to him.”

“Okay, okay now let me help.” He tried to get up but she grabbed his arm.

“Tell him that I love him. I have always loved him. I should have told him when he told me, when I had the chance. But I didn’t, I let my pride get in the way. Tell him that I am proud of the King that he has become. Give him this for me.” She reached out, her hand was glowing golden with power. 

She touched the side of Bruce’s head. His eyes widened and he gasped. Tears fill his eyes and run down his cheeks. He understood everything. “You can tell him yourself. You’re not going to die. You can’t, he will not survive your loss.”

“You must help him, he will need you to lean on. Promise me. Do not let him become lost or broken again.” Sifeen’s voice was getting faint and her eyes were turning a dull gray.

“I promise.” 

“Good, now get this off of me.”

“This may hurt. I’m going to count to three and remove it fast, but steady. Start healing yourself as soon as it’s removed. Got it?”

“Got it!” She said, faintly.

“One, two, three.” Fast and steady, Bruce lifted the concrete piece off of Sifeen and set it off to the side. He turned back to her. “How’s that Sifeen.” He was smiling, thinking that he had saved her. But she never answered. “Sifeen? No! NO! NO! You can’t be dead.” 

He pulled her body out from the rummage and turned her over. She was lifeless. He started CPR and kept checking for a pulse. Still nothing. He couldn’t give up. She had to live. Over and over again, he would push on her chest and blow air into her mouth. He just couldn’t revive her.

He turned his head, wiping the tears. He didn’t know how he was going to tell Thor. He looked at where she had been trapped under the ruble. There he saw Natalie’s body, untouched. Sifeen had protected Natalie, even though she was already dead.

He pulled Natalie out of the debris and then picked up both bodies. He looked for Rosk, but didn’t see him anywhere. He figured that he had already made his way out. Bruce started heading out towards the surface, protecting both bodies from anymore harm. 

Once out, Bruce found a clearing and laid down both bodies. Rosk came out of nowhere and laid beside of Sifeen’s body. He dropped his head onto her chest. His eyes were sad and he was moaning softly. 

“I know how you feel. Protect them for me until we get back.” Bruce said before he headed back to the fight. They were still struggling. He didn’t even want to see Thor. He couldn’t tell him until the fight was over so he would stay focused.

Unfortunately for Bruce, Thor made it a point to talk to him. “Where is Sifeen?” He asked, looking around.

Bruce turned so he didn’t have to look Thor in the eyes, “She is with Nat.” He then turned to Tony and Steve, shaking his head slightly to let them know. They both understood that she didn’t make it. 

“We need her. Is she coming?” Thor asked.

Bruce hesitated, unsure what to say at this point.

“You know how women are. Always late.” Tony said, smiling and acting like everything was fine.

“Careful! That is the future mother of my children you’re talking about.” Thor was beaming with pride. 

“We need to end this!” Steve said, trying to change the subject.

The fight with Thanos continued. One by one, many fought him. Others were trying to keep the nano gauntlet and stones away from him. In the end, Thanos got a hold of the nano gauntlet. What he didn’t realize was that it was made up of the same material as the IronMan suit. Tony had already switched the stones to his hand.

Tony didn’t hesitate. He snapped his fingers. With that, Thanos and his army turned to dust. The fight was over. Thanos was defeated. Tony sat down. He was dying. 

Rhodey was the first by his side, helping his friend. Then Peter Parker was next, tears in his eyes as he told his friend and mentor that they had won. Pepper knelt down in front of Tony, letting him know that she and Morgan would be fine and that he could go. Steve and Bruce were standing away from Pepper, trying to keep it together. Thor ran up, “Bruce, I can't find Sifeen. Where is she? She can save him!”

Steve and Bruce looked at each other and then they turned to Thor. Neither one said a word. Thor looked to both of them confused, “Why aren’t you going to get her Bruce? Hurry! She can save him.” 

Steve nodded to Bruce to tell him. Bruce turned to Thor. “Thor, listen to me. Sifeen didn’t make it. She is dead.”

Thor froze, unable to process what he heard, “No...you told me she was okay.”

“I didn't say she was okay, I said she was with Nat.” Bruce tried to explain.

“NO you’re Wrong! She is the Goddess of Life, she Cannot be dead.” Thor was getting angry. He was in shock and couldn’t comprehend what was going on. He was in denial.

Bruce put his hands on Thor’s shoulders and facing him. “Listen to me. She said to tell you that she loved you and that she was proud of the King that you have become.”

“What? She was alive when you found her and she didn’t heal herself” Thor was distraught.

Bruce hesitated, shaking his head debating on if he should tell him. “She was trapped and impaled. She lost too much blood to heal herself, but let’s not talk about that now.” 

“I should have gone to find her.” Thor said, with tears in his eyes and starting to realize she was gone. 

“There wasn’t anything that you could have done.” Bruce was trying to be compassionate.

“You didn’t save her! I could have saved her! I should have gone to help her!” Thor was getting worked up.

“We needed you to help defeat Thanos.” Bruce stated.

“She needed me more and I wasn’t there!” Thor yelled with lightning in his eyes. “You’re wrong! SHE is not DEAD!” He turned from Bruce to walk away.

“Thor, she asked me to give you something.” Bruce was reluctant to even tell him.

Thor turned back to Bruce, “Give it to me.”

“Yeah about that. Here’s the thing. I didn’t didn’t love her and it was hard for me to receive it. I think that you should wait a few days and give it some time.”

Thor was angry, “Give it to me NOW!” Lightning flashed in his eyes and fingers.

“Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.” Bruce replied. He held out his hand, just as Sifeen had done, and touched the side of Thor’s head. Bruce’s hand began to glow. Thor’s eyes widened in pain as tears filled them and fell down his cheeks. 


	15. Chapter 15

Memories. All of Sifeen’s memories that involved Asgard or Thor, came flooding in like a tsunami in a tropical storm. Memories that he was seeing through her eyes, memories that he had forgotten. Every feeling, good or bad, and every heartbreak. Starting with the first time she visited Asgard. They all flashed in his mind.

Sifeen was eight years old the first time she excitedly stepped through the Bifrost with her parents. She was wearing a pale blue gown with silver sequins that sparkled with every step in the sun. She had long blond wavy hair. Even at a young age, she would sit on her hair if she was not careful when she sat down. It was partly braided on each side and the braids joined in the back, laying on loose wavy hair. 

Her parents were in front of her, so the first person that she saw was a man, standing like a statue, holding a large sword by the handle with both hands. It was Heimdall. She left her parents' side and strolled over to him. She never was shy and loved to meet new people. She stood before him. He had a very sober look on his face.

“I am Princess Sifeen. Who might you be?” She asked, looking up at him.

Heimdall looked down at the girl before him and he couldn’t help but smile at those blue inquisitive eyes. He knelt before her, so he could look and speak directly to her. “I am Heimdall, my Princess.” 

She smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. “Nice to meet you Heimdall. You have very pretty eyes.” 

“Thank you and the pleasure is all mine.” Heimdall replied.

Sifeen’s mother, Gerd, called her when she realized that she was no longer walking with them. Sifeen called out, “Yes, mother.” Then turned back to Heimdall, “I looked forward to talking to you again, Heimdall.” She ran to her mother's side realizing that there were more people. She recognized Odin; she had met him two months back on Vanaheim. Odin and Frigga stood there looking at her in delight and Sifeen noticed that there were two boys behind them. 

Sifeen’s father, Freyr, introduced her to Frigga. Sifeen smiled and said “The pleasure is mine.” 

Odin nudged Thor forward, “This is my son, Thor.” 

Thor stood there, looking down, with his hands behind his back. He was wearing dark pants and a long sleeved light brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had long blond hair, and looked up with bright blue eyes, smiling and produced a star lily from behind his back. “I thought that you might like this.” He said as he handed her the flower. It was a lovely yellow flower with five petals that were lined in red, almost giving the appearance that it was fire.

Her eyes lit up as she took it and smiled. “Thank you, my Prince.” She held the flower to her nose and it smelled pretty, almost comforting. A subtle, sweet and pleasant aroma. 

“This is my other son, Loki.” Odin said, as he nudged at Loki.

Loki was wearing black pants and a green shirt. Long black hair and emerald green eyes. 

“Hello.” Loki said shyly.

The adults continued to talk, but Sifeen was only focused on the flower. She continued to smell it. She was happy.

They were all in the garden at the palace. The four adults were still talking, but Sifeen didn’t understand what they were discussing. Eventually, Odin and Freyr called for Thor and Sifeen and both children ran over to them. There was a piece of parchment paper on the table in front of them. Both Kings signed their names. 

Frigga called Thor first. She had a small dagger in her hand. She told him that it wouldn’t hurt much and then gently sliced his right index finger. “Ouch.” Thor blurted out. Blood flowed, bright red. Sifeen had never seen blood before and was uneasy about it. Frigga instructed Thor to put down two prints on the paper in two very specific locations. He did as directed by his mother. She took a white cloth and wrapped his finger.

She then turned to Sifeen. Sifeen was leary, but her mother encouraged her that it was fine. She stepped up to Frigga and held out her hand. Frigga reached for it, but Sifeen quickly retracted it and turned to Thor. “Did it hurt?” She asked him.

He smiled, “A little, but not so much and it doesn’t hurt now. I will hold your other hand if you like?”

She held out her left hand to Thor and he took a hold of it, lacing their fingers together. Then she held her right hand to Frigga. Frigga was smiling at what was blossoming in front of them. Frigga gently sliced Sifeen index finger. Sifeen squinted her eyes but didn't make a sound. She looked close at her blood. Frigga directed her where to put her prints. One next in line with the two that Thor had put down and the next one on top of Thor’s print in the middle of each of theirs. She did as she was told. 

Odin spoke cheerfully, “There, our Kingdoms are united for all eternity.” He was smiling and so was Freyr, Gerd and Frigga.

Frigga wrapped Sifeen’s finger with white cloth. Sifeen looked at the parchment and watched everything start to fade away. “Did I do something wrong?”

Frigga laughed, “No, it's magic. It has been recorded into Asgards books of history. Every important moment or detail is created in the book’s pages. As was this moment.”

Sifeen smiled, “So the book knows I’m here?”

“It sure does.” Frigga smiled mischievously.

Odin and Freyr walked off talking. Frigga and Gerd sat down on a bench under a tree to watch the children play. Sifeen was sitting with them, still carrying her flower. The two boys were off together. Frigga asked, “When are you expecting?”

“Within a few months. How can you tell?” Gerd asked happily.

“You are gleaming bright, a sure sign you are with child.” Frigga replied.

“I want a sister.” Sifeen spoke up.

“Have you thought of having more children?” Gerd asked.

“Oh no. These two keep me busy, but both are good boys. Loki is a little mischievous at times. And Thor, well, he has his father's charm. You might not see it now, but Odin used to be quite the charmer. He still has his moments, but what is it with men as they get older?” Frigga replied. Both women laughed.

Thor walked up to Sifeen, “Do you want to see something?” Thor took Sifeen by the hand and led her over to a tree. “Look!” He said, as he pointed to a branch. “There is a snake.”

Sifeen looked up, “I see it!” She said excitedly.

Thor started to climb the tree, “Do you want to help me catch it?”

“That is not how you will catch it. If you chase it, he will slither off because he is scared.” She told him.

“Then what do you think we should do?” He asked.

“Sit here and wait for him to come down.” She replied.

“That will take all day!” Thor didn’t like that idea.

“No it won’t, watch.” She sat down beside the tree and leaned against it. Within moments, the snake started making his way to her, slithering down the tree. She picked him up and held him out for Thor. 

Thor’s eyes lit up in amazement, “How did you do that?”

“I don’t know, animals like me. Are you going to hold him?”

“Will he bite?” Thor asked cautiously.

“I don’t think so, as long as you don’t hurt him.”

Thor took the snake and admired it. He was bright hunter green and about two feet long. The snake coiled around his arm and hand. The two laughed and continued to play with the snake. 

Loki approached and Thor turned to him, holding the snake up. Loki screamed and backed up. Thor laughed, “Loki is scared of snakes and never helps me try to catch them.”

“I am not afraid of snakes. I just don’t like them.” Loki said, trying not to sound scared.

Thor started chasing him with the snake, “Then hold it if you are not scared.” Laughing at Loki, teasing him.

Loki was running, Thor right behind him. Sifeen was laughing. Loki was mad and ran off, leaving Thor to sit down with Sifeen again.

The next thing Sifeen knew, Loki was playing with Mjolnir and yelling to Thor, “I am going to be the King of Asgard.” 

Thor quickly gave the snake to Sifeen and ran to Loki, “It’s my turn! I’m going to be the King.” 

The two boys took turns, but neither could budge Mjolnir. They were both laughing and having fun. Each pretending that they had picked it up and that one day, one of them would be the next King.

Sifeen walked over, “May I have a turn?”

Thor looked at her funny, “No, girls can not be Kings. And besides, you’re not strong enough.” He said rather hatefully.

She looked shocked and her feelings were hurt from how mean he sounded. She teared up. For a moment Thor looked like he felt bad. 

Loki spoke up, “What’s the matter? Does sniffling Sif need a handkerchief?” 

Thor started laughing, “Good one Brother. Crybaby Sif goes sniff, sniff, sniff.” Both boys started laughing at her and then ran off to play alone. 

Sifeen is left there, hurt with tears in her eyes, next to Mjolnir. She reached down and picked up the hammer, finding that it was rather light and didn’t understand why the boys couldn't pick it up. 

Sifeen looked up and saw Thor watching her, she was still holding the hammer. She can see how angry he is, but is confused as to why. Thor becomes full of rage and runs at her yelling, “What have you done? You cannot be King!” 

The sky is turning dark and black clouds start to roll in. Frigga looks to Gerd, “That is odd.” 

Loki is running to them screaming, “Mother! Mother! It’s Thor.” 

The two women get up running for the children, screaming to them and to their fathers for help.

Lightning cracks and fills the sky, bolt after bolt. The angry wind swirls around Thor and Sifeen. His eyes begin to flash with lightning as he continues to scream at her enraged. Sifeen is frozen. She was scared, but couldn’t run. She is amazed looking into his eyes. She dropped the hammer, sensing that something was not right. An enormous bolt of lightning strikes both of them, throwing them both backwards. They hit the ground hard. The storm is over, but the damage is done.

They both lie motionless. No child, not even of the Gods, could withstand that strike. Both children are dead. Their mothers run and hold them, rocking them, trying to revive them. Both Kings are running towards them and get there just in time to witness Sifeen gasp for air. 

She opens her eyes and they are glowing golden, like pure energy. Gerd lets her go and moves out of the way, she is almost scared of her daughter. Sifeen’s hands and body start to glow. Freyr, Gerd and Odin are looking upon her in disbelief, all are afraid to even touch her. Frigga has not noticed her, she is still crying and rocking Thor, begging him to wake. Repeatedly saying, “Please come back to us!”

Sifeen sets up and sees the frail body of Thor. Everything is spinning and she is unsure what is going on, she crawls over to Thor. Frigga notices her but is not scared like the others. She is crying. 

“Let me help him.” Sifeen says in a soft angelic like voice.

Frigga, confused and grieving, lays her son beside Sifeen. Her eyes are still golden with power, and so are her hands, but the rest of her body has stopped glowing. She places one hand on his heart and the other on the side of his face. She leans in for what appears to be a kiss, but she is really breathing life back into him. 

Thor takes a breath and opens his eyes. You can still see the lightning in them glowing and Sifeen’s were still glowing golden. Thor rolled over and placed his head on Sifeen’s lap and puts his arms around her. She leaned over, laying her head on him. They stayed like that, eyes glowing and silent. 

Frigga gets up and walks over to stand beside Odin. The four parents are speechless as they look at their children and look at each other. Odin finally speaks, “She has wings.” 

Freyr speaks, “The betrothal is off.”

Sifeen is a few years older. She is on Asgard, sitting with Frigga. Keragon standing along the wall behind them. Frigga is teaching her magic. The first thing she learned was how to conceal her wings. She didn’t like them, even though Frigga repeatedly told her how beautiful they were. They practice magic together daily. 

The memories continue to flash through Sifeen learning how to control her magic. Simple things, like how to start fire and manipulate water and wind. 

The memories flashed again. Frigga is teaching her how to use her powers. She is creating atmospheres in globes. Memories, day by day continue to flash for Thor. 

There are lots of memories of Sifeen standing on the Bifrost with Heimdall, looking out into the Universe. She liked it when he would let her see what he was seeing. Her eyes would turn the same yellow as his and he would show her the wonders that the Nine Realms had to offer.

Sifeen is around fourteen and Frigga is teaching her. She has learned to master her powers very well. Her eyes are glowing, she is creating life. An aves, beautiful green and red feathers. First she creates a female and then creates the male. Frigga puts them in a cage to see if they can mate and produce offspring. 

A few months later, the aves that Sifeen had created are hatching out three eggs. All the babies live and Frigga is very proud of her. 

Sifeen is now sixteen, she is in Odin’s library. Odin is handing her one of the books. “Before I let you gaze upon its contents. You must promise me that what you learn in these books you do not speak of. Do you understand?” Odin asks her.

“Yes, my King, you have my word.” Sifeen answers.

“Good girl. Here you go, look closely and if you have questions, you may ask and I will answer the best that I can.” 

Sifeen starts flipping through the book, it is the most current book on History. Mostly talking about the war with the Frost Giants. It is really not interesting to her, until she comes to a page at the end of the war. 

She looks up to Odin, “Loki is not your son?”

Odin laughs, “Of course Loki is my son, I have raised him.”

“But it says here...”

“Yes, I know what it says. I did take him when the war was over. He was abandoned and left to die. I brought him here, Frigga and I have raised him as our own. Therefore, he is my son. Loki and Thor do not know and this is one of the things I was talking about that you can not speak of. Now you know the truth and there is much truth in these books, I would like you to learn them all.”

Sifeen looked around at all the books. She felt a little overwhelmed.

“Don’t worry about all of them right now, just focus on the one I gave you.”

Sifeen continued to flip through the pages. She stopped at a page that looked familiar to her. She turned to Odin, “What is this?”

“That? What does it say?”

“I’m not really sure what I’m reading, but this looks familiar to me, like I have seen it before.”

“You have seen it before. You have your memories, try to remember.” 

Sifeen looked at the book, seeing Odin's and Freyr’s signatures. She saw the prints in blood and ran her fingers across them. She held up her right hand and looked at her index finger. There was a small scar, she had never noticed it until now. She looked to Odin. “Is this what I think it is?”

“What do you think it is?”

“Thor and I...we are betrothed.”

“Yes, technically you are.”

“I don’t understand. If we are betrothed, why have I never been told. Does Thor know? He is not even allowed to speak to me, let alone see me. And why is my father trying to find me a betrothal?” 

“Unfortunately, I am not permitted to answer any of those questions. It was a condition that your father set the day that betrothal was signed. But he did agree that you could learn Asgard's history, and I can't help it that you are a part of our history. You’re a smart girl, ask me questions that I can answer.” 

She thought for a moment. “This war on Vanaheim, with the Giant Hrungnir, is it because of me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“The Giant Hrungnir, seeks your hand in marriage. Since your father has been looking for a betrothal for you, it has gotten out about your powers and Hrungir wants you so he can have control of those powers.” 

“Why is my father trying to find me a betrothal?”

“I can not answer that. But if you keep reading you will find the terms of Freyr and my agreement. That will answer many questions for you.”

Sifeen continued to flip pages, reading and looking for answers. She had forgotten all about that day, but it was finding its way back to her. She turned to Odin, “My father refused the union, because of what Thor did?”

“Yes, he judged him on the actions of an eight year old child.” 

“You agreed to honor the terms, to protect me and Vanaheim, as long as I was permitted to come learn the history. But you can not encourage me to marry Thor and we can’t have any contact with each other.”

“Yes.” 

She continued to read. “The choice is mine when I turn twenty, because my father will not agree. I get to choose who I want to marry.”

“Yes.”

“That is why he is trying to find me someone, hoping that I will choose another. And Thor doesn’t know any of this.”

“Yes.”

“He is sixteen, why would you send him to fight for something he knows nothing about. He has been away from home for two months.”

“Thor is much stronger than you think. This is good for him, it will make him a great King. He needs to learn how to win a war and lead an army if he is to be the Protector of the Nine Realms one day.

“You sent him in hopes that he will please my father and he will accept the union.”

“Yes, that too." Odin said with a chuckle. "Although I don’t have much hope that Freyr will change his mind, it is worth a try.”

“So he is stuck on Vanaheim until the war is over and I am stuck on Asgard so we can’t have any contact.”

“Yes, but it is also for your protection.”

“Fine, I would like to know where Thor’s chambers are located?

“Why is that?

“If I am not allowed to have contact with him, I would like to try to get to know him somehow?”

“I see no harm in that, follow me.”

Sifeen is in Thor’s room, going through his belongings and looking at his clothes. She climbs into his bed and lays down. She wraps herself up in his blanket and breathes him in, almost citrusy.

Over the next couple months, Sifeen reads many books throughout the day. Odin at her side, answering questions. Learning about Hela and Ragnarok, the Dark Elves and Borr, and even how Asgard was created. At night, she started sleeping in Thor’s chamber. She found it comforting to sleep in his bed.

Then there were days that she would go to the Bifrost and seek out Heimdall. She would ask him to show her Thor. She could stand there for hours watching Thor on Vanaheim, fighting a war because of her. She started to see him differently, no longer the boy that has ignored her these last few years. She started to find him handsome, she had never looked at him that way before, never looked at anyone that way before. 

She is on the Bifrost with Heimdall, her eyes are yellow. She has been watching Thor again. Really watching how he moved, how he fought. Using his hammer to bring down lightning. She found it all to be fascinating. “Can you teach me? She asked.

“To fight, of course. It takes practice and dedication. I will not go easy on you.” Heimdall replied.

“I would be offended if you did.” She said smiling.

Daily memories started flashing. Mostly of Sifeen and Heimdall practicing how to fight. Sifeen always ends up on the ground. Heimdall did not take it easy on her. But she was determined to learn how to defend herself. She continued to train hard. 

Thor could clearly see from the memories that she was getting better and faster in a short period of time. It wasn't long before she could hold her own against Heimdall, but he always managed to stay one step ahead of her. Until the day that he disarmed her. Her instincts stirred up and she flicked her wrist and produced a necrosword and continued fighting as if she had done it all along. Heimdall was shocked for a moment, he didn't see it coming, and she was able to disarm him.

She looked at the sword, “How did I do that?” 

“Your powers are getting stronger, keep practicing and you will learn to control it.” He replied.

She looked at her other hand and flicked her wrist, producing another necrosword. “I already think I can.” 

Sifeen is sitting in the palace garden enjoying the sun. She hears commotion of voices and turns to see. It is Thor, he has returned home after almost eight months. He is talking and laughing with some soldiers. They walk right past her and none of them notice her. Her heart sank, she wanted to talk to him and now she knows that she must return to Vanaheim.

She is in her chamber. _Knock knock_ “You may enter.” She calls out. Odin and Frigga enter. 

“I see that you are getting ready to leave.” Frigga asks, looking sad.

“Yes, I saw Thor return and I know that my father will be expecting me.” Sifeen states. 

“We have enjoyed having you here with us these last few months, please do not stay away for long.” Frigga says as she hugs her.

“I plan on returning daily to keep up on my lessons with both of you. That is, if it would please you?”

“We would love to have you continue, but I’m not sure Freyr will agree.” Odin spoke up.

“I don’t plan on asking him. I will be able to slip away unnoticed. He doesn’t need to know what I do all the time.” Sifeen giggled mischievously.

“Do not cause yourself grief, so if there are days you do not come, we will understand.” Frigga relplied.

“We have someone to present to you. Aris, please come in.” Odin called out.

A young girl, Sifeen’s age, stepped inside. She was tall and skinny. She was dressed in a plain colored, plain looking dress. She had long brown hair that was braided down one side. Her head was hanging down as she walked in, then looking up from sad, green eyes. Sifeen could tell that she had been crying. 

“This is Aris. Her father was a general in my army and died this past week fighting on Vanaheim.” Odin stated.

Sifeen walked over and gave her a hug. It surprised Aris, but she accepted the compassion and hugged her back.

“She has no other family. On Asgard it is an honor to be chosen to be a maiden to a Queen. Since you two are the same age, we thought that she would do good with you.” Frigga said, smiling.

“But I am not a Queen.” Sifeen spoke unsure.

“Not yet, but you will be one day. And all Queens need their maidens.” Frigga said, sounding so sure.

Sifeen looked to Aris, “Is this what you want? To leave Asgard, to leave your home?”

“My home will be wherever you are my Princess.” Aris said softly.

Memories of Sifeen and Aris slipping off to Asgard every chance they could, Keragon was always with them. Heimdall was now training both of them. Sifeen still continued to meet with Frigga to practice her powers and magic. When she wasn’t with Frigga, she was with Odin learning Asgards History.

When she was on Vanaheim, she still continued to practice and experiment with her powers and magic. Aris was becoming more like a sister to her than a maiden. Her younger sister, Mia, was now eight years old. Sifeen and Aris would try to include her in things, but it was pointless.

Sifeen is now twenty, she is in the Throne room on Vanaheim. Freyr is sitting on his throne with his wife, Gerd, standing at his side. Her brother is standing on the other side of her father. Aris and Mia are standing off to the side of her mother, next to Keargon. There are four suitors there that have requested her hand for marriage. It is Sifeen’s time to choose her betrothal. 

Over the last five years, she has met all four of them. They are all older than her except one, Prince Colson. He is a year younger than Sifeen, she met him right before Hrungnir declared war on Vanaheim. He was standing last in line, his father Koenraad stood behind him. All of them were handsome, in their own ways, and would probably make good husbands. She gave Colson a friendly smile, but he didn't seem to notice.

The tension was high in the room. All the Princes’ stood in silence waiting to see if they would be chosen. She let her mind feel out to each of their hearts to see what they felt. None impressed her. They were only there for her powers and what she could bring to their planets. That is, all except Colson, his heart ached. He lost his mother just two months back. She felt that he didn’t even want to be there. Sifeen looked to her father. 

King Freyr nodded his head, “Choose wisely.” He instructed her.

She decided to start with Prince Zayd, he was from the planet Hala. He has blue colored skin, dark almost black eyes and no hair. She approached him, looking directly into his eyes.

“Tell me Prince Zayd, what are your weaknesses and how do you overcome them?”

He laughed at her, “I am a Kree Prince, I have no weaknesses.” He said very arrogantly and insulted. “You obviously are not familiar with Kree.”

“I meant no disrespect, just merely curious as to what your answer would be.” Sifeen replied.

“I accept your apology, Princess Sifeen.” Zayd responded.

Sifeen stepped up to the second suitor, Prince Kuba from Zen-Whoberi. He has light green skin and long black hair with red tips. 

“Prince Kuba. Do you trust anyone with your life?”

“No.” He replied very subtle.

“Not even your closest guard?” Sifeen asked.

“Loyalty only goes so far, you will learn this with time?” 

“Fair enough. Would you sacrifice yourself for someone?”

Now even he laughed, “No.”

“What about during a war, would you not be there fighting alongside your soldiers?” 

Kuba was still laughing, “No, there are generals for that.”

“Indeed there are.” Sifeen replied as she walked to the next in line.

She stopped in front of Prince Adriel, a Light Elve from Alfheim. He was tall, with very long, straight white hair and clear blue eyes. He was by far the most handsome suitor in the room.

“Tell me, Prince Adriel, which is more useful intelligence or wisdom?”

He gave her a sly look, like she was trying to trick him. “Technically, they are one in the same, but I will indulge you. Intelligence is more useful. Knowing all the knowledge and skills will make a great King and that is what I will be.”

“Interesting.” She replied.

She now stood before Prince Colson, she felt sorry for him, losing his mother so young. He was yellow skinned with pale yellow eyes and no hair. She turned her back to him.

“Prince Colson, what color are my eyes?” Sifeen asked. She could feel the other three looking at her in surprise at what an easy question he received. But she knew that none of them even knew the color, just as she knew that Colson didn’t. Colson looked to the throne at her family, all with brown eyes.

“Brown.” Colson answered.

She turned to face him, looking deep into his eyes.

“I am sorry, Princess Sifeen. I should have seen how beautiful your blue eyes are.” 

“It is okay, Prince Colson.” She said as she began to go face her father. 

“Wait, I would like to be considered for your hand.” 

She turned back around to see that King Koenraad had stepped forward. Prince Colson spoke up, “What? I don’t understand?”

“Silence. You couldn’t even get the color of her eyes correct.” Koenraad said, angrily.

Sifeen was aggravated by his outburst, but didn’t let it show. Koenraad was just an older version of Colson, and definitely heavier. “Why should I consider you as my husband?”

“These are just boys waiting to inherit a throne. I can make you a Queen now, you will not have to wait to wed.” Koenraad spoke with confidence.

Sifeen turned to her father to see what his thoughts were. “The choice is yours alone to make.” Freya answered.

“Very well, tell me of our heirs.” 

“I will give you as many heirs as you desire. I still have the stamina of a young stallion.” Koenraad spoke vainly.

“That is not what I meant. You already have a first born that is entitled to become King.” She glanced towards Colson. “What will become of our heirs?”

Koenraad was not indecisive, “Our heirs will be more powerful and will be better for my Kingdom. Colson will be stripped of his title and banished if it pleases you.”

Colson looked devastated, but never said a word. Sifeen was discussed, but never let it show. She walked over to the throne and stood before her father. “I have made my decision.” She spoke loud enough that everyone could hear her.

“You may proceed.” Freya said.

“I choose for my betrothal, Prince Thor of Asgard.” Sifeen said, boldly.

There was an outrage from all the suitors behind her, not to mention the look on her father's face. “Silence!” Freya demanded the suitors. “You will choose again.” He said as he pointed at Sifeen.

“I will do no such thing.” Sifeen said as she stood her ground. “I have made my choice.” She turned to the suitors, “Where were any of you when the Giant Hrungnir declared war on Vanaheim? None of you came to help my Realm or defend my honor.” None of them spoke. Sifeen turned to her father. “Asgard protected me and Vanaheim. Thor was here, fighting our war. Putting his life in danger.”

Freyr stood. “You will choose again, your King commands you.” He said angrily. The suitors were insulted and threatened war if Sifeen did not choose one of them.

Sifeen held her ground, “No.”

The Bifrost opened and Odin appeared. The suitors all silenced when they saw him. “She has made her choice, it is final and cannot be undone.” Odin declared.” He turned to the suitors, “If you declare war on Vanaheim, you declare war on Asgard.” No one said another word of war.

Freyr was furious that he dared to intervene. “This is your doing. You have influenced her to make that decision.” 

Before Odin could speak, Sifeen answered. “He did no such thing. I watched Thor defend Vanaheim, he put his life on the line to protect this realm. He will make a noble King and husband. I will not choose again.”

“I will not approve this union.” Freyr said harshly.

“I do not need your approval.” Sifeen spoke very clearly.

No one was paying any attention to the suitors. Koenraad was insulted and pulled a sword. He charged at Sifeen, “If I cannot have her, no others will!” Keargon started running to protect her, Odin turned to do the same, but they were both too late. Sifeen had already turned and produced two necroswords, one in each hand. She blocked Koenraad’s sword with one and drove the other one into his chest. He gasped, taking his last breath as his eyes closed. 

Everyone was astonished at what just happened. Sifeen looked to Colson, he looked anguished.

“Do not mourn him, he would have banished you. His actions made you King.” Sifeen said as nice as she could, sad that he now has lost both of his parents.

“Guards! Escort the rest of these Prince’s’ out, before something else happens. Everyone else, leave us.” Freya demanded. Everyone left the room, leaving Freya, Odin and Sifeen to discuss her actions. He marched up to Odin, “You taught her to fight?” 

“I did no such thing. But she is rather good!” Odin replied smiling, chuckling some.

Freya turned to Sifeen, “I don’t even know the daughter that stands before me anymore. When did you grow up and become this independent and stubborn woman?”

“I think I have always been her.” Sifeen replied.

“You insulted these suitors with your questions.” Freya stated.

“I found the questions to be well thought out. I especially like the one about wisdom and intelligence. Wisdom being the correct answer.” Odin stated and looked at Sifeen proudly.

“Of course wisdom was the correct answer.” Sifeen said, smiling. 

“Enough! Thor will be an arrogant King, please choose another.” Freya insisted, almost begging her to choose again.

“All young Kings are arrogant, you and I were no exceptions.” Odin spoke up.

“This is not about you or I, Odin, this is about her and she will not survive this.” Freyr spoke and then regretted what he said.

“That is what this is about? You have looked into my future. You have seen something and now you are trying to change it.” Sifeen said, appalled. “You are a hypocrite. You have always told me not to learn that power. That the future is never set and that knowing what is to happen can alter what should happen. How dare you look into my future.” She was outraged.

“It is my job as your father to protect you, at any cost.” Freyr spoke. “If you stay on this path, you will die.” 

Odin looked concerned, but didn’t say anything.

“Die? That is what you are worried about? Did you stop and think that since you looked, that is what sent me on this path. That you have now altered what should have been for me. There was a war with Hrungnir and now Koenraad tried to kill me. If I had not learned to fight, he would have succeeded. No one would have been able to save me. And now, Colson very well could have it out for me, it was his father I just killed. He could seek revenge on me and Vanaheim. This is all you're doing!” Sifeen was outraged and pointing at her father. 

“I still will not approve. Therefore it will stand that you cannot have any communication with him until he becomes King and you two wed.” Freya replied.

“Odin, do something.” Sifeen pleaded.

“I cannot, it was the agreement.” Odin stated.

“You have not won. I will not change my mind. I can wait, he is worth it.” Sifeen said, determinedly.

Years flashed by, Sifeen continued to experiment with her powers and practice with magic. She continued to go to Asgard every chance she could get, with Aris and Keragon at her side. Odin continued to have her learn Asgards history and Frigga helped her with magic. 

Eventually, Odin realized how well she had become at fighting and knew that she was becoming better than Hela. He started having Heimdall train her harder. He knew that Sifeen could be the one to defeat Hela and stop Ragnarok. Sifeen was up for the challenge and took it very seriously. She finally thought she had a purpose, to defeat Hela. Besides, being so focused on learning how to defeat Hela, kept her mind off of Thor.

Years of memories continued to flash. Heimdall trained Sifeen harder than any Asgardian had ever been trained. She was incredible. She thrived at her magic and learned to master her powers. She found that there wasn’t anything that she couldn’t do if she put her mind to it.

2011, Asgard. Sifeen was sitting at a vanity, looking in a mirror. Aris was braiding small braids in her hair and linking them together with white jasmine flowers. She had a petite golden grown on her head while her long wavy hair flowed down her back. They were smiling and laughing, everything was perfect.

She was wearing a long, slender white gown that flaring ever so slightly at the waist. The sleeves were long and fitted at the shoulder, flaring out at the elbows, longer on the underside and trimmed with lace. The gown was open at the back all the way down to the small of her back. The front hugged her breast, showing all of her curves, low cut and split down low between her breast. The gown had small light blue flowers embroidered along the bottom and on the long bell of the sleeves, everything was trimmed in gold. Around her waist was a thin golden chain that hung loose on her hips. A pendant of the triquetra held the chain together. It was her wedding gown.

When Aris was done putting the flowers in her hair, she walked over to the stand and picked up a box. “I have something for you.” Aris said, excitedly.

“You shouldn't have.” Sifeen replied.

“Yes, but I wanted to.” Aris replied, handing the box to Sifeen.

She opened the box and took out a golden necklace. Aris placed the necklace around Sifeen’s neck. The chain was a golden weave of four strands to make one. A double looped lightning bolt hung just above her breasts. “It’s an infinity lightning bolt to represent yours and Thor's love, endless.

“It’s beautiful! Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Sifeen said, with tears of joy in her eyes.

“So, are you nervous about tonight?” Aris asked.

“No, I don’t think so. I have been waiting for this day for so long. All I feel is excitement and happiness.”

“You are going to make a wonderful Queen.” Aris said, happily.

 _Knock knock_

“My Highness, it’s urgent.

“You may enter Keragon.” Sifeen called out.

Keragon entered, sword in hand as if ready to fight, “The Frost Giants have entered the palace. We must be prepared if they attack.”

“Today of all days?” Aris stated.

Sifeen remained calm, she knew she could fight them if needed.

“Odin ordered everyone out of the throne room and he and Thor headed to the vault. We are to await further instructions.” Keragon replied.

Sifeen stood and flicked both wrists, white necroswords appeared in both hands. Aris reached for them, ready to defend her, “You should not have to fight on your wedding day.”

Sifeen didn’t argue and let her take them. She figured that she could make more if they were needed. They stayed quiet in the room until finally there was another knock at the door.

“Sifeen, all is fine, may we enter?” Frigga called.

Sifeen knotted to Keragon. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it, revealing Friga and Odin. They entered the room. Frigga and Sifeen walked to each other and Frigga embraced her in a hug. “My, you look beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful bride to wed here in the palace.” Frigga said, smiling.

“You are too kind.” Sifeen smiled. “How did the Frost Giants enter the palace? Is everyone well?”

“All is fine in the palace. They have paid for what they have done.” Odin stated.

Frigga gave Odin a look, as if to tell him to keep going. Odin looked to Frigga and then to Sifeen. “It was very unfortunate that the Frost Giants chose today to enter the palace. But nevertheless, the way that Thor reacted to this showed me that he is not ready to rule. Therefore, I have chosen not to name him as King.” Odin stated.

Sifeen looked back and forth from Odin to Frigga, loss for words. “What exactly does this mean?”

“Well.” Frigga started, “Thor is not taking this news well. So the wedding should at least be postponed.” 

“The decision is up to you.” Odin continued, “You were to be presented to a King. Now you can be presented to a Prince, if you choose. Your father will be irritated I am sure. Or you can wait until I name him King and we can try again.”

“And when will that be?” Sifeen tried not to sound upset.

“That will depend on Thor.” Odin continued.

“Very well, present me to my Prince. I do not need a King.” Sifeen smiled and so did Frigga. 

“Then it is settled, we will make arrangements and continue tomorrow.” Odin was interrupted by another knock on the door. Odin instructed Keragon to answer.

“I’m sorry, All Father, but you need to know that Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and the warriors three went to Youdenheim.” A guard spoke.

“They did what!” Odin dashed out of the room.

Sifeen changed out of her wedding gown. She was worried about Thor and upset at how the day had turned out. Later on, Odin entered her chamber without Frigga and asked to speak to her alone. Sifeen instructed Keragon and Aris to leave. Sifeen watched nervously as Odin paced. 

“How is Thor?” Sifeen finally asked.

Odin turned to her, “Thor’s actions have proven to me what I had already known. He is selfish and needs to be taught a lesson. I have stripped him of his powers and banished him to Earth.”

“It can not be! What were you thinking?” Sifeen said, unable to process everything. 

“I’m teaching my son a lesson. It’s time for him to grow up and give up these boyish ways. His actions could have started a war with Youdenheim and he was ready to slaughter them all. And for what, so they would fear him?” Odin stated.

Sifeen was angry, “He is not Hela! You were too hard on him. Be careful Odin, you will break him. Even a wise King makes mistakes, you need to bring him back!” 

Odin became furious, his eyes hardened and narrowed at her. “Do not speak to me about how I teach my children. Thor is mighty, he will not break so easily. My reasons for banishing Hela are not up for discussion either. It is final! Thor will remain on Earth. Mjolnir is there and when he is worthy of picking it up again, he may return home.” Odin replied.

“Then send me to Earth to be with him.” Sifeen pleaded.

Odin’s eyes softened. “You would do that? Share his banishment?”

“Yes, I have loved him all of my life. I would do anything for him. Send me to Earth. Strip me of my power too, if you must.” Sifeen stated. "Just let me be with him."

“I believe that you would go. You are going to make a great Queen and wonderful wife for Thor, one day. But he will not learn his lesson if you are there to guide him. No, this he must do on his own. I forbid you to follow him to Earth and this discussion is over. Do I make myself clear?” Odin asked.

“Yes, as you wish, my King.” Sifeen replied.

Sifeen slipped away from Keragon and Aris, heading to the stables to get Sleipnir, Odin’s horse. She didn’t even bother to saddle him up. Once mounted, Sleipnir broke into a fast run, like lightning, his long white tail streaming behind him. He could run as fast as any Pegasus could fly. She rode to the far side of Asgard, she just needed some time to herself. Not that she thought she would really get it, figuring that Odin and Heimdall were already watching her. She wanted to cry, but she was not about to let them see it. When she felt better, she rode Sleipnir out to the Bifrost. She needed her oldest friend and she needed to see Thor. “How is he doing?” She asked, knowing that Heimdall had been keeping an eye on him.

“Angry, troubled and confused. He is hurt that Odin banished him, but he is resilient and will do just fine. I can not send you to be with him, so please do not ask that of me.” Heimdall answered.

“I figured that you already knew that, but you are the only way I can be close to him. Let me see my betrothal.” She replied.

“I do not think that is a wise idea.” 

“Odin never said that I couldn't keep a watch on him, I just can’t go to Earth.”

Heimdall hesitated, “It would not be wise.”

“Heimdall, you are my oldest friend, I have confided in you many times. You know me better than even Aris. Please let me see him, I do not want to command this of you as your future Queen.” She pleaded with him.

Heimdall went against his better judgement and agreed. She stood at the end of the Bifrost looking out into the Universe, Heimdall by her side. Her eyes turned yellow. She was filled with relief when she first saw him. It quickly turned to heartache and despair. “Who is she?” Sifeen asked.

“She is Jane Foster.” Heimdall replied.

“Why is she with him?”

“She found him and she has been helping him.” 

Sifeen looked from Thor and Jane, she could see the way they looked at each other. “Will he love her?”

“He will grow to care for her?” 

“You didn’t answer my question, will he love her?”

“Yes.”

“I do not wish to see anymore.” Sifeen said, sadly. Her eyes returned to normal as she continued to look out in the Universe.

“Sifeen?” Heimdall tried to talk to her.

“Not now Heimdall, I just need a moment.”

“As you wish, but I am here for you.”

“I know.”

She just stood there in silence, looking out in the Universe. She was lost, her heart was breaking and it aches so much. She never felt anything like this before, it was almost as if her heart was ripped out of her chest. There was a stinging in her chest and her heart couldn’t keep a steady beat. She felt a dark cloud move in and feared she would never see the light of day again. _How could he love another?_ She thought to herself.

“Sifeen, you do not know what you saw. She is just a mortal, nothing more.” Odin spoke from behind her.

Sifeen didn’t turn to face him. “That mortal has captured his heart.”

“Nonsense! This is just a boyish crush, it will not go anywhere. He knows she is not worthy of him. He will return and forget all about her, especially when he meets you. You will marry as scheduled and she will be forgotten.”

She turned to face him, disgusted at how he was talking. “No. I will not marry him while he loves another.”

“He doesn't love her.” Odin replied, shaking his head.

“Not yet, but he will before he returns to Asgard. I will not stand in his way and have him always wondering what could have been. Let him have her, it can not last forever. I have waited this long, I can wait longer.”

“You are looking at this all wrong.” Odin replied.

“Just stop Odin! I don’t want to discuss it any further, just summon me when it is over between them.”

“Sifeen, listen to me.” Odin said, compassionately.

“I was wrong Odin. It is I that you have broken.” She turned to Heimdall, “Send me home.”

Heimdall turned to Odin, waiting for instructions. Odin nodded in approval. Heimdall opened the Bifrost and Sifeen stepped in.

Memories continued to flash, but they were different now. Sifeen no longer returned to Asgard. She started training to fight on Vanaheim with some of the soldiers. None were as good as training with Heimdall, but they would have to do. She was also practicing her powers without the help of Frigga. She tried to pretend that she was fine, but she was depressed and seldom smiled. She still refused to cry.

2013, Asgard. Sifeen was walking through the palace, Keragon was on her left and Aris was on her right. It had been two years since she had been here and she was feeling uneasy being here now. 

Frigga was walking towards her, smiling, “It has been too long, I have missed you.” Frigga hugged Sifeen and greeted Aris and Keragon. 

Sifeen couldn’t help but smile, “I know it has been too long and I have missed you too. I apologize for my absence.”

“No need for apologizes, Odin and I understood why you stayed away. We are just glad to have you back.” 

The four of them were in Sifeen’s chamber. Keragon stood at the door and watched over as always. Aris was giving Sifeen space. Sifeen walked around the room, looking at everything. It was just the way she left it two years ago. She stopped at the vanity and looked in the mirror. She pictured her and Aris there, fixing her hair. She gently touched her chest, right above her breast, where the cloaked necklace lay. This is supposed to be a happy day, but everywhere she looked was a reminder of what happened before.

She walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. There hung her wedding gown, just as beautiful as she remembered it. Beside it, hung another gown. She never saw it before, it was very similar to hers only different.

“I had your gown cleaned and I had another one made just in case you wanted a different one. The choice is yours.” Frigga said, hopefully.

“Thank you, it is lovely.” Sifeen spoke softly. She needed some air, her emotions were all over the place. She walked out on the open balcony that overlooked the gardens. She felt some relief when the cool breeze swept across her face. She was nervous this time, she closed her eyes and just let the breeze flow. She couldn’t help but wonder if he would even love her. That thought made her sick.

After moments of the cool air on her face, she was starting to feel better and she opened her eyes. She quickly narrowed them. She saw Thor walking through the garden with a woman by his side. Sifeen knew exactly who she was. “Why is Jane here?” She demanded.

Frigga and Aris ran over to look. “You have got to be kidding!” Aris said in disbelief. 

“He has not seen her since he returned to Asgard, I do not know why she is here. I will get to the bottom of this. Stay here until I return and please don’t leave.” Frigga said as she left the chamber.

“Sifeen? Are you okay? Do you want to talk?” Aris asked, sincerely.

“I wish to be alone, please leave me and take Keragon with you.” Sifeen said, without looking towards her.

“I don’t think it is a good idea for you to be alone.” Aris replied.

“Aris, I know that you mean well, but please leave me.” 

Aris and Keragon did as they were instructed and left her.

Odin entered Sifeen’s chamber, escorted by four guards. “Jane is infected with the Aether. We are not sure how it happened, but we need to get it out of her. I know what you are thinking, and the timing could not have been worse. But he will forget her once he is with you.”

Sifeen was furious, “I don’t want him to forget about her, I want him to be over her! Right now, he is so focused on her that he doesn’t see anything or anyone else.”

“I know you are upset, but be reasonable. We will get the Aether out of her and send her back to Earth.” Odin said.

“I have done everything that you have asked of me. I have read and learned all of your history. I have learned to fight and have trained everyday in order to defeat the daughter that you couldn’t bare to kill yourself. I have done all of this, no questions asked, blindly. Not for you, but for him. All I ever wanted was his love, to call his heart my own. He can not give me his heart if she is holding it.” Sifeen spoke.

“Sifeen, come now.” Odin cut in.

“I am not done! Not once, in all of these years, have I asked you for anything in return, not even to be the Queen. But I ask you now, under no circumstances to you tell him of me until she is completely out of the picture. She is mortal and will not last long, she will age and she will die. She will tire of him not being able to give her what she desires. When he no longer seeks her, then and only then, may you tell him of me. Let it run its course. Promise me, you will not speak of me.”

“You are just as stubborn as him, you know that don’t you. She is nothing to him.” Odin stated.

“Then why is she here!? He still feels something! I can’t stay and watch this path. I’m returning to Vanaheim and you are not to summon me for anything. When he is ready and over her, he may come and present himself to me.” She turned away and looked back out the balcony, she fought back the tears as her heart ached.

“You are overacting.” Odin waved his hand at her as if her feeling meant nothing.

It was the wrong thing to say to her. She had always managed to control her emotions, to keep them at bay. To remain proper and keep her composure. But telling her that she was overreacting, when this was all of his doing. She felt a fire inside that she had never felt before. Overwhelming rage of a broken heart. She turned to him, her eyes were wild with power, glowing golden with lightning in them. Her wings unfurled and spread out at her sides as if funneling her anger. She shouted, “Swear it Odin! Swear that you will never summon me!”

Odin didn’t flinch. His guards on the other hand quickly raised their swords ready to defend him. “At ease, she is okay.” Odin said to his guards and they lowered their weapons. He didn’t fear her, he knew that she would never hurt him. His guards on the other hand, didn't have a chance against her. He could see the pain in her eyes and he finally felt it. He understood her reasoning and though he didn’t want to, “As you wish, I swear it. You will not hear from me as long as I breathe.” He said, sorrowfully.

Her wings relaxed a little, but her heart still ached. The lightning stopped flashing in her eyes, but they remained glowing golden with power. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she could no longer hold them back. He had never seen her cry. He knew that she was broken this time. “Goodbye Odin.” She said, then turned and ran to the balcony, diving off and wings spread. She flew to the Bifrost to return home. 

Memories flashed. Sifeen remained in Vanaheim, always training. It kept her mind occupied and kept her focused. If she wasn’t training, she remained in solitude trying to avoid everyone. Aris and Keragon were the only two that she would talk with most days. She really tried to avoid everyone.

Memories of her acknowledging Ragnarok and how they prepared a ship so she could go kill Hela. Her seeing Asgard being destroyed through Heimdall’s eyes. Her talk with Odin and what she went through during the Snap, all there. Finding Thor’s destroyed ship and retrieving Heimdall and Loki’s bodies and bringing them both back to life. 

All the times she looked in on Loki, while he slept. Her altering Loki’s dreams and getting him to wake. All the conversations with Loki about Thor. Five years worth of restoring TruAsgard. Heimdall sending her to Earth and her altering Thor’s dreams that very first night. It all flashed.

Sifeen and Natalie are sitting in her chamber in the Headquarters. Sifeen hands Natalie the truth ball. Sifeen telling Natalie everything, even that she is betrothed to Thor. 

“Why don’t you tell Bruce how you feel.” Sifeen asked Natalie.

“I told him once and then he disappeared through a wormhole and ended up on Sakaar for a few years. There is no point in telling him again.” Natalie replied.

“Sure there is, it is obvious to me how much you love him.”

“I don’t hear you telling Thor how you feel. And besides, it’s not like we can actually be together.” 

“I will tell Thor when the time is right. And you could be together if he chooses to separate from Hulk like he used to. Thor told me that they used to co-exist together. It could go back to that.”

Sifeen is dying. Her last thoughts are of Thor as she talks with Bruce. “Thor is everything to me. All that I have done, it has all been for him. He needs to know this. He has been lost these past years, having no one to turn to for help. Promise me that you will be there for him. All of you will need to be there for him. I have been trying to get him to remember he is worthy and I think that he finally has. He came back from Asgard today, knowing this. I think this was what he was trying to tell me and I should have listened to him. Tell him that I love him. I have always loved him. I should have told him when he told me, when I had the chance. But I didn’t, I let my pride get in the way. Tell him that I am proud of the King that he has become. Give him this for me.” She reached out her hand, glowing golden with power and she touched Bruce’s head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Thor couldn’t breathe, the weight of the Universe seemed to be resting on his chest. He dropped to his knees and his head hung. All he could do was cry. It no longer felt like warm lightning was pulsing through his body, it left him cold and alone. How could he go on when her life had ended? He started having an anxiety attack from the ache in his heart. He had never known pain like this before. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky. The angry winds swirled the dark clouds that rolled in. He didn’t want to believe that she was gone.

Steve looked to Bruce, “What did you do?”

“I gave him her memories.” Bruce replied.

“That memory of Natalie, it was for you wasn’t it?” Thor finally spoke.

“Yes, I think so.” Bruce replied.

“Did you know? That she felt that way?” Thor asked, anguishly.

“She told me years ago, but I didn’t know she still felt that way.” Bruce answered, almost in tears himself.

“What memories?” Steve asked.

Bruce replied, “Over the last five years…”

Thor could hear Steve and Bruce talking, but they sounded muffled and distorted. The conversation they were having had no meaning to him. The world was becoming a distant place he didn’t recognize. _Would it ever return to the world as he knew it?_ He wondered. He looked at Pepper, as she watched Tony take his last breath. _At least she got to tell him goodbye_ , he thought to himself. She would understand his pain, just as he did hers.

Thor lifted up his right hand and looked at his index finger. There was the small scar from the blade his mother had used to slice his finger to betrothed him to Sifeen. He rubbed his finger across it, he had never noticed it before. And now, it was all he could think about.

“We failed them.” Thor stated.

Bruce put his hand on Thor’s shoulder, “We didn’t fail them, sometimes…” 

Thor cut him off, “Where is she?”

“Thor, do you want to talk about it? It will help and I don’t think you should be alone.” Bruce said, sincerely.

“WHERE IS SHE!” Thor yelled in agony. Lightning flashed in his eyes and a large bolt struck no more than six feet from where he was. 

“She is over that ridge, in a clearing. The lion is with her.” Bruce replied.

Thor held out his hand and wielded for Mjolnir. As soon as it was in his hands, he started spinning it and he was flying to her.

The storm still lit up the sky and the rain started to fall softly as soon as he saw her body lying motionless next to Rosk. Thor landed away from Rosk, so not to anger him. The massive lion still laid faithfully guarding Sifeen. Thor sat down Mjolnir, carefully and slowly approached. Rosk lifted his head, unbothered by the rain, as Thor moved closer yet, tears in his eyes. He knew that with Sifeen being dead, he was no longer under her powers and was just a wild animal. He also knew how much Sifeen loved that lion and he didn’t want to hurt him. Thor dried his eyes.

“I know Rosk, no one morns her loss more than me.” Thor talked calmly to the lion. Rosk shook his head and vocalized a few hums and moans. “You have done a great job protecting her, my friend. Now it is my turn. I have her from here.” Rosk got up, as if he understood what Thor had said and walked away. 

Thor kneeled down beside Sifeen. He could no longer hold back the tears anymore and he was unaware that the lion had walked back beside him. Thor looked out of the corner of his eye and there stood the lion, towering over him. Thor had never been this close to him without Sifeen and thought for sure that he was going to attack. He slowly raised his hand to wield Mjolnir if needed.

Rosk pressed his head against Thor and moaned. Thor reached up and rubbed his massive wet main. “I know, I miss her too.” Rosk turned and ran off, leaving Thor alone. 

Thor brushed her damp hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful, just like she was sleeping. The rain started coming down harder as the lightning lit up the sky. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight and rocking her. His tears burned and started falling as hard as the rain. He was soaked now. “I’m so sorry for everything. I should have been here for you. Please come back to me. I don’t know how I am going to be able to go on without you.” He was burying his head into her, weeping. “Please, please come back to me!”

He thought about her memories. Her father had warned her that she would die. She did not heed that warning. She took a chance with her own life. All for him. Death took her life, but it could never take her love or the love he felt for her. His heart belonged to her. He was overwhelmed with grief and he knew that he would never be the same as the Thor he once knew.

The winds swirled above. Thor’s emotions were causing the storm to get out of control. “NOOO!” He screamed, looking up to the heavens. The pain was too great! Lightning started striking all around him. Bolt after bolt, again and again. 

Sifeen gasped, eyes wide open, burning with lightning before turning golden with power. Lightning surged through her, just as it had done when she was eight years old, igniting her powers. Thor felt her move in his arms and looked to her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The warmth of relief returned to his body. She was alive and healing herself. He buried his head into her again and held her tight. It only took her a moment to heal and her eyes returned to the indigo hue that he had grown to love. 

“You came back to me.” Thor was still crying.

“I will always come back to you.” Sifeen replied.

“I am so sorry for everything. Everything that I have put you through. Everything that Odin has put you through. Everything with Jane.”

“Thor, listen to me.” She reached up and started caressing his cheeks. “I would do it all over again. I love you. I have always loved you.” She dried his eyes with her hand.

“Marry me?” He smiled, “Not because we are betrothed, but because I love you and I want you by my side for all eternity. Be my Queen.”

She put her hand on his cheek and drew herself in for a kiss. It was long and passionate, like it had been a lifetime since they got to kiss. For a moment, all was forgotten and they were lost in time. Thor broke off from the kiss and looked deep into her indigo eyes. “Just so I am clear, that was a yes?” He asked with a smile.

“Yes. I have never wanted anything more, my King.” 

He leaned in and pressed his lips back into hers. He never wanted to stop kissing her, never wanted to let her go. 

Then she broke the kiss, “Wait, did we win?”

“Of course.” He said, cocky and smiling. Then his face looked distraught, “Oh shit, Tony died! Can you save him? Thor stood up and helped Sifeen up. 

“Possibly, where is he?”

Thor pulled her very close, holding her tight. He held out his hand and wielded for Mjolnir. It was in his hand in a flash and he started to spin it. “It’s my turn.” He winked at her and they were of

They landed next to Pepper, Tony was dead. Steve and Bruce were amazed to see Sifeen alive. “Pepper, she might be able to save him, but she must hurry.” Thor said, as he guided Pepper away from Tony. 

“I don’t understand, how?” Pepper asked.

“I'll explain later.” Thor replied. “Time is against us.”

Sifeen kneeled down beside Tony, she put a hand on his heart and the other on his head, they started glowing golden with power. Her eyes started glowing golden and she leaned in to breathe life back into him.

“Wait!” Thor yelled as he grabbed Sifeen and pulled her away from Tony. “Do you have to kiss him?”

Sifeen looked at him in disbelief, “Are you serious right now?”

“Well can’t you just blow from a distance?” Thor started blowing, _Fwoosh._

“No, that will not work. Are you really going to be jealous after knowing for five minutes that we are betrothed?” She leaned back into Tony and started blowing life into him.

Thor turned to everyone, “Just for the record, I have known longer than five minutes.”

Pepper watched in amazement, “Can she really bring him back to life?”

“Of course.” Thor replied.

“It is really unsure, Pepper, but she is trying.” Steve replied.

“She’ll do it.” Thor protested.

“There is no sense in giving Pepper false hope.” Steve declared.

Sifeen was starting to worry, it was taking longer than it should. She refused to give up, desperate for the faintest heartbeat. Everyone stood around watching, waiting for a miracle. Sifeen was just about to give up, when she left Tony’s hand on the back of her neck. Everyone was so focused on Sifeen and Tony’s faces that nobody saw his hand move. He held Sifeen tight and began kissing her, tongue and all, before Sifeen had the chance to pull away.

“Kiss, that is Definitely a Kiss!” Thor shouted as he pulled Sifeen away from Tony’s lips.

“WOW Pepper, what a kiss!” Tony said, as he started opening his eyes. When he realized that it wasn’t Pepper that he had kissed, “What just happened?”

Pepper started crying and sat down beside him. She kissed him like she thought she would never see him again. Everyone else cheered and welcomed Tony back. Tony stood up, Pepper still crying at his side. 

“How do you feel Tony?” Rhodey asked.

“I feel great! It’s like I have all this energy and I feel like I’m in my twenties again.” Tony replied. He turned to Pepper, she was still crying. “I’m Okay, better than Okay.” 

“I can’t do this anymore Tony. Never knowing if you’re coming home or if you're going to die. It is just too much on me anymore.” Pepper sighed.

“Okay, I’m done.” Tony held her chin with his hand and looked her in the eyes. “I have saved the world enough times now, someone else can take over. I just want to go home with you. As far as the world is concerned, Ironman died today. We will have a funeral and everything.” 

“Do you really mean it?” Pepper questioned.

“Anything for you Pepper.” He said and then kissed her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with the Goddess of Life?” Pepper asked.

“Hey, you can come play with my friends too. I guess we never know who will show up.” Tony replied.

Sifeen turned to Bruce, “Go get Natalie.”

Bruce returned carrying Natalie. She looked so frail in his giant arms. He laid her down and then sat by her side, holding her hand. He looked to Sifeen, “Do you really think you can bring her back?”

“She has been dead for a lot longer than what I wanted, but I will still try. It really depends on her and how strong her heart is. All we can do is try and hope.” Sifeen said, compassionately.

Sifeen placed her hands over her heart and on her head. Her eyes and hands started glowing golden with power. She leaned to blow life into Natalie. She tried to stay positive, even after minutes passed, but she was starting to have her doubts. She was determined. She focused all of her power into Natalie, willing her to wake. She refused to give up.

“I have an idea. Bruce, you need to move back. All of you need to move far back.” Thor said, with confidence.

Everyone backed up, Bruce put down Natalie's hand and backed up with them.

“Back up farther, I’m going to need some room.” Thor stated.

Everyone backed up even farther. Thor stepped next to Sifeen and placed a hand on her shoulder and raised the other up to the sky. His eyes lit up with lightning and so did his hands. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down into Thor’s hand, surging through him into Sifeen. Her golden eyes flashed lightning, giving her a rush of power. Natalie’s eyes opened. Sifeen sat up, but kept her hands on her to make sure she was healed completely.

“I wasn’t sure if that would work or not.” Thor said, cheerly.

Bruce was at Natalie's side instantly. “Nat, I am so glad that your back.”

“How is it possible?” Natalie asked. “Did we save everyone?”

Everyone was cheering and talking to each other about what all had gone on. Natalie was surprised to hear that Thanos had come to the future. Even more surprised to hear that Tony performed the Snap and took out Thanos and his army, dying in the process. She even agreed that she was done and the world could think that she died right along with Tony. Everyone hugged or shook hands. It was a great victory.

Natalie pulled Bruce off to the side, “Lets disappear together.”

“It’s going to be hard for me to hide.” Bruce said, doubtful.

“Let's go to TruAsgard?” Natalie said, hopefully. Bruce smiled.

Sifeen stood close to Thor, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “You were amazing.” He said, smiling.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Sifeen replied.

“I know.” Thor said, arrogantly but playfully smiling. “So now what?”

“Well, I guess we will need to wrap everything up here. Then, you will need to address your people and see if they want to return to TruAsgard.” Sifeen stated.

“You will not do it with me?” He asked.

“No, I am not their Queen.”

“But if we married soon, you would be.” He gave her a devilish grin.

“This you must do alone. Apologize for your absence and lack of leadership. Do not get discouraged when they do not want to follow you.” Sifeen said, giving him the best advice she had to offer.

“Fine.” He said and then embraced her in a long kiss. 

It didn’t take Sifeen long to find Rosk. He came running to her, happy to see her. He even brushed up against Thor, letting Thor pet him. “So we are good now?” Thor asked Rosk. The lion vocalized a few puffs. Thor looked to Sifeen, confused.

“He is good now.” Sifeen said, grinning.

Rosk led them to the two female lions. “Let’s go home.” Sifeen said to the lions. Sifeen and Thor walked hand in hand as the three lions followed them back to the remains of the Headquarters. “Heimdall doesn’t have the Bifrost working yet, but I already asked Rocket for a ride back.” Sifeen told Thor.

Thor pulled her in, holding her close, “We don’t need a ship, I have Stormbreaker.” He said confidently. He held up his hand and wielded Stormbreaker. Once in his hand, lights flashed all around them before they disappeared from Earth.

They walked through the Bifrost, hand in hand, on TruAsgard. Rosk walked beside Sifeen and the two females followed behind them. Sifeen allowed the lions to run off and explore their new home. She knew this was no Africa, but she also knew that they would be happy here.

There stood Heimdal, keeping watch with his sword in hand. Beside Heimdall stood Loki and Mia, they were all shocked to see three lions run past them. Loki gave a faint smile, almost ashamed to look Thor in the eyes. Thor let go of Sifeen’s hand, he had a sober look on his face. He walked over to Loki, but Loki would not meet his eyes. Thor stood there, in front of his brother, silently waiting. Finally, Loki looked up and Thor wrapped his arms around him smiling. “I have missed you, brother! I forbid you to die anymore.” Thor said, happily.

“I have missed you too, Brother.” Loki replied.

Thor turned to Heimdall, “Glad to have you back, my friend.” 

Sifeen was about to introduce Thor to Mia, but before she could, a green glow appeared behind them on the bridge. A porthole opened and out walked Hela. “Isn’t this a happy reunion? I must thank you for rebuilding my Kingdom and repairing the Bifrost, I was beginning to think that you would never finish it. But now I see that the hammer will control it and you will hand it over.” Hela said snarkie.

“I don’t think so!” Thor replied, holding Stormbreaker ready to fight.

“Did you bring her back too?” Loki asked, looking at Sifeen.

“Of course not!” Sifeen replied.

“How the hell are you here?” Thor asked.

“Apparently, my prison that Odin bestowed upon me is also my sanctuary. I bet he didn’t even see that one coming.” Hela said with an eerie smile.

“Doesn’t anyone stay dead?” Thor asked.

“I thought that you were happy to see me?” Loki asked, looking at Thor.

“I wasn’t referring to you Brother.” Thor said, not taking his eyes off of Hela.

“She will stay dead when I’m done with her.” Sifeen said, with confidence.

“And who the hell are you?” Hela asked, looking at Sifeen.

“I’m the one that is going to kill you.” Sifeen replied.

“I don’t think so.” Hela replied as she flicked her wrist and through a necrosword at Sifeen.

Thor screamed, “NOOOO!” As he threw himself in front of Sifeen. Looking into her eyes, he had lost her once, he was not going to let her die again. He waited for the impaling, but it never came. He realized that Sifeen’s wings had surrounded him, protecting him. The necrosword crumbled as it hit her wings, unable to penetrate them.

Hela’s eyes widened in shock, “Impossible!”

“Sister, nothing is impossible.” Thor replied, looking back to Hela.

Sifeen flicked her wrists and two necroswords appeared. She handed them both to Thor, “Use these on her.” 

Thor took them and he handed Stormbreaker to Heimdall. Two more necroswords appeared in Sifeen’s hands. Before Thor knew it, she was past him, swords raised, attacking Hela.

Hit for hit, swords clashed as Sifeen backed Hela across the bridge. Sifeen was faster, stronger and more powerful than Hela. Hela was realizing it. Twisting and turning, the swords continued to clash. Thor was in awe at the sight before him. 

Loki finally spoke, “Aren't you going to help her?”

“Look at her.” Thor said, with pride. “She has it under control and besides, it’s kind of nice watching Hela get her ass kicked.” 

Sifeen slashed her sword across Hela’s left arm. Hela screamed in pain, something she had never done before. 

“That’s gotta hurt!” Thor said, instinctively. 

Hela dropped her sword and held the gash. There was a warm sensation on her hand, she held her hand up to her face in shock, seeing her own blood for the first time. Her arm burned like fire. She looked to her gash, wide eyed, realizing that it wasn't healing.

She looked to Sifeen, her eyes burned with rage. She had laid waste to countless armies in hers and Odin’s conquest to rule the Nine Realms. She was not about to be defeated by some unknown Goddess. Screaming with anger, she lunged at Sifeen, giving all she had. Sifeen still matched her moves, blocking every swing with her swords.

Hela started throwing daggers. With little effort and precision, Sifeen struck them with her swords, blocking the hits. Smiling for show, letting some pass and using her wings to block them. All that struck her wings crumpled to the ground upon impact. Enraging Hela even more to know that she could not penetrate Sifeen. 

Hela lunged again, screaming louder than before. Sifeen blocked and spun, slashing her sword across Hela’s right leg, cutting deep. Hela stumbled and screamed in pain again. Still refusing to admit defeat, she advanced again, having trouble with her right leg.

Blood was gushing, pouring down her leg with each step. She was still swinging her swords, but she was losing strength. Sifeen still blocked, smiling as Hela struggled. Sifeen stabbed Hela in her right shoulder blade and broke her sword off inside, leaving it sticking out a few inches. Hela dropped to the ground in agony, screaming as she tried to remove the broken sword. It felt like fire in her shoulder, she couldn’t remove the broken piece and it sliced her hand as she tried. 

Sifeen put her sword to Hela’s neck. “I will give you the choice. Give up this idea that you are Queen. Be stripped of your powers and be banished to live out the rest of your life in the realm of your choosing. Or be killed. Choose wisely.” Sifeen states with no remorse.

Hela looked up, “Who are you?”

“I am Sifeen, the Goddess of Life and Queen of TruAsgard. Make your choice.” Sifeen stated.

Mia yelled, “Kill her.” 

Sifeen turned to look, letting her guard down for only a moment. She knew better, it was the wrong thing to do. Hela flung her hand at Sifeen, throwing black acid on her eyes and blinding her. 

“NOOO!” Thor yelled, running to protect Sifeen, but he was too late.

Sifeen stepped back in anguish, dropping her swords. Her eyes burning, but refusing to yell out in pain. She was not going to let Hela have that satisfaction. Hela, thinking that she had the advantage, got up and advanced, swinging her swords. Sifeen quickly made new necroswords, still made every block, even blinded. This infuriated Hela, as she struck harder trying to gain the upper hand.

Thor lunged for Hela and she turned to defend herself by blocking his strikes. Two swords plunged through Hela’s back and out through her chest, one sword nicking her heart, but not enough to kill her. Hela knelt to the ground, Sifeen standing behind her, still holding the blades. 

“Take her head!” Sifeen shouted to Thor. 

Thor raised his sword to strike. 

Hela lifted her head, pleading, “I am your sister.”

Thor hesitated, thinking back to when he took Thanos’ head. All the torment and guilt he felt. He could not take Hela’s life. He lowered his sword, prepared to banish her. Then, Hela’s head rolled to the ground. Thor turned to see Loki standing with a sword in hand that Sifeen had dropped..

“What?” Loki said mischievously, “She is not my sister, I’m adopted.”

Thor gave a grin, “Brother, oh how I have missed you!”

Sifeen let go of her swords and Hela’s body fell to the ground. Thor kicked the limp body and head off the side of the bridge. Thor walked to her, her eyes were glazed white, scaring and blistering all around her sockets. He kissed her lightly. “I’m so sorry. You’re still just as beautiful as ever to me.”

Sifeen laughed. She held her hands up to her eyes, they started glowing golden with power. When she removed them, her eyes and face were healed. “You didn’t really think that I couldn’t heal myself, did you?”

“You will never cease to amaze me.” He pulled her in and embraced her, kissing her passionately.

“I hate to interrupt, but I must ask. Did you have to eat everything that Earth had to offer?” Loki asked, still smiling mischievously.

“I’m not fat...there is just more of me to love.” Thor said as he winked at Sifeen. 

“If you say so.” Loki laughed.

Thor was still holding Sifeen, “You know, I heard what you said to Hela about being Queen. And technically, you are not the Queen yet.” 

“Is that so, my King?” Sifeen was grinning and playing along with his game.

“I believe so.”

“Well then, when do you plan on making me your Queen?” She placed her hand behind his neck to pull him in for a kiss. 

He held firm, not letting her pull him to her, “How about now? Heimdall can do it.” 

She didn’t answer, instead she leaned into him for a kiss, this one was long and passionate. She opened her mouth, encouraging his tongue to cross over her teeth. He does, and traced her tongue with his. He abruptly stops the kiss, “Is that a yes?”

Sifeen turns to Heimdall, “Would you?”

“It would be my honor.” Heimdall stated. “You know, Aris, Keragon and the rest that were aboard the ship are here.”

Sifeen’s face lit up, she was excited to see them, “We must get them for the ceremony.”

That evening, they all gathered on the Bifrost, looking out into the Universe. Thor stood before Heimdall, with Loki at his side. Thor was wearing his black armor that covered his arms, black pants and boots. His cape was red on the outside and black underneath. He looked as handsome as ever, waiting for Sifeen. Keargon, Macom, Finn, Rhett and the rest of the crew all gathered around.

Aris and Mia walked in first, taking their places across from Loki and Thor. Loki smiled and winked at Mia. Sifeen entered and Thor smiled wide eyed. Her beauty was all that he saw. Thor recognized the gown she was wearing from her memories. It was the gown that she wore the first time they were to marry. Her white wings were unfurled and dragged the ground as she walked. Her necklace is visible. He could not stop smiling, he was beaming with joy and pride.

She approached him and he asked, “How do you still have that gown?”

She smiled and looked to Aris, then back to Thor. “Aris kept it hidden all of these years. She brought it with us when we left for Vanaheim, just in case we got together.”

“Thank you.” Thor said to Aris. Aris smiled back at him.

“Are you both ready.” Heimdall asked excitedly. “I have been waiting for what seems like an eternity for you two to marry.”

Sifeen nodded. Thor said, “I have never been more ready.”

“Then both of you repeat after me.” Heimdall said, proudly.

Thor and Sifeen both repeated Heimdall together.

_I take you to be my one true love._

_The one that I will cherish with all of my heart._

_I will love you today._

_I will love you tomorrow._

_I will love you faithfully for all eternity._

_Whatever challenges we may face,_

_I will be there._

_Through the best and worst_

_and through the difficult and easy._

_You are the one that I will turn to_

_for as long as I shall live._

_As I give you my hand to hold today_

_I give you my heart and life to keep forever._

Heimdall pulled two gold bands out of his pocket. “I made these with hope’s that it would happen this time. I know that they are simple.”

“They are perfect!” Sifeen said, smiling as she hugged Heimdall.

Thor took the rings and saw that _Sifeen_ was etched in his and _Thor_ was etched in hers. He slid her ring onto her finger and she did the same with his.

“I now pronounce you King and Queen of TruAsgard.” Heimdall said, proudly.

Thor pulled Sifeen in for a kiss. Everyone cheered.

When the commotion died down, Thor whispered in Sifeen’s ear, “I have a surprise for you. Let me know when you want it.” 

“How about now?” She whispered back.

Thor turned to Heimdall, “We are ready.” 

Heimdall walked over and put his sword into the Bifrost to activate it. The Bifrost opened.

“How did you do it?” Sifeen asked.

“With Stormbreaker and I claimed the Odin Force.” Thor said, smiling like he had found peace in all that had happened.

“Where are we going?” Sifeen asked curiously.

“That is the surprise.” Thor said deviously, as they stepped into the Bifrost.

They landed on the beach in Montego Bay where they had their first and only date. Sifeen started laughing. Thor said, “I still have the codes. And as much as I would have loved to spend our first night together on TruAsgard, we do not have enough privacy or a bed there. And we are definitely going to need them both.”

“This is perfect!” Sifeen said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

“What should we do first? Have a swim, walk to the waterfall or is there something that you would like to do?”

Sifeen thought for a moment of all the things that they could do, “How about you join me in the shower? It has been a long day for both of us.”

“I like that idea.”

She was in the shower, letting the heat from the water soak into her skin. Allowing the water to cascade down her naked body. She was waiting for Thor and she knew he would be joining her soon. It wasn’t long and he was in the shower with her, and he didn’t take any time before he was wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

He started kissing the nap of her neck. He ran his hands over her wet, naked skin, taking in every curve. The hot water now cascading down his back. The smell of coconut and honey soap wafting in the air, but he could still smell jasmine and rain when he breathed her in.

He continued to kiss her as he squeezed her nipples and massaged her breasts. She tried to turn into him, but he held her in place. He wanted to play. His right hand started moving lower, caressing her body. Lower, until his hand found her sex and he started gently rubbing, swirling his fingers. She moaned loudly with pleasure, letting him fondle her as he pleased. She could feel his excitement growing, becoming harder. She wanted him.

Again, she tried to turn and again he held her firm. She could hardly take the anticipation, her moans were growing louder. He started kissing lower on her back, drawing a line going down, his hands on her hips, kissing the small of her back. He was on his knees, squeezing her ass cheeks. He turned her around pushing her against the shower wall. The tile felt cold on her back, but it didn't take long to heat back up . He began kissing her pelvic area, just above her well groomed hairline.

Her hands were in his wet hair, weaving around, tugging a little. He moved his left hand between her legs, pushing her leg up onto his shoulder and grabbing her ass. He began kissing her inner thigh. She was breathing harder, her heart racing. He started moving inward drawing a line of kisses, using his tongue to lick her skin each time. His lips found her sex, kissing and sucking to please her. She moaned, wanting him.

He slowly started kissing his way up, never letting go of her leg. He caressed her breast, sucking and biting at each nipple. She was trying to pull him into her, she wanted her lips on his, to taste him. He was not going to give her what she wanted yet. He was enjoying this teasing foreplay, he wanted her aroused. 

He continued tenderly kissing upward to her neckline, she was kissing his head, beckoning him to find her lips. Her hands rubbed deep into his back. She desired him. Wanted him. He slowly moved to her jawline and then found her lips. They kissed fiercely in a erotic lip lock, as they opened and closed their mouths letting their tongues brush against one another. She wrapped her leg around him, he allowed her to pull him in and he surged inside of her. 

“Oh Thor!” She cried out passionately. Their hips pressed tight together as he continued to drive himself into her, deeper each time.

Later, they were in the bedroom, both only wearing a towel. Sifeen was using another towel to dry her hair. An overwhelming happy sensation came over her and she smiled at him. She crawled into the middle of the bed and turned to Thor. He was still standing at the foot of the bed in just a towel. He had a hungry look of desire in his eyes as he dropped his towel. 

He grabbed her ankles and spun her over to her belly. She was filled with excitement, knowing that he was going to ravish her again. He crawled into bed, climbing on top of her. Lowering himself into position as he slid back inside of her. “Oh Thor!” She moaned, just as he knew she would. This went on for hours, neither could get enough of the other.

The next morning Sifeen was awake before Thor. She didn’t want to wake him so she remained curled up beside him, waiting. She could feel the warmth of him on her skin as she laid there breathing him in, wrapped in his arms. She loved how he held her tight even as they slept. 

It wasn’t long before she could feel him gently caressing her back, running his fingers up and down her spine. She leaned in, kissing his neck, “Good morning Thor.”

“Good morning my Queen.” Thor replied, then kissing her forehead. 

Her hand was resting on his chest, he placed his hand on top and their fingers intertwined. He pulled her hand to his lips and he gently started kissing each finger, before moving to her palm. 

She started to giggle. “You know that we cannot stay in bed all day.”

“I know.” He said, still kissing her arm and moving to her elbow.

Now she was laughing, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Let me cover your body with kisses.” He replied as he rolled her, kissing her shoulder, moving along her neckline, until his lips found hers. One arm supported him as he positioned himself on her, while the other hand rubbed her hip. She kissed him back passionately, biting at his lower lip to tease him. Her hands held his face as they continued to kiss, softly. Seeking closeness, enjoying the moment and sharing one breath.

Jasmine and rain. He could smell it on her, that intoxicating aroma that he has grown to love. Her lips still tasted as sweet as Moscato D’asti. He pulled away and watched as her eyes opened. Her eyes were warm and soft, a deep indigo blue sea that he became lost in. She lifted her head and pressed her lips back into his, hard this time. Hungrier as her tongue entered his mouth, searching for his. He met her hunger, placing himself inside her. “Oh, Thor!” She cried out in pleasure. 

Later that day, everyone was gathered at Tony and Pepper's place, since the Headquarters was destroyed. Funeral arrangements were made for Tony, just as he had promised Pepper. Natalie and Bruce were working things out between them. Natalie didn’t want a funeral, but she still wanted the world to think she was dead. They decided to move to TruAsgard where they could live without feeling that they had to hide. Sifeen and Thor were more than happy to welcome them.

Thor got with Scott to make arrangements to go back in time to Asgard. He had the idea to get some items out of the palace before it was all destroyed during Ragnarok. Scott agreed as long as all of them could visit TruAsgard. Thor let him know that they could visit anytime and that he would love to have them too.

Thor had Rocket fly him back to New Asgard so that he could address his people. Some of the Asgardians were happy to hear that TruAsgard was rebuilt and looked forward to going home. Most others wanted to stay on Earth, it was their home now. Thor let Valkyrie lead the people on Earth. He let her know that anytime any of them wanted, they could return to TruAsgard, it would always be their home.

Eight weeks later, things were going good on TruAsgard. Asgardians that returned were all helping to build the new city. The new palace was coming along fine, with the help of everyone. Thor and Scott went back in time and took most everything out of the old palace before it was destroyed during Ragnarok. Now the new palace was looking like the old palace and everything was starting to feel like home.

Loki and Mia got married days after Thor and Sifeen did. The ceremony was just like Thor and Sifeen’s, Heimdall performed it. Thor was proud of Loki and very glad to have him back. Every chance Thor got he hugged him and told him so.

Bruce and Natalie moved into the palace, Thor and Sifeen told them that there was plenty of room. During the day, Bruce remained as Professor Hulk, but at night he returned to himself to be with Natalie. They still returned to Earth some to see their friends. They were finally happy, living the life that they should have lived before.

Sifeen didn’t realize that the time she spent on Earth had changed her. She was used to doing things on her own from not having a Maiden tend to her for five years. She was happy to have Aris back, but she no longer wanted her as her Maiden. She allowed her to stay in the palace, but wanted her to live her own life. Aris accepted and looked forward to doing her own thing.

Keragon was placed ahead of the Royal Guards with Macom as his right hand. It would take time, but TruAsgard would start rebuilding its army as strong as ever. Thor knew it would not take long for the Nine Realms to learn of TruAsgard rebirth and war could be upon them. He was not worried, he had Sifeen and all his friends from Earth and beyond if he needed them.

The throne room was starting to take shape. Thor and Sifeen were happy with how everything was coming together. 

“I need to talk to you, Loki.” Thor said, rather somber.

The way that he said it made Loki nervous, “Okay Brother, what is it?”

“Walk with me.” Thor replied. They walked to the throne room doors, but before Thor could open them.

“Why are we at the throne room?” Loki questioned.

“You will see.” Thor smiled and opened the doors, jestering for Loki to enter first.

Loki walked in, not knowing what to expect. Where Odin’s Throne once set alone, was replaced with four identical throne chairs. Sifeen was sitting at one end.

Loki turned to Thor confused, “I don’t understand.”

“Loki, you and I are very different. You like the life of a King, the parties, plays, sitting around being worshipped and being the Savior. I, on the other hand, want to be the hero, out traveling, saving the Universe and protecting the Nine Realms, not sitting here ruling the people. So Sifeen and I talked and figured that between the both of us, we would make great Kings together.”

“You can’t be serious. There can only be one King.” Loki replied.

“Why? I’m the King and I say there can be two.” Thor replied, smiling.

Loki looked at Sifeen, “You cannot be ok with this, it will never work.”

“Thor and I are the rightful leaders, he was first born and I created TruAsgard. But neither of us want to be bound here. We have spent our lives being what Odin wanted us to be and now we want to live it our way. We are willing to share the Throne equally with you. In our absence, you will be in charge and we trust that you will make the right decisions for TruAsgard and its people.”

Loki looked back to Thor, “You really trust me with this? After everything that I have done?”

“Yes. I told you, I thought that you and I would fight side by side and that you could be more than just the God of Mischief. This is your chance, be TruAsgards Savior. We will be its Protectors. Together, we can be great. What do you say?” Thor asked.

“What can I say? You know I have always wanted to be King.” Lokie replied, excited.

One morning, Thor and Sifeen got up early and went to Earth for glazed donuts and orange juice for everyone. They were eating in the garden when Bruce and Natalie joined them. Natalie was looking sick.

“She has been like this for a couple days now. I think she has the flu.” Bruce said, concerned.

Thor poured her a glass of orange juice, “Here try this.”

Natalie went to take a sip, but once she smelled it, she felt like she would vomit. “No thanks.” She said, as she set the glass down.

Sifeen got up and told her that she would make her a drink that would make her feel better. She went inside to make it, returning quickly. It was a funny color green drink and Natalie looked suspicious, thinking that she couldn’t drink it. But when she took a sip it tasted good and she felt a little better. 

“This is good, what is it?” Natalie asked.

“Just a drink that I would make for some women back on Vanaheim.” Sifeen replied.

Natalie finished it and asked for another, she was feeling much better. Sifeen went to make another drink. Loki and Mia joined them before Sifeen returned. Mia tried a donut and really liked them. “We should get these every morning!” Mia stated. Sifeen returned with Natalie’s drink. Mia’s eyes lit up when she saw her walking towards them. She excitedly jumped up running and screaming to Sifeen. “Why didn’t you tell me that you are pregnant too?” Mia was jumping all around and everyone was looking, especially Thor and Loki. Sifeen was trying to get Mia to shut up, but it was no use, she kept going on and on.

“Mia, stop! It is not my drink.” Sifeen finally said.

Mia looked confused and then turned to Natalie. Now everyone was looking at Natalie. 

“What? I’m not pregnant, I’m just sick.” Natalie said very leary. 

“If that drink is yours then you are.” Mia stated, “Sifeen makes that drink for everyone that's pregnant.”

“It’s impossible, I can’t get pregnant.” Natalie replied.

“She just has the flu.” Bruce chimed in.

Mia looked at Sifeen, prompting her to say something. But before she could answer. 

“Wait a minute. You said you are pregnant too. Does that mean that you’re pregnant?” Loki asked Mia. Thor looked from Loki to Mia and smiled. 

“Yes! I was waiting for the right time to tell you.” Mia ran and jumped in Loki’s lap, kissing him.

“Congratulations Brother!” Thor yelled happily.

Sifeen handed the drink to Natalie. “What is this drink for?” Natalie asked leery.

Sifeen opened her mouth to speak, but Mia was faster, “She is the Goddess of Life, she knows when some is pregnant, she is never wrong.”

“Mia, would you shut up for once in your life.” Sifeen said, aggravated. 

“Natalie can’t get pregnant, she was made sterile as a requirement for her job.” Bruce expressed sadly. 

Sifeen sat down beside Natalie, “I didn’t know that you were sterile before I healed you, but I did heal you. All of you. I just thought that you weren't ready to announce that you are with child.”

Natalie was speechless and she turned to look at Bruce. Thor smacked Bruce on the back, “Congratulations, Big Guy!” 

Bruce’s eyes were wide, “What does this mean?”

“This can’t be happening, is it going to be okay?” Natalie asked, almost scared.

“I can assure you that the child you carry is very healthy.” Sifeen responded.

Natalie looked at Bruce smiling, “We’re going to be parents!” 

Bruce jumped up and picked up Natalie spinning her around in his arms laughing.

Sifeen looked at Thor, he had a strange sad look on his face.

Mia was still sitting on Loki’s lap, he had his hand on her belly rubbing it proudly. “Do you want to know what it is?” Mia asked him.

Everyone looked at Mia. “I told you she is the Goddess of Life, of course she knows what we're having.” 

Bruce and Natalie looked at Sifeen, “You know?” They both asked at the same time.

“What are we having?” Loki spoke up.

Mia smiled, “It’s a girl!” Loki kissed her.

Bruce and Natalie were waiting on an answer. “Yes I know.” Sifeen said, “The question is, do you want to know?”

Bruce and Natalie looked at each other for a moment, “Yes!” They both said.

Sifeen smiled, “It’s a girl!”

“I’m going to be a dad!” Bruce was excited.

“We should make a toast!” Loki said, excitedly.

Everyone grabbed a glass of orange juice, except Natalie, she grabbed her green drink. “To Family!” Loki yelled. They all repeated as they clinked glasses in celebration. They all were happily talking and making plans. Bruce couldn't take his hand off of Natalie's belly. Natalie finally got away from him long enough to hug Sifeen.

“Thank you. You don't know what this means to us. To me. I never thought that it would ever be possible.” Natalie said, with tears of joy in her eyes.

“You’re welcome. And I do know what it means.” Sifeen replied, as she watched Bruce hug Natalie from behind and place his hand back on her belly. Then she noticed that Thor was walking away.

“I’m going to be a dad!” Bruce said, cheerly. Sifeen smiled and excused herself.

Thor was in the palace before she caught up to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned into him. “Thor, what is the matter?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He replied.

“Come now. You can not hide your feelings from me, so out with it.” 

He turned to face her, he was smiling but his eyes were sad. “For a moment out there, I thought that you were pregnant. And honestly, I was hoping that you would be by now.” He started to laugh, “I mean, we do have it down how to make a baby.”

“You told me on Earth that you didn’t want children. That Odin’s line dies with you.”

“Well, that was before. I was depressed and feeling sorry for myself. Now I have you and things have changed. I think that I might like being a dad.”

Sifeen hesitated, “You know, I never said that I wasn’t pregnant. I just said it’s not my drink.”

Thor gave her a funny look, “So are you pregnant?” Sifeen smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Thor pulled away, “Is that a yes?” Thor asked. She just kept smiling. “I need to hear you say it!” Thor was getting excited.

“Yes, you're going to be a father.” Sifeen finally told him. He kissed her.

“When were you going to tell me?” Thor asked.

“After we left TruAsgard.”

“We can’t leave now. We should stay and raise the child here.”

“We already made plans to live our lives the way we wanted. This doesn't change anything. We don’t have to raise the child here.”

“Are you sure that you still want to leave?”

“Yes. It’s not like we will be gone forever. I think that it will be good for us to go.”

“As long as you are sure, because we can stay. So what are we having?”

Sifeen smiled, “I’m not sure I want to tell you yet.” She replied playfully.

Thor grabbed her up in his arms and she started laughing. “Please tell me!” Thor begged.

“We’re having a son.” 

Thor’s eyes lit up with pride.

Days later, as scheduled, Rocket landed Benatar on TruAsgard. Quill, Drax, Nebula, Rocket, Mantis and Groot all got off the ship to go into the palace. They all greeted each other. Natalie and Bruce were happy to see Rocket and Nebula again. They all talked for a while before they started saying their goodbyes. Thor and Sifeen were leaving with them. 

They all boarded the ship, Sifeen and Thor each had a bag in hand. Ready to start their new lives together exploring the Universe. Once on the ship, Thor started messing with things, including the map. Quill didn’t like it and made it very clear that he was in charge and that Thor shouldn’t touch the map. Thor let him know that he understood that Quill was in charge and he meant no disrespect. Quill didn’t seem to believe him. Sifeen walked up to them and wrapped her hands around Thor.

“Thor, my King. Quit bothering him. He was nice enough to let us tag along and we all know who is in charge.” Sifeen said, then kissed Thor on the cheek.

Quill narrowed his eyes, “It’s me! I am in charge!”

“That is what I said.” Sifeen replied and then winked at Thor. She took him by the hand and led him to the back. Thor smiled big at Quill.

“I saw that wink! I mean it, I’m in charge!” Quill said and then turning to Rocket. “This is all your fault, why did I let you talk me into picking them up?”

“Trust me, it will be fun!” Rocket replied.

  
  
  



End file.
